


My Serenity

by setarcosjemia



Category: Firefly, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Western, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 162,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setarcosjemia/pseuds/setarcosjemia
Summary: Rated Explicit for future chapters: Captain Jane Rizzoli is an infamous name in the “Verse,” but the rogue bounty hunter may have met her match in the clever and mysterious Doctor Maura Isles. [from my fanfiction.net story of the same title]
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 32
Kudos: 67





	1. The Doctor Meets the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This is one part in an on-going story set in an AU based on the “Verse” from the show Firefly (Fox). All of the characters are derived from those in Rizzoli & Isles (TNT). Plot elements like the “Alliance,” the “Battle of Serenity,” the “Independents,” and all physical locations described are taken from Firefly. While most characters remain mostly true to their Rizzoli & Isles originals, some take on elements of characters from Firefly. While it is not necessary to have seen Firefly to read this fic, I would suggest you check it out if you like sci-fi/western themes. 
> 
> Please note, I started this series almost 8 years ago. I have developed much as a writer. I am currently working on Chapter 18 after a six year hiatus.

My Serenity

If there was one thing Jane was sure of it was that she had never been more uncomfortable in all her life. That isn’t to say that being the fugitive Captain of a Firefly-class starship was all glamour and glitz. It was just that usually the uniform was a bit less, constricting.

Of course, “constricting,” hardly seemed to encompass the agony of the corset’s sharp ridges pressing into her flesh. Nor did the word do any justice to the torture of the scorching sun beaming down on her skin and radiating through the endless layers of delicate garments.

Sticky beads of sweat ran down the thick coatings of makeup on her face and spilled down her neck and onto the coarse material of her blouse. She squinted up at the sun, shielding her face with a hand above her eyes. Jane bit her tongue contemplatively, as if trying to remember something.

“What is it Jane?” her partner said, watching her with a furrowed brow. The hot desert sun soaked into the dark skin of his face as he looked back at her.

“Trying to figure out what time it is.” Jane said to Frost simply, her gaze wandering over the hazy horizon.

Frost touched his chin knowingly and sized up the angle of the sun. “Not sure, bit after noon, maybe.”

“Yeah, but I forget, does Georgia set in the east or the west?” Jane said, looking back at their tracks in the sand. Their footsteps seemed to be winding through the dry brush for miles. How long had they been walking anyway?

“Don’t know.” Frost said with a shrug, turning back to continue heading into the horizon. “Maybe you should have brought your pocket-watch.”

“Not much use…” Jane said shifting the corset forcefully with a grunt. “… besides, where would I have put it? This thing doesn’t exactly have pockets.”

Frost snorted and dodged a vengeful slap from the lanky brunette. “That didn’t stop you from hiding a pistol up in that mess.” He said, nodding at the outfit with a smirk.

“Look, I don’t care if Companions are supposed to be good, upstanding people, and whatever, I don’t go _anywhere_ without backup.” Jane said, placing a hand on the butt of her gun, which was hidden under the layers of her pale green skirt. She let out small sigh at the reassuring feel of the heavy metal against her hip.

“I thought I was your back-up.” Frost said with a laugh.

“You know what I mean.” Jane said, peering off into the distance at the shadow of a town on the horizon. “Besides, it’s not like they’re just going to let you walk right in there. I’ll have to go this one alone, Frost.”

“You say that all the time, Jane.” Frost said frowning at her, “You don’t have to take all the risks yourself, you know?”

Jane glanced at her partner out of the corner of her eye and gave him a weak smile. There was an awkward silence. Jane knew what Frost was getting at, but she didn’t want to discuss it. So, instead, she laughed it off.

“What, you want to wear the dress?” Jane nudged Frost playfully.

“I don’t think I’d pass for a woman, no less a Companion,” a toothy grin spreading across Frost’s face.

Jane glanced down at the ridiculous ensemble she had been attempting to walk in for the past three hours. With so little to work with, the corset seemed to merely press her chest and abdomen even more flat. If she had not been wearing so many other layers of clothing she probably would look even skinnier and lankier than she did in her usual trousers and button-up shirt.

“This better work,” Jane scoffed, trying to cover up her anxiousness with sarcasm, “because if it doesn’t I’m going to kill Ma for convincing me to wear this damn corset!”

\-------------

“I do not run a common whore house!” a graying Madame yelled, wielding a shotgun threateningly. “Get your filthy paws off my girls and your ass off my property before I blow a hole in that pretty-boy face of yours!”

The thin, muscular young man with his dirty, unshaven face and wide smile backed away cautiously from the older woman. He raised his hands defensively, laughing nervously; his dark eyes glimmered with a look of innocence.

“I didn’t mean any offense, Ma’am…” he said slowly, calmly.

“Of course you didn’t.” The dark-haired woman retorted, squinting at him menacingly. “You just thought you could waltz in here and make off with one of my girls.”

“It wasn’t like that;“ the man tried to explain, “I was just trying to help her.”

“Yeah, they all say that.” The Madame said, shoving him forcefully, causing him to stumble back onto the ground.

“Hey!” Jane hollered from the porch, “What’s going on here?”

“Jane?” the man said with a gulp, looking her up at her in shock.

“Tommy?!” Jane nearly hollered. “What are you doing here?”

“What am I…?” Tommy said, starring up at her with a look of horror. “What are you doing… in a dress?”

“You know this man?” the Madame said with agitation.

“Yeah.” Jane replied pinching the bridge of her nose with frustration. “He’s my…brother.”

_Damn!_ Jane thought to herself angrily, _my cover is blown! Damn it, Tommy, what trouble are you getting yourself into now?!_

“Your…brother?” the woman said looking between the two of them. The family resemblance was obvious. They had the same dark, penetrating eyes, the same defined, angular jawlines.

“Yes.” The two said in agitated unison.

Tommy finally picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off. He peered warily at the pistol in the older woman’s hand, but her angry gaze had moved to Jane. She eyed the brunette suspiciously, gripping the handle of her gun tight and clenching her teeth.

“I thought you said you had no family.” The woman said, swinging the gun around to point at Jane. “You said you had no one, no where to go.”

Jane stepped back, raising her hands slightly. She did not dare go for her gun; she was a quick draw, but not that quick. Instead her brain started to fire off rapidly, trying to figure out how to backtrack.

“Emma, I—Well—I—See I…” Jane stumbled instinctively scooted further from the armed woman but closer to her brother. Normally, she would be quick to recover from a setback like this, but all this heat and the restriction of her breathing by the heavy clothes were making it very difficult to think.

“Who are you?” Emma said cocking the pistol and aiming it directly between Jane’s eyes. “Tell me the truth! Now!”

Then, in a flash of movement Emma went tumbling into the ground as Frost tackled her from behind. Unfortunately, neither he nor Jane could do anything to stop Emma from pulling the trigger as she fell to the dusty ground; the gun went off as her wrist hit a rock jutting out of the earth.

Jane saw little more than a tiny gleam of light as the bullet sped past her, passing right underneath her outspread arm and just barely missing her side. The ringing in her ears from the point-blank shot drowned out the sound of her brother falling to the ground behind her. Without even thinking Jane leapt for the pistol, while Frost subdued Emma.

With the gun in hand, Jane spun around to find her brother on the ground. Tommy clasped his shoulder, blood seeping from underneath his fingers. He let out a low moan as his head fell to the earth.

“Tommy!” Jane said frantically as she scooped up her brother. Her hand instinctively pressed against the bleeding wound where Tommy’s hand now lay limp. Angry, horrified tears spilled from her coffee brown eyes as she screamed at Frost, “Get help! Get someone!”

“I didn’t mean to…” Emma mumbled but no one was listening.

Instead Frost was trying to shake some sense into her, “Do you have a doctor here? A nurse? Anyone?!”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere…” Emma said dazedly, watching in horror as Tommy continued to bleed into his sister’s hands.

“You don’t have anyone? Someone who cares for the girls?” Frost said holding her by the shoulders, trying to get her to look into his face.

“No…” Emma said, shaking her head as if in a daze, “…there’s only Maura.”

“Who’s Maura?” Frost said, trying to catch the woman’s eyes.

“She’s…” Emma said, blinking at Frost, apparently coming out of the shock, “she’s new here… knows a lot about medicine.”

“Where is she?” Frost asked.

“Somewhere on the ranch. She keeps to herself. She doesn’t really get along with many of the girls.” Emma replied.

“I don’t care who she is!” Jane yelled frantically, “Just go get her!”

The commotion, however, had not gone unnoticed by the doctor. Upon hearing the yelling at the front of the house, Maura had perked her ears up. It was not uncommon for Emma to get quite rough when handling less than polite clientele, but something seemed strange about Emma’s tone of voice. Still, Maura had been reluctant to get up and peek out the window. She preferred to keep to herself in her room.

Most of the girls were suspicious of her, watching her anxiously and whispering amongst themselves; Maura couldn’t blame them, she was doing an awfully poor job of passing as a Companion. She had only came to the ranch a few weeks ago and she had not yet accepted any clientele into her quarters. It wasn’t that Maura was against the idea; it was just that she had only intended to be in town for a few days while she recovered from a severe case of bronchitis. Seeing as Maura was more than able to pay for room and board, Emma had agreed to let her stay on for a while. When the doctor had recovered, she found herself treating the girls for the numerous ailments and injuries that had gone long untreated.

The fact was that in the middle of the desert on a border planet you were hard-pressed to find a doctor, no less medical supplies. For that reason, Maura staid on and helped out as much as she could. She found it hard to let Emma go on believing that she had no more than a limited knowledge of first aid and triage, but she had not yet found a way off this planet.

So, when Maura heard the gun shot, the dedicated medic came running. She had with her a makeshift first-aid kit and some surgical tools. Maura was at Tommy’s side just moments after the struggle broke up. She knelt down and with a serious and concentrated look on her face opened her bag and looked the brunette.

“Just keep applying pressure.” Maura said with a reassuring smile. She took a bandage from her bag and guided Jane’s hand, placing the bandage on the wound. “We need to stop the bleeding.”

Jane merely nodded, staring pale-faced at the blood now seeping through to her fingers again. Jane’s mind was a blank, nothing but the doctor’s repeated words over and over, “Stop the bleeding … stop the bleeding.”

“Sir,” Maura said, looking up at Frost, “I’m going to need your help getting him into the house.”

Frost merely nodded.

After Maura had wrapped the wound tightly she looked up over to Jane. She spoke softly and patiently, an encouraging hand on Jane’s arm, “Alright, we’re going to move him into the house now.”

Jane blinked at her for a moment, still in shock. When Maura’s words finally registered she nodded and wordlessly helped Frost carry her brother into the house and onto the table in Maura’s makeshift doctor’s office.

\-------

A few hours later, Maura emerged from her room wiping her hands on a towel and the sweat off her forehead with the sleeve of her gown. She let out an exhausted sigh causing Jane looked up from her chair across the hall.

Jane stood, her clothes stained with blood, dark circles under her eyes, her cheeks pale. She looked at the doctor expectantly, anxiously fidgeting with her hands. “How is he?”

“He should be fine.” Maura said with a nod, “So long as we can keep the wound from getting infected.”

“You mean…?” Jane said with a frown. She should feel relieved but she was reluctant to believe that it could be that simple.

“It was a clean shot, through-and-through.” Maura explained. “The bullet penetrated his shoulder, passing near the subclavian vein. It did do a lot of damage to the inferior and posterior aspects of the deltoid, but I was able to stop the bleeding and close the wounds.”

“What does all that mean?” Jane said stupidly, her brain still not functioning properly.

“It means Tommy should be okay, given rest and proper care.” Maura said, placing a caring hand on Jane’s shoulder. “You should really get yourself cleaned up.”

Jane let out a brief sigh of relief. Her brother was going to survive. Now that the worst was over, Jane could finally breathe. She noticed the doctor watching her. The brunette did not recognize this woman.

“You’re not really a Companion, are you?” Jane said looking at the doctor closely for the first time.

Jane hadn’t noticed her when she had arrived on Emma’s ranch. Most of the girls had taken a turn questioning her, studying her carefully as if wondering if she could really measure up to their standards. Jane had endured this belittling treatment only out of necessity. She didn’t see how these women were in any place to judge her considering they weren’t exactly the usual Companion type either, being employed in a brothel like this in the middle of nowhere.

But this girl was different—though “girl” was hardly an appropriate description for the honey blond, hazel-eyed beauty standing before her—far from looking down on her, Maura watched her with a warm and even curious smile. When she touched Jane’s shoulder in a reassuring gesture her eyes practically radiated with concern.

But clearly a true Companion, surely not one like the girls here, would not have such uncanny skills for medicine. No, this woman’s sincerity only went as far as her concern for taking care of a patient, because despite what Emma obviously believed, this woman was not who she claimed to be.

Jane stepped back, frowning skeptically at the honey blond, expecting her to deny the accusation, come up with some excuse. But she didn’t. Jane did not know it yet but Maura had a horrible time with lying. She had only made it this far because Emma didn’t ask too many questions, and the other girls apparently trusted Emma’s judgment.

“No, I’m not.” Maura said bluntly, her face betraying embarrassment.

Jane’s eyes were wide and she looked taken aback. Questions flooded into Jane’s mind like they often did when she encountered a mystery. Who is this woman? What is she doing here? Could she have anything to do with the missing persons? She frowned at Maura, studying her closely, her hands on her hips as she watched her with suspicion.

“So if you’re not a Companion, what are you doing here on the Ranch?” Jane said, her eyes narrowed.

“I…Well—I…” Maura stuttered.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Emma said, interjecting.

“What?!” Maura and Jane said simultaneously as they turned to see the Madame pointing at Jane accusingly.

“First, your brother shows up, when you said all your family died years ago, and then your…partner…tackles me out of nowhere.”

“You’re not a Companion?” Maura said looking at Jane with a frown. Her tone was curious but her eyes betrayed a glimmer of disappointment. The mysterious brunette had piqued her interest and she had naively hoped that she had found a kindred soul.

The doctor had been very much aware of Jane’s arrival earlier that day. It had been a couple hours after mid-day. The sun had still been high in the sky and beaming relentlessly down on the dusty earth. Maura had been hanging the laundry on the line when Jane came stumbling onto the Ranch, looking exhausted and dehydrated.

The doctor had silently wondered where the woman had come from. It was almost as if she had appeared out the haze of the desert heat itself. There was nothing out there for a least twenty kilometers and she had no horse or vehicle to speak of. Maura wondered if she could be from town, but she could not recall ever seeing her before.

She had gazed off at the settlement on the horizon, a few kilometers off. No, that was mostly filled with drunken men and aging wives. _I certainly would have noticed a woman so young and_ … _beautiful_ , she had thought to herself.

Maura had watched curiously as Emma had one of the girls get her some water. She had briefly thought about offering her assistance to the woman. Jane was clearly dehydrated and suffering from heat exhaustion. But the girls had quickly surrounded her as she sat down on the porch and drank heavily from a glass of water. Instead, she listened from some distance off as Jane told the girls the story of how she had ended up abandoned in the desert.

Emma, being the caring, protective woman she was, had listened eagerly, patting a wet cloth to Jane’s head. The other girls were not so easily convinced, bombarding the brunette with questions. Maura had not joined them. Instead she watched as Jane blushed when they drilled her. She did not appear to be very accustomed to this planet’s desert atmosphere. That, or her corset was tied tighter than was customary to her because she seemed to be having a difficult time breathing.

But now, standing close to the brunette, Maura could tell from Jane’s fidgeting with the layers of the dress and tugging at the corset that she was rather uncomfortable in her current attire. The doctor frowned up at her. Maura knew why she had to pass for a Companion, but why would Jane? She hardly seemed like the type.

It wasn’t that Jane was not physically appealing, for Maura noted the defined features of her face, the passionate spark in her eyes, her long bones, muscular arms and flat stomach. No, Jane was definitely stunning. It was just that she did not have the usual physical build or demeanor of the kind of Companion to be found on a wasteland planet like Ezra.

Maura had found it very easy to pass as a Companion at this particular brothel. Her smaller stature, defined musculature and sizable chest made for an appealing figure, especially with the aid of a corset. Her long, dark golden locks and shimmering emerald eyes only helped to convinced Emma that Maura was who she lead her to believe she was. Maura’s upbringing and knowledge of the culture also helped her portray the image of a properly “schooled” Companion. She was able to mimic the behavior of a professional—skills many of the girls at the Ranch had never had the chance to study.

Jane, however, had no semblance of professionalism. She not only looked uncomfortable in the getup, but also had seemed rather reluctant to discuss with the other girls any of her “experiences.” Maura wondered why she had not seen it earlier, but now it was obvious, this woman was not where she belonged.

“I’ll ask you one more time,” Emma said, pointing her finger at Jane threateningly. “Who are you and what are you doing on my ranch?”

Emma watched her expectantly. Maura looked between the two of them. She had initially been too distracted by her curiosity about the brunette to be concerned about her own cover being blown. But now she started to wonder why Emma was more concerned about this woman’s deceit than Maura’s.

“I’m looking for a woman.” Jane said, frowning pensively at Maura rather than looking at Emma. It hardly seemed coincidental that this new girl had a story that didn’t add up. Could she be the killer?

“Well if you wanted a woman you could have just asked. We’re not picky about our clientele here. Can’t really afford to be.” Emma said with a solemn shake of her head.

Jane blushed wildly, waving her hands frantically. “No, no! That’s not what I mean.”

Emma sighed sympathetically. “There’s no need to be ashamed. We all have needs.”

“No!” Jane said rather insistently. “What I mean is, I’m looking for a woman that recently arrived on Ezra, maybe about five or six weeks ago. Rumor has it she was living on this ranch.”

Emma frowned thoughtfully. “Well there’s Maura here…”

“Who isn’t exactly who she seems.” Jane said, her hands at her hips and her eyes narrowed. She thought about getting her gun out, but Maura hardly seemed threatening, or even likely to run. Instead the blond was watching Emma fearfully, as if expecting the Madame to point a pistol at her next.

“Oh, yeah, I know all about that.” Emma said with an offhanded tone and a wave of her hand. “She might be a pretty little thing, but she is no Companion.”

“What?” Jane and Maura said in unison.

“Then why have you let me stay here?” Maura said with a shocked expression on her face.

“Because I needed a medic.” Emma said simply. “Besides, I couldn’t exactly turn you out into the desert, could I?”

Maura smiled shyly. Despite her actions earlier, Emma really was a nice old woman. She was almost like a mother to her girls. She protected them fiercely and cared for them in every way she could. Maura didn’t know it yet, but she was soon to meet a woman quite like her, one who would remind her so much of Emma that she would often think back to the Madame with fond memories.

“If you’re not a Companion, who are you and what are you doing out here?” Jane said, interrupting the warm moment with a tone of suspicion.

“I’m Doctor Maura Isles.” She said with a cautious smile and an outstretched hand. Jane did not take it. She simply nodded.

“So you _are_ a doctor then!” Emma said happily.

“Yes, and I’m ever so sorry I had to let you believe otherwise.” Maura said blushing.

“It’s okay,” Emma said with a shrug, “as I said, I didn’t really believe it anyway. I just figured you had your reasons for it.”

“Is Maura the only new girl you’ve taken on?” Jane said.

“Well there is one other girl.” Emma said, putting her finger to her chin in a contemplative gesture. “She came here a couple weeks before Maura here did. Why? What do you want with her?”

“There’s a bounty out on her.” Jane said in a low tone. “She’s wanted for the disappearance of nearly a dozen people and the murders of three men.”

Normally Jane wouldn’t reveal her intentions, especially in front a potential suspect, but she was hoping to read something from Maura and Emma’s reactions. She highly doubted that Maura was the woman she was looking for. The doctor didn’t fit the physical description, nor did she seem capable of overtaking and killing men like those who had been killed.

“Her name is Ashley.” Emma said with a doubtful frown. “But I don’t think she’s who you’re looking for. That woman wouldn’t hurt a flea.”

“What does Ashley look like?” Jane asked excitedly.

“Well, she’s tall, like you.” Emma said with a nod to the brunette, “And very strong—she’s very good about helping with the heavy lifting. She has long, blond hair and…”

Emma stopped, noticing Jane’s eyes widening. Ashley fit the description perfectly. Jane’s memory was flashing back to earlier that day when the crowd of inquisitive girls had surrounded her. She faintly recalled one of them sticking to the edge of the circle. She had had a scar over her right eye, barely noticeable. Why hadn’t Jane put that together earlier?

“Where is she?!” Jane insisted.

“Why?” Emma said shocked, “Surely you don’t think she’s the woman you are looking for!”

“Out of all the girls, Ashley is the most capable of overpowering a grown man.” Maura stated matter-of-factly.

“Answer the question!” Jane yelled forcefully grabbing Emma. “Where is she?”

“I don’t know.” Emma said, rather startled. “I haven’t seen her since your brother tried to run off with her this afternoon.”

“She was with Tommy?!” Jane said in a wrathful tone.

“Well, at the time I thought that he was stealing her away…” Emma said, seeming doubtful now that this had been the case.

“Where did she go after that?” Jane insisted.

“I don’t know.” Emma said helplessly.

“She’s taken one of the horses and kidnapped a ranch hand.” Frost interjected suddenly.

“How far out is she?” Jane said, releasing the old woman and approaching her partner eagerly.

“Don’t know.” Frost said with a shrug. “My guess is she left as soon as the scuffle with you and Emma happened. If that’s true, she’s long gone.”

“It’s nearly sunset.” Jane thought out loud. “If she’s made it back to the Alliance settlement she won’t be able to find a ship headed out until the morning.”

“You thinking you can get the crew to track her down?” Frost said, following Jane’s line of thought.

“I’ll have to ride out there myself to tell them, no radio communication out here.” Jane said.

“I only have the two horses.” Emma said, looking between the two of them. “And if Ashley took the one…”

Jane frowned contemplatively, her mind racing. She glanced briefly at the door to Maura’s room, apparently distressed about the plan she was hatching. After another moment’s deliberation she nodded at Frost, “You stay here and look after Tommy. I’ll bring Serenity back ‘round here to pick you guys up in the morning.” With that Jane turned and sprinted as fast as she could out the door and towards the barn.

“Who’s Serenity?” Emma said with a frown.

“That’s our ship.” Frost said with a proud nod.

“You have a ship, a starship?” Emma said, bewildered.

“Yeah, Firefly class.” Frost said, taking Jane’s post in the chair across the hall from Maura’s room.

“And who is your friend?” Emma said, beating Maura to the question.

“Jane?” Frost said with a laugh, “She’s our captain, Captain Jane Rizzoli.”

(To Be Continued)


	2. Quite the Reputation

Jane rode as fast as the old mare could tolerate towards the northwest horizon. The journey would take considerably less time than it had on foot. Why they hadn’t rode out to the Ranch on horseback Jane couldn’t say, except that it seemed like an awful waste of money. And money was not easy to come by when you weren’t always on the right side of the law.

Twilight fell over the desert and the air began to grow cool as Jane peered up at the stars. It seemed she would be spending another night on this planet. That would make it Serenity’s longest planet stay in nearly six weeks. She was sure Ma, Korsak and the others would be delighted. As for Jane, she would much rather be on the move. She found that when Serenity wasn’t up among the stars, she would grow restless and agitated. Jane didn’t know why, but she never really felt at home anywhere for too long. It seemed like the only time she felt at peace was when she was aboard her ship.

Just as the lights of the settlement came into view Jane’s mind wandered back to all that had happened that day. Running into Tommy sure had been a shock. She hadn’t seen her youngest brother in nearly two years. Jane wasn’t sure what he had been up to all this time, but she was fairly sure it was nothing good.

Her mother would be thrilled to finally see her baby boy, but not so happy about the condition Jane had returned him in—and it would be Jane’s fault she was sure. Angela meant well, but she had the tendency of being overprotective of her children, a propensity that was at odds with all three Rizzoli’s lines of work. Because, despite Angela’s insistence that he “settle down and get a respectable job,” Frankie Rizzoli decided to follow in Jane’s footsteps and join her law-skirting, bounty hunting, planet hopping crew. Much to Jane’s chagrin this resulted in the single most embarrassing and verbally ferocious Rizzoli family drama anyone had seen yet.

Despite all Jane’s protesting and putting her foot down, there was no refusing her mother aboard Serenity. Angela simply packed her things with Frankie and snuck onto the ship. And when Jane had discovered her there was no way—aside from physically dragging her kicking and screaming—of getting rid of her. Instead, Jane just gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes. _Grin and bear it, Jane, s_ he had thought to herself, _just grin and bear it._

But living in close quarters with her mother was the least of Jane’s worries. Between avoiding Alliance cruisers and chasing down wanted criminals, Jane had a lot to keep her distracted. Given the chance, Jane would appreciate just sitting at the helm and admiring the view. Because if there was one thing Jane was sure of it was that nothing looked as beautiful as the sea of stars spread out before Serenity’s bow.

Of course, the view from down on Ezra wasn’t that bad either. As Jane rode on she occasionally glanced up at the vast spread of stars above her. On a planet like this one the cities were few and far between, so the skies were clean and clear, unlike some of the technologically advanced worlds under the Alliance’s thumb. Even more delightful was the crisp night air, it sure breathed better than Serenity’s stale recycled air.

Her mind wandered back to her younger brother. Jane hoped that he would be okay. She debated whether or not to tell her mother that she had run into him, just in case he didn’t make it until they could come back and pick him and Frost up.

Jane shook her head. “Don’t think like that.” Jane quietly said to herself, “That doctor will take care of him. He’ll be okay.”

With that her mind wandered back to those penetrating hazel eyes and shining honey blond hair. “Doctor Maura Isles,” Jane repeated the name, recalling how Maura had held her hand out so casually, that radiating smile spread across her face. Jane had not shook her hand, but instead opted to nod politely. She had contemplated revealing her own identity, but considering Jane’s infamous reputation and her lingering doubts about the doctor, she had reconsidered it when Emma interrupted them. Jane was still not sure she could trust the honey blond.

As the Jane reached outskirts of the settlement, questions about the mysterious doctor started flooding her mind. What was Doctor Isles doing pretending to be a Companion? And of all places, why on Emma’s Ranch in the middle of nowhere? For that matter, what was an obvious well-to-do doctor doing on a border planet? Surely she had the money to live in a nice Alliance settlement, and she couldn’t be with any relief mission since she was traveling alone.

“Janey!” A familiar voice interrupted her ponderings.

“Hello, Ma.” Jane said as she climbed off the horse.

“My goodness, Jane! What happened? Are you okay?!” Angela said running to her daughter, her eyes on the blood-soaked dress.

“I’m fine Ma!” Jane said in an agitated tone, with only the slightest hint of nervousness evident.

“Whose blood is that?” Angela insisted as Jane tied the horse up, avoiding her mother’s eyes. “Oh my God! Is it Barry?! Is he okay?”

“No, Ma.” Jane said, as her mother followed her into the ship’s cargo bay. Jane still hadn’t made up her mind if she was going to tell her mother about what happened. She would have to eventually, but she wished it could wait until the morning, then, maybe, her mother could see for herself that Tommy was going to be okay.

“What happened, Jane?!” Korsak and Frankie said looking up from their card game.

“I’m fine!” Jane said irritably.

“It’s not hers,” Angela said angrily as she swat at her daughter wrathfully, “but she won’t tell me who’s it is!”

“It’s not Frost, is it?” Korsak said anxiously, “I mean, he’s okay, right?”

“Don’t worry, Frost is fine.” Jane said glancing sheepishly at her mother, “It’s Tommy.”

“Tommy?!” Frankie and Angela both said in loud unison.

“Before you freak out, Ma, he’s going to be okay!” Jane said backing away cautiously as if Angela were a ferocious grizzly bear.

“But look at you!” Angela nearly screamed, gesturing to the crimson stains down her front. “What happened to him?!”

“I told you, Ma, he’s going to be okay. Doctor Isles is taking care of him.” Jane said struggling at the strings of the corset behind her back. She really wanted to get the hell out of this dress and back into some trousers.

“A doctor? At Emma’s Ranch?” Korsak said curiously.

“Will you stop following me?!” Jane yelled over her shoulder at her mother.

“Jane Clem—“ Angela started, pointing a threatening finger at her daughter.

“Don’t you say it!” Jane said fiercely, returning the gesture.

“You will tell me what happened right this instant!” Angela demanded.

“Help me get this god-damned thing off and I’ll tell you whatever the hell you want!” Jane said closing her bunk door behind her mother.

“Janey!” Angela said, aghast, “Watch your language!”

\-----

“How is he doing?” Emma asked, her face laden with worry, her blue eyes shimmering in the candlelight.

“It’s too early to tell.” Maura said, closing the door quietly behind her and glancing at a snoozing Frost across the hall. “Without a heavy dose of antibiotics there’s no way to be sure the wound won’t get infected, and I don’t have any way of properly sterilizing the bandages aside from boiling water.”

There was an uneasy silence. Looking for a change of subject Emma peered at the sleeping man in the corner. “Poor thing,” she said, “he’s been sitting there diligently ever since that friend of his left. Only dozed off a few minutes ago.”

“He must have been hiding out in that heat all day long.” Maura said softly, kneeling down to examine Jane’s partner in the candlelight.

“What did he say his name was?” Emma whispered.

“Barry Frost.” Maura recalled.

With the mention of his name, Frost stirred. Maura poured him some water from the pitcher Emma had handed her. She smiled and handed the glass to the yawning man.

“Thanks.” Frost said with a sleepy nod.

“You should really be careful not to get dehydrated in a place like this. There aren’t many doctors in this part of the desert.” Maura said with a smile.

“Good thing we stumbled upon you then.” Frost said, setting the empty glass down.

“It does seem to be that my being here now is quite the coincidence.” Maura pondered aloud.

“What do you mean by that?” Frost inquired, straightening up in his chair.

“You say you have a starship, right?” Maura inquired.

“Well, Jane does, yeah. Jane and Korsak.” Frost said with a nod. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I’ve been looking for a ride out of here for quite some time.” Maura said, thinking about how she could make this work for her.

“Well, if you want a passage to somewhere it wouldn’t exactly be cheap, unless you’re headed somewhere near.” Frost said.

“Money really isn’t an issue.” Maura said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“Well, then,” Frost said with a raise of his brow, “where are you headed?”

“That’s the thing; I’m not really headed anywhere in particular.” Maura said, taking the chair next to Frost.

Frost squinted at her suspiciously. His bounty hunter instincts told him not to trust anyone who claimed they had money to lose and no set destination, they always turned out to have ulterior motives. Then again, half the passengers they picked up were shady characters with questionable intentions. Still, the decision wasn’t up to him.

“You’ll have to talk to Jane. No one boards Serenity without her permission first.”

Maura had expected this reply, but was none-the-less disappointed. She had the distinct feeling that Jane did not trust her. At least, it seemed, that distrust was universal, rather than personal. Maura couldn’t blame her either. There was still a lot of stress between the border and core planets, still a lot of bitter Independents and those from the Alliance that liked to play dirty. You never quite knew whom you could trust in a post-war climate.

“Lord knows we could use a doctor aboard, though.” Frost said encouragingly, seeing Maura’s worried look. For some reason there was something about Maura’s countenance that made you want to trust her.

\-----

Jane lay awake in her bunk. After enduring an inquisition from her mother and searching—to no avail—for any sign of Ashley and the kidnapped ranch hand, Jane had finally resigned to her bunk. She had been trying to sleep for some time now, but despite how exhausted she was, she found it impossible to sleep. Instead, she stared up at the ceiling, feeling doubtful she would do anything but her usual tossing and turning.

Images tossed back and forth in her mind. The picture of Tommy’s blood on her hands suddenly made her feel sick to her stomach. She held her own hands in front of her, feeling the old ache coming back. Jane rubbed her palms, trying to force out the uneasiness settling over her. Somehow, no matter how old the scars on her hands were she could still remember the cuts—almost feel them—as if they had happened yesterday.

She pressed her eyes together tightly, trying to drown out the images of the blades piercing her hands, the sensation of that creep hovering over her. Jane searched her mind frantically for some image to replace it with, something stronger, something happier. Weak recollections of her family laughing together, of Frost and Korsak always beside her, no image she could picture could overshadow that nightmare. No one could save her from her own tortured imagination.

Then she remembered those hazel eyes. The way Maura Isles, a complete stranger, had looked at her with such compassion and patience. Jane had never met anyone who showed any sort of kindness to someone without expecting anything in return, no less offered it to someone they didn’t even know. Had Jane been able to trust that Maura really would save her brother simply out of the kindness of her heart, she may have found the experience a refreshing change. Instead, she found herself wandering what the doctor would be expecting in return.

She decided, however, that she would worry about Maura’s motives later. At least her brother was back and had some chance of surviving. This thought lessened the weight on her heart, allowing her to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

\-----

As it turned out, Serenity was the only passenger ship headed out that morning; meaning that it’s crew had the distinct possibility of attracting the attention of one Ashley Tate. Jane couldn’t have planned it better herself. So, as the sun rose over the horizon, gleaming brightly on the dusty portholes of the starship, Serenity and her crew lay in waiting.

Korsak had gone into town at the crack of dawn, looking for anyone who may be on their way out of the Georgia system. He kept an eye out for the tall, stocky blond Jane had described, noting any facial scars. The wanted ad had not included much of a physical description of the suspect, but the aged war veteran trusted Jane’s instinct. The brunette had quite the knack for catching criminals. He even went so far as to admiringly call her “Detective” whenever she made a particularly astute connection.

Frankie had also gone into town, but with quite a different aim. Jane had sent him off not long after she woke (nudging him awake forcefully with the heel of her boot) with a list of items to pick up. Serenity was in desperate need of new parts, especially those for the two engines, which were—as they always seemed to be—on their last legs.

Added to Jane’s list was an assortment of goods her mother had requested, or rather demanded, for the ship’s food and water supplies. Since it was Angela who had taken on the responsibility of stocking the canteen as well as preparing and cooking the crew’s meals, she could be found busily preparing the common area for their new “guests,” as she lovingly called the passengers they took aboard. As she picked up the discarded jackets, boots and food-crusted plates, she shook her head, wondering where she had ever gone wrong. Hadn’t she taught her children any manners or common courtesy?

The oldest Rizzoli sibling was hidden away on the bridge. If anyone had asked, she would have told them she was trying to avoid being spotted by Ashley Tate and ruin the trap they had laid for her. Anyone who knew Jane at all, however, could guess she was hiding from her mother just as much. The middle-aged woman had a very strong mother instinct and the tendency of being far too nosey for her own good—characteristics that weren’t exactly helpful on a ship full of bounty hunters, criminals and passers-through.

So, rather than deal with the nagging questions of her mother, Jane sat at the helm, leaning back in the pilot’s chair. Her mud-crusted boots were propped up on the dashboard and her fingers were interlaced behind her hair as she cocked her head back and looked out at the wispy clouds outside. Had Jane not been so suddenly overcome with restlessness she may have drifted off right then and there.

But Jane was rarely content to sit still for long. So, instead, she quickly got to her feet. Unfortunately, with nothing to do she simply started pacing back and forth. She took a silver pocket watch from her breast pocket and squinted at it pensively. It was nearly nine—or at least she thought it was, she was never very consistent about setting her watch to local time.

Whatever time it may be, Jane figured she still had quite a while before they were due to take off. She sat down again, drumming her fingers on the command console. After a while she sat up straight, searching her pockets. Eventually she pulled a battered piece of paper from her vest pocket along with a blunt piece of graphite. She unfolded the aged paper carefully and scanned it with a determined expression.

“There you are!” Angela said, suddenly appearing behind her.

“Ma!” Jane said jumping out of her chair and nearly out of her skin. Quickly she folded the paper and stuffed it into her trouser pocket. “What are you doing here?!”

“Looking for you.” Angela said, frowning at her suspiciously. “Why didn’t you come up for breakfast?”

“I’m not hungry, Ma.” Jane mumbled. In truth she was just sick of the gruel they had been eating for the past month.

Angela put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at her daughter with disbelief. Jane avoided her mother’s gaze, fidgeting with one of the dials on the command console. Angela sighed and opted to leave it alone, something she rarely did, but she had the feeling that Jane was bothered by something she spoke about with no one—save for Sergeant Korsak—and whenever Angela had tried to ask her about it before it had only resulted in Jane distancing herself even more from her.

“Oh!” Angela said so suddenly that it made Jane jump for a second time, “We have a new passenger already!”

“Ma!” Jane said leaping to her feet, “I told you not to let anyone on board before Korsak had a chance to check them out!”

Angela frowned at her and stepped back defensively. “Jane! Ashley wouldn’t harm a fly.” Angela said with a half judging, half reassuring pat to Jane’s arm. “She’s the sweetest woman you’ll ever meet. Look! She gave me these beautiful little desert flowers.”

The brunette’s eyes widened first to the recognition of Ashley Tate’s calling card, then to the sudden realization that Ashley was standing in the doorway. Instinctively Jane reached for her pistol, but was stopped short by the blond raising her own gun.

“So this is the infamous Captain Jane Rizzoli?” Ashley said with a crooked grin and a menacing look in her eyes. “I heard you’ve been looking for me.”

\-----

Maura awoke well after the sun had risen. Usually she was an early riser, getting up at the crack of dawn every day, but today she did not wake until the sunlight peeked in at her through the window. She yawned and sat up sleepily, blinking in the bright morning light.

“Oh shoot!” she said tossing off the covers as she realized she had slept longer than she had intended. She had a lot to do that morning before Jane returned, at which time she hoped to be able to convince the Captain to let her join her crew.

She quickly dressed and brushed her hair, and packed her things. Maura was a highly organized person, so sorting through her belongings did not take very long. Next she decided she would check on her patient, though it had only been a few hours since she had left him on the cot in the next room.

She looked at the chair across the hall, but Frost was gone. For a moment her heart stopped, worried that Jane had already returned and left without a word. But when she quietly cracked the door and glanced inside Tommy was still very much asleep on the other side of the small spare room.

Her heart lightened a bit. She did not know Jane at all, but she doubted she would leave her brother behind. In fact, from the tortured look on the brunette’s face Maura judged it had been very hard for her to even leave him here for one night. Jane may have originally come off as distant and untrusting but Maura already wondered if this might be because she was protective of her family members.

Maura had been sitting at Tommy’s side for a few minutes, idly thinking about the dark-haired, brown-eyed Captain when her patient stirred. He attempted to roll onto his side but groaned immediately. Instead he opened his eyes and turned his head to sleepily grin at the doctor.

“Surely I have died and gone to heaven.” Tommy said with his best irresistible smile.

“No.” Maura said matter-of-factly. “You are very much alive. Your cardiopulmonary and nervous systems are functioning regularly.”

Tommy laughed, regretting it immediately as it brought new pain to his shoulder. After gritting his teeth for a moment, he continued, reaching his hand out to gesture towards her. “No, I mean, you’re quite the sight to wake up to. You look like an angel with the sunlight shining in your hair like a halo.”

Maura smiled politely and lowered his arm to the bed, “That’s very nice of you to say, despite the fact that angels are fictional beings with little to no basis on real creatures, but you should really rest. You need to heal. Space travel can make the recovery process very difficult.”

“I’m sure to do just fine with you treating me Doctor…?” Tommy said with a flirtatious grin.

“Isles. Doctor Maura Isles.” Maura said with a smile and a nod.

\-----

“I see my reputation proceeds me.” Jane said with a daring grin, moving in front of her mother protectively, her hand still hovering over the butt of her pistol.

“I have to say, they don’t exaggerate when they call you a ferocious beauty.” Tate said with an appreciative raise of her eyebrow. 

“Well, they weren’t lying when they described you as a murderous sack of crazy.” Jane said, holding her mother forcefully behind her with one arm.

Ashley simply cackled. Jane knew her type; she enjoyed the banter. Try to appeal to her and it got you nowhere, try to diagnose her and she would mess with your head. But if you were honest with her you may just entertain her long enough to gain an edge. Jane knew someone very much like her, someone way more deadly, way more disturbed, someone who had given her the scars she tried very difficult not to touch in her nervousness.

After a long silence Ashley suddenly raised her gun and pointed it between Jane’s eyes, cocking the pistol. “It would be so easy to just blow a hole in your brain, make the life flicker from your eyes in a nanosecond.” She said in a casual tone.

“Then why don’t you?” Jane dared, narrowing her eyes at the blond. Her mother made some protest behind her, but Jane held her in place. There was no way she was letting another member of her family get shot.

Ashley sighed disappointedly, “Unfortunately, he had specific instructions to leave you for him.”

“Who are you talking about? Hoyt?!” Jane demanded. She had not wanted to believe it was possible but it appeared that Ashley was following in the teachings of that deranged mad-man.

“I see he left his calling card with you.” Tate said, gesturing to her scars. “He helped me develop my own you know.”

“I honestly doubt that.” Jane said narrowing her eyes at her. “Poisonous flowers are hardly the kind of calling card Hoyt would deem worth the effort.”

“Poisonous?” Angela squawked, dropping them to the floor.

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Rizzoli,” Ashley said nonchalantly, “if I had given you the poisonous type you would have died long before I convinced you to let me on this ship.”

“You…?” Angela said dumbfounded, unable to come up with any intelligible response.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t kill you now, though.” Ashley said pointing the pistol at a now exposed Angela.

“No!” Jane yelled, stepping in front of her mother again.

Miraculously, just at that very moment Korsak appeared out of nowhere and attempted to raise his gun to Ashley’s head. Ashley noticed, however, and started to spin around. Jane then lunged at Ashley’s gun wielding hand. The jerk of her hand backward caused the gun to fall to the ground. Unfortunately, the blond did have the chance to spin kick her surprise assailant, causing him to jump back. Korsak inevitably lost his balance and fell over.

As Ashley continued to spin around, Jane’s grip of her wrist slipped and in one sweeping move Ashley’s fist swung all the way around at straight for Jane’s face. When the knuckles of Ashley’s hand made contact with Jane’s nose the cartilage gave, and a searing wave of pain followed a loud cracking sound in the brunette’s head.

The blond utilized the distraction to dive to the floor after her gun. Despite the horrible pain and the inability to focus her eyes properly, Jane was still able to draw as quick as ever. Before Ashley could even raise her gun Jane had hers pointed right between her shocked eyes.

“ _No one_ threatens my family!” Jane said, her brown eyes sparking with rage and her jaw clenched fiercely.

\------

Despite the ruckus that happened with capturing Ashley Tate, the Serenity crew was still able to keep their promise of returning to Emma’s Ranch while it was still technically morning. The Firefly class ship was just setting down some distance from the barn when the sun had nearly reached its peak directly overhead. The dust continued to swirl in frantic puffs even after the engines had been cut and the cargo bay door opened and settled onto the dry earth.

Out strolled a rather confident looking Jane. She was dressed in an old pair of light brown trousers, held up by equally worn-out suspenders, and a dusty crimson button-up long-sleeved shirt. Her long, dark hair was down seeing as she found the weather a whole lot more comfortable in her usual attire. She wore dark leather cowboy boots, crusted with dirt, and a matching hat, studded with blemished coins.

By this point Maura had already gone out to the barn to greet the crew but had stopped short some ways off, watching as they exited the ship and blinked into the desert sun. The honey blond didn’t pay much mind to the others, finding the Captain strangely fascinating. The brunette had an oddly alluring air about her. As Jane approached her, Maura found herself wondering just who this woman was.

Earlier that day, after she had attended to Tommy, Maura had heard some of the girls talking about a famous bounty hunter they called “Captain Jane.” The doctor’s ears had instantly perked up at the mention of the brunette’s name. Maura was eager to learn more about her, but the girls did not have much to say aside from gossip.

Apparently, “Captain Jane” was as much a legend as she was a mystery. Little was known about her except that she had received her title fighting on the Independent’s side in the war. She apparently had gone missing after the Battle of Serenity and had been presumed dead. Then, several years later, she showed up on Persephone where she got into some trouble with the Alliance. Afterward she was only ever spotted on the move or collecting bounties. The only reason anyone had ever heard of her in the first place was because she was said to be the best bounty hunter in the Verse. Word had it she had never been hired for a job she didn’t complete.

Maura watched Jane amble over, not really sure she could believe everything she had heard about her. Jane didn’t seem “vengeful and untamed” to her, nor could she imagine that she could “leave catastrophe in her wake.” But the doctor was soon to learn just why the Captain had earned such a notorious reputation.

Jane noticed the doctor watching her almost immediately. She was used to people keeping a close eye on her; being warily surveyed came with the job. What she wasn’t used to was being watched with such unfettered curiosity. Jane was reminded of the way a child might study an animal she had never encountered before, could barely even imagine possible.

As she approached Jane studied the doctor too, but far more subtly. Yesterday Maura had been in a skirt, low-cut blouse and a tight fitting corset. Aside from the lack of exaggerated makeup, Jane may not have been able to tell her from the other girls—except for those piercing hazel eyes, of course. Today, however, Maura was dressed in more casual clothing. She wore a long spring green skirt that flowed over her hips and spilled in layers around her legs. Her blouse was white and adorned with furls and a light green pattern of some kind. Her honey blond hair was held up in a ponytail by a matching green ribbon and on her exposed neck was a silver necklace with a small emerald jewel.

“Nice to see you again, Doctor.” Jane said with a beaming smile as she reached out a hand to shake Maura’s.

“Please, call me Maura.” Doctor Isles said warmly, shaking Jane’s hand.

“Jane Rizzoli.” Jane said, her face stiffening with seriousness, as if she had suddenly remembered the reason for her visit. “How’s my brother?”

“He’s doing well, actually.” Maura said, squinting at Jane pensively, studying her face closely.

“What is it?” Jane said frowning at her.

“Hairline fracture, the nasal bone above the lateral nasal cartilage.” Maura said, gesturing to Jane’s broken nose.

“Huh?” Jane said, frowning at her and putting her hand to her nose.

“I can fix that for you.” Maura said, taking a step closer and reaching cautiously for Jane’s face. “But it might hurt a little.”

Maura waited, her hand hovering between them. Jane’s eyes narrowed, trying to judge the doctor’s intentions. She looked into Maura’s hazel eyes. The doctor seemed sincere enough and Jane really didn’t want to add a crooked nose to her list of defining features.

After a moment she nodded her consent but said nothing. Maura delicately placed her finger and thumb on Jane’s chin, turning her head gently to the left and then to the right. The gesture was innocent enough, but Jane hand not been anticipating it. The doctor suddenly felt much nearer to her than she had just a moment ago. She found herself staring behind off into the distance, uncomfortable with how meticulously Maura was studying her face.

Then, all of a sudden, Maura reached up with her other hand and forcefully snapped the bone back into place, causing Jane to let out a surprised grunt. She stumbled back, reaching for her face instinctively. Jane looked at the doctor in disbelief.

“OW!” Jane said holding the bridge of her nose gingerly. “Might hurt _at little_?!”

“You should really put some ice on that.” Maura said, ignoring Jane’s complaint. “To reduce the swelling.”

“Oh, I’ll get right on that!” Jane said, gesturing around her mockingly. “There’s so much ice out here in the desert after all.”

Maura frowned at her. The doctor was not accustomed to sarcasm. She wondered for a moment if the brunette might be far less intelligent than she had originally judged her to be. That seemed highly unlikely.

Still, she responded with her characteristic factoid sharing, “Actually, while the nights on Ezra can often reach temperatures low enough to cause freezing there is a shortage of natural water sources. The likelihood of finding ice anywhere in this region in the middle of the day is mathematically improbable.”

Jane simply blinked at her. She wondered for a moment if Maura might be some sort of robot. Surely normal people did not recite facts in such a manner, especially in response to obvious facetiousness. Jane had yet to learn just how untypical of a woman Maura Isles was.

“Hey, Jane.” Tommy said as Frost helped him hobble up to his sister, “Hello, Maura.”

“Tommy!” Angela said, calling after him from the porch. “Slow down! Are you _trying_ to break your stitches?!”

“Ma, I’m fine!” Tommy hollered back, looking between Jane and Maura curiously. “So, we headed out then?”

“You must be Doctor Isles.” Angela said, greeting Maura.

The doctor smiled and turned to Mrs. Rizzoli. “Yes, but you can call me Maura.”

“Oh bless your soul!” Angela said, her eyes teary as she wrapped her arms around a very shocked Maura. “Bringing my little boy back to me!”

“Ma, she didn’t bring him back, she just patched him up after he went and got himself shot!” Jane said, indignant that she was not madder at her brother for disappearing and not even bothering to write or even explain what he’d been up to since he left.

“Yes,” she said offhandedly after she finally released Maura from a tight hug, “but if she hadn’t I never would have seen my Tommy again!”

“Well, I only did what I could.” Maura said, blushing brightly, more from the hug from a complete stranger than from the praise.

They were quiet for a moment. Angela smiled at Maura admiringly, the doctor watching her warily just in case she may dive in for another hug. Tommy was watching the two of them, all smiles. Jane had her eyes on her mother, worried she was about to do something like what she was about to do.

“So,” Angela said genially, “Doctor Isles—“

“Maura.” she corrected kindly.

“Maura…” Angela said happily, “are you going to join us?”

“Join you?” Maura said, blinking at Angela with confusion.

“Join us on Serenity.” Angela said with a nod.

“What?” Jane said, looking at her mother indignantly. She really didn’t appreciate her mother inviting people onto her ship, especially after what had happened just this morning.

“Oh,” Angela said, looking puzzled, “Frost mentioned you were looking for passage off of Ezra. I just assumed you planned to go with us.”

“We could really use a doctor.” Tommy said, nudging at his sister encouragingly.

“And I would be able to pay, of course!” Maura said, glancing nervously at the brunette. She had been worried about asking Jane herself. She was glad Jane’s mother had brought it up.

Jane was quiet for a moment as she studied the honey blond with a contemplative look on her face. On the one hand, she barely knew anything about this mysterious doctor, how could she know that she could trust her enough to let her aboard her vessel? On the other hand, they really could use a doctor on board. The crew often got into scuffles and shootouts that resulted in injuries. It would be nice to have an actual medical professional available rather than have to rely on their own first aid skills and the occasional hired surgeon.

Jane smiled, patting her brother on his good shoulder, “I guess we Rizzoli’s do have a tendency of getting roughed up. Having a doctor aboard might not be a bad idea after all.”

(To Be Continued)


	3. Meet the Family

My Serenity

Serenity did not come equipped with a brig, so for lack of a better place Jane had tied Ashley Tate to a chair in one of the passenger dorms. Normally Jane would have thought nothing of simply tying a prisoner up and tossing them in the corner of the cargo bay. This time, however, she wasn’t confident to simply have Frost or Korsak keep an eye on the bounty. And with an unusual amount of passengers aboard—they had picked up seven including Maura—keeping a dangerous criminal in a fairly common area did not seem wise.

Jane had put off leading the passengers in a tour of the ship in favor of checking on their new captive. Leaving Frost to outline the ship’s rules, she headed for the bunk where she had left Korsak to keep watch. When her old partner saw that she had come to take his place he looked more than relieved.

“Careful, Detective,” he said in a low but warm tone, placing a hand on the brunette’s shoulder, “this one will mess with your head.”

Jane smiled at the nickname Korsak liked to use for her. “I know a thing or two about head-cases.” She said with a sigh. Her tone was jocular but the silver haired man knew all to well the truth to her words.

He gave her a weak smile, patting her shoulder, “I’ll be right outside.”

Jane nodded solemnly and he left. She looked at Tate, who had been watching them with an intrigued expression. The tall blond grinned at her with a smile that made Jane disgusted and outraged at the same time.

“So,” Ashley said, raising an eyebrow, “have you come to interrogate me, _Detective?_ ”

Jane clenched her jaw and resisted the urge to lunge forward and smack the smartass grin off Ashley’s face. Whatever this deranged woman had to say, Jane didn’t want to hear it. All she wanted from her was the location of Charles Hoyt. Once she had that she could just as easily throw her out the airlock than bother to turn her in for the reward. Unfortunately, though, if Jane wanted to get anything useful from her, she would have to play along.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am,” Jane said, her voice laden with sarcasm, “are your accommodations not satisfactory?”

“Oh I’m no stranger to bondage Captain Rizzoli.” Ashley said suggestively.

Jane faltered only for a moment. It was not the first time a woman had flirted with her, but this woman one was a disturbed serial murderer. Had the woman’s implication not disgusted her so much, she might have blushed.

“Well good thing you’re comfortable,” Jane said narrowing her eyes at her, “because it’s going to be a long trip to Persephone, and we aren’t exactly taking the direct route.”

“How shall we pass the time, then, Captain?” Ashley said, winking at her subtly and caressing Jane’s leg with her unbound foot.

That was it. Jane had had enough. Her boot came up, catching the front edge of Ashley’s chair, kicking it up and back. The blond hit the floor with a loud clack and a thud. A moment later, Korsak burst into the room.

“What happened?” Korsak said looking between the agitated looking Captain and a dazed looking captive on the floor. “You okay Jane?”

“I’m fine.” Jane said with a huff and rolling her shoulders. She nodded her head at Ashley. “She might not be, though.”

“What’d you do?” Korsak said accusingly. He knew Jane had probably been provoked, but sometimes he worried about her temper.

“Nothing.” Jane said with a shrug. “She fell. I’ll get the doctor to get a look at her.”

Ashley mumbled something and then her eyes rolled back into her head. Jane couldn’t help but laugh to Korsak, who only looked mildly disapproving. For all the violence Ashley was apparently capable of, she sure was subdued easily.

xxx

“Is this how you treat all of your prisoners?!” Maura said, turning and looking fiercely at Jane.

Maura had been studying Ashley’s pupil reaction with a small flashlight as the brunette looked over the doctor’s shoulder. The patient had been propped up again and other than looking a little dizzy she appeared fine to Jane. Maura, however, was acting as if she had been tortured.

“No, just the crazy ones.” Jane said, not looking at the doctor, keeping her eyes on Ashley. The woman looked far too happy to be being treated by the honey blond.

Maura stared at her incredulously, “Are you serious?!”

“No, of course I’m not serious!” Jane said looking somewhat dumbfounded. Did this woman really not understand sarcasm?

“What ever you did,” Maura said, standing up, “she has a concussion.”

“What _I_ did?” Jane said, staring at her indignantly. “She just fell over.”

“Not with out some help.” Ashley grumbled. They both ignored her; they were both too busy staring at each other in outrage.

“Whether this woman has committed crimes or not does not change the fact that she has rights!” Maura said furiously.

“ _Rights?!_ ” Jane said, raising her eyebrows and blinking at Maura in disbelief. “This woman is known to have killed three men and has kidnapped nearly a dozen others!”

“That doesn’t mean you can abuse her!” Maura said, angrily gesturing to the woman behind her. “The Alliance has laws for the treatment of prisoners.”

“The Alliance?!” Jane said incredulously. “You think they are going to protect the rights of their citizens?! You think they care about any of us out here on the border? No less a lowlife like Ashley Tate?!”

Maura was stunned into silence. Her response had merely been instinctual. She was a doctor after all, and her life’s work was protecting human life. She kept forgetting that things were different out here on the outer ring. It was out of sight, out of mind as far as the Alliance was concerned.

The two women had been staring at each other in angry silence for some time before Ashley finally interrupted them. “I see now why you were dismissing my advances Rizzoli.” She said with a smirk.

“What?” Jane and Maura said in unison.

“She is quite the specimen isn’t she?” Ashley said, her eyes pouring over Maura’s frame with a look of approval, “I bet she makes the perfect little whore.”

The doctor tried to stop her but Jane slapped Tate hard across the face before Maura could do so much as grab Jane’s arm.

“Don’t you _ever_ speak that way about her!” Jane said, seething with rage. She glanced quickly at Maura, who was staring at her in shock. Jane suddenly felt very self-conscious about her reaction so she quickly added, “No one talks about a member of my crew like that!”

Ashley smiled, sucking on her bruised bottom lip. “Mm, I do like it rough, Captain.”

Jane clenched her jaw and stepped towards the prisoner menacingly. Without another moment’s hesitation the doctor grabbed Jane by the wrist. Startled at Maura’s forcefulness, she let herself be dragged out into the corridor.

“You can’t just go around hitting people like that!” Maura said, releasing Jane and turning on her furiously.

“She called you a whore.” Jane said simply. She did not know why she so instinctively protected Maura’s honor. It certainly wasn’t like her to outright hit a prisoner without quite a lot of provocation—despite the fact that her temper made it very difficult not to rough Ashley up.

All Jane knew was that Maura was the most compassionate and understanding person she had ever met and that despite the fact that she had hardly known her for two days she did not like the way Tate talked to her at all. Maura’s true identity may still have been a mystery to Jane, but she still had saved her brother’s life. She may be a bit too naïve for her own good, but Maura certainly didn’t deserve to be called a whore, even if she really had been a Companion.

Maura watched Jane silently for a moment. She was worried about the brunette’s violent temper and whether it would be a good idea to join Serenity’s crew with a Captain who was so easily provoked. Still, she felt somewhat flattered that a stranger would defend her integrity so aggressively. Maura wished, however, that she had shown this gesture of comradeship in a less severe manner.

“I think she may have old brain injuries.” Maura said, deciding, for now, to let the issue of Jane’s temper go.

Jane frowned at her, “You mean she’s had concussions before?”

Maura nodded, “I also noticed some old bruises on her wrists and neck. I’m guessing you didn’t cause those as well?”

“No, I’ve only encountered her today.” Jane said, wondering if Maura really believed she could be that ruthless. “Do you think someone fought back?”

“Perhaps.” Maura said with a nod, squinting contemplatively. “You said she works alone, right?”

“She claims to.” Jane said, growing curious about Maura’s line of thinking.

“I’m not sure she’s being honest in that regard.” Maura said.

“What makes you think that?” Jane said, a smirk on her face. The Captain had suspected that Ashley may have an accomplice, but she had nothing but her gut to back up her theory.

“Well, Ashley is roughly one and three-fourths meters tall, sixty eight to seventy-three kilograms. That’s a sizeable woman but it’s very unlikely that she could subdue a man of Tommy’s weight and build alone and unarmed.” Maura observed.

The way Maura smiled when she mentioned Tommy didn’t settle well with Jane, though she couldn’t say why. It might have been that while Tommy was her brother, he was still a troublemaker. Jane didn’t want this nice, trusting woman getting too attached to someone so likely to break her heart when he decided to up and leave.

“So you think she was after Tommy then?” Jane said pensively, deciding to ignore the reasons why the thought of Maura and her brother made her insides squirm.

“Well he fits the general description of the previous victims: athletic build, mid twenties to early thirties, roughly 75 to 100 kilograms, one and half to—“ Maura recited before Jane interrupted her.

“Wait,” the brunette said frowning and pointing at her in suspicion, “how do you know about the previous victims?”

Maura looked a little shy when she responded, “I was curious as to what you were up to out here. So when I was talking with Barry this morning I asked him about this Ashley Tate you were after.”

“Really?” Jane said eyeing her with a mixed expression of curiosity and agitation, “And Frost just spilled his guts then?”

“I can be very charming when I need to be.” Maura said with a smile and flutter of her eyelashes.

Though Jane’s expression barely faltered she could not withhold a small gulp. Maura had been completely serious but the look on her face had caused Jane’s heart to falter. The brunette blinked and tried to regain herself but she couldn’t remember what they had even been talking about.

Maura was not even aware of the affect her words had had on Jane. She simply smiled at her and waited for her to respond. When she did not, Maura started to wonder if she’d done something offensive.

“I’m sorry, should I have not asked Mr. Frost about you?” Maura said apologetically.

“I thought you asked him about Tate?” Jane said, finally finding her voice again.

“Well,” Maura said, shyness hinted in her voice again, “that was really only a way of starting the conversation.”

Maura was avoiding Jane’s eyes, cursing herself for revealing her curiosity. Had she not brought it up she might have skirted the truth. But the fact was that she found Jane captivating; she had such a natural inquisitiveness after all.

“So you know all about me then, huh?” Jane said with a smirk. She could only imagine what Frost had said about her. He had a tendency of telling tall tales about “Captain Rizzoli.” She suspected he got a kick out of the way people would spread the rumors around like wildfire.

“Actually,” Maura said with only the slightest of pouts on her lips, “he wouldn’t say much. Most of what I heard came from the girls at Emma’s Ranch.”

Jane actually laughed out loud, looking at Maura with an amused expression. She could only imagine what things they must have said. “I wouldn’t believe half the things people say about me Doctor Isles.”

“Please, call me Maura,” she said genially, “Doctor Isles just seems so formal.”

“Well, we hardly know each other, Maura.” Jane said with a small laugh. “At least, I hardly know _you_.”

“What do you want to know, Captain?” Maura said with a grin.

Jane couldn’t help but smile from the way the look in Maura’s eyes made her feel so at ease. The way they were laughing together now, it seemed like maybe they could have known each other for much longer than a couple days. It seemed strange, too, for Maura to call her “Captain.” Still, she wasn’t exactly ready to invite her to call her Jane, but she agreed, their titles seemed awfully formal.

The brunette looked at the honey blond inquiringly. Then her face stiffened with seriousness. Jane had a lot of questions to ask, questions that needed to be answered before she could trust Maura enough to let her stay with her crew. Taking the doctor on as a passenger was one thing, but if Maura wanted to stay on, to rent one of Serenity’s shuttles as she had proposed earlier, Jane would have to know that Maura wouldn’t just fly off with it.

“What were you doing pretending to be a Companion at Emma’s Ranch?” Jane asked bluntly. Out of all of the questions she had, this vexed her the most.

The doctor looked at her with a weak smile. She knew she couldn’t lie, but she had hoped to avoid this topic for a while, at least until Jane had got to know her better. Maura worried that Jane wouldn’t want to take her on if she revealed the dangerous and mysterious nature of her past.

“I was hiding.” Maura finally said with a sigh.

“Hiding from who?” Jane said, frowning at her. Perhaps Maura wasn’t as innocent as she seemed.

“I don’t know.” Maura said simply. And it was true, she wasn’t sure exactly who was pursuing her, all she knew is that they intended her and her family harm.

“Could you be any more cryptic? I might accidently understand what you’re hinting at.” Jane said with a smile that Maura was starting to recognize as a sign of her sarcasm.

“I’m sorry.” Maura said with a solemn shake of her head. “I really don’t know who it is that is after me. All I know is that they have made several attempts on my life.”

Jane’s brow furrowed as she studied the honey blond. She could not think of one reason why someone would want to kill this bright, attractive, young woman. Maybe shake some sense into her naïve mind, but not kill her. Still, Jane got the feeling that Maura was being honest with her, so she nodded.

“The Serenity crew is no stranger to danger, as you’ve seen; most of us have had an attempt on our life once or twice.” Jane said with an encouraging smile.

“I don’t want to put your family in any extra danger unnecessarily.” Maura said, her gaze downward again. “It’s just… everywhere I go he seems to find me…”

Maura’s eyes were teary. Her face contorted as she struggled to hold back all the fear and hopelessness that had been building up the past few months. Maura breathed deeply, trying not to let her resolve break down, she had made it this far already without crying in front of anyone.

Jane blinked at her unsure of what to do. This near stranger was about to break down in tears in front of her. Should she hug her or try to make some sort of joke? “You’re…you’re not going to cry, are you?”

“I’m sorry… I’m trying not to.” Maura said sucking in a deep breath. “It’s just that my amygdala and my lacrimal gland have a connection I can’t really control.”

They were quiet for a moment as Maura sniffled a few times, then managed to suppress her tears with an intake of breath. She looked up into Jane’s coffee brown eyes. She seemed honestly concerned, a sentiment that might have made Maura teary-eyed again if Jane’s face had not broken into a heartwarming smile. Maura smiled too. They started laughing, quietly at first, almost timidly, and then their laughter grew loud and heartfelt.

“Do you…” Jane said, trying to calm her breathing, “do you always talk like that?”

“Yes,” Maura said, her tone defensive yet apologetic at the same time, “it tends to unnerve people. I guess they find it pretentious.”

“Well I don’t.” Jane said. _I kind of find it endearing,_ she thought to herself with a grin.

xxx

“Janey, you should really eat more, you’re getting so skinny!” Angela said gesturing to her daughter’s plate with a dripping spoon.

“Ma!” Jane said wiping at the meal that Angela had inadvertently flung onto her shirt. “You’re getting that gruel all over the place!”

“Hey!” Angela said, pointing the spoon at Jane threateningly as Maura waited patiently for her serving. “Don’t you talk about my food that way!”

Jane blinked as more meal went flying into her face. She stared angrily after her mother as she progressed down the table, but Angela was not paying attention. The crew was all gathered around the table in the canteen.

While Serenity could carry up to eighteen passengers, the center table could only squeeze about ten of them comfortably. Jane sat in her customary spot at the head of the table with Korsak at her right. Maura took Frost’s usual spot on Jane’s left. Frost himself had taken his plate, and one for the prisoner, with him to the passenger dorms. Sitting next to Korsak were Frankie and Tommy.

Next to Maura was an elderly couple that had mentioned they were on their way to the White Star system to see their first grandchild. Two seats were empty, seeing as the rest of the passengers had expressed that they preferred to eat in their bunks. The seat on the very end was Angela’s, where she finally sat down, a judging eye still trained on Jane.

“It’s not my fault you refuse to invest in some decent foodstuffs.” Angela said irritably as she poked her food with her spoon just as disapprovingly as Jane had been poking hers a moment before.

“Actually, with a few properly combined spices this wouldn’t be that bad.” Maura said, spooning up the food at a steady but polite pace.

“What would be nice is some fried tomatoes and sausages…” Angela said dreamily. Cooking had been so much more enjoyable on the settlement. She may not have always had the ingredients to cook traditional Italian dishes, but at least there she had her own vegetable garden.

“I’d be happy to eat something other than this slop for once.” Frankie mumbled to himself.

“What did you say?” Angela hollered rather crossly from the other side of the table.

Jane smiled at her brother teasingly and gestured for Angela to pass the bowl. “He said he would like seconds.”

“Jane!” Frankie said, trying to kick his sister under the table.

“Ow!” Korsak objected when Frankie’s foot came into contact with his knee.

“Stop it you two!” Angela said in a loud whisper, “We have guests!”

The table was silent for a while as everyone ate their food. Jane glanced at Maura curiously. The honey blond had been grinning from ear to ear since they had sat down. Jane smiled at her, wondering what could be so entertaining about a bickering family eating unappetizing food.

Maura quietly ate her food, wondering if Jane had any idea how lucky she was. The doctor had never spent much time with her family. Her parents had sent her off world to a special boarding school when she was only six years old. When she had seen either of them it had only ever been briefly and was rarely for much longer than a couple days. She hadn’t heard from her father in nearly ten years. And as for her mother, she only contacted Maura every once in a while, but since she had been on the run, her mother had no way of contacting her.

Seeing the Rizzoli’s huddled together eating and conversing like they must do nearly every night, Maura wondered what it would be like to have dinners with her parents. If anything they would be quiet. Unlike the Serenity crew, who were chatting amiably as they ate, Maura’s family had never been much for conversation.

Maura watched with a subdued chuckle as Frankie tapped his brother on the far shoulder, scrapping his food into Tommy’s bowl as he turned to his left. Tommy looked at his mother expectantly, who simply frowned at him. He turned, dropping his spoon, and mock punched his big brother with an irritated expression.

“What’s so funny?” Jane said, noticing Maura laughing.

“Nothing really.” Maura said dabbing her lips with a napkin. “It’s just nice to see you guys all together, being a family.”

“Trust me, it’s overrated.” Jane said in a hushed tone, glancing at her mother.

Angela narrowed her eyes at Jane briefly, expecting she had mumbled something about being miserable with her family aboard the ship. Rather than snap at her daughter she turned and beamed at Maura.

“What about you, Maura?” Mrs. Rizzoli asked conversationally. “Do you have any family?”

Maura smiled weakly, glancing towards Angela only briefly. “My mother and father are from Beaumonde. I haven’t seen either of them in a very long time, though.”

“Well, surely they write to you.” Angela said with a hopeful expression. The middle-aged woman held her family in the highest regard. She expected everyone else to do so as well. In a world torn apart by the War all you could really count on were your kin.

“Mother writes sometimes.” Maura said, the brightness fading from her eyes, “At least she used to.”

“Why, what happened?” Jane asked with concern.

“My mother is a very busy woman. She has a very influential position on Beaumonde that makes long distance correspondence difficult. And I’ve been on the move so much, I haven’t been able to send word for some time.”

The table was quiet again, no one really knowing what to say. Maura glanced up at Jane; the look in Maura’s hazel eyes nearly broke Jane’s heart. Her family was clearly a subject Maura had not been prepared to talk about. The brunette smiled at her and nodded in silent understanding. Perhaps Jane wasn’t so bad off having her family around.

Dinner ended shortly after that. Jane and Frankie helped their mother clean the table while Tommy headed back to his bunk to rest. The elderly couple thanked Angela and the Captain for the lovely meal and headed to their bunks as well. Korsak went to the bridge to check on their course. Maura lingered in the canteen, her living arrangements having not yet been arranged. The doctor was waiting patiently for a moment alone with Jane when suddenly a familiar face appeared in the corridor.

“Billy?” Maura said, shocked.

“You!” The young man said, stopping dead in his tracks.

Jane turned to look at Maura, who looked as white as a sheet. Her eyes followed Maura’s gaze to a brown haired man, early twenties. He was one of the passengers they had picked up on their way off of Ezra. The man had seemed inconspicuous enough before, but now that Maura seemed to recognize him Jane began to wonder just who this traveler was.

“Maura, do you know this man?” Jane said, her hand moving to her holster automatically.

“He’s Emma’s ranch hand, Billy.” Maura said breathlessly.

At first Maura had been relieved to see the young man alive and well. Ever since Frost had said he had been kidnapped, Maura had worried about what horrible things Ashley Tate could have done to him. But then when she realized he had been trying to sneak away, perhaps noticing Maura standing there, it became apparent that his intentions might not be innocent.

The young man turned to run away but Jane raised her revolver. The click of the hammer cocking back caused Billy to stop dead in his tracks. He raised his hands in the air but did not turn around.

“This is a small ship, Billy.” Jane said, stepping forward. “Not a lot of places to run.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Billy insisted, looking at Jane from over his shoulder.

“I never said you did.” Jane said, approaching the young man cautiously. He didn’t appear to be resisting, but that didn’t change the fact that he had a gun in the holster on his hip. “I just want to ask you some questions about a prisoner I got on board.”

“I don’t know anything about her.” Billy said, looking uneasy as he slowly turned around.

“Did I say our prisoner was a woman?” Jane said to Maura with a confident smile.

Maura simply shook her head. She couldn’t speak even if she tried; her heart was too busy racing in her chest. She was finding it difficult to even breathe. Her eyes darted back and forth between a confident looking Jane and an edgy looking Billy.

Jane finally closed the distance between herself and the young man, stepping in front of Maura. As she always did, Jane placed herself in between her crew and any source of danger. She was their Captain, after all. Their lives were her responsibility, no matter what the risk to herself. Life sure would be a lot simpler for her if she was on her own, but that was never really an option for Jane; family came first.

Billy had been silent for a long time. He had a frantic look on his face like he was trying to figure out how to backtrack, to explain away what he had said. With someone like Jane Rizzoli staring you down, however, any type of thinking becomes a real challenge.

Billy’s fingers twitched over the holster at his side. His gaze was unsteady and his breathing tremulous. Jane was her usual cool and confident self. That is, until the lights suddenly went out and Korsak came over the speaker, “Captain to the bridge.”

“Fucking hell, Korsak!” Jane cursed into the darkness, her heart pounding in her chest. She looked around her frantically but there was nothing but blackness. Behind her she could hear her mother crying and cursing at Frankie. She figured Billy had run off, but where was Maura?

“Frankie, get a flare!” Jane hollered over her shoulder, keeping her eyes and her gun pointed in front of her. “Keep Ma back!”

“Where’s Maura?” Angela said as the Rizzoli’s scuffled backwards.

“She was here a moment ago.” Jane said breathlessly, squinting as Frankie finally lit a flare. Her eyes dashed around the kitchen but the doctor was nowhere to be seen.

(To Be Continued)


	4. All in a Look

“What the fuck, Korsak?” Jane yelled into the darkness. “Couldn’t have given us a little warning before you went black, huh?” Jane said taking the flare Frankie held out to her.

“Sorry, Jane.” Korsak said from behind Jane, who had finally backed her family down the corridor and onto the bridge. “Not enough time. Alliance cruiser came out of nowhere.”

“The Alliance sure has lovely timing don’t they?” Jane said, scanning the monitors quickly. “What are they doing all the way out here anyway? We shouldn’t be running into cruisers for another couple days now.”

“Not sure.” Korsak said in a low voice, as if whispering would decrease the chances they would be spotted. “They haven’t altered course yet, but I didn’t notice them until they were almost on us.”

Jane warily watched as the cruiser slowly made its way past them. Normally, a Firefly-class ship full of random passengers would be of little interest to an Alliance cruiser. But Serenity was far from the usual passenger ship. Aside from hiding several pilfered items of questionable legality (and uncertain value), the ship was currently harboring more than one known fugitive, Jane included.

Given an opportunity the Alliance would jump on the chance to arrest Captain Rizzoli and her partners in crime, and finally put a rest to the havoc she liked to reek on their plans to extend Alliance influence into the border planets. Capturing Ashley Tate and her accomplice would only be icing on the cake.

Jane, however, wasn’t about to give them the chance to steal the bounty she had gone to such lengths to collect. So, rather than even give the Alliance a chance to board her ship for random inspection, she instructed Korsak to go dark at any sign of a cruiser. Firefly ships still functioning were a rare sight, so they were certain to be recognized. If they cut their engines and all non-essential systems, they might just pass as simply another piece of floating space junk.

“Have they…?” Jane said breathlessly, as the cruiser moved slowly out of view.

“No…” Korsak said with a quiet sigh, “they are remaining on course.”

There was a universal exhale as everyone on the bridge simultaneously started breathing again. Angela looked worriedly at her daughter. Now that the danger had passed she considered now a time to rebuke her with a glare and slap to her arm.

“What reason do you have to be hiding from the Alliance anyway?” Angela said, pointing an accusing finger at the brunette.

“Ma!” Jane said, rubbing her shoulder with a scowl. “You know they only mean to give people like me trouble!”

Angela squinted at Jane with suspicion, as if she didn’t think her daughter was telling her the whole truth. In fact, Jane had managed to hide from her mother any clue as to how she managed to scrape money together when the bounties were too few, or—as was often the case—involved too much interaction with the Alliance or traveling to core planets. Jane wasn’t always proud of the ways she made money, but she reasoned that since she never stole from those who couldn’t afford it and only sold to those who needed it the most, she wasn’t really doing anything all that bad. Still, she didn’t want to worry Angela with the morality of these side jobs; she already disapproved so much of Jane’s main line of work anyway.

“What about Billy?” Frankie said, interrupting the stare-down going on between mother and daughter.

“Maura!” Jane said, taking her pistol from its holster once again.

In all the excitement with the Alliance cruiser Jane had totally forgotten that the doctor had gone missing shortly after the lights went down. She ran out into the corridor without even thinking to tell Korsak to power up again. All that was on her mind was to find Maura.

“I swear to God, Billy, if you’ve laid one hand on her…” Jane said as she made her way down the steps to the cargo bay.

“You’ll what?” Billy said with a laugh as the lights flickered on.

Jane was standing on the gantry on the right side of the cargo bay, looking down at Billy who was gripping a struggling Maura with his arm around her neck. Unfamiliar with the ships layout he had most likely been attempting to make his way to the passenger dorms to find Ashley. Maura had apparently not made the trip very easy for him; despite obviously having been hit upside the face several times, she was still grasping at his arm, trying to relieve the pressure he was placing on her trachea.

“Let her go.” Jane said, raising her pistol and aiming at the young man.

“Or what?” Billy said with a cocky grin, as he pointed his own revolver at Maura’s temple. “You’ll shoot me? Hope you’re a good shot. Wouldn’t want to hit your little honey here instead.”

Jane narrowed her gaze and clenched her jaw. She might be able to make the shot, but if either of them even moved the slightest bit at the last second, she could hit Maura instead. Briefly, her eyes met Maura’s. The doctor stared up Jane fearfully. Just when Jane had resigned to setting her pistol down, Maura’s eyes flashed with an unspoken plea.

Then, with all the strength she could muster Maura thrust her arms back, her elbows smashing right up into where Maura had accurately estimated Billy’s diaphragm to be. The sudden compression of his lungs caused him to stumble backward, releasing her. Maura managed to duck down just in time for Jane to fire a shot. He stumbled forward, trying to grab Maura despite the wound. The brunette did not even hesitate to fire again and he finally fell to the floor.

After only a second to recover herself the doctor turned to check Billy’s pulse. But he was already dead, the second bullet piercing him right in the heart; when Jane Rizzoli took a shot at someone, she aimed to kill.

“Jane!” Angela yelled as she caught up to her daughter. She looked down at the bloody scene in the cargo bay. “Maura, are you alright?!”

“Yes, Mrs. Rizzoli, I’m fine.” Maura said breathlessly. She was still trying to recover from the shock of what had just happened, but physically she was nothing more than bruised. The piercing sounds of gunfire still rung in her ears as she nodded up at the older woman. “Just a few contusions.”

“What was that all about?” Angela said, following her daughter down the steps.

“Ma go back up to the kitchen, you don’t need to see this.” Jane said approaching the bloody corpse.

“What about Tommy?” Angela said, averting her eyes. She was shaking, as if about to cry.

“Frankie,” Jane said to her brother, who had joined Korsak in the cargo bay, “take Ma to check on Tommy, okay?”

Frankie nodded and guided a very upset looking Angela to the passenger dorm. Jane was glad to have her mother distracted, she didn’t need to see them dispose of Billy’s body, or clean up the pool of blood he was lying in.

“What are you doing?” Jane said watching as Maura crouched over the body, inspecting his face closely.

“There’s just something curious about his bone structure I hadn’t noticed before.” Maura said, an inquisitive frown on her brow.

Jane raised an eyebrow and stared at her. “What are you talking about?”

“It seems familiar somehow.” Maura said, pointing at his lifeless eyes. “Even the pattern on his irises.”

“His irises?” Jane repeated, blinking at the doctor in disbelief.

“Yes, the thin, colored, circular structures in the eyes. They control the diameter of the pupils to regulate the light that reaches the retina.”

“Yes,” Jane said, watching as Maura turned the body over to examine it closer, “thank you for that explanation Doctor Smartypants.”

Maura looked up at Jane with a look she could only describe as a mix of mild agitation and amusement. In time, Jane would grow familiar with this friendly response to her sarcasm; even find excuses to elicit this expression from her, if only for the satisfaction of making the doctor smile despite her exasperation.

The doctor decided to ignore the Captain’s mocking remark and instead stood up and looked at the brunette with a contemplative expression. “I think there is a statistical possibility that this man shares certain genetic traits with Ashley Tate.”

“You mean they are related?” Korsak interjected, having returned from checking on Frost in Tate’s bunk.

“I never said that.” Maura said shortly, “I simply said there was a statistical possibility.”

“She’s supposed to have a brother, could this be him?” Jane said, kneeling down to look at him closer.

“I don’t know.” Maura said, looking at her indignantly.

“But if you had to guess?” Jane said, looking up at the doctor expectantly.

“I do not guess.” Maura said, almost sounding insulted that Jane would even imply that she do anything of the sort.

“Really?” Jane retorted, more annoyed with Maura’s tone than her response.

“I’m a scientist, and a professional, I can’t go around guessing.” Maura said looking at Jane as if this was obvious.

Jane rolled her eyes. She turned to Korsak. “There’s one way to find out.” She said with a smirk, “Why don’t we bring Ashley out to see the ranch hand?”

So, Jane went and retrieved the prisoner, and sent Frost to check on the rest of the passengers. The last thing they needed was a civilian stumbling into the cargo bay and start asking questions. Boarding a Firefly class ship like Serenity never guaranteed complete safety, but even those used to the lawlessness of this part of the Verse would at least be upset upon discovering the crew had killed one of it’s passengers.

Maura was just covering the body with a blanket when Jane tossed a bound Ashley into the cargo bay. Tate’s customary smug composure faltered as she glimpsed the blood that stained the metallic floor. Her jaw tensed, her face twitching as she tried not to reveal how upset she was.

“We found your accomplice.” Jane said, studying Ashley’s reaction carefully. She was clearly bothered by the dead man on the floor, but Jane could sense a tinge of annoyance as well. Tate really did have a cold heart.

“A minor inconvenience.” Ashley said with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

“Inconvenience?!” Maura said indignantly. “This man is your brother and you’re _inconvenienced_ by his death?!”

Jane glanced at the doctor, who didn’t want to believe someone could be so callous. The brunette gave her a sad smile. Maura really had no idea how much evil a human being was capable of. It saddened Jane to think that Maura would slowly lose her naivety, and grow cynical just as Jane had.

“His only job was to make sure I was never captured.” Ashley said with a sigh. “He couldn’t even do that much. Had to go off and get lost, leaving me to come find you myself.”

Jane’s eyes narrowed. “What would you be looking for me for?”

“To see what all the fuss was about.” Ashley said, shrugging nonchalantly. “Charles was always going on about how you were the one who got away.”

The brunette eyed her suspiciously. She seriously doubted that Hoyt would devote his time to taking on an apprentice as careless and comparatively benign as Ashley Tate. Jane found it far more likely that Tate was a member of Hoyt’s cult following. It would not be the first time she had run into a serial killer who claimed association with the infamous killer.

She did, however, think it possible that Hoyt would attempt to come after her again. He was the kind of person that liked to keep up his reputation, and to this day Jane was the only one who had ever escaped his clutches with her life. Jane wouldn’t be surprised if he relished in the fact that she spent every night since fearful that he would return to finish the job.

Jane tried to question Tate further about what she supposedly knew about Hoyt, but she seemed to enjoy leaving Jane in the dark. The Captain thought it likely that the real reason Ashley revealed nothing was because she really knew nothing. Still, Jane couldn’t take the chance that Hoyt really had sent this apprentice on her. If he had, he was not only still after her, but knew where she was and what she was up to. Jane really didn’t like the thought of Hoyt keeping tabs on her.

Finally, late into the night, Jane relented her interrogation of Ashley Tate and made her way to her bunk. She was exhausted and her body ached but she couldn’t imagine going to sleep. Her mind was still buzzing with questions. If only she had pushed Ashley harder, if only she had found a way to crack through that shell, maybe she would have been able to get something more useful out of her. But if Jane spent anymore time trying to understand Ashley’s psyche, it might literally make her crazy.

“Night Frankie.” Jane said, nodding at her brother, who was taking his turn guarding the bunk where Tate was being kept.

“Night Jane.” He said sleepily, covering up a yawn.

“You sure you’ll be okay to take watch?” Jane said, nudging Frankie gently. “I could stay for a while, if you want.”

“Nah, Korsak will be around soon.” Frankie said, blinking and trying to look alert.

Jane studied her brother carefully for a moment. Frankie might want to help, but it wasn’t like Jane was going to sleep much anyway; she never really did. So, when Frankie yawned for the second time, she stood him up and prodded him towards his bunk.

“Go!” she said with a faint smile, “Or Ma will be bugging us both about the dark circles under your eyes.”

Frankie mumbled something as he stumbled into his bunk. Jane laughingly told him goodnight and took the seat outside Tate’s door. Sleepily she ran her hands over her face and into her hair. Tonight would be just like any other night: a whole lot of idle staring, plenty of worrying, and hardly even a wink of sleep.

xxx

“Good morning Jane!” Maura said, discovering the exhausted looking brunette in the corridor.

“Morning?” Jane said, blinking up at her. The doctor looked awfully cheerful for the early hours of the day.

“Yes.” Maura said, frowning at Jane. “Have you even been to bed?”

“Nah.” The brunette said with a shrug. “Korsak slept through his watch and I wasn’t tired, so…”

Jane’s voice trailed off as she noticed the look on Maura’s face. Jane knew that face; it was the one her mother gave her whenever she did anything unnecessarily reckless or unhealthy. Fearing a lecture was soon to follow she quickly added, “I would just be lying awake in my bunk anyway, so don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Maura said with an innocent smile.

“Like I’m being irresponsible or something.” Jane said with a shrug, looking at her hands.

“I don’t think you’re being irresponsible,” Maura said, and then more quietly she added, “I’m just worried about you.”

Jane looked up at Maura questioningly. The look on the doctor’s face was as genuine and compassionate as it had been the other day when she treated her brother. The brunette felt both relieved and confused. She didn’t think she deserved to be looked at that way by anyone. Surely Maura had simply gotten it into her head that Jane was a far better person than she really was.

“Don’t worry about me.” Jane said, trying to dismiss Maura’s sincerity for simply a way of making conversation. “I can take care of myself.”

Maura smiled at her softly and nodded. She certainly was the type of woman who could take care of herself. From what Maura could tell, Jane spent a lot of her time and energy trying to convince herself she didn’t need anyone. The doctor knew this was a coping mechanism for all the loss and strife Jane had experienced; still, she knew what that felt like and how it could wear you down.

But Maura didn’t know how to express any of this to Jane without treading on what might be sensitive issues. The doctor may have a limited experience with social situations, but she was fairly certain that psychoanalyzing the brunette was not the best way to go about building a friendship with her. And she really wanted to be Jane’s friend.

“So, why would you be lying awake in your bunk?” Maura said, deciding to change the subject.

“I don’t know.” Jane lied, shrugging her shoulders and sighing. “Just have a lot on my mind, I guess.”

“Well, a lot of times when I can’t sleep it’s because I can’t stop thinking about that man.” Maura said, sitting on the floor next to Jane’s chair.

“What man?” Jane said curiously.

“The one who keeps trying to kill me.” Maura said in a quiet voice.

Jane looked down at the woman sitting next to her on the dusty metal floor. Here was a superbly dressed—as Maura always seemed to be—beautiful, near stranger literally lowering herself to comfort a woman as useless and lost as her. Not only that, but the doctor was opening up to her in an attempt to be more friendly.

“Maura?” Jane said suddenly.

“Yes, Jane?” Maura replied, looking up at her with a warm smile.

“Why are you so nice to me?” Jane said, her voice low and almost trembling. She almost felt as if she was begging Maura to never stop looking at her the way she was right now, the way that made Jane feel utterly complete and totally undone all at once.

To be honest, Maura didn’t really know why she cared so much for the Captain. Maybe it was because she could see all the good in Jane that she didn’t seem to be able to see herself. Maybe it was because Jane was the first person to ever treat her like a normal person, despite her fact-blabbing and social naivety. Then again, maybe it was because for some reason she could not yet fathom, she just wanted to be closer to Jane.

Despite all of that, when she looked up at the brunette with a bright smile and sparkling hazel eyes she said, “You saved my life.”

Neither knew yet how true this really was. Nor did Jane know just how Maura would repay the favor a hundred times over by going one step further and saving Jane from herself.

[To Be Continued]


	5. Something Worth Slumming For

It was several days later when Serenity finally arrived on Persephone. By then most of the passengers had been dropped off at other locations, so the crew that disembarked the humble ship was considerably smaller than the one that had boarded at Ezra. The only ones that remained were the elderly couple, who had shared dinner with the Serenity crew every evening, and a tied and bound Ashley Tate.

“So, are you to stay here at the Eavesdown Docks, or are you moved onto another settlement?” the old man said genially to Maura. He and his wife seemed sad to part ways with the doctor, for she had been the only one of the crew, aside from Angela, who had shown them any interest. It wasn’t that the Serenity crew was rude or disinterested in the passengers they took on; it was just that to them passengers seemed to be coming and going all the time. Jane, Korsak and Frost, even the Rizzoli boys now, were always too busy trying to fix one thing or another, or avoiding one disaster after another to really get to know any of the temporary boarders.

“Actually, I hope to stay on with the crew.” Maura said, taking in a deep breath of non-recycled air.

“Whatever for?” the old woman said, a shocked look on her face. It seemed that she did not think it a good idea for a lady like the young doctor to be associating herself with people like Serenity’s crew, except, perhaps, out of absolute necessity.

Maura smiled briefly at the gray and auburn haired woman. The doctor was slowly starting to realize how Jane Rizzoli and her crew had gained their reputation. They gave no mind to what others thought of them and simply went on with their business—often illegal business. What the average person didn’t see, and what Maura was only starting to get hints of, was that they rarely acted purely out of self-interest—like many well-to-do respectable citizens of the Alliance did—but rather helped those they came into contact with even when doing so was an inconvenience.

The doctor and the elderly couple watched as Jane and Korsak dragged the non-compliant prisoner out of the cargo bay and into the bright sunlight. Maura’s eyes went straight to the stern expression on the brunette’s face. A soft smile spread across the doctor’s face as she thought about how much integrity and benevolence was buried under the stubborn flare of intensity in those russet eyes. Few people, even Jane’s family, knew how hard the brunette struggled to hide her kind heart. But Maura had seen a glimpse of it the day before when she had accidently overheard a conversation between her, Frost and Korsak.

_Maura had gone to check on the progress of cleaning out the shuttle she was to rent. From the look of things, the crew were clearly not finished removing several dozen crates from the shuttle’s living area. As she turned the corner to peak in, she picked up on hushed tones. Whatever was going on here, it was clearly none of her business. But then she heard Frost raise his voice in agitation._

_“I still don’t understand why we can’t just sell these to Badger.” Jane’s young partner said irritably. He made a loud groaning noise, as if lifting something very heavy. “I know you don’t like to deal with him, but we’re going to see him already anyway.”_

_“Because Badger is a dirty son-of-a-bitch and I’m only delivering Tate to him because we need the money.” Jane said, just as irritated, “Hey! Watch it! Those are fragile!”_

_Maura peeked into the small compartment, watching the three of them from behind a tall stack of crates. She normally would mind her own business but her curiosity was peaked. What reason did Jane have to store cargo in the shuttle when there was still plenty of room downstairs in the cargo bay? For that matter, what was with all the whispering?_

_“ Yes,” Korsak said crouching down to pick up a box, “we do need the money. So why don’t we just sell this stuff to him and be rid of it?”_

_His face contorted as he tried to lift the crate with a grunt. Maura was just about to interrupt him and comment that he should really be lifting with his knees rather than his back when Jane pushed him aside._

_“Move over old man, I got this one.” She said lifting the box with a fair amount of ease. “Look, I realize you guys are getting tired of eating gruel—“_

_“And don’t forget the starboard engine is on its last leg.” Korsak added._

_“The port side engine isn’t that well off either.” Frost said, setting down a crate near the door, causing Maura to slip back to avoid being spotted._

_“I promised these medical supplies to the people of Paradiso.” Jane said, hardly missing a beat, also setting a box on the stack near the door._

_“Yeah,” Frost said looking conflicted, “but Badger would pay at least twice as much as what Sherriff Bourne can offer.”_

_“And Badger would turn around and charge his people four times what he paid for it!” Jane said, pointing a rebuking finger at her young partner. “He’s a dirty crook and piece of shit.”_

_“We could at least sell enough to patch up Serenity.” Frost suggested with a shrug. “We’ll never get to Paradiso without any engines.”_

_“Then we’ll just have to float all the way there then, won’t we?” Jane said, wiping sweat from her brow and sighing with frustration._

_“Jane...” Korsak said, looking at her as if not sure she was being completely reasonable._

_“We’re not selling the supplies to Badger and that is final!” Jane nearly yelled._

_Startled by Jane’s sudden outburst Maura stumbled back and out of the shadows. The three turned to see her standing in the doorway, face blushing and eyes looking shocked. Her mouth hung open slightly as she tried to think of what to say._

_“I—I…” Maura fumbled, “I was wondering if you needed any help cleaning up.”_

_“No.” Jane said recovering quickly from the realization that the Doctor had probably been spying on the entire conversation. Rather than address what she had overheard, Jane decided to pretend like there had been nothing to see. “We’re all good. Should have your place all ready for you by tomorrow.”_

Despite the fact that Jane had acted like Maura had not stumbled onto anything compromising, she did approach the doctor later that day about what had happened. Jane did not refer to anything specific when she brought it up, but she mentioned to Maura that there were some things she and her partners hid from her family for their own safety.

“I’m not asking you to lie, Maura.” Jane had said, looking right into her hazel eyes. “But I’d appreciate it if you kept certain things to yourself.”

Maura had simply nodded in response. She found it curious the kind of things that Jane tried to hide from people. It seemed she didn’t mind people seeing her violent temper or her uncultured manners. But when it came to her unbridled passion or her generous heart, she hid them away like they weren’t worth anyone’s time.

“I might just have found something worth slumming here for.” Maura said to the elderly couple, her eyes meeting Jane’s for a moment. The brunette smiled at her at her briefly before turning and shoving Tate into the back of an ATV.

xxx

“Jane Rizzoli.” The dirty blond said with a cocky grin that spread across his scruffy face and shown in his light brown eyes. He wore a threadbare, pinstriped gray suit coat over a thin maroon shirt. Wrapped around his bare neck was a dark red tie and a dark gray bowler hat was placed atop his messy hair. The businessman was sitting in his office, leaning back in his chair and lazily looking up at Jane.

“That’s Captain Jane Rizzoli to you, Badger.” Frost said, his hands hovering threatening over his hips, ready to draw his pistol if the man decided to make any unexpected moves, or rather if one of his several bodyguards got a little too hasty.

“My apologies,” Badger said in a thick cockney accent, dipping his head mockingly, “Captain.”

“We’ve got your bounty right here.” Jane said, pushing Tate forward and narrowing her eyes at Frost and commanding him under her breath to keep his mouth shut. They didn’t need any trouble, especially with someone as powerful as Badger was in this part of town.

“Right down to business then.” Badger said, standing up and approaching the prisoner. “Hmm…” he said, circling her and studying her as one would an object you were considering purchasing. “She seems a bit… scrawny, you know, for a mass murderer.”

“She’s Ashley Tate, alright.” Jane said, indicating the scar above her eye. “Even found her accomplice, her brother Billy.”

“And where’s he?” Badger said, looking mildly interested.

“Dead.” Jane replied, not liking the way the businessman was acting. She was beginning to worry that he wasn’t going to give her the handsome reward he had promised for her capture.

“Really?” Badger replied, “But you bothered to keep this one relatively unharmed.”

“Not without some convincing.” Maura commented in a low tone, unable to contain herself any longer. She had accompanied Jane and Frost to Badger’s headquarters despite the former’s complaints, claiming that as “ship’s doctor” she needed to ensure the physical well being of all passengers whether crew, board or prisoner. What she didn’t tell them was that she was actually curious about this Badger character and what he might possibly know about a man from Hera whom he was said to have business connections with.

“And who might this fine lady be?” Badger said, noticing Maura for the first time. He gave her a crooked toothed grin and an appreciative eyebrow raise as he approached her.

“Doctor Maura Isles.” Maura said with a bright smile, reaching out her hand to greet him genially.

“A Doctor?” Badger said with surprise, taking Maura’s hand and leaning down to kiss it in a somewhat mocking gesture.

“Get your greasy hands off of her, Badger.” Jane said in a low growl, her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed.

“A wee possessive ain’t ya?” the businessman said with a cocky grin.

“She’s just not for sale, that’s all.” Jane said, easing back as Badger released Maura’s hand.

“Rizzoli, how could ya ever suggest that a business man like me would involve myself in such a trade?” Badger said with a mocking shake of his head.

Jane eyed him knowingly. She had seen the way he looked at the doctor like she was a piece of meat. It had been very similar to the way he had looked at Tate, only Maura was way more valuable than a criminal. Maura was not only beautiful and intelligent; she was a doctor, a highly valued trade when it came to indentured servants.

“I wasn’t _suggesting_ anything.” Jane said, her angry glare remaining resolute despite the growing tension in the room. The brunette did not like how off topic they were getting. She wanted to hand off Tate, get their money and be done with it. No small talk, no witty banter, no biding, just complete the business transaction and leave. But things were never really that simple.

After a moment of apprehensive silence Jane decided she would try to get them back on track. “So,” she said pushing Tate forward, “since you’re a business man and all, why don’t you be good to your word and give us the reward for catching the killer.”

“Not sure she be worth it anymore.” Badger said with a lazy shrug, turning around and taking a seat at his desk. “Hasn’t been much of a problem since she ran off. People forgot all about the murders. Ain’t worth the money to catch someone people aren’t scared of anymore.”

“You aren’t going to punish her for what she did?” Maura said in disbelief.

Badger shrugged his shoulders and picked up the stub of a cigar, rolling it in his teeth. “Never intended to punish her. Just make an example of her, reassure people that I could take care of business if I have ta. But she’s barely worth the price of a bullet now, no less 50,000 units.”

“You promised 75,000!” Frankie said, stepping forward, his hand on his gun. “You dirty liar.”

All seven of Badger’s bodyguards stepped forward, aiming their weapons at Jane and her companions. The brunette held her brother back. Realizing they were in no position to protest, Frankie relented, standing silently beside Jane, clenching his fists and flaring his nostrils.

“I don’t take very kindly to people slanderin’ my good name.” Badger said, narrowing his gaze at Jane’s partner. “An’ I certainly don’t do business with ‘em.”

“Whoa! Whoa!” Jane said spreading out her hands in a defensive gesture. She gave Frankie a glaring look out of the corner of her eye. Tensions might be high, but he certainly wasn’t making things any easier by insulting the man they were trying to do business with. It was times like these she really wished she didn’t let her younger brother tag along so much.

For a moment the group was quiet. Jane studied Badger carefully, wondering what game the man was playing today. He might claim to be an honest, hard-working man of business, but Badger always had some trick up his sleeve, some way of coming out of things ahead of the rest. She narrowed her eyes at him as she calculated the possibility that he had been bluffing.

“Alright.” Jane finally said with a shrug. “Well, I guess if she isn’t worth anything to you I’ll just get rid of her then.”

Very suddenly Jane drew her pistol and pointed at Tate’s head. The room was just as suddenly filled with the sound of more than half a dozen guns being raised, the majority of which were pointed at the brunette. She smiled lazily and looked expectantly at Badger. She made to pull the trigger and the flinch that flitted across his face told Jane all she had to know.

“Maybe your people are a little more eager to see this one hang than you’re letting on.” Jane said with a self-assured grin.

Badger eyed her for a few minutes before saying anything. When he finally did say something he spoke calmly and coolly, looking up at the Captain with his customary cocky grin and a playful raise of his eyebrow. He leaned back into his chair as he lit the stub of a cigar in his mouth.

“I’m sure such a spectacle would be worth…” he said, pausing as if to calculate as he blew a puff of smoke into the air, “25,000?”

“Forty-five.” Jane said, her gun still poised at Tate’s temple.

“Thirty.”

“Forty.”

“Thirty-five.”

“Done.” Jane said with an air of confidence, though her gut was burning with anger. This was what dealing with people like Badger was like. Give them what they want and they spit all over it and you and then throw you some spare change. But right now, Jane didn’t really have a choice.

xxx

“Thirty-five thousand?!” Frost said indignantly as they left Badger’s establishment. “That’s barely enough to cover fuel, food, and patch up the engine no less give any of us any decent pay!”

“You don’t think I know that?!” Jane yelled at her partner crossly. She threw her hat fiercely to the ground, a throaty growl escaping from between her clenched teeth.

Frost threw up his hands and shook his head in disbelief, heading off to the ship on his own mumbling under his breath. Frankie had nearly leapt out of his skin when his sister had yelled. He scampered off almost immediately, knowing his sister’s temper all too well.

Maura, however, had not yet learned to gauge just when Jane needed to be left alone. Frankly, at the moment she was far too concerned about the brunette’s earlier behavior to worry about Jane’s current state of mind.

“Jane?” Maura said, approaching her cautiously, still wary of any sort of confrontation with the Captain.

“What?!” Jane said in a loud, angry growl. Maura tried to ignore the way the sound made her heart skip a beat and her stomach fill with an odd mix of delight and alarm.

Jane let out a sigh as she swooped down to pick up her hat and her gaze swung back up into Maura’s startled hazel eyes. Instantly, Jane’s irritation melted away. Jane smiled apologetically at Maura, releasing a calming breath. The brunette dusted off the hat and placed it atop her head. The features softened on her usually stern face.

“Yes, Maur?” Jane said in a tender tone that took Maura by surprise.

The doctor blushed slightly at not only the nickname but also how it had simply rolled off of Jane’s tongue like she had been calling her that for years. Despite her initial shyness, Maura posed the burning question with conviction.

“You wouldn’t really have killed her, would you?” the doctor said almost wishing rather than asking.

“Maura,” Jane said, their gazes meeting briefly, “I will do whatever it takes to protect my crew—to protect my family.”

The doctor let out a quiet gasp. She really didn’t know what she had expected. Whatever Jane might have said, Maura did not anticipate her answer would leave her feeling so conflicted. She was quickly learning that there were often things about the brunette that went beyond any explanation.

“You are deceptively complex. I do not understand you.” Maura said, frowning at her.

Jane smiled at her but said nothing. _Maura, you have no idea,_ Jane thought to herself as they headed back towards Serenity.

xxx

“Isn’t there anything you can do?” Jane asked with a hopeful expression.

“I’m sorry, Janey,” Tommy said, dropping the wrench and wiping the sweat from his forehead with a greasy hand, “but I’m no mechanic.”

“Yeah, but you’re the best we’ve got right now.” Jane said, helping her brother to his feet. He had managed to crawl under the engine to take a look at the situation, but since his arm was still in a sling, he was having difficulty maneuvering Serenity’s cramped engine room.

“You need a proper engineer, Sis.” He said, wiping his hand on his already filthy pants.

“I can’t afford to pay the crew I’ve got,” Jane said kicking the engine grumpily, “no less pay an engineer. You and Korsak will have to do for now.”

“Who says I’m sticking around?” Tommy said, teasingly elbowing his sister.

“Maura says.” Jane said eyeing her little brother suspiciously. She didn’t appreciate how he was already making to run off.

“She does, does she?” Tommy said with a satisfied grin.

“She says you still need plenty of time to recover.” Jane added quickly. She silently cursed herself for encouraging her brother to think Maura thought of him as anything more than a patient—whether it be true or not.

“Oh, well I’ve got to a least get this ol’ thing up and swinging again.” He said gesturing to his bandaged left shoulder.

“Well you better be sticking around for a lot longer than that!” Jane said in mocking rebuke. “You can’t go breaking Ma’s heart again, just taking off like you did last time.”

Tommy gave a weak smile and shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno…” he trailed off as Jane’s glare grew stern.

“So, what’s the diagnosis, Doc?” Korsak said with laugh. He had just returned to the ship to check up on Tommy’s progress. Tommy might be good with his hands, but Korsak didn’t trust him to know much about engines, especially old models like Serenity.

“The starboard engine is shot.” Tommy said with a shrug of his shoulders. “If you ask me, you should just get rid of it and start from scratch.”

“Good thing we aren’t asking you, then.” Korsak retorted, Jane’s expression mirroring his sentiment.

“Hey,” Tommy said, tossing his hand up defensively, “I never claimed to be an expert or anything. But ask anybody and they’ll tell you the same thing. She’s a goner.”

“Who’s a goner?” Maura interjected curiously. “I heard someone talking about a diagnosis. Does someone need my assistance?”

“We were just talkin’ about ol’ Serenity.” Tommy said with a bright smile.

“Is there really no way to patch the engine up?” Maura said, peaking at the machinery curiously.

“I’m surprised she hasn’t given out already.” Korsak admitted, frowning at the doctor, who was inspecting a piece with an inquisitive expression. The Sergeant didn’t know much about engines other than what he had learned as a pilot in the war, but he figured Tommy was right after all. “Yep, Serenity’s a goner.”

“No.” Maura said simply, smiling up at them triumphantly. “A new port compression coil should do the trick for now.”

Jane, Tommy and Korsak simply blinked at the doctor, speechless. No one figured Maura knew anything about engines, no less those from Firefly class ships. All three of them stared at her with their mouths slightly agape until Maura finally continued, wondering if she had made some impossible mistake.

“Serenity is a midbulk transport ship with a radion-accelerator core… classcode 03-K64, I believe, also known as a Firefly;” she said with small nod, “the port compression coils were a common problem—probably why they went out of production some time before the War. However, it’s an easily fixed problem.”

Jane suddenly grew very excited, tossing her arms around Maura. It was the doctor’s turn to be shocked. She had expected Jane to be grateful, but she did not anticipate Jane would be so elated that she would grasp her tightly in a hug. Normally, such physical contact would make Maura feel very uncomfortable but Jane’s gratitude was so brief and sincere that she gave no objections.

“Maur,” Jane said holding the honey blond by the shoulders and smiling joyfully, “you have no idea how happy you’ve just made me.”

“I…” Maura said, trying not to blush. She glanced up at those soft, coffee brown eyes, noting the strange palpitating sensation in her chest. “What did I do?”

Jane released her, allowing Maura’s heart rate to slowly settle. The brunette heaved a loud sigh of relief and laughed. Maura and the others followed Jane down the hall to the kitchen as she finally explained.

“Tommy here nearly had me convinced I would have to resort to hiring a mechanic.” Jane said, taking her spot at the head of the table.

“You really should have a professional on board, Jane.” Maura said, still not sure why the information she had given her would have elicited such a response. “I’m sure there’s a mechanic here on Persephone that’s looking for work.”

“And the only one willing to fix up Serenity for the spare change we can give ‘em is Giovanni.” Korsak said, smiling at a grimacing Jane.

“Oh, Giovanni!” Angela said, taking her seat at the table. “Janey, isn’t he that nice young man that—“

“He’s nice alright,” Frost said, passing a bowl to Jane with a teasing smile, “Nice to Jane, that is.”

“Shut-up, Frost.” Jane said, snatching the bowl from her partner and giving him a menacing look.

“Who’s Giovanni?” Maura asked conversationally, accepting a bowl from an agitated looking Captain.

“No one.” Jane said irritably.

“Oh, Janey.” Angela said, shaking her head at her daughter. “I wish you weren’t so picky when it came to men.”

“Oh, so you’d rather I was a slut, Ma?” Jane said petulantly.

“Jane!” her mother rebuked her. “Don’t talk like that!”

“Ma!” Jane groaned. “I told you, Giovanni isn’t my type.”

“Too manly.” Frankie whispered to Maura with a grin, but his sister heard him and kicked him hard under the table.

“He’s…” Jane struggled to find a word that fit all the reasons Giovanni would never win her attentions. Finally she settled with an anticlimactic “…boring.”

“What ever happened to Graham?” Angela said before Maura had the opportunity to inquire what Jane meant.

“Ma!” Jane objected. She really didn’t like it when her mother got on this topic.

“What?” Angela said, innocently, “I thought he was nice, that’s all.”

“Ma!” Jane said, stabbing her fork into her food angrily.

Most at the table chuckled at this exchange but soon the dinner table became quiet as they started to eat. Maura was particularly silent as she wondered about all that had been said. She couldn’t help but be curious about this Giovanni character, whom Jane seemed so relieved to not have to deal with, at least for now. She also wondered who Graham was. Were these men past lovers of Jane’s?

Jane chewed her food slowly, glaring at her mother threateningly. The last thing she needed right now was for her mother to go on another matchmaking craze. She didn’t need a man to be happy, and she didn’t want one. Jane just wished her mother could understand how hard it was for her build honest, lasting relationships with anyone in her line of work. Angela only made things more difficult by trying to set her up with every willing male suitor that came along.

She knew her mother loved her and was simply trying to look out for her the only way she knew how. But Jane wished Angela would just leave the issue alone. Jane would much rather let romance happen where it did, than try and force it like her mother tried to do. Something in her told her that the person she was looking for would come along eventually. Little did she know that she had already met that person. The only question was how long it would take for Jane to realize it.

(to be continued)


	6. To the Rescue

“Have you seen Maura?” Angela inquired, popping into Jane’s view quite suddenly.

“Ma!” Startled, Jane jumped up, banging her head on a steal gear of the engine. The brunette had been spending a good part of the last hour trying to figure out how to get where she needed to be to install the newly purchased port compression coil. She crawled out from underneath the equipment covered in dust and grease, her black curls tangled and her face covered in grime and sweat.

She had been so involved in her work that she had not noticed her mother wander into the engine room looking for the doctor. Unfortunately, neither her nor Korsak were anywhere to be found when Jane had arrived back with the necessary piece. Eager to be on her way, Jane had decided to give fixing it a try. Tommy had been assisting her initially but had wandered off sometime after she threw a wrench at him crossly for being no help what so ever.

“No.” Jane said, wiping the hair from her face. “Haven’t seen her since breakfast.”

“What are you doing in here anyway? Weren’t Korsak and Tommy going to fix that thing?” Angela said, making a wild gesture in the general direction of the engine.

Angela disapprovingly pursed her lips at Jane’s messy appearance. The brunette moved quickly away from the older woman, sensing she was about to pounce on her and start grooming her forcefully. When she narrowed her eyes at her daughter suspiciously, Jane attempted to distract her mother by changing the subject.

“It sure would be a lot easier if one of them were here to tell me where the hell this goes.” Jane said, holding up the new part.

“What about over there?” Angela said, pointing to a piece on top of the engine that looked exactly like the piece Jane was holding.

“Are you kidding me?” Jane whined, annoyed at her mother’s lucky guess, “I’ve been looking for the old compression coil for hours and you just point it out at random?”

“Hey!” Her mother said with mock offense. “I could have known where that condense thingy goes!”

“Uh huh?” Jane said with a smirk and a raise of her eyebrow. “What are you looking for Maura for anyway?”

“I was hoping she would go to the market with me to help me pick up some items to spice up our meals a bit. You know, make them a little more _bearable._ ” Angela emphasized the last word with a scolding look at her daughter.

Having no honest defense, Jane decided to ignore the remark. Instead she answered Angela’s earlier question. “Maura went down to the docks early this morning. She said she had some business to take care of or something. Korsak is probably still out looking for passengers. Tommy was around here somewhere. He was helping—if you could call it that.”

“What kind of business did Maura have down at the Eavesdown Docks? I thought she was from Beaumonde.” Angela asked curiously, peaking over Jane’s shoulder as she reached over top the starboard engine and attempted to remove the old part.

“Yeah…” Jane said, struggling to get her hands in the tight space. She really wished her mother would leave her to concentrate but she knew just how likely that was. Instead, she decided to appease her mother’s curiosity in the hopes that once satisfied she would leave her alone. “…but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have family or something around here.”

“At the docks, though?” Angela said, violating Jane’s space even more by pressing closely to her side.

“I dunno.” Jane said with a shrug. She hadn’t really thought about why Maura had gone down there. Really it was none of her business. Maura and her were still only acquaintances. She saw no need to know what the doctor was up to all the time. As long as she didn’t get the Serenity crew into any trouble, Jane told herself, she could care less what Maura did with her time.

“But, do you really think it’s safe for someone like her to be down there all alone? It will be getting dark soon, and there… there are wicked people about these days.” Angela said, her motherly instinct clearly very strong for the new crewmember.

“’ _Wicked people about?’”_ Jane mimicked her with a chuckle. “Ma, the Eavesdown Docks are no more dangerous than any other place on Persephone.”

“I honestly doubt that.” Angela said, frowning at the brunette. “Besides, what about that man that’s been after her?”

Jane spun around suddenly. “She told you about that?” She said in a slightly insulted and disappointed tone. Jane did not know why but she had assumed that she was the only one the doctor had told about that. For some reason it irked her that she had not been Maura’s sole confidant.

“Yes.” Angela said, looking at Jane suspiciously, “She mentioned that she was avoiding some sort of stalker. Why? Do you know anything about him?”

“No.” Jane said. It wasn’t really a lie; Maura really hadn’t talked much about the mysterious man pursuing her. Apparently the doctor had managed to pass it off as something far less serious to Angela. Jane decided to let the older woman continue in ignorance.

“Don’t worry, Ma.” Jane said, placing a reassuring hand on Angela’s shoulder. “She’ll be fine.”

But Jane was not nearly as confident as she acted. In fact, as the day waned and the evening grew dark, she started to worry that the doctor really was in trouble. What if Maura had gone looking for information from Badger? She had seemed very keen on meeting him when Jane had mentioned the kind of business he was in, especially his connections to other influential businessmen from Core planets.

What if she was mugged or attacked? What if she had been abducted? What if her would-be assassin had finally succeeded?

Jane’s mind was a hodgepodge of worried thoughts about the doctor as she prepared the ship for the next morning’s take off. In fact, had she not been so distracted about where Maura was and what she was up to Jane probably would have been more careful to ensure that the apparatus she was fixing was properly installed. As it was, the brunette hastily applied the piece, washed the grease from her hands and headed to the Eavesdown Docks to investigate.

xxx

“What can I do for ya, Doctor Isles?” Badger said, his cockney accent extra thick in the cool evening air. The enigmatic businessman was seated at his desk, his feet kicked up top a small pile of bills and his fingers interlaced in a relaxed but contemplative gesture. He gave Maura an appreciative smile with a subtle raise of his brow.

The doctor smiled nervously, second-guessing the decision to meet with Badger unaccompanied. She had not wanted to inconvenience any of the Serenity crew by asking them to escort her, but as she stood in the dimly lit office quite alone with the disheveled looking business man she started to wonder if she should not have been more concerned for her safety.

Unlike the day before, Badger’s “associates”—which was how he had introduced his armed guards—had remained in the hallway rather than join the two of them in his office. Apparently, they had not considered Maura very threatening. That, or, Badger had quite purposefully arranged for them to be left alone. Whether intentional or not, the privacy of their discussion was very unnerving.

Maura stood resolutely in front of the businessman’s desk. She struggled with how to bring about her inquiry. She knew very little about this man’s intentions or about his motivations. Even if he knew anything about the man that was after her and was willing to provide such information, she had no way of knowing if what he told her was true.

After a deep, calming breath she spoke, supposing she had nothing to lose. “Paddy Doyle…” she started, but her voice fizzled out as Badger’s expression changed significantly.

“What about ‘im?” Badger said, setting his feet down on the floor and sitting up straight. His smile disappeared and his look grew wary. He frowned at Maura suspiciously, as if she had visibly transformed before his eyes.

The doctor was surprised at Badger’s discomfort with the topic. As far as she knew Doyle was a common name among criminals like Badger that considered themselves businessmen. She knew no reason why he should feel uneasy about her asking about him. Still, at least that meant he knew _something_.

“So, you do know of him?” Maura asked nervously.

“There ain’t a businessman in this system that don’t _know of_ him.” Badger said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. “Hardly a soul that hasn’t heard a whisper of ‘im in a dark alley or corner.”

“Yes,” Maura nodded, though she was sure he was exaggerating, “but have you ever met him? Have you ever done business with him?”

Badger eyed her apprehensively, as if wondering if she was serious or if she might be playing with him. For a moment he looked as if he had decided to answer her but instead he replied with a question, “What does a nice young woman like you want with a dirty crook like Paddy Doyle, anyway?”

Maura wondered who Badger was to call anyone a dirty crook like he was better than them, but she decided not to comment on that. Instead, she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. She unfolded the worn paper carefully and handed it to the man who was possibly her only source of information on the person drawn on the paper.

“Is this Patrick Doyle?” Maura said, pointing to the rough sketch she had made of the man who she had seen briefly before each of the last four attempts on her life.

Badger briefly skimmed his eyes over the depiction of an older man, mid to late 60s, with a balding head and dark eyes. Badger handed the picture back to the honey blond almost immediately. She could tell by the spark of apprehension in his eyes that Badger had indeed recognized the man in the picture, but rather than acknowledging this he simply sat back in his chair and looked up at her curiously.

“I don’t know what ya want with a man like ‘im, but I wouldn’t suggest you get mixed up in the kind o’ business he’s into. I’d think ya have enough o’ trouble on ya hands dealing with the mayhem Rizzoli likes to get ‘erself involved with.” He said thrumming his fingers together contemplatively.

“I think Jane is more than capable of taking care of herself.” Maura replied assuredly.

“Yeah,” Badger agreed with a nod, “but can she take care of you and your crew as well? She’s mighty good at making enemies of Serenity, and she’s not too good at making friends. Playin’ nice is what it takes to make it in this world, Doctor, and Jane, she ain’t no good at playin’ nice.”

“If _playing nice_ involves making deals with crooks like you, Badger, I think I’d rather take my chances with Jane and the reviled Serenity crew.” Maura said irritably.

Her agitation seemed very sudden and out of place to Badger, who had assumed that Maura felt little to no kinship to the Captain. He had met some of her boarders before, there had even been a few that had stayed on with her for some time. But usually they did nothing more than tag along until the lucrative jobs became scarce.

Maura was unlike any other of Jane’s passengers or crew that he had ever met. She did not belong in an undeveloped settlement like the ones on Persephone, especially not flying around on a piece of junk like Serenity. From her soft, well-groomed hair to her spotless layered dress and thick, frilled coat she looked like something Badger rarely saw outside of books and billboards.

The man was so shocked by Maura’s sudden outburst that he did not even have enough time to be offended at her remark before Maura spoke up again. She might not have been happy that she had to deal with a greedy thief that would sell medicine and supplies for four or five times their cost, but she desperately needed information and he may be her only source.

“If you are unwilling to help me than there’s nothing I can do about that, but I would appreciate it if you just answered the question. Is the man in that picture Paddy Doyle or not?” Maura said determinedly.

“Yeah.” Badger said with a nod, “But whats ya want to know for?”

Maura let out a small sigh, her suspicion finally confirmed. But her relief was brief. Now that she knew her pursuer was in fact the black market businessman Patrick Doyle, she was no safer than she had been a moment ago. She started to grow anxious. If Patty Doyle was after her than she was putting every member of the Serenity crew at risk. Jane was especially in danger, because she had demonstrated on more than one occasion that she would protect any member of her crew with her life.

“I believe he’s the man who’s been trying to kill me.” Maura said offhandedly, not really thinking about whether it would be a good idea to reveal this bit of information to a man like Badger.

“Trust me, Doc, if Paddy Doyle wanted ya dead, there wouldn’t be no _tryin;’_ you’d be long gone.” Badger said confidently.

Suddenly there was a commotion in the hallway outside. They heard shouting and several bodies being thrown into the wall and the floor. They both jumped back in surprise as a breathless and disheveled looking Jane burst through the door and nearly stumbled into Maura.

“Maura!—Badger!—Let me—what the hell?!” Jane said looking between the two of them as she still struggled to free herself from two of Badger’s guards, who had leapt in after her. She kneed one in the gut and ducked a punch from the other. Maura dived out of the way as the fist came dangerously close to clipping her in the shoulder.

“Jane, what are you—?” Maura said as she stumbled back.

“Let her go!” Jane said nodding towards the honey blond. “Or I’ll kick your ass Badger!”

“But Jane, he hasn’t—“ Maura tried to explain but the brunette was too busy tackling the last guard into the wall.

“For Pete’s sake!” Badger hollered at the guard, “Let ‘er be. That’s no way to treat our guests!”

“Guests?!” Jane said, freezing in place as the man slid to the floor. “What do you mean _guests?_ ”

“Mr. Badger has not kidnapped me, Jane.” Maura explained. “I came here to get some information from him.”

“Well,” Jane said, a painful frown on her face as she rolled a sore shoulder, “what’s with all the guards around the door.”

Jane gestured to the semi-conscious men huddled on the floor and in the hallway outside. The last one had been particularly brawny and difficult to take down, but the groan he let out indicated he would much rather stay slumped against the wall than pursue the furious brunette any longer.

For her part, Jane looked relatively unharmed. There would probably be a bruise where the butt of a gun had grazed her eyebrow. Also, she was rather certain that she had dislocated her shoulder with that last tackle. But, for a fight of one against seven she figured she had fared well.

“Doctor Isles and me were simply havin’ a private conversation.” Badger said, raising his brow and smiling suggestively.

“Did he do anything to you?!” Jane said approaching Maura with a worried expression.

“No, of course not!” Maura said, slightly offended. Did Jane really think she could not take care of herself at all?

“I wouldn’t put it past him.” Jane mumbled irritably. She looked over Maura carefully. Jane doubted she would lie to her, but she just couldn’t think of a reason why Maura would let herself be locked in a room alone with a man like Badger.

“I think we were about finished, right Doc?” the businessman said eyeing Jane with irritation.

“I suppose we were.” Maura said solemnly. She supposed that even if Jane had not interrupted it was unlikely that Badger would have revealed much about Paddy Doyle that she had not already heard in rumors. Maura would have to find out why he was after her some other way.

“Well then, it was nice to see ya again Doc Isles.” Badger said with a smile and a nod.

Jane eyed the man threateningly before letting her and Maura be escorted out of his office by one of his “associates.” She did not like the way that Badger looked at Maura, or the way he smiled after her. But they had been lucky to even leave Badger’s place of business reasonably unharmed. With a protective arm behind Maura’s back Jane lead the doctor out into the street and into the chilly night air.

After a long awkward silence Maura suddenly spoke, her voice shrill and agitated, “What was that all about?”

“Excuse me?!” Jane said, stopping dead in her tracks, dumbfounded.

“What the hell were you doing bursting in there out of nowhere? Tackling those guards, nearly trampling over me and rudely interrupting Mr. Badger like that?!” Maura said fiercely.

“What?!” Jane yelled indignantly, stepping away from Maura and staring at her in angry shock. “I was trying to rescue you!”

“Rescue me?” Maura said, caught half between shock and laughter. She couldn’t believe the conclusions Jane jumped to. “I told you, I came here myself!”

“How was I supposed to know that?!” Jane hollered. “You left this morning. No one has seen you all day. I go looking for you and I end up at Badger’s place and they say you are there but I can’t go in. That man is a dirty thief and he looks at you like a big, juicy piece of meat! What am I supposed think?!”

“You aren’t _supposed_ to think anything!” Maura yelled, growing flustered. “Why can’t you just let me to take care of myself?! I never asked you to go risking your life every time I get into a dangerous situation.”

“You don’t have to ask, Maur!” Jane shouted.

“Well, I don’t want you doing it!” Maura said, her anger diffusing into anguish. “I don’t need anyone else getting killed trying to protect me.”

Jane’s fury melted away as Maura’s eyes grew moist. Her heart ached seeing the pain in those hazel eyes. If she could she would do anything to make that pain go away.

“Maur…” Jane said soothingly. “I’m sorry.”

She didn’t know why but Jane felt the irresistible urge to wrap her arms around the honey blond. And so she grasped Maura firmly in a hug. Maura said nothing, she simply sobbed into Jane’s shoulder. The brunette patiently waited for the crying to cease. She figured Maura would explain if she wanted to.

Maura grasped at Jane for some time, letting the renewed sorrow wash over her. Normally, she felt awkward and silly when she cried. People seemed to become uncomfortable and judgmental when she cried, probably because tears came so easy to her. But Jane did not retract; she did not grow impatient. She simply held Maura, stroking her hair softly.

Finally, after a long moment of silence between them, Maura’s tears finally dried and she stepped back. She blushingly looked up at Jane with a grateful smile. Jane smiled brightly down at her, her russet eyes filled with some concern but mostly understanding.

“I’m sorry.” Maura said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

“It’s okay.” Jane replied, the ache in her heart easing as a smile spread on the doctor’s face. “I shouldn’t have stormed in there like that. I’m sorry.”

“No.” Maura said shaking her head with a laugh. “That really wasn’t necessary.”

“I was worried about you.” Jane said shortly. “Badger can’t be trusted.”

“I know.” Maura said with a nod. “I shouldn’t have gone alone. It’s just that… well ever since my father…”

Maura trailed off, her eyes growing teary again as she recalled what had happened. She tried to continue but could do little more than take deep, calming breaths for a long time. Jane felt her heart breaking as her friend struggled to speak.

“It’s okay, Maur, you don’t have to—“ Jane said, attempting to hug her again.

“No.” Maura said resolutely, refusing to let herself be overcome again. “I want to tell you. I _need_ to tell someone this. I haven’t talked to anyone about this, about anything, for months.”

Jane gave her an honest smile and an understanding nod. She didn’t know why Maura was suddenly opening up to her, but if that’s what she needed Jane would listen and do her best to understand. They may have only met a week ago, but they had spent much of that time together on Serenity and Jane felt a stronger tie to Maura than she had ever felt with any of her crew, aside from maybe Frost and Korsak.

“Ten months ago I went to visit my parents on Beaumonde.” Maura finally started as they slowly walked down the dusty street. “My parents had never been very close for as long as I can remember, but they stayed together out of propriety. Not long after they sent me off to school, however, my mother moved to the western coastline and my father stayed back east.

“I had already been on Beaumonde visiting with my mother for several days before I traveled to the eastern coastline to visit with my father. I had noticed on several occasions the feeling of being watched. I originally dismissed the feeling, but then I noticed a man following us. The same man followed me east and I spotted him while out walking with my father.”

Jane listened intently. Maura occasionally looked at the brunette nervously, as if worried she may grow bored or uncomfortable. Jane simply nodded at her encouragingly, linking her arm in Maura’s as they made there way out of town towards the open plain where Serenity lay in waiting.

“I tried to explain to my father that we were in danger but we were attacked before I could say anything.” Maura said, her voice remaining fairly steady as she held tightly to Jane’s arm. “And it was that man, Patrick Doyle. He tackled my father and I to the ground. I heard shots. The man pulled a gun and fired. I don’t know where, but when I was finally able to get up but my father… he… he still had his arms around me.”

Jane squeezed Maura’s arm and looked at her with a pitifully sad smile. She knew what it was like to lose a father. Maybe not in the physical sense, her father was probably still alive out there somewhere, but Jane knew what it was like to realize you will never see him again. At least Maura’s last memories of her father were of him trying to protect her, not leaving her and her brothers to fend for themselves and leaving their mother heartbroken.

She tried to shake these thoughts from her mind as she comforted the doctor. What Jane’s father had done years ago was irrelevant now. Maura needed her to be here in this moment, to comfort her in her loss.

“He tried to save me, Jane.” Maura said, stopping suddenly and looking at the brunette desperately, willing her to just understand.

“All my life I never thought my parent’s cared about me at all.” Maura said, tears slipping from the corners of her hazel eyes. “They sent me off to boarding school when I was so young, and they never really came to visit. Even when I visited them as an adult they never really had time for me. But when Paddy Doyle came after me, and the bullets started flying my father threw his arms around me and he put himself in between me and the danger.”

Maura was crying again, softly and calmly. She wrapped her arms around Jane and let herself be held again. Jane smiled weakly and waited patiently for Maura’s breathing to calm again. She almost felt disappointed when Maura finally pulled away, having liked the warmth of Maura’s arms around her and the tickling of Maura’s hair on her neck.

“I don’t want anyone else getting hurt on account of me.” Maura said, searching Jane’s eyes. “I don’t think I could stand it if I were to lose anyone else.”

“Maur,” Jane said, touching the doctor’s shoulder in a gentle gesture of assurance, “you aren’t going to lose anyone else, especially me.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” Maura said, smiling at her. “What with the way that you go barging into places making wild accusations.”

“Hey!” Jane said as if offended. “I do _not_ make _wild_ accusations!”

“Well you should at least have a bit more tact when attempting to _rescue_ one of your crew.” Maura teased.

“Usually people know better than to mess with Captain Rizzoli’s crewmembers.” Jane joked. “I’m not used to having to rescue them.”

Maura gave her a smile and said, “Well at least Badger knows now not to mess with the invincible Jane Rizzoli.”

“I’m not sure _invincible_ is the right word.” Jane said, holding her shoulder gingerly.

Until that moment, Maura had been too upset to notice but Jane had been holding her right shoulder for some time now. In fact, when she had hugged the doctor, she had avoided wrapping her right arm around her very tightly. Moving the arm at all caused a considerable amount of discomfort, but Jane wasn’t the type to complain.

“You have an anterior dislocation of the humerus!” Maura said, grasping the brunette’s arm a bit suddenly—and more firmly than Jane would have liked.

“Ow!” Jane said, stepping away and holding her arm protectively, “I’m not sure what that means but I don’t find it very humorous.”

Maura looked at Jane, trying to read the sarcasm in Jane’s voice. The brunette’s smile revealed her surprising ability to cover pain with comedy. The doctor took a moment to appreciate how Jane was even now trying to protect her, even if it was unnecessary and silly. Maura was a doctor, seeing Jane hurt might make her worry some, but mostly she was just reacting instinctively to fix what was broken.

“It means you dislocated your shoulder.” Maura explained, touching Jane’s arm much softer now.

“Well then, why didn’t you say that?” Jane said, still toying with her.

“I did.” Maura said simply, raising an eyebrow at her. “Now do you want me to fix it or not?”

“I don’t know…” Jane said with a teasing look. “The last time you _fixed_ me you said it would only hurt a bit and…”

“Well this is going to hurt significantly more.” Maura stated, looking her right in the eye, her hands touching the Jane’s injured shoulder softly. “But it appears to be uncomplicated, so I can probably force it back into place.”

“Force it?” Jane said with a gulp. It wasn’t the first time she had dislocated her shoulder. The last time Korsak had to use all the strength he had to relocate the bone. That had been some of the worst pain she had ever felt. “Are you sure you can do that all by yourself?”

“I’m much stronger than I look.” Maura assured her with a nod.

“I don’t know…” Jane said warily.

“Jane, this isn’t the first time I’ve reduced an anterior dislocation.” Maura said, grasping Jane at the wrist so she could not walk away.

“Shouldn’t we go back to the infirmary?” Jane said, pointing to Serenity off in the distance.

“Your infirmary is poorly stocked.” Maura noted. “Besides, there’s little I could do there except tie you down.”

This time Jane gulped audibly. She wasn’t sure what was so distracting about Maura mentioning bondage so casually, but it allowed the doctor the chance to grasp her shoulder quite suddenly. Before Jane had time to do little more than groan in protest, Maura forcefully pulled and manipulated her arm, causing the bone to slide back into place.

Jane let out a howl in protest and stumbled backward. After a moment the searing pain dulled and was replaced by a sharp ache. She grasped her shoulder protectively and stared at the doctor indignantly.

“What?” Maura said with a shrug of her shoulders, “If I hadn’t done that you would have gone on whining.”

“I was not _whining!_ ” Jane retorted.

Maura smiled. Jane could not help but grin as well. There was something about the look in Maura’s hazel eyes, and the way her smile spread across her whole face. It was just so hard to stay mad at her.


	7. Surprise, Surprise

It was nearly three weeks before Serenity reached its ultimate destination, Regina—the second planet in the Georgia System—for numerous reasons. Firstly, Serenity had ended up taking on one of their largest groups while on their way off of Persephone. This meant that they would have quite a lot of stops on their way out of the system. After restocking the ship, patching up what they could afford and dividing up a measly salary for each of them, they were left with barely enough money to refuel the engines. So, without taking on several boarders requesting destinations quite out of the way, Serenity would barely have been able to take off, no less make it all the way to Paradiso.

But the crew took it all in stride. Korsak and Frost kept themselves busy piloting the ship and scanning the radio for news of bounties, respectfully. Tommy, Frankie and Angela occupied themselves by bickering and playing table games. Maura took to diagnosing every passenger with some disease or disorder. Jane, on the other hand, found herself growing increasingly restless with each passing day; the minutes passing like hours as she sat in the bridge staring out into the stars.

The trouble was all Jane and the crew were doing was scraping by, just trying to survive. They were floating on through space with no real sense of purpose, no final destination. After they reached Regina and dropped off the supplies at Paradiso, they would again be on their way with another shipment of cargo and passengers. There was no glory in their work, nor was there ever any rest.

“Here you are.” The brunette heard a soft, affectionate voice from over her shoulder.

Jane turned just as the speaker was laying a hand on her shoulder, as if gently trying to coax her from a deep sleep. She gave the woman a startled smile and her tense look diffused. Jane’s irritation melted into contentment.

“Maur.” Jane said dazedly, thinking maybe she had dozed off without noticing. “What are you doing up here?”

“Looking for you.” Maura said, sitting down beside her with a warm smile.

“What for?” Jane said, her brow furrowing. “Is something wrong? Is someone hurt?”

“No, no!” Maura said, shaking her head and laughing, “Nothing is wrong.”

“Oh,” Jane said rubbing her eyes and then running her hands through her hair, “Sorry, I guess I’m just out of it.”

“Have you still not been sleeping?” Maura said, her voice laden with concern.

“I’ll be fine, Maura, you don’t have to worry about me.” Jane said with a subtle smile.

“Well I worry anyway.” Maura said, examining Jane’s face closely, “Chronic insomnia can be detrimental to your health. It can cause poor concentration, irritability, poor memory retention, impaired motor coordination—“

“I get it! I get it!” Jane said in an agitated tone.

“Not to mention what constant stress and sleeplessness can do to the complexion.” Maura stated, casually indicating the dark circles under Jane’s eyes.

“God, you sound like my mother!” Jane retorted pushing Maura away jokingly.

“I do?” Maura said with a proud smile. The doctor very much admired Angela. She was a strong and caring woman and had never been anything but kind to anyone as far as Maura knew. Mrs. Rizzoli was a bit hard on her children, but they all knew she nagged and rebuked them because she was trying to protect and care for them.

“Don’t look so pleased.” Jane said with a laugh. “That wasn’t a compliment.”

“Why shouldn’t it be?” Maura said, hitting Jane playfully, “Your mother is a wonderful person.”

“Yeah…” Jane said her tone starting out sarcastic but her voice fading as she turned to look out the window again. “I guess she’s not all that bad.”

Jane stared out at the stars passing by, lost in thought. Maura stared a Jane, a contemplative look on her face as she wondered what the brunette was thinking about.

The two had spent a lot of time together in the past few weeks. Unlike most other people, Jane was very understanding and patient with Maura’s quirkiness. She still teased Maura endlessly about her encyclopedic tendencies, but there was always a hint of admiration masked in her sarcastic retorts, made ever the more evident by the wide grin that would envelop her face.

A long time passed with no words between them. It hadn’t been awkward or uncomfortable to either of them, but when they suddenly became conscious of it they smiled blushingly at each other. It seemed strange to Jane that she was content simply being in Maura’s company, to the point that she would temporarily forget her anxiousness and could simply be.

But now Jane had started to wonder why the doctor had that effect on her. She never enjoyed someone’s presence like she appreciated Maura’s. It was like just knowing she was near to Maura made her heart swell happily.

The brunette peaked shyly at the honey blond from the corner of her eye. The doctor was smiling contentedly, at her. Jane smiled back. Maura gave her that extra adorable grin and Jane couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” Maura giggled.

“Nothing.” Jane shrugged, still trying to contain her laughter.

“No, really?” Maura said, batting at the brunette playfully.

“I don’t know…” Jane said, peering into Maura’s hazel eyes. “You’re just…”

Jane’s voice broke off with her courage. She had wanted to say something like “wonderful,” “gorgeous,” or just “amazing,” but not knowing the reasons for these sentiments she started questioning whether she should say anything at all. Instead she finished lamely with “…different.”

“How so?” Maura inquired with curiosity.

Jane shrugged again, hiding her blushing face as she leaned back and dipped her hat low over her face. “I dunno,” she said casually, folding her hands over chest and pretending to doze, “you’re just… different. It’s refreshing.”

“Am I a tall drink of water?” Maura said, sounding almost serious, but there was a smirk quivering on her lips.

Jane smiled, raising her hat up to peak at the doctor with one eye open. Apparently the Captain’s sassiness had been wearing off on her. She laughed appreciatively, “Yeah, something like that.”

With that Maura cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at her suggestively. Jane frowned at her for a moment before realizing what she had mistakenly implied. Suddenly, she felt uneasy again. Jane sat up stiffly, her palms growing sweaty and her heart racing. She hadn’t meant it like that.

“What I meant was…” Jane stuttered. _Oh no, not again,_ she thought to herself, _Jane, she’s just being silly, there’s no way…_

“Here you are, Janey!” Tommy suddenly said, patting the brunette on the shoulder and giving the doctor a bright smile, “Hello, Maura.”

“H-hello Tommy.” Maura stammered, flustered by his sudden appearance. She gave him a rather forced smile, hoping he did not notice the flushed color of her cheeks. Maura glanced quickly at Jane, who was shifting uncomfortably in her chair. She wandered why the exchange between her and Jane suddenly felt so salacious.

“What do you want?” Jane said rather irritably, feeling as if her brother had interrupted them quite rudely.

Tommy didn’t even glance at his sister, his eyes were locked on Maura. His flirtatious smile widened and he winked subtly at the doctor, “Korsak was looking for you… and I was hoping to find Maura with you.”

“What for?” the women said simultaneously, Jane with a rather indignant tone, Maura with cheery curiosity.

“I thought we could finish up our game.” Tommy nodded to Maura as Jane stood up with an agitated sigh. “I think I can beat her this time.”

“What did Korsak want?” Jane said, stretching with a groan.

“I dunno.” Tommy said with a shrug, his sister’s disinterest hardly bothered him, he was too busy eyeing Maura.

“Your brother is quite the chess player.” Maura said, eyeing Jane closely, wondering why her mood had so abruptly changed.

“I’m sure he is.” Jane said with a shrug, leaving the two of them to go find her partner.

Maura frowned after the Captain, a small pout revealing her injured feelings. Hadn’t they been laughing together a moment ago? Where had joyful Jane gone?

xxx

“What’s got ya down, Jane?” Korsak said with a curious frown at the brunette as she wandered into the cargo bay.

“Who says I’m down?” Jane said with a casual shrug of her shoulders, forcing a smile.

Korsak raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a knowing look. “I know you, Rizzoli, you hate all this back and forth with cargo. Besides, it’s plain as the frown on your face that you’re frustrated that we haven’t had any leads in nearly a month.”

“It’s not like we’ve had much time to go hunting for them.” Jane said with an offhanded shrug, kicking a loose bolt idly and avoiding Korsak’s gaze. Sometimes it was unsettling how easily her old partner could read her. She and Frost got along very well, and they worked together like a well-oiled machine, but Korsak had been there from the beginning; he knew her.

“To be honest, I’m surprised you’ve made it this long without stirring up some sort of trouble.” Korsak said with a smirk, recollecting the last time they had gone several weeks without any bounties or leads on Hoyt.

“Hey!” Jane said crossly, “That guy was acting suspicious! Besides, he called me a nosey bitch!”

Korsak laughed heartily. Jane smiled, her mood lifting some. Her partner knew just when and how to tease her to get her to lighten up.

“Heaven forbid I ever have to go looking in the cargo bay for my wife’s _personal items._ ” Korsak said with a laugh.

“You’d have to keep a wife long enough.” Jane said, rolling her eyes. Korsak responded with an annoyed look, but otherwise seemed unfazed. She decided to change the subject. “Tommy said you were looking for me?”

“Oh, yeah…” Korsak said, suddenly becoming very uneasy, “…that.”

“What is it, Korsak?” Jane said, suddenly becoming very nervous. She did not like the worried look on his face.

Korsak gestured for her to follow him. He led her to the back of the cargo bay where the passengers stored their cargo. He pointed to an old, black chest with black leather straps and gold buckles. In faded gold lettering on the front it read “C. Hoyt.”

“I don’t have any idea how it got there.” Korsak answered Jane’s questioning look. “I’ve been checking the cargo every morning like clockwork. Nothing comes in here or goes out without me knowing. But this one just appeared out of nowhere.”

“How is that possible?” Jane said, walking around the chest, examining it closely. It was sitting aside from the rest of the crates, in plain view from the cargo bay entryway. There was no way it had simply gone unnoticed. It had been placed there intentionally.

“It isn’t possible.” Korsak said, kneeling down as if to unclasp the buckles.

“No!” Jane said grabbing his arm forcefully. “There’s no way to know what he put in there!”

“So you think it really is Hoyt’s?” Korsak asked cautiously.

“I think _C. Hoyt_ is a bit more than coincidence.” Jane said shifting uneasily. She could feel the terror rolling around in her stomach making her feel dizzy and nauseous.

“But what does it mean?” Korsak said, standing up and eyeing Jane carefully.

“I don’t know…” she admitted, her voice barely a whisper.

“Did you want to open it, Jane?” Korsak asked. He knew the honest answer would be a resolute “no,” but he also knew the brunette’s curiosity would eventually triumph over the sickening fear. It was better to get it over with and deal with whatever twisted message Hoyt had left for her.

Jane was silent, her face pale. She was finding it difficult to breathe. The ship suddenly felt very unsteady, at if it were rocking erratically this way and that. Her mind suddenly started to race.

The only way that this piece of luggage could suddenly appear there was if someone had placed it there. Considering they had not made any stops for several days this meant that someone on Serenity had been keeping the chest in their bunk and had moved it here with the distinct purpose of getting Jane’s attention.

For a brief moment, Jane worried that Hoyt himself might have put the message there. Serenity was not without many places to hide. Still, the likelihood that a mastermind like Charles Hoyt would lower himself to hiding in a maintenance tunnel for several days seemed unlikely.

However, the realization that the monster himself was not the culprit was not very comforting. What that meant was that Hoyt had yet another accomplice who was not only aboard the ship but was hidden among about a dozen other passengers, all of whom were just as likely as the next to be a suspect. The only hope they had of finding the psychopath was to open the chest and see what message was inside.

So, after a long deep breath, Jane nodded and Korsak knelt down and unbuckled the clasps. Slowly, cautiously, he lifted the lid, peaking inside as he did so. The chest made an eerie creaking sound as if it had not been opened in some time, and a puff of dust erupted from it. Korsak dropped the lid, causing a loud clacking sound. They both jumped back in surprise.

xxx

“Check!” Tommy said triumphantly, smiling up at the doctor.

“You haven’t won yet.” Maura said with smirk. She searched the board determinedly. Tommy could in fact capture her king on the next move, but he had made one fatal mistake. The youngest Rizzoli was very good at chess, but he failed to anticipate Maura’s moves much further than a few turns ahead. Just like all the other Rizzoli’s, he had the tendency to go forth brazenly rather than strategically.

Maura, on the other hand, had a good deal of patience and an excellent memory. She could work out Tommy’s moves long before he could. Still, the handsome man did have a few tricks up his sleeve. He sure made for an interesting chess partner.

“I can beat you in four moves.” Maura said with a bright smile as she finished her turn.

“Wait—how?” Tommy said, frowning at the board. He was mentally kicking himself for paying more attention to his partner than to the game. He never was very good at multitasking.

“Are you ready to give up?” Maura teased.

“No way!” Tommy said, hovering his hand over his queen and frowning at the board.

Maura watched Tommy with a wide smile on her face. She really enjoyed the time the two of them spent together. He was handsome, surprisingly intelligent, and quite the charmer.

She watched his dark eyes flitting over the board. They were the same coffee brown eyes that all the Rizzoli children shared. Even though she could not explain how, she could see in those eyes the joy for life, compassion, and cleverness they all had.

Tommy’s eyes were missing something, though. There was something different in another set of russet colored irises, something that piqued the doctor’s curiosity from the very moment she had laid eyes on them. Maura tried to convince herself that the feeling she had was simply scientific curiosity. But this argument made less and less sense with every passing day she spent daydreaming about her friend.

“Hello? Maura?” Tommy said, waving his hand in front of the doctor’s dazed looking face.

“Oh, yes!” Maura said looking startled. “Sorry.”

“You okay?” he said with a worried frown.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” The honey blond said with a nod. Had she really just zoned out again? “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so rude.”

“It’s fine.” Tommy said with a shrug. “You just have other things on your mind.”

“Yes, I’m very sorry.” Maura said with an apologetic smile, “I do really enjoy playing with you, though.”

“Me too.” He said with a bright smile.

Maura’s heart fluttered at the sight of that grin, it reminded her so much of Jane’s. _Why does everything remind me of her?_ She thought to herself rather tersely.

“You sure you’re okay?” Tommy asked kindly, noticing her agitated look.

“I guess I’m just worried…” Maura said quietly. She really didn’t want to talk about what was really bothering her, but she found it hard to deflect the young man’s questions. “…Jane’s been gone for a long time.”

Tommy looked up at the clock on the canteen wall. It had been several hours since Jane had gone down to talk to Korsak. He didn’t really have any idea what the pilot wanted with his sister, but it seemed really important. The old man had looked very worried. He probably shouldn’t have taken so long to tell Jane he was looking for her, but when he had stumbled upon the two of them talking on the bridge, he couldn’t help but listen in for a while.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Jane,” Tommy not so casually remarked.

The man’s obvious annoyance was lost on Maura. She was not attuned to the tells of his moods like she was to Jane’s. So, rather than realizing that he was clearly jealous of the attention she gave his sister, she simply nodded and agreed.

“I very much enjoy her company.” Maura said with a dreamy smile. “Her and I have become good friends. I’ve never met anyone like her. She’s so… so complex, baffling … fascinating really.”

Maura blushed, realizing she had let her praise go a bit too far. She hoped Tommy hadn’t noticed the way talking about Jane made her heart race and her breathing hitch. But her dilated pupils and quickened breath had not gone unnoticed by the youngest Rizzoli sibling.

“I can be complex…” he said rather quietly.

“You can be infuriating you mean.” Jane said, clapping a hand on her brother’s shoulder. He winced as her hand came into contact with the sore muscles of his bad arm.

“Ouch!” Tommy said, clasping at his injured arm protectively. “Watch it, Jane!”

“Sorry.” Jane said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. “Forgot.”

“Right.” Tommy said irritably.

“Where have you been?” Maura asked curiously once she had checked Tommy’s shoulder to make sure no permanent damage had been caused.

“You’re acting like my mother again.” Jane said with a sigh.

“I am not.” Maura insisted. “I’m just worried about you, that’s all.”

“Why would you be worried?” Jane frowned at her.

“Well I wasn’t until you came strolling in here.” Maura said, examining Jane’s face closely.

“What, am I not aloud to walk around my own ship?” Jane said, defensively, avoiding Maura’s gaze as she searched the mess for something to eat.

“No, of course not.” Maura said, wishing Jane would look at her. “It’s just that…” She looked over at the table, Tommy had wandered off; apparently he was rather annoyed at the both of them. “… you tend to… act overly cheerful when you’re actually upset about something.”

“What?” Jane said, turning on Maura suddenly. “I do not!”

“It’s a coping mechanism.” Maura said matter-of-factly.

“The only thing I have to cope with is yours and Ma’s constant nagging.” Jane said dropping down onto her chair at the table.

Maura pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at her. Jane was deflecting yet again. The brunette still might be able to fool her with sarcasm, but whatever it was that was bothering the captain now, it was clearly upsetting her to the point that it was visible in her furrowed brow and tired eyes.

The honey blond sat down next to Jane, placing a caring hand on her arm. She searched Jane’s features for some sign of what was bothering her. They had talked a lot in the past few weeks, but Jane never seemed to reveal much about herself. She was a guarded person, easy to get along with but hard to get to know. Maura yearned to break down the walls that Jane had built around her heart. She had a feeling that who ever could do so would be rewarded with a loyal and compassionate friend.

Jane looked up at Maura quickly, a weak appreciative smile on her face. She knew the doctor was just trying to help. And it wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate that Maura cared about her, it was just that she really didn’t want to think about what her and Korsak had discovered in that chest.

She had only come to find the honey blond in the hopes of forgetting about all her troubles for a while. All Jane wanted was to bask in the warmth of Maura’s smile and enjoy her quiet company. Jane had never had a friend like Maura. Sure, she made friends fairly easily, but rarely with women. Frost and Korsak were good friends of hers, but she couldn’t sit and _be_ with them like she could with Maura.

“I’m sorry.” Jane finally said after a long silence, having noticed Maura’s hurt expression. “I’m just … I have a lot on my mind.”

Maura scooted her chair closer, wrapping her arms around Jane. Somewhat reluctantly, the brunette gave into the side hug and let her head fall on Maura’s shoulder, one arm hooking around her back. Jane sighed softly. She figured letting Maura hug her was a small price to pay to make the honey blond stop pouting. Besides, she could think of worse things than the doctor’s warm arms around her and the sweet smell of her hair.

The honey blond let out a contented breath and squeezed Jane reassuringly. She rested her cheek on Jane’s head and closed her eyes. Maura could feel Jane’s breath tickling at her neck and her hand pressed firmly against her lower back. The doctor swallowed, trying to calm her nerves as Jane nuzzled into her shoulder.

“Maura?” Jane said quietly.

“Yes, Jane?” Maura said, looking down, but all she could see were Jane’s raven locks.

“Why is your heart—“ Jane said, sitting up. She was interrupted, however, by a sudden shout from the bridge.

“Captain!” Frost shouted.

The ship rocked violently, tossing the two of them from their chairs. The lights suddenly went out, leaving nothing but the dim glow of the candles at the table. Another explosion sounded from the port side of the ship, rocking Serenity again. The candles went out, leaving them in complete darkness. The smell of smoke drifted in from the corridor.

“Jane—“ Frost hollered, “Jane I need you up here!”

“What happened?!” Jane said, stumbling onto the bridge, followed closely by Maura. “We’ve got smoke pouring into the canteen. I think it’s coming from the engine room.”

“We’re under attack!” Frost said gesturing to the Alliance cruiser that was in plain view from the pilot’s chair.

“Without even so much as a warning?” Jane said with disbelief, “We’ve got innocent civilians on board.”

“They don’t seem to care too much about that.” Frost said, returning to his seat and attempting to pilot Serenity out of harm’s way. “I could use your help at the helm, I’m not the pilot you or Korsak are.”

“It’s just one problem after another now isn’t it?” Jane said, taking the helm forcefully from her young partner.

“What are you talking about?” Frost inquired curiously.

“No time to explain. We need to contain what we can for now. Maura,” Jane hollered over her shoulder as the ship leaned hard to the starboard side, “You get as many passengers as you can onto your shuttle. Frost, you take the other one with Ma and the boys. As soon as we clear this cruiser you need to launch. The fire safety systems are obviously down, so I’m gonna have to vent the air to put out the fire—“

“But Jane, what about you?!” Maura interrupted the Captain very suddenly. “If you vent the whole ship you’ll die in mere minutes!”

“I’ll be fine.” Jane said firmly, “I can seal off the bridge. I have plenty of air to last me until Serenity reaches Regina. I’ll meet you guys there as soon as I can.”

“Jane…” Maura said softly, her eyes brimming with worried tears. “…We can’t just leave you all by yourself.”

“You have no choice. I need you two to get the others out of here!” Jane yelled at the both of them.

“No.” Frost said firmly, “I’m not leaving you behind.”

“Frost, get to the shuttle now! That’s an order!” Jane said.

“Korsak can take the shuttle out! He’s a better pilot anyway; I’m staying here with you!” Frost insisted.

“No!” Jane said, forcing Serenity quickly to the port side with a quick turn of the helm. “He has to fly Maura’s shuttle, she hasn’t had enough practice, there’s no way she can fly that old piece of junk by herself!”

Had the situation been less dire, Maura might have been insulted by the way Jane spoke of her new home. She had grown quite fond of the shuttle; it had a unique charm. The situation being as it was, however, she had little else on her mind other than all that could go wrong with this plan of Jane’s. She was just about to question her instructions when Jane hollered at them again.

“You have to go now!” the brunette yelled. “Every minute you spend here is another minute of oxygen gone!” She turned and looked Maura steadily in the eyes, knowing she needed reassurance, “I will meet you in Paradiso, Maur. You just got to make sure all the passengers get there.”

For a brief moment the doctor gazed worriedly back at the captain. She had the distinct feeling that the likelihood that she would ever see Jane alive again was slim to none. Was the brunette just trying to comfort her, or was she really stubborn enough to think she could fly this damaged ship all the way to their destination? Whatever the answer, she didn’t have the time to find it. So, with one last pained look she departed, making her way to through the smoke to the bunks to evacuate the passengers.

“Frost!” Jane hollered at her young partner, who had still not moved from her side. “I need you to get those medical supplies to Sheriff Bourne!”

“I’m not leaving you!” he insisted. “There’s no way you can make it all the way to Regina by yourself. You know as well as I do that the fail-safes are down. The only way you’re opening that cargo bay door is by going down there and using the manual override.”

“That wasn’t a request Frost!” Jane said, looking him right in the eye. “Besides, I just told Maura I would meet you guys at Paradiso. You calling me a liar?”

“No—but—“ Frost tried to argue.

“Go! Now!” Jane insisted, her expression resolute.

After only hesitating a few seconds more, Frost finally left and made his way to the shuttle. Luckily, the other Rizzoli’s were already in the cargo bay, helping Maura and Korsak guide the civilians onto the other shuttle. Frankie and Tommy quickly followed Frost’s instructions to board with him, but Angela had to be forcefully removed from Maura’s arms, who had been trying to comfort her since the doctor had explained that Jane would be left behind.

“No!” Angela said, trying to free herself from her sons’ arms. “We can’t just leave Janey here! I don’t care if she’s the Captain! She’s my baby girl! No, Maura! Why can’t we go with Maura?!”

“There’s no room, Ma.” Frankie tried to explain. “Besides, Doctor Isles has to take care of the wounded.”

“It’ll be okay Angela!” Maura tried to reassure the woman as well as herself as tears poured down her sooty face. “Jane will be okay. She’ll be okay.”

(To Be Continued)


	8. The Battle for Serenity Part 1

Jane had no time to think, no time to plan, only to act. The very moment she escaped the pursuing Alliance cruiser—having barely lost them by weaving through an asteroid field—she cut the engines, and signaled the shuttles to take off. Barely a breath later, she was on her feet. She headed for the cargo bay, the red light of a flare her only light in the swirling smoke.

Her heart beat fast in her chest as she hunched down, coughing into her sleeve. Jane’s eyes watered and burned as she struggled to orient herself in the dark. Suddenly, Serenity seemed strange to her; Jane was caught in a maze of corridors and corners she didn’t remember. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire and her head was getting light.

_You can’t give up now, s_ he thought to herself as she stumbled onto the catwalk that led down to the cargo bay, _you’re almost there._

She tripped down the stairs, crashing to the steel floor. Though there was a bloody gash now on her face, she did not let this faze her. She winced, fighting to get to her feet. Taking a few deep breaths of the last good air that remained on that part of the ship, she crawled to the cargo bay door.

“You’re not going out like this.” Jane said, whether to herself or Serenity, she wasn’t sure. Barely able to stand, she clung to the wall for support, reaching for the emergency hatch release. In the pitch black, she had no way of knowing how much fire and smoke had consumed the ship. She would just have to vent the air as long as she could tolerate and hope that the fires would be put out within a few seconds. After that she would have to survive on whatever oxygen happened to be left.

“Serenity,” she said, as she opened the exterior hatch; she took a deep breath before hitting the interior hatch release, “don’t make me a liar.”

xxx

“How far are we from Regina?” Maura said, hovering over Korsak’s shoulder.

“I’m not sure… maybe six hours out.” Korsak said, setting the shuttle to automatic pilot.

“Can the oxygen on Serenity last that long?” Maura inquired, her brow furrowing as she tried to calculate the size of the bridge from memory.

“Honestly, Doctor,” the sergeant said, placing a calming hand on her shoulder, “I don’t know. I don’t even know if Jane will be able to get Serenity up and moving again.”

Maura wanted to ask why. Why would Jane risk her life to save her family, her partners, even Maura and a dozen perfect strangers? Why would she save everyone else but herself? But the doctor did not have time to bother the pilot with these questions; she had wounded to care for.

Instead she simply nodded at Korsak and left him to his work at the controls. She entered into the main compartment of the shuttle, where most of Serenity’s passengers were cramped together. Many of the women and a couple children looked shaken and confused. A tall man with short brown hair, maybe about thirty, was helping bandage an elderly man’s burns, while a young boy looked on tearfully.

“Your grandfather is going to be just fine, son.” The man said, smiling encouragingly at the little boy, who held tightly to the other man’s hand.

“It’s alright—“ the old man said, interrupted by a loud fit of coughs.

“He just needs some rest and clean air and he’ll recover.” The man said.

“But…” the boy choked between sobs.

“He’s right.” Maura said softly, kneeling down to look the boy in the eyes. “Your grandfather will be okay. I’m a doctor; I should know.”

She smiled at the little boy reassuringly. He gave a weak smile back, then winced, grabbing a dark bruise on the side of his head. This was the reason Maura had decided to speak to the little boy first. He was bleeding from his ear and there were some burns on his arms, but what really worried Maura was his sleepy expression.

“I’m Doctor Isles.” She said warmly, examining the boy’s eyes and face carefully. “What’s your name?” 

“Timmy.” The boy said, the tears drying on his cheeks.

“Hello Timmy.” Maura said, taking some supplies from the first aid kit the young man had beside him. “What happened to your head here?”

“I fell when grandpa and I were trying to get away from the smoke.” The boy said, his voice unsteady as if he was close to tears again. “It really hurts… and I feel so sleepy.”

“Well you mustn’t go to sleep just yet, okay, Timmy?” the young man said, watching Maura as she worked to clean the boy’s wound. “You might have a concussion.”

“What’s…“ the boy said between sniffles “…that?”

“It’s alright,” the man said with a soft smile “it means you just got a little bump to the head. I just need you to stay awake for now, okay? That way you can help us take care of your grandpa.”

“Okay.” Timmy said with a small nod.

“So,” Maura said, watching the man out of the corner of her eye, “are you a medic or, perhaps, a doctor?”

“Not exactly.” The man said standing up, having finished caring for the old man’s wounds. “I’ve had some medical training. It was just that with all these scared, wounded people, I figured you could use some help. Name’s James, by the way, James Todd.”

James held out his hand to shake Maura’s as she stood up. Maura smiled quickly, and shook his hand briefly. She did not like to be rude, but there was a lot of work to do. Thankfully, she at least would not have to do it all herself.

“Well, Mr. Todd,” she said looking around at the crowded room, “you know anything about triage?”

“A bit, yeah.” James said. “I was going to treat Timmy here first, but he wouldn’t even let me get near him until I helped his grandpa.”

“Well,” Maura said with a sigh, “it appears we’ve taken care of our worst cases. I’m going to treat to these women over here, their burns look pretty bad. Can you go through and triage the rest? Let me know if you find anything life-threatening, head injuries, profuse bleeding, or the like.”

“Will do.” James said with a confident nod. “Timmy, you stay here and keep an eye on your grandpa, okay? And remember, stay awake for me, okay? If you feel too sleepy you tell me or Doctor Isles.”

xxx

The air swept out of the cargo bay through the small gap with gale force, sucking up smoke and oxygen alike. Instantly, Jane felt the pressure change stressing her rib cage painfully. She held her breath and waited as long as she could possibly bear.

Had the loss of cabin pressure not so violently plagued her eardrums and chest, the dizziness from lack of oxygen might have overwhelmed her. She grit her teeth through the pain and just before she was about to collapse she pressed the hatch release again. Jane did not even have enough time to see the interior hatch close before she fell to the hard floor with a thud.

xxx

_“Rizzoli?!”_

_The brunette blinked up at the figure above her. She had been somewhere safe and warm. Now it was dark and cold—and loud. What was with all the noise … and the yelling?_

_“Rizzoli, are you okay?!” the graying man said, staring at her worriedly._

_Slowly Jane’s senses returned to her, as well as the pain. She was laying in the cold earth, there was something warm and wet oozing from her leg, where a searing pain was only just severe enough to distract her from the throbbing in her ears. Jane looked around. They were hidden behind a large rock. There were flashes of fire and loud explosions coming slowly closer._

_“What happened?” Jane said wincing as she tried to stand up._

_“You…” the man said with a confused frown as if he was realizing the truth of what he said as he said it, “… you saved my life.”_

_“Now, Korsak,” Jane said, recalling how she had shoved him out of the way of incoming missile fire, “why would I go and do a thing like that?”_

_“I have no idea.” Korsak said with a smile. Suddenly, his expression became very serious, “I don’t know how I’ll ever repay ya.”_

_“Don’t worry.” Jane said, patting him on the shoulder, “I’m sure I’ll think of something. Besides, we’ve got bigger problems right now.”_

_“Yeah,” Korsak said peering over the rock and down at the battlefield below, “we’re outmanned and outgunned.”_

_“What happened to that air support?” Jane said, gritting her teeth as she tied a bandage tightly around her wounded leg._

_“Lieutenant Samuels is gone. There is no one left with authorization to call in the air fleet.” Korsak said in an agitated tone._

_“Fuck authorization!” Jane said, struggling to get to her feet. “We need help down here, we’re getting slaughtered!”_

_Korsak tried to help the soldier to her feet, but she refused him. She took the rifle from her shoulder and wiped the dirt from her face. With a deep breath she prepared for the charge._

_“Maybe we should get a medic to look at that.” Korsak said, gesturing to her wounded thigh._

_“I’ll be more than happy to get fixed up after we find a fucking radio and get that air support.” Jane said irritably as she peaked out from behind their cover._

_“How do you plan on doing_ that _?” Korsak said with an eyebrow raised at her curiously._

_“Same way I always do,” the brunette said with a smile, “a whole lot of determination and just a little bit of luck. Cover me.”_

_Korsak raised his rifle and looked at her anxiously, but nodded none-the-less. “I got your back.”_

_“That’s all I ever expect.” Jane said with a friendly pat to Korsak’s shoulder, nodding before she dived out into the gunfire._

xxx

“All the others seem little more than shaken up.” James reported to the doctor twenty minutes later. “A few burns and abrasions; Mrs. Johnson might have a broken finger. Other than that, these people just need some good sleep and fresh air.”

Maura nodded, finishing up the bandages on the second woman’s burns. Despite the fact that the two were in pain, their injuries were not as severe as Maura had originally suspected. They would recover quickly so long as their bandages were changed and their burns cared for properly.

“Thank you Mr. Todd.” Maura said politely.

“Please,” he said kindly, “call me James.”

“Well, James, any idea what happened back there?” Maura said as she sanitized her hands. “And you can call me Maura, by the way.”

James’ smile widened in response. “Well,” he said, “it seems that most of the passengers were injured upon their attempts to escape. I don’t know much else. Honestly, I thought you might have some idea as to what those explosions were about, you were on the bridge after all.”

“Well,” Maura said with a frown, “I did see an Alliance cruiser from the bridge, but that was only after the first two explosions occurred. Mr. Frost was the one who was at the helm when it happened.”

“An Alliance cruiser?” James said with a shocked expression, “Why would they attack a civilian ship?”

“I—I’m not sure.” Maura said. In all honesty, she did not know for sure why the Alliance had attacked Serenity rather than simply boarding it and commandeering the vessel. But Maura knew that there was more than one wanted person aboard and quite a lot of stolen cargo. That wasn’t even to mention the possibility she had been considering for some time that her stalker had connections to the government. How else would Paddy Doyle always be one step ahead of her? Always showing up where ever she went, no matter how far across the ‘Verse she traveled.

In fact, she had doubted that she would ever have been able to escape her pursuer; that is, until she met Jane. Since she had been aboard Serenity, she had seen no glimpse of the old man anywhere. Originally, she had assumed that not even the Rizzoli’s would be able to protect her from him. But after nearly a month under the watchful eye of Jane and the others, she felt safer than she had ever felt before.

Now Maura was separated from the all of the Rizzoli’s, who had fast become like family to her. Most especially she was separated from Jane. But Jane was more than family; she was Maura’s closest friend. And she had no idea if she would ever see her alive again.

“You okay?” James said, putting a comforting hand on the doctor’s shoulder.

Maura stepped back, tears brimming in her eyes. Despite how often she was overcome by tears, she did not normally like being comforted by any physical gesture. Maura felt that her inability to control her emotions was unprofessional and she usually became overly self-conscious when she was unable to remain calm.

“I’m fine.” Maura said, sucking in a deep breath, letting out a shuttering exhale and coughing roughly.

“Maybe you should sit down.” James suggested, looking honestly concerned.

Maura coughed some more, sitting down on a cot as she did so. “I’m fine,” she replied between coughs, “just inhaled a lot of smoke.”

So far, the adrenaline and professionalism had kept her going, only interrupted by the occasional cough. But now that she had calmed down and had nobody else to care for, her body was starting to react to the excessive amounts of smoke Maura had inhaled as she had tried to help the passengers escape.

“You were very brave going back and helping more people out of the fire.” James said, sitting on the cot beside her.

“Jane is the brave one.” Maura observed quietly.

“Jane?” James questioned curiously.

“Captain Rizzoli,” Maura explained, “She stayed aboard Serenity so we could escape the Alliance.”

“I’m sure she’ll be okay.” James said encouragingly as Maura began to tear up again.

“She said she’d meet us in Paradiso.” Maura said simply.

“Do you believe her?” James asked.

“I don’t know…” Maura said quietly, “…but Frost told me something about Jane a while back.”

“What was that?” James said with a smile.

“Jane never makes promises.” Maura said, smiling at the recollection. “Because she never has to. He said, ‘if she looks you in the eye and tells you she’s gonna do something, she’s gonna do it if even if it takes her dying breath.’”

xxx

“Fuck…” Jane groaned into the floor. There was a throbbing in her head and the taste of blood in her mouth. She blinked and rolled over, staring up at the ceiling for a moment.

The lights were flickering and there was a thin layer of smoke hovering in the air. She took a deep breath and erupted into a fit of coughing. Suddenly her head was not the only source of pain. Her rib cage was sore and her lungs still felt as if they were cinders. Severe burns stung at her arms and sides and there was dried blood on her face.

_I’m alive_ , Jane thought to herself, _the pain means I’m alive._

“Not sure for how much longer.” She said in a low, scratchy voice as she struggled to get to her feet. The fight was not yet over. From what she could tell, the fire had been put out, but the oxygen had been severely depleted. The air felt thin, and she was finding it extremely hard to fill her lungs with enough air to stumble forward.

“Serenity…” Jane grumbled, but decided against speaking. _We aren’t giving up just yet._ She thought with a weak smile as she shuffled across the cargo bay.

It took her nearly half an hour just to get to the engine room. The stairs were what took the longest, having to take it one step at a time. But even as the sweat run down her face, and the air seemed to get thinner and thinner, she struggled on. There was no hope of survival if she could not get the engine up and running again. She needed to recycle whatever air she had left long enough to make it to Regina.

Normally she could restart the engines from the bridge, but considering the lights were still flickering ominously in all corners of the ship, something was obviously wrong with the generator. Even when Serenity’s engines were cut there should be enough back-up power to supply the emergency systems for several hours. Jane already knew the environmental controls were compromised, given the dropping temperature and the thinning air. What she was really worried about was why the fail safes had not kicked in, forcing at least one engine to restart. It wasn’t like this was an uncommon problem, Serenity’s expiring engines often caused mechanical problems that compromised its back-up systems, but from what she could tell, most of the damage had occurred on the lower decks, somewhere near the crew bunks. The engine room was all the way over on the other side of the ship.

Before she could even reach the engine room, however, she noticed a faint sound. Jane frowned, trying to figure out where it was coming from. She listened intently. It sounded vaguely like someone sucking very vigorously from a straw.

“Shit!” Jane said, diving to the corridor wall, searching frantically for the source of the leak, her hands running across the steel wall. “Shit, shit, no!”

Several agonizing minutes later she found the miniscule crack. Her fingers were pulled to the steel by the forceful vacuum of space. In silent horror she followed the crack several inches down the wall. This was an outer wall, part of Serenity’s structure. If there was even a millimeter of interruption in this wall, the entire ship’s structure could be compromised. Even if Jane was able to seal the leak, get the engine back up and running, and make it all the way to Regina with the little bit of air she had left, taking the ship through the planet’s atmosphere could cause the whole thing to fall apart before she even could land.

“God damn it, Serenity!” Jane cursed loudly, “you’re not making this easy!”

xxx

“Hello Doctor Isles.” Korsak said kindly, as Maura stepped from behind the curtain that separated the control room from the rest of the shuttle. “You okay?”

“Yes, Sergeant Korsak.” She said with a heavy sigh, leaning against the wall and tilting her head back. Maura closed her eyes took a deep breath, exhaustion visible on her face.

“Are you sure about that?” Korsak said with a quiet laugh. “You look rather tired.”

“Just mildly exhausted, that’s all.” Maura said, scooting down to sit on the floor, burying her face in her arms. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had to triage that many patients all at once.”

“You’ve treated that many before?” Korsak asked curiously, turning in his chair to face her. She could not see, but he looked very concerned for the young doctor.

“That many and more.” Maura said quietly into her hands. “In the war.”

“I didn’t know you were involved in that whole mess.” Korsak said gruffly, he did not enjoy talking about that time in his life.

“I wasn’t.” Maura said simply, looking up at Korsak curiously. In all the time Maura had spent on Serenity, she had yet to learn much at all about Jane’s partners. Korsak had always been nice to her, and had never spoken to her in anything other than a friendly tone. The doctor looked up at him warily, wondering why it was that the man was now looking at her suspiciously. Maura continued in a soft, hesitant voice, “I simply treated the wounded.”

“Let me guess,” Korsak said, trying to keep his voice even, “you treated the Alliance soldiers.”

“Yes,” Maura said matter-of-factly, “but I treated many Independent wounded as well. I was with a medical team that went out into the battlefield. We treated whoever needed it. I never bothered to ask them what side they were on.”

Korsak shifted uncomfortably. He had hoped that the doctor would prove him wrong and say she had been on their side, even if it had been the losing side. Unfortunately, Maura had turned out to be the honest person he had suspected her to be. She looked up at him as if daring him to blame her for treating the injured un-biasedly despite the political feud between the two groups.

After a long silence Korsak’s face lightened and a smile broke out onto his face. “You’re a good person, Doctor Isles. A mighty good person.”

Maura replied with a shocked look on her face. She had not expected the mood to lighten, especially so quickly. She blinked and smiled at him shyly. They laughed quietly for a while; both vaguely aware of how awkward the moment had been for them.

After another long silence, Maura finally bucked up the courage to ask Korsak about something she had been curious about for some time. “Is that where you met Jane?” she asked quietly, her mouth growing dry with nervousness, “in the war, I mean?”

He smiled at her, but in his eyes there was a look of solemn reverie, “Yeah. Her and I were in the same detachment. Originally we really butted heads, because she used to give me a real hard time—honestly, she gave everyone a hard time. But she was a good soldier and an even better leader. She had everyone convinced we could win the war if only we had the guts to keep on fighting.”

Korsak’s voice faded away and he looked out the windows and off into the distance. The war was a long time ago to anyone who didn’t live through it—fight through it. To Korsak and Jane, and to some extent Frost, however, the pain and loss was still fresh, the wounds still raw.

“The last battle, when the War ended, that’s known as the Battle of Serenity, right?” Maura asked. She already knew the answer, but decided against fact spewing in this instance. Maura might know more about the politics of the War than a soldier like Korsak, but she was nervous about upsetting him again.

The older man gave her a knowing look. His smile told her he appreciated the respect she was trying to show for him. He quietly nodded in reply.

“Is that why you named the ship Serenity, after the battle on Hera?” Maura asked, this time genuinely curious, having heard little more than gossip about the devastating defeat of the Independent troops.

“Well…” Korsak said, squinting thoughtfully as if he had never really contemplated the reason, “…yes…and no.”

“What do you mean ‘yes and no’?” Maura said with a laugh.

“See…” Korsak said searching hard for the right explanation, “…well it only really makes sense if I tell you about what happened that day.”

Maura scooted closer, her eyes brightening with interest. “Will you tell me?” Maura pleaded hopefully, “please?”

“Nah.” Korsak said, sitting back decidedly. “You don’t care about old war stories.”

“I do!” Maura insisted. “I’m very much interested in a bit of history, especially one from a first-hand point of view. Your account may not be completely accurate or unbiased, but does not mean your opinion is without merit.”

“I don’t know…” Korsak said with a smile, his resolve waning.

“Please Vincent?” Maura said with a pout and a flutter of her eyelashes.

“Fine.” Korsak said with a sigh.

xxx

_Vincent didn’t know what it was Jane had planned, but he hoped it was good. They were losing this battle fast and what few troops they had left were getting discouraged. Many of the young ones had retreated back to the shelter of the caves, against direct orders from Lieutenant Samuels._

_But the Lieutenant was gone now. There was no one to keep order or direct troops but Sergeant Korsak and a few scattered Corporals. The only person who could possibly lead them out of here had just dived into a spray of incoming fire, a fierce look on her face as she fired her rifle up into the cliffs._

_The Sergeant stepped out from the outcrop and started firing at the source of the incoming fire. He watched Jane nervously out of the corner of his eye. She might be bullheaded but she wasn’t bulletproof, as was evident by the wound on her leg. But the adrenaline had evidently overpowered the pain and Jane was barely limping at all as she made her way across the stony valley to their last outpost._

_Vincent tried to follow his fellow soldier and provide her with cover fire as much as possible. Unfortunately, however, sniper fire trapped him when he dived into a shallow trench behind a thick bush. With no way of escaping without a bullet to the head, he had little choice but wait there and hope that Jane could reach the outpost on her own and provide a distraction for the sharpshooter. Rizzoli might be fast, but not even she could dodge a sniper’s bullet._

_It seemed like ages before the brunette returned. When she finally did, Korsak nearly jumped out of his skin, actually drawing his knife on her in surprise. As soon as he realized it was her he heaved a sigh of relief, “Jesus, Rizzoli, I nearly killed ya.”_

_“Not even close.” Jane said with a smirk, her hand on his wrist. With one squeeze she could effortlessly force him to drop his weapon and wince in pain. But doing so was not necessary, she had already demonstrated this technique to him before, he didn’t really want to experience it again._

_“You came back empty handed.” Vincent said, looking for some sign of a radio, a flare,_ something _to signal the troops._

_“Not exactly.” Jane said, gesturing to the solider behind her. “This here is Corporal Frost.”_

_“Frost.” Vincent nodded respectfully._

_“Sergeant Korsak.” The young man said with a salute._

_“No need for the formalities.” Vincent said with shake of his head._

_“Just because the Independents don’t have the fancy weaponry and battle training of the Alliance, doesn’t mean we can’t have a bit of respect for each other.” Frost said irritably._

_“I’ve got a plan.” Jane said, interrupting before Korsak could respond with another smart remark._

_“What is it?” Korsak asked encouragingly. He was used to Jane just sort of flying by the seat of her pants. It was quite surprising to hear she had actually thought something through._

_“Well…” Jane said, peaking out from behind the bush at the cliffs across the valley, “you see that anti-aircraft weaponry over there?”_

_“Where?” Korsak said squinting to see where Jane was pointing._

_“Over there, one o’ clock.”_

_“You mean over on the Alliance’s side?!” Korsak said in disbelief._

_“Yeah, but they’ve abandoned that outcrop, the battle’s moved south, down into the valley.” Jane argued._

_“That doesn’t mean it’s unguarded.”_

_“Of course not.”_

_“Okay, well even if we manage to capture it, what then?”_

_“What do you mean, ‘what then?’”_

_“When we capture the anti-aircraft weaponry, what do we do then?”_

_“What kind of question is that? We_ use _it! What else?”_

_“That’s it?! That’s your plan?”_

_“No, of course not!”_

_“For fuck’s sake!” Frost interrupted, “We don’t have the kind of time to just be sitting around here bickering!”_

_Korsak and Jane looked at Frost in surprise. The sudden outburst was far from expected from the composed looking Corporal. Apparently, underneath the initial formality was a familiar soul after all._

_“Okay,” Jane said, looking Korsak in the eye, “I don’t have time to explain, but we’ve got to capture that weaponry and we’ve got to do it fast.”_

_“Why?” Vincent asked curiously._

_“Because,” Frost said, following Jane out of the trench, “we’ve got incoming Alliance ships.”_

_“Besides,” Jane said with a smile, “you heard what I told the boys back there.”_

_Korsak cracked a smile at the recollection. “’If nothing else,” he quoted, “we’re going to show those bastards what we’re made of!’”_

xxx

“I really don’t have time for this!” Jane hollered to the engine room. Her voice echoed in the emptiness of the ship. She tossed tools and scraps of wire and nuts and screws around frantically, looking for a spare sheet of metal. She needed something, anything, to weld over the leak in the corridor, and she needed it _fast._

Her head was throbbing, her whole body felt weak. Jane’s extremities started to feel numb, the cold biting at her nose. She struggled to stay focused, the dizziness slowly making it harder and harder to grip even the floor beneath her.

“Why don’t you just give up?” a voice whispered in her ear.

Jane jumped at the sound, stumbling over the mess on the floor. Her heart was racing as she scanned the shadows in the flickering lights. She recognized that voice, that horrible, sadistic, sickening voice.

“You smell of… lavender… lavender and fear…” a shadow laughed hoarsely in the corner.

Jane reached for her pistol. She blinked in the haze. Frantically she searched the engine room for any sign of the voice’s host. There was no one there. She was completely alone, alone with her nightmares.

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she realized she was trapped. She was trapped in this dying ship, slowly suffocating and freezing to death, thousands upon thousands of miles away from her family and her friends. The Alliance was sure to find her, if they decided not to just let her die out here in this asteroid field. Worst of all, she was going to break a promise, a promise to a friend she held so dearly; a friend who had no idea that she had started to drive away the nightmares.

[To Be Continued]


	9. The Battle for Serenity Part 2

“So what happened next?” Maura encouraged.  
Korsak had paused during his story, taking a deep, calming breath. He was silent for a long time, staring out the window at the stars passing by. The graying man avoided the doctor’s eyes. He often tried to hide it but he was a very sensitive man, and the retelling of this story was making it difficult for him to remain composed.  
“Well…” Korsak said with a sigh, finally glancing down at Maura, who was looking up at him with a sympathetic smile, “…I don’t really know how, but we managed to take the anti-aircraft weaponry.”  
“Did Jane take down the incoming ships?” Maura said, watching Korsak expectantly. She couldn’t help but get caught up in the story. The images that played along in her imagination as Korsak told his narrative kept her mind busy from the worries that threatened to come to the surface. She would much rather picture Jane bravely fighting in battle than think about her struggling to survive on the dying ship.  
It was getting harder and harder, however, to keep her consciousness invested in the story as Korsak became quieter and quieter. Maura did not want to push him into talking about an event he found so troubling, but she was desperate to keep the tears at bay by hearing about the unbelievable foolish bravery of her friend.  
“She managed to take down one, yes.” Korsak said with a short laugh. “Nearly killed the three of us.”  
“What?” Maura said, glad Korsak was willing to continue. “How?  
“The thing practically came down right on us!” Korsak said with an enthusiastic gesture of frustration. 

xxx

“Take that!” Jane yelled as she continued to fire at the flaming ship.  
“Nice job, Rizzoli!” Frost said with a pat on her shoulder as she stepped back from the gun.  
“Um… Rizzoli…” Korsak said, trying to gain her attention. But Jane and Frost were too busy hooting and hollering and congratulating themselves to notice.  
“Rizzoli!” Korsak hollered.  
“What?!” Jane said irritably. It was like Korsak to ruin a brief moment of triumph with bad news.  
“Run!” he said, grabbing both of them by the arms and dragging them down the steep incline.  
Then Jane heard it, the ship falling to the ground at full speed, in flames and coming ever closer to the outcrop. They leapt from the cliff and into the rubble below, the flaming wreckage flying just inches above them.  
“That was a close one.” Jane said with a laugh, wincing as she stood up and dusted off her dirty trousers.  
“You’re telling me.” Frost said with a sigh of relief, looking up at the burning hill only twenty feet above them.  
“Well there goes our anti-aircraft artillery.” Korsak said angrily. “I guess we’ll just have to wait for that air support after all.”  
“Air support?” Frost said, looking between Korsak and Jane with confusion. He looked at Jane with a frown, “You didn’t tell him, did you?”  
“No!” Jane said furiously, “When would I have told him?”  
“I don’t know,” Frost said sarcastically, “maybe when we were in that trench and you were coming up with this crazy ass plan!”  
“Didn’t tell me what?” Korsak insisted.  
“It doesn’t matter!” Jane said, looking at Frost with deadly expression.  
“What doesn’t matter!” Korsak said, “Jane! Tell me! You owe me that much!”   
“They aren’t coming, okay?!” Jane screamed at him. “They are leaving us here to die!”  
“What do you mean they aren’t coming?” Korsak insisted, grabbing Jane’s arm as she tried to turn away. “You tell me what you mean by that!”  
Suddenly, Korsak noticed that the valley had grown quiet. Explosions no longer plagued his ears. The hollering had died down; there was only the occasional peppering of rifle fire. He looked around; Alliance ships were landing by the dozen upon the valley below; Independent troops were scattering like startled animals.  
Repeat. Sounded the radio Korsak had just noticed in Frost’s shoulder. All troops are to lay down arms. Repeat. Lay down arms and surrender.  
“You knew?!” Korsak said, looking at her baffled.   
“I couldn’t…” Jane said, gulping down the lump in her throat. She would not cry, she could not cry here, not in front of Korsak and Frost.  
“We couldn’t just give up.” Frost said to Korsak firmly.  
“So what was the plan?” Korsak said, angrily, “Shoot down as many Alliance vessels as you could before we get taken prisoner?!”  
“I promised those boys back there, Korsak, I promised them we wouldn’t go down without a fight!” Jane said fiercely, her tears masked by rage.  
“It’s not you’re fault, Jane.” Korsak said, his voice softening. He had spent enough time with the Captain to know when she was desperately trying to remain calm. He placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. “This is not your fault.”  
“No!” Jane screamed, pulling away from him violently. “This is my fault! We never should have tried to retake this valley!”  
“They are surrendering, Jane, that is not your fault.” Frost tried to reason with her.  
“The hell it’s not!” Jane said, dropping her gun and raising her hands as the Alliance soldiers approached. Korsak and Frost dropped their weapons as well, their faces solemn and stern, but nowhere near as defeated as Jane’s.

xxx

Maura was in tears, quietly sobbing into her sleeve. She had hoped that Korsak’s story would somehow soothe her. However, hearing how Jane had been so completely crushed by the events at the Battle of Serenity had only caused her to imagine how defeated Jane must feel at that very moment.  
“Oh, Vince!” Maura said, tossing herself into his shocked arms. “What if Jane doesn’t make it back?” Tears spilled onto his shoulder as she continued in muffled sobs, “What if she dies out there? What if I—what if we never see her again?”  
Still quite shocked by the doctor’s sudden emotional reaction, he patted Maura’s back awkwardly. He stared down at her hair for a while, trying to think of what to say to calm her. Finally, very cautiously, he decided continuing his story was the best course of action.  
“That’s the thing, Doctor Isles,” Korsak said, heaving a sigh when she finally released him, “if there’s one thing I know about Jane, it’s that she never gives up, no matter the odds.”  
“Like in the battle?” Maura said, wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling up at the sergeant.  
“Yeah.” He said with an encouraging nod. “And like right now. ‘Cause I’ll bet you anything that right now, Jane is fighting with all she’s got just to keep her word to meet us in Paradiso.”

xxx

“Hoyt, you bastard!” Jane said, fighting her way to her feet. “You haven’t killed me yet.”  
“I don’t have to.” The shadow whispered to her. “You’re going to die here alone and I’m going to watch you wither away.”  
“You’re not real.” Jane said, putting her hand to the wound on her head. She felt blood oozing there.  
“You’re suffering from excessive hemorrhaging and prolonged oxygen depletion, in some cases it can cause auditory and visual hallucinations.”   
Jane turned around, trying to find the source of the sound. But the effort was futile, she already knew this voice was just as impossible as the first. Still, she didn’t want this one to fade away; she wanted Maura to stay.   
“I don’t want to be alone with these nightmares anymore…” Jane whispered, “Please, Maura, don’t leave me alone here.”  
“You only have a few hours of usable air left.” Maura’s voice said. “You need to fix that leak. Then you need to get that engine up and running.”  
“I know…” Jane said irritably, picking up a small sheet of metal and a blowtorch. “Sheesh, even imaginary Maura is bossy!”  
“I am not bossy!” Maura’s voice replied.  
“Yes you are, you’re just soft and polite when you’re bossing people around.” Jane said with a smirk as she started to weld the piece into place.

xxx

It took Maura quite some time before she was stable enough to listen to Korsak’s story again. Though she found herself becoming more comfortable with Jane’s old friend, she continued to apologize profusely for her inability to control her emotions. Korsak dealt with the sobbing woman to the best of his ability. He wasn’t entirely sure why the young woman had grown so attached to the Captain, but if one thing was for sure, Maura’s feelings were not unrequited.   
“The two of you sure are a pair, aren’t ya?” Korsak said with a soft laugh.  
“Huh?” Maura sniffed, dabbing her face dry with the handkerchief Korsak had kindly offered her.  
“You and Jane, you’re quite the pair.” Korsak repeated.  
Maura blushed slightly and looked up at him with a frown. She wasn’t entirely sure what it was that Korsak was trying to say, but she hoped he wasn’t implying anything. Her heart started beating fast in her chest. There’s nothing … like that…going on. She thought to herself quickly.  
“What I mean is…” Korsak said, his face growing red as he fumbled over his words, “Well, you and Jane… ya just get along real well…I’ve never seen her get on with anyone the way she does with you.”  
Maura’s frown deepened, “She’s had other friends before, surely?”  
“Yes, of course!” Korsak explained. “It’s just, usually she keeps her distance from them. She’s real likeable, of course, but she’s not real easy to get to know. Jane’s not too… touchy-feely. You and her, you have chemistry, you fit together.”  
Maura shook her head quietly; she didn’t really understand what it was that Korsak was talking about. “But Jane and I... we’re friends but… we’ve only known each other for such a short time.”  
“I know that.” Korsak said with a shrug of his shoulders. “It’s just that ever since you’ve been on board Serenity Jane’s been different… happier. She used to mope around in her bunk or up in the bridge. Angela had to practically drag her up to the canteen for meals. Now she’s the first one at the table aside from you and her Ma.”  
“Well that might have more to do with the contributions I’ve been making to the food stores.” Maura suggested shyly. “Angela and I have been doing a lot of adjusting to the menu.”  
“It’s more than that.” Korsak smiled. “Jane might still be as wild and restless as ever, but it doesn’t seem like she’s feels so hopeless anymore. She even sleeps more.”  
Maura’s brow furrowed, “I’m not so sure about that, Vincent. She usually seems quite exhausted when I go to visit her on the bridge. In fact, she’s fallen asleep right in the middle of a conversation on more than one occasion!”  
“I know! Don’t you see?” Korsak laughed, “She’s comfortable around you. She might not sleep at night, Jane never sleeps much, but when she’s with you she can let her guard down, she can relax. I haven’t ever seen her do that with anyone, not even me, and I’ve known her more than a decade!”  
Maura smiled shyly and tried not to blush. She had never really thought much about why Jane so often snoozed while in Maura’s company. She had always assumed it was because she was so exhausted. She never thought that it was a behavior exclusive to Maura’s proximity. In fact, she had started to worry that Jane would fall asleep at the helm when Maura was not around to wake her, so the doctor had gotten into the habit of asking Frost or Frankie to check up on Jane when Maura left to go to bed.  
The honey blond didn’t really know what to say so she simply smiled softly. The two were quiet for a moment, lost in thought. Then, after a while, Maura got up the courage to ask Korsak yet another question that had been nagging at her.  
This time she was more blunt than before, forgetting to hide her curiosity in the guise of making conversation, “Why is it that Jane sleeps so poorly?”  
She did not know if Korsak knew the answer to her question. There was no reason to believe that Jane would have opened up to Korsak more than anyone else. Maura simply thought that aside from her brother Frankie, Jane didn’t seem to be close with anyone else.  
The gray haired man did not immediately respond. He did not seem entirely shocked by the doctor’s inquiry; he simply looked at her contemplatively for a while before answering. When he finally did respond he looked over at her with a grave smile, shaking his head. “It’s not really my place to answer that. If Jane decides to talk about that with you, then that’s her decision. All I can tell you is that there are a lot of dark things in her past, things that would haunt anyone, things that would drive a lesser person mad. Jane, she hides it all away. But these things, they have a way of surfacing no matter how strong we are.”  
Maura nodded quietly, tears brimming again in her eyes. If it weren’t for the deeply troubled look of sympathy in Korsak’s eyes, she might have questioned him further, or made some comment about the devastating affects traumatic events can have on the psyche. But the doctor’s heart ached with empathy instead. From what little Jane had revealed about herself, she could make the decently supported hypothesis that the captain had very personal reasons for pursuing a criminal like Hoyt.  
xxx

“Fuck!” Jane said angrily, throwing a wrench across the engine room in frustration.  
“Watch your language, Jane.” Maura’s voice said with rebuke.  
“Stop nagging me, you’re worse than my mother!” Jane hollered irritably, her back slipping down the wall so that she sat roughly on the floor, out of breath.  
“Jane…” the voice whispered; it was closer now, softer. Jane could feel hot tears of anger trying to force themselves from her tired eyes but she held them back with vigor. “…don’t give up.”  
“I can’t…” Jane said between labored breaths, “…I can’t fix her.”  
“I told you, she’s going to wither and die here all alone.” Hoyt’s voice said, causing chills to run up Jane’s spine.  
“No.” Maura’s voice said with collected coolness. “She’s going to fix that compression coil, get that engine running, and make it to Regina by recycling what air she has left directly into the bridge.”  
“Maura!” Jane said, sitting up suddenly, “You’re brilliant!”  
“Well, actually, since I’m actually just a projection of your subconscious onto a familiar personification, you’re actually the one that’s—“  
“Yep,” Jane said, stumbling to her feet enthusiastically, “Maura, obnoxious as ever, even when she’s only in my head.”

xxx

“Wait…” Maura said with a confused frown, “I still don’t know why it was that Jane decided to name her ship after the battle at Serenity.   
“Well that’s because I’ve only told you half the story yet.” Korsak said with a small smile.  
“Please continue…” Maura said in a soft voice, sitting down beside him and watching him carefully.  
“Well I didn’t see Jane for some time after the war.” Korsak started. He looked off into the distance, as if lost in the memories he was retelling. “After the Alliance finally released all it’s prisoners, I was drifting around for a while—I hadn’t seen Jane since we were transported off of Hera about three days after the battle I told you about.  
“Anyway, I was drifting all over the place for a while, mostly looking for work. Finally, I ended up on Persephone, where I bumped into Jane. Turned out she had gotten herself into a bit of a bind. Had the Alliance on her tail, a bounty on her head…” Korsak started to laugh heartily. “Well, I guess things aren’t much different now, but, see, back then she was on her own, her family wasn’t around to help her and she had made quite a lot of enemies in the War.  
“So, despite her protesting, I had gotten it into my head that I was going to help her out. See, I still felt I owed her my life and all. So, anyway, she was telling me about this bounty she was out to get—seems she had been doing odd jobs since the War too, and bounty hunting was something she found she could do real easy—anyway, this bounty she was after, she’d been going at it for months, with no luck. So I told her I’d help her out.  
“She didn’t really want to accept my help, but I eventually got her to give in by telling her she’d have to split the reward. Well, we put our heads together and we tried to pick up the guy’s trail. But every time we felt we were getting close, he would slip out of our hands. Thing was, though, that our investigations into him led us to all sorts of other criminals, many with bounties on their heads. We just sort of ended up chasing bounties all around the ‘verse, sometimes picking up other odd jobs, but always keeping an eye out for this big bounty, the one who kept getting away.”  
Korsak paused for a moment, looking at the doctor very closely. He wondered if Maura had picked up on just whom it was that he was alluding to. The older man had always been careful when telling others anything about the man that he and Jane had been searching for all these years. Korsak knew more about the reasons why Jane pursued this bounty than Jane was perhaps comfortable with; sometimes Korsak even felt that Jane resented him for it.  
Needless to say, he was reluctant to reveal much about Jane’s motivations for her pursuit of the serial criminal. He found it in his best judgment to avoid all discussions of the topic altogether. But, in telling the story of how they had built the Serenity crew, he had inadvertently brought the subject to the foreground.   
Maura gave him a small, knowing smile. She wasn’t entirely sure why the sergeant was being so vague, but she felt it would be rude to interrupt his story, even now as he paused to look at her. Besides, she just figured he was gathering his thoughts together before he would continue.

xxx

“Rizzoli, where the hell are we going?” Korsak said, looking around the crowded shipyard nervously. Jane had dragged the tired man what seemed like miles past one vessel after another with a purposeful look on her face. He had originally assumed that the brunette was taking him to the docks to board another outbound ship for a job. They hadn’t found work in some time, and he had started to worry that they would never find any again.  
But Jane had lead him past the docks at a fast pace straight into the shipyard. Here, vessel upon vessel were lined up in rows, some being repaired, others being constructed, the whole place a noisy mess of machinery and workers hollering. For a moment the sergeant worried that Jane was signing them up to work in the shipyard itself. He might have known a thing or two about engines, but he didn’t really have the constitution for a labor-intensive job like space vessel construction.  
“Please tell me we aren’t meeting someone here for a job.” Korsak asked worriedly, his eyes darting around at the sweaty, grease-covered labor workers around them.  
“No, no, of course not.” Jane said with a casual wave of her hand.  
“Then what are we doing here, Jane?” Korsak said, uncomfortable with the grin that was spreading across her face. She was definitely up to something.  
“We’re almost there, Korsak, just hold your horses!” Jane said waving at him again; she could tell he was growing worried and impatient, he rarely called her ‘Jane’ when he wasn’t being extremely serious.   
“I wish you would just tell me what we’re doing here, Rizzoli.” Korsak said irritably. Jane’s pace had quickened as they approached the outskirts of the shipyard. What surrounded them now were mostly piles of scrap metal and junk parts, interspersed with the occasional broken down vessel. He panted, struggling to keep up with his excited partner. Suddenly she stopped right in front of him and he nearly fell on his ass as he tried not to knock into her.  
“Holy hell Riz—“ he said as he struggled to keep his balance. Then he noticed the atrocity that she was beaming up at.  
“Isn’t she beautiful?” Jane said with a proud smile.  
“That?!” Korsak said pointing at what looked like a giant pile of space trash in the vague form of an old Firefly-class starship.  
“Yep!” Jane said placing a hand lovingly on the dusty metal of the ship’s hull, much like one would stroke a prized racehorse. “And she’s all ours.”  
“Rizzoli this is a piece of—wait! Did you say ‘ours?!’” Korsak said, looking at her with sheer disbelief.  
“Well, of course, Korsak.” She said with a laugh, “I couldn’t purchase a starship on my credit alone!”  
“You paid for this hunk of shit?!” Korsak said indignantly.  
“Of course not!” Jane said with a smirk, “We paid for her.”

xxx

“I can’t believe I paid for this piece of shit!” Jane yelled irritably.  
“Jane, I’ve warned you about your language.” Maura’s voice said with reproach.   
“Well just what are you going to do about it, huh? Nag me to death?” Jane said in an agitated tone, with only a vague hint of facetiousness.   
“Besides, I thought you adored this ship.” Maura voice said curiously. “Why would you curse at it and call it such a vulgar thing?”  
“She, Maura, Serenity is a ‘she,’ not an ‘it.’” Jane said forcefully removing the brand new, but completely destroyed compression coil from the engine. “And it was this I was calling a piece of shit.” Jane shook the piece at her angrily before letting it fall to the engine room floor unceremoniously.   
“It is impossible for inanimate objects to have genders, Jane. Despite how ship crews and captains have acted like for generations, their vessels do not have personalities, nor do they have moods or senses.”  
“Of course they do. Besides, why should I believe you?” Jane said fixing the old compression coil into place. “You don’t even exist.”  
“Well—I—” Maura’s voice cut off with a huff of frustration.  
“I guess I’ve got you there.” Jane said with a laugh as she wiped her greasy hands on her trousers.  
“You know that old coil won’t last you very long. There was a reason I had you replace it in the first place.”  
“I know.” Jane said with a sigh. “But it will have to do for now.”  
“Do you think it will last long enough to get you to Paradiso?”  
“To be honest, I have no idea.” Jane said with a shrug. “Guess we’ll just have to see.”  
With that Jane started up the engines. She held her breath and crossed her fingers. For a while she thought they were going to cut out when they sputtered and sputtered for a long while but did nothing else. Then a miracle happened.  
“You did it Jane!” Maura’s voice said exuberantly in her ear, barely audible over the sound of the spinning engines.  
“Not quite yet.” Jane said, wiping the sweat and dried blood from her forehead. “We’ve still got to get out of this asteroid field without attracting the attention of that Alliance Cruiser. Not to mention, land this wounded ship somewhere before I run out of oxygen completely.”  
“I believe in you, Jane.”  
“I’m glad someone does.”

xxx

“What would you go and buy a ship for, Rizzoli?!” Korsak hollered angrily.  
“I thought that was obvious!” Jane said, looking at him incredulously.   
“Well I must be getting old and senile or something.” Korsak said in a mocking tone. “Would you mind explaining it to me?!”  
“Korsak!” Jane said in a pleading tone; she honestly didn’t know why he was getting so upset. “You’re the one that’s always complaining about how we’re always moving from ship to ship, town to town, never have anything or any place to call our own.”  
“Yeah,” Korsak admitted, but he was still worried about all the work they’d have to put into even making this thing fly, “but I guess I always thought when I finally got my own ship it would be more…more…”  
“Sleek?” Jane suggested with a smirk, “Shiny? New?”  
“I was going to say habitable.” Korsak said with a laugh.  
“Serenity is habitable, Korsak!” Jane said, pressing the button to open the hatch.  
“Serenity?” Korsak said with a raise of his eyebrow. “You’ve already named it?”  
“Yes, Serenity.” Jane said with a proud smile as she walked up the ramp, gesturing for Korsak to follow her. “And she’s just brimming with potential.”  
Korsak lingered outside, turning his nose up at the rusty smell and swirling dust. “I might just take your word for it.” He said, burying his mouth in the crook of his elbow.  
“Oh come on!” Jane said, pulling him by the sleeve quite forcefully.

xxx

Korsak’s story was interrupted by the bleep of one of the monitors on the dash. He sat up very suddenly and took a look. With a smile his gaze moved up to the window and he pointed into the distance.  
“We’re almost there.” He said with a smile, his finger gesturing to a bright orb in the distance. “Can’t believe I didn’t notice ‘till just now.”  
“Me either.” Maura said in a far off voice. She had been so enveloped in the sergeant’s story that she had forgotten about everything else. The doctor sat up very suddenly with a guilty look on her face. “Oh, dear! I really should be checking on the other passengers! Please excuse me Vince.”  
With that she slipped behind the curtain and out into the main compartment of the shuttle. She glanced around the room. Most of the passengers were quietly resting, some talking quietly. Her gaze swept across the crowded space, eagerly looking for any sign of James. Certainly he had been keeping an eye on little Timmy and his grandfather.  
“Hello Maura.” James said, suddenly appearing next to her, placing a hand on her arm.  
The doctor jumped, startled. “Oh, hello James!” she said, putting a hand to her chest. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Where did he come from? She thought to herself with a frown.  
“Is everything okay?” James said with concern.  
“Yes, yes.” Maura nodded. “Everything is fine. We’re almost to Regina, actually. I was just worried about that little boy, Timmy. Is he doing alright? I feel so horrible, I should have been watching him more carefully.”  
“Oh no…” James said quietly, his expression downtrodden. “I was actually just looking for you—“  
“He didn’t lose consciousness did he?!” Maura said, growing upset as she desperately looked around for the boy. “Did he slip into a coma?”  
“No, no!” James said encouragingly, “the boy is fine! It’s just, well his grandfather just lost consciousness and he… he passed… the boy is very upset.”  
Maura frowned at James suspiciously, “The old man? But he was in stable condition just a couple hours ago.”  
“I know. I’m not sure what happened.” James said lowering his voice as he led her into the small compartment to the back of the shuttle. “He was doing just fine and then… well needless to say Timmy is inconsolable. I moved the body away from the others, but the boy won’t leave him.”  
“Oh no…” Maura said, her heart swelling sympathetically, “…poor Timmy.”  
“I tried talking to him but … he’s practically catatonic.” James said gesturing to the boy, who was huddled in the corner, sobbing quietly.  
Maura quickly checked the pulse of the old man lying on the floor. He was certainly dead, and from what she could tell, he hadn’t been for very long. The doctor frowned; she had doubted James would be wrong, but she just didn’t understand why the old man had died so suddenly.  
With a solemn sigh she lifted the blanket over the man’s face and looked over at the young boy. She stood up slowly, wishing she knew how to console him. She knew plenty about treating children’s physical wounds, but she never really felt comfortable when they were upset or crying. She always worried she would say something to upset them even more.  
“Timmy?” Maura said softly, kneeling down beside the boy.  
Suddenly, the boy looked up from his tear-stained sleeves. Immediately he threw his small arms around her neck and buried his face in her shoulder, crying softly. Startled, Maura held him, patting his back gently. Tears of empathy swelled in her hazel eyes despite her fight to remain calm.   
“It’s okay…” Maura whispered in a shaky voice, her heart ready to burst.

xxx

“Maura!” Angela yelled joyfully as she ran toward the doctor with open arms. “Thank goodness you’re okay!”  
Maura had little choice but let herself be tackled by a tearful Mrs. Rizzoli, so she smiled and braced herself. However, as Angela’s arms wrapped tightly around her she couldn’t help but feel her worry ease a bit. It felt nice to be so enthusiastically greeted, almost as if she really was family.  
“Of course I’m okay.” Maura said squeezing Angela gently in return.  
“What about the others?!” Angela said, stepping back and looking worriedly into Maura’s eyes as she held her by the shoulders. “Are all the passengers okay?”  
The doctor’s gaze shifted downward. If only she had not gotten so caught up in Korsak’s story, maybe that old man might not have died. I should have stayed with him! She thought to herself angrily.  
“Maura, honey?” Angela said, anxiousness audible in her high-pitched tone, “What’s wrong? Did you get word from Janey? Please tell me she’s okay!”  
“No, no!” Maura said shaking her head frantically, “It’s nothing like that. It’s just that this older gentleman, the one with his little grandson… he didn’t make it… and I… I should have… there must have been something I could have—“  
“Maura!” Angela said, tossing her arms around the doctor again, “You can’t go blaming yourself! I’m sure you did everything you could!”  
“I—I don’t know...” Maura said, tears stinging at her eyes again. “I could have… I could have stayed with him and the boy… I should have!”  
“This is not your fault!” Angela said, pushing Maura away again so she could look her right in her teary hazel eyes, “You hear me? None of this is your fault!”  
It took Maura quite some time to calm down. All the while, Angela patiently held her, stroking her hair. But as the guilt slipped back into the corners of her consciousness, something else started creeping forward.   
She didn’t want to say anything about it, because she knew the nagging questions would upset Angela even more than they upset her. Maura had little choice, though, because the older woman could sense the doctor was growing uneasy and was near to crying.  
“What it is, Maura?” Angela said, stepping back to look at the honey blond again.  
“It’s just…” Maura said, choking back the sobs. “Why haven’t we heard from her?”  
“I don’t know, honey.” Angela said, her face stiff and her voice uneven. It appeared she was struggling to be strong about as much as the doctor was. “But we’ll hear from her soon, I’m sure.”  
“Oh my god!” Maura said, tears pouring from her eyes, wrapping her arms around Angela again. “What if she dies?”  
“Shh…” Angela said, rubbing her back as soothingly as she could muster. But Ma Rizzoli could think of nothing else to do or say. The truth was, she was far too used to this feeling of hopeless helplessness. She was just sorry that Maura had to feel it too.

xxx

“Fuck!” Jane yelled as another loud crashing sound came from the bow. “Why the hell did I park this thing in an asteroid field again?”  
“I think it had something to do with escaping that cruiser.” Maura’s voice retorted.  
“Oh yeah.” Jane said, straightening herself up in her seat. “Almost forgot about them.”  
“Seems they might have forgotten about you as well.”  
“Not likely.” Jane said, turning the ship hard to starboard to avoid another asteroid. “But if they were going to destroy my ship, they would have done it already.”  
“Your ship? What about Korsak?”  
“Yeah, it’s his too. And Frost’s. Really it’s all of ours…” Jane said with a smile. “But…”  
“But?”  
“I’m the one that found her.” Jane said with a proud smile as she cleared the last asteroid and set the ship to cruising speed. “She’s my baby.”  
“Your baby, huh?”  
“Yeah…” Jane said, dreamily, leaning back in her chair.

xxx

“Can’t you see it, Korsak?” Jane said spreading her arms and turning to look at him as they walked into the cargo bay. “We can take on a real crew. No more working for hire, moving from ship to ship, searching the planet end over end for jobs. We make our own work! We can follow leads and search for bounties without having to worry about how we’re going to get there, whose permission we have to ask!”  
“Starships require crew, Jane, not just pilots. We need an engineer, mechanics, not to mention someone to manage the canteen, people to keep the rooms clean, the machinery working properly. Two retired soldiers don’t make a starship crew!” Korsak said, though he was starting to imagine the benefits of having his own bunk, making his own food in the canteen, being his own boss for once.  
“Well we’ve got you.” Jane said enthusiastically, “You’re a good pilot, and you know plenty about engines. I can do most of the grunt work until we hire on some more help. Oh! And there’s Frost!”  
“Frost?!” Korsak said with a grimace.  
“Yeah!” Jane said with a smile, “You remember him, right? I ran into him the other day! Hadn’t seen him in forever. Well, anyway, you and I didn’t have enough credit, and he was desperate for work, so I told him if he helped us out, we would split our hires with him.”  
Korsak rolled his eyes and looked annoyed at the prospect of working with the young soldier again. “What could Frost possibly contribute?”  
“What do you mean?” Jane said incredulously, “He’s young and strong and willing to work. He has everything to contribute!”  
“Yeah but he…” Korsak said, trailing off as he realized he had no decent response. “Well, I just don’t like him, okay?”  
Jane looked at the sergeant out of the corner of her eye, a smirk spreading across her lips. She had a feeling that the old man was just being stubborn. Besides, she was fairly sure that the two would grow on each other quick enough.

xxx

“There it is!” Jane said, pointing to the bright point of light in the distance.  
There was no response. Jane had forgotten that the voice had drifted away hours ago. It didn’t stop her from talking like Maura was there anyway. She needed something to keep her spirits up as Serenity drifted through the black silence. Besides, she kind of missed Maura’s company. Even if it was all in her head, it was better than being alone, and she couldn’t help but worry that Hoyt’s voice would return to haunt her like it did in her nightmares.  
“Almost there…” Jane whispered, her eyelids feeling heavy. She shook her head and blinked, trying to keep herself from drifting off to sleep. “Just have the hardest part left… landing this thing before it completely falls apart.”

[To Be Continued] 


	10. The Battle for Serenity Part 3

“She’ll get here soon enough.” Korsak said reassuringly, as Maura’s gaze yet again drifted up to the cloudless sky.

“You don’t know that.” Maura said in a disheartened whisper, peering at him out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to believe the sergeant, but her logical mind was hard to overcome. They had left Jane on that ship all alone. The engines were failing, the compartments filling with smoke, the Alliance on her tail. How could they have just left her there? They might as well have tossed her out the airlock, that would have been less cruel.

Maura blinked up at the sky, squinting in the bright sunlight. Hazel eyes searched the endless atmosphere for some sign of an incoming ship, but they found nothing to focus on. The wide expanse of the sky made her grow dizzy and she finally looked down again, glancing at the Rizzoli’s, who were talking with the few passengers that remained with them at the shuttles.

Angela looked tired and worried, but was distracting herself by looking after little Timmy, who was loudly refusing to let her wipe the dirt from his tear-stained face with her apron. Tommy was looking on at the two of them with an amused expression. Apparently, he was glad it wasn’t he who was being fussed over for once. Frankie was talking with Frost and the two women Maura had treated earlier. From the concerned look on their faces and the way they occasionally glanced over at the boy, they were talking about what had happened to Timmy and his grandfather.

Maura wondered why the two women had not gone along with James to the hospital. Despite the fact that Paradiso did not offer the finest medicine possible, the small medical facility still had more medical equipment and trained personnel than Maura could offer them. Perhaps, there was another reason they had stayed behind.

“Melissa and Catherine…” Maura said, recalling their names after careful consideration. “Do you know why they didn’t go into town to the hospital? They’re burns really need the proper treatment, and I left most of my medical supplies on Serenity.”

“Who?” Korsak said, shaking his head as if waking from a daydream.

“The two ladies we picked up on our last stop. I think they said their names were Melissa and Catherine. Do you know why they stayed behind?” Maura said nodding in the direction of the shuttle where Frankie and Frost stood talking to the pair.

“Oh, you mean the sisters?” Korsak asked.

“Catherine and Melissa are not sisters.” Maura said matter-of-factly.

“Really?” Korsak said with a smirk, “And what makes you say that?”

“Their facial proportions, bone structure, hair color, eye color, they are all too dissimilar, the probability that they are blood relatives is very unlikely.” Maura said with a curt nod.

“Is that all?” Korsak said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. “That sounds like a guess to me. I thought Jane said you never guessed.”

“I don’t.” Maura said simply, raising an eyebrow at him in return. “They also don’t have the same surname.”

“I still think you’re jumping to conclusions.” Korsak said with a shrug.

“I’ve made no assumptions as to the true identity of their relationship.” Maura said simply. Then she smiled, “But I did see them kissing in the cargo hold.”

“You what?” Korsak said blinking at her, looking flabbergasted. “No you didn’t; not those two!”

“What?” Maura said, looking at him with disbelief. “You’re not offended by them, are you?”

“Who? Les—lesbians?” Korsak said, almost choking on the word. “No, no, of course not! I mean…well…it’s not really any of my business.”

“You know, ‘lesbian’ isn’t a dirty word, right?” Maura laughed at him.

“I know!” Korsak said, sitting up stiffly; he seemed rather uncomfortable with the topic. “It’s just… I don’t… really run into that many… you know?”

“Surely you know someone that’s…” Maura said, eyeing him curiously.

“Gay?” Korsak finished, his face growing red. “Um… I… don’t know… maybe.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it.” Maura said, feeling starting to feel strangely defensive. Of course, there was no logical reason to be offended by homosexuality, and for some reason she was finding it somewhat troubling that Korsak seemed uncomfortable with it. She was just about to ask why the sergeant was suddenly feeling so awkward when she noticed that several people were pointing up at the sky.

“What’s that?” Maura said in a low whisper as her eyes settled on a trail of fiery smoke streaking across the blue sky.

“Oh no…” Korsak said as he recognized the bright yellow glow. “That doesn’t look good.”

xxx

“Come on, Serenity!” Jane said, holding tight to the helm as the whole ship shook violently. “You can do this! We’re almost there. Don’t give up on me yet!”

Sweat was dripping freely from her brow. Her jaw was clenched tight, her knuckles white and her eyes narrowed. Jane’s mouth was dry and her lips chapped. Every muscle in her body ached and the blood vessels pulsed in her temples.

If she was going to land this thing it was going to take every last ounce of energy she had left. Jane had no place left in her mind to worry about the growing heat as the sides of the ship caught fire. She could be concerned about the blood running down her face later, worry about the searing pain later. At this moment, there was nothing but her and Serenity and they were crashing down to the planet at full speed, with nothing more than the dirt below to catch them.

xxx

From the look on Korsak’s face Maura knew just exactly what that falling ball of flame was. For the briefest second, her heart soared. Jane had made it. She was alive. But a millisecond later, it dawned on her, Serenity was wildly out of control. Jane was crashing towards them at a catastrophic speed. Unless Jane did something very quickly, she would not only crash Serenity into the ground, but also take out half of Paradiso with her in the resulting explosion.

“Vince!” Maura screamed, leaping to her feet, “There must be something we can do!”

“She’s coming in too hard…” Korsak said, staring up at the approaching firebomb in disbelief.

“But she can land it, right?” Maura said, tears streaming down her face. “Please, Korsak, tell me she can!”

“Maura…I…” Korsak said, placing a hand on the doctor’s shoulder. He had honestly doubted whether Jane would ever make it this far, and now she was so close. He wanted to believe in Jane’s piloting skills, but a part of him knew that not even he could land a starship coming in that fast.

“Please?” Maura cried, her hand covering her mouth, which hung open in broken disbelief. She shook with silent sobs.

xxx

“Come on! Come on!” Jane said, desperately trying to restart the engines. She needed a backward thrust to slow Serenity’s decent, but the engines were stalling again. “Come on, Serenity!”

The engines sputter again. Then, another miracle happened, and they finally turned. She threw them instantly into reverse and pulled up as hard as she could. But her speed and angle decreased only very slightly. She was still coming in too hot.

“Damn it, Serenity!” Jane screamed as the ship passed low over the city.

The seconds passed by like hours as she gripped the controls, her muscles aching and her head throbbing. She swung the ship hard to starboard and came in for another pass, still falling to the planet at far too hard an angel and far too fast as a speed. But she had no choice. She could only fall for so long before she reached the ground.

xxx

“Dear god…” Maura exclaimed as the ship swept over them, only a few hundred meters off the ground. It circled fast over the city, a dark cloud of smoke in its wake. Then, very gradually, it turned back and it swept back again, this time a few hundred meters to the east and only about a thirty meters off the ground.

A few seconds later and about a kilometer off, Serenity crashed into the earth, causing the ground under Maura’s feet to quake. The sound of scraping metal and breaking ground barely had time to fill the doctor’s ears before she went running off after it.

“Maura!” Korsak called after her. But there was no stopping her. She ran right past Angela and Tommy, right by Frost and Frankie, and straight into her shuttle. She wasn’t all that good of a pilot yet, but she was going to get to Jane as fast as she possibly could, and considering the ship had not yet slowed it’s passage through the open plain that lay to the north of town, she figured running all the way there wasn’t exactly practical.

xxx

Jane awoke in a flaming cloud of smoke. She coughed violently, desperately gasping for air. She blinked her eyes, but everything was blurry and there was a searing pain in her abdomen. Her whole body stung of burns and her head was throbbing.

The captain tried to get up, but the movement sent violent waves of pain all throughout her body. She looked down. Blinking in the swirling smoke she saw something jutting from her gut, blood pouring from the wound. She didn’t have time to think about what to do, nor to worry about the pain that would be involved. The flames were growing closer and the smoke growing thicker. She had to get out of there.

She grit her teeth, braced herself against the controls and pulled herself up and off of the piercing piece of metal. Jane nearly passed out from the shear amount of pain that coursed through her as she stood up. But she fought on.

Slowly, she climbed up the dash and out the shattered window into the bright sunlight above. She took in a deep breath of air as she cleared the smoke and slid down the bow of the ship and fell into the sand below.

“Jane!” Maura hollered as she stumbled of her shuttle and ran towards the wreckage. “Jane!”

Jane crawled forward, one hand to her bloody wound, the other trying desperately to push herself up so she could see. _Is that really her?_ She thought to herself. _Or just another…_

Maura’s arms wrapping around her suddenly interrupted her thought. Jane buried her face in honey blond locks as the doctor dragged her as far as she could manage to get before she too fell over. The brunette was barely conscious but she could hear Maura crying and could feel her warm arms cradling her. She tried to speak, but even breathing was painful.

 _Don’t cry_. Jane thought as her consciousness drifted in and out, lulled by the sweet smell of Maura’s perfume. _Please don’t cry._

“Jane…” Maura cried, her arms wrapped tightly around her, holding tight to the bloody wound at her waist. “Jane…please don’t die…”

“I … told you…” Jane said, curling her lips into a barely recognizable smile.

“You told me?” Maura said, tears still flowing from her hazel eyes. Jane reached up to Maura’s face with a dirty hand. Maura shook her head in protest, “No, Jane, don’t move, please.”

“I’d meet …” Jane said, wiping a tear from beneath Maura’s eye, “…you here.”

xxx

Jane awoke in as much pain as she could ever remember being. Every muscle in her body ached, her skin burned, her head throbbed. But there was one sensation that overpowered them all, and that was the soft, warm hand that was gripping gently to her own.

She did not open her eyes. Instead, she lay very still and trying to focus on the feel of that thumb soothingly running over the top of her hand. Maybe if she could think just about that slow, gentle sensation, she could forget about all the pain that was coursing through her abdomen and out into the rest of her body.

“Jane…” a voice whispered, as if far off.

That was not the voice of her mother, whom she had originally assumed the hand belonged to. No, neither was the hand. Her mother’s hand was somewhat larger, her fingers rougher. She had never felt a hand so soft and warm as the one that soothed her at that moment.

Jane’s heart ached as she heard the voice say her name again. It was closer now, but still quiet and desperate. She knew that voice, it had lulled her to sleep on more than one occasion. She tried to squeeze the hand that held hers, but she found it difficult to do even this.

Jane slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at the heartbroken expression on that beautiful face and it almost made her want to cry. “Maur…” Jane said in a hoarse whisper.

“Jane!” Maura said, her hazel eyes brightening as their gazes met.

“Maura.” Jane said with a weak smile. Her heart swelled in her chest as Maura beamed at her. _I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything as beautiful as that smile._ Jane thought as Maura leaned closer to her.

“Thank goodness you’re okay…” Maura said, her smile growing. “I don’t know what I’d do if you…”

“I’m… fine…” Jane said between painful breaths.

“Hardly.” Maura said, squeezing her hand gently. “You’ve been unconscious for nearly eighteen hours.”

“Really?” Jane said with a small huff of a laugh. She frowned up at the doctor, studying her tear-stained face. Surely Maura had not spent all that time at her side.

“Yeah…” Maura said, finally releasing Jane’s hand and sitting back with a loud yawn. “You had your mother worried nearly out of her mind.”

“But you couldn’t care less, right?” Jane teased. She found her hand seemed oddly empty and cold without Maura’s wrapped around it.

“Of course I was worried!” Maura said indignantly. “I didn’t trust those doctor’s to do any better than I could.”

“So, it was professional jealousy then?” Jane said with a half smirk.

“I can’t believe you!” Maura said, irritably, “Barely conscious and you’re already being facetious again!”

Jane smiled up at her. “Would you have me any other way?”

Maura glanced at her, trying to keep the stern look on her face. But Jane’s smile was too contagious, even when it was as feeble and half-hearted as it was at that moment. The doctor’s frown spread slowly into a smile and she shook her head.

“No,” Maura said with a laugh, “I love you just the way you are.”

The doctor suddenly grew very quiet. The words had slipped from her lips as if of their own accord. She looked down uneasily at Jane, who was glancing nervously up at her. Why was that word so loaded? Why did it make her heart beat so fast? Why did she suddenly want to take it back when Jane looked at her so anxiously?

“Janey!” Angela hollered as she entered the room very suddenly. It appeared to take everything within the older woman not to just leap at her daughter. Instead, she took Jane by each cheek and frantically kissed at her head and face.

“Ma!” Jane complained, grimacing as her bruised face was peppered with kisses.

“Ma, calm down!” Frankie said, pulling his mother back. “She just woke up, don’t go suffocating her!”

“I’m not suffocating her!” Angela said, swatting at her son. “I’m just glad to see my baby alive.”

“Let’s just try to keep her that way, Ma.” Tommy said, nudging his brother with a laugh.

“Will you two get off my case!” Angela said, rolling her eyes.

Maura quietly got up and slipped away. She wanted to talk with Jane, but that could wait for now. She was just glad that Jane was going to be okay. Right now she felt like she was intruding on something private.

“And _you,_ ” Angela said, rounding on Jane and pointing her finger at her fiercely, “I can’t believe you!”

“What?” Jane said, looking up at her with a disbelieving expression. “Hey! I’m the injured one, remember?”

“ _Yes_!” Angela said, pursing her lips angrily, looking dangerously close smacking her daughter upside the head. “Yet again you went and nearly got yourself _killed_!”

“Ma!” Jane said defensively, “I only did that to save you guys!”

Angela crossed her arms and gave her daughter an incredulous look. She knew just as well as Jane that she had put herself in unnecessary danger just to save her beloved ship. Jane had always clung tightly to the motto that the captain goes down with the ship, and any time the going got rough she would get everyone out of danger before saving Serenity without a moment to spare.

Jane started to feel uneasy under her mother’s glare. She knew she probably should care more about her own wellbeing, but it wasn’t easy. As a ship captain there were just so many other lives she was responsible for. Even before Serenity, she had all those soldiers to look after. If she failed them, if they were injured or killed on her watch, her life didn’t really mean much.

“Ma…” Jane said, breaking the tense silence. Her voice was quiet, her expression remorseful.

Angela patted Jane’s knee softly, a small smile peaking from underneath her frown, “You worry me, Jane. You’re not invincible, you know.”

“Of course, Ma, I know that.” Jane said with a cautious smile.

“Yeah, but no one could have landed that ball of flame like Jane did!” Tommy said with a beaming smile.

“No less get the thing flying again in the first place.” Frankie said with a curious frown. “How did you even make it here in one piece?”

“I nearly didn’t.” Jane said quietly. “Maura h—hey, where’s Maura?”

The Rizzoli’s all turned around. The doctor had slipped off so quietly that none of them had noticed. But now that Jane mentioned it, they wondered where she had gone.

Having not felt comfortable being in the room while Jane met with her family, Maura had left to find the doctor to talk about Jane’s treatments. But Jane’s doctor was somewhere making his rounds, so Maura decided to take a walk through the small hospital and stretch her legs. She soon found herself outside the morgue.

She frowned as she read the sign on the door. Why had she ended up here? Jane’s doctor certainly would not be down here, nor would any one else she knew. _But that isn’t true,_ she thought, _Mr. Anderson’s body is down here._

The doctor didn’t know why her thoughts had turned to the kind, old man. She had thought of nothing but Jane all day long. Still, all of a sudden, she felt as if she had been ignoring something very important in regards to Timmy’s grandfather. But what was it that she had forgotten?

Maura peaked inside the room. Paradiso’s hospital was very small, and poorly equipped. Its morgue was even more ill furnished. There were only a few examination tables, a table with some autopsy tools and no cold storage to speak of. The doctor could not help but turn her nose up at the smell. She had spent plenty of time in morgues, in fact she usually felt comfortable hidden away from the usual hustle and bustle of the hospital environment, but without any refrigeration, the bodies here were quickly decomposing.

There were only two bodies in the morgue. Aside from Mr. Anderson’s body, there was one other; both were covered with simple white sheets. The body at the back of the room was marked “John Doe,” and from the smell had been there several days. Mr. Anderson was on the closest table.

The doctor pulled back the sheet to expose the upper half of the old man’s corpse. Immediately, a curious frown spread across her brow. There was a dark bruise visible on his face, over the mouth and chin. Also there was a large bruise over his collarbone.

Taking some gloves from the table nearby, she pressed gently on the man’s shoulder. The collarbone was clearly broken. Maura’s frown deepened. She did not remember Mr. Anderson having any broken bones or bruises when she checked over him the day before.

Considering the lack of equipment available, doing a full autopsy would be impossible. But that didn’t stop Maura from doing whatever she could to determine the cause of Mr. Anderson’s death. She wouldn’t know for sure until she finished, but she was starting to doubt that he had simply died of his initial injuries. It was looking more and more like Mr. Anderson had not died of natural causes.

xxx

It was nearly two hours later before Jane was finally left alone to rest. Her brothers had work to do, digging through what was left of the ship, and her mother was finally convinced to go back to Maura’s shuttle to get some rest by the fact that Jane actually got out of bed to push her out of her room and into the hall. Shortly after that Korsak and Frost came by to discuss what was going to be done with the medical supplies they had for Sheriff Bourne. But they did not stay long, because Jane’s doctor stopped by to check on her. Soon after, Jane laid down with a sigh, feeling exhausted and eager to get some rest.

“Jane!” Maura said breathlessly, her voice a harsh whisper.

“What?” Jane said irritably, burying her face in her pillow.

“I just got back from the morgue.” Maura said, still sounding as if she were out of breath.

“The morgue?” Jane said, sitting up so suddenly she could feel her stitches stretching. “Ah! What were…what were you doing down there?”

“Examining Mr. Anderson’s body.” Maura said with a wave of her hand, as if it were obvious.

“What?! You mean that old man… the one with the little boy?” Jane said, becoming very unsettled.

“Oh no!” Maura said, looking very sorrowful. “No one told you? Of course they didn’t; they probably didn’t want to upset you.”

“No, no one did.” Jane said, feeling more heartbroken by the guilty look on Maura’s face than anything else. “What happened, Maur?”

“I don’t know.” Maura said shaking her head sorrowfully, “At least, I’m not one hundred percent sure… but…”

“What is it, Maura?” Jane said, growing suspicious. “Did something happen on your way here?”

“I don’t know for sure.” Maura said. “When James first told me Mr. Anderson had died I was confused. There was no reason to believe he would not fully recover. We were so worried about Timmy having a concussion, I figured I just overlooked something….”

Maura was quiet. She was still feeling guilty about not watching the passengers more carefully. She might have been upset about what might happen to Jane, but that didn’t mean she could just ignore her responsibilities.

“Maura, I’m sure it wasn’t your fault.” Jane said, placing a hand reassuringly on the doctor’s.

“But that’s the thing,” Maura said, looking up at her with a strangely curious expression, “I don’t think it was.”

“What do you mean, Maur?” Jane said with a frown.

“I did an autopsy.” Maura said. “Well, as much of one as I could. He only had very limited damage to his lung tissue, some second-degree burns to the epidermis of his hands and arms. I just don’t understand why he didn’t recover like I thought he would.”

“Did you notice anything else?” Jane encouraged, she could tell by the way Maura was looking at her out of the corner of her eye, that there was something she was holding back.

“Well, there was the bruising…” Maura admitted. “I can’t explain the contusions on his face and chest.”

Jane’s eyes narrowed. “Maura, what did these bruises look like?”

“Jane…” Maura said in a reluctant tone. She knew what Jane was implying, but she really _hated_ guessing. “There’s no objective way of describing what the bruises _looked like_.”

“But could they be hand prints?” Jane said, looking at Maura sternly, “Could Mr. Anderson have been forcefully suffocated?”

“Jane!” Maura said, pursing her lips angrily. “I _do not_ guess!”

“But is it _possible_?” Jane insisted.

“Yes!” Maura relented. “I suppose it’s possible.”

“Maura,” Jane said, looking at her with concern, “who was the last person with Mr. Anderson before you found him?”

“That would be Timmy or… or James.” Maura said, her face a mix of confusion and suspicion. “James Todd was the one to tell me he had passed. He moved the body to the other room so the other passengers would not be upset by it.”

“Did anyone else see Mr. Anderson before that?” Jane asked eagerly, “Did any of the other passengers confirm his story?”

“No.” Maura said, giving Jane a startled look. “I didn’t ask anyone else. I didn’t see a reason to.”

“But now it seems we have a reason to.” Jane said quietly. She was trying not to be frustrated with Maura. She really didn’t have a reason to question what Todd had told her, at least from what Jane could understand. But now that most of the passengers were gone, there would be no way to confirm what really had happened.

“Oh!” Maura said excitedly, “Barry and Frankie were talking to those two women yesterday, they seemed worried about something. Maybe they saw something?”

“Maybe they did.” Jane said with a nod, her voice trailing off. Her mind was busy trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. Why would anyone want to kill Mr. Anderson? That James fellow seemed pretty nice. Could he really have murdered the old man?

“Did you want me to go and find Frankie?” Maura suggested. She just wanted to help somehow. She had gone from believing that she was responsible for Mr. Anderson’s death to feeling like she had let his killer slip through their fingers.

“No…” Jane said with a wave of her hand. “He went with Tommy to go see what is left of Serenity. He won’t be back for quite a while.”

“Oh…” Maura said softly. “Well, is there anything else I can do for you.”

Jane was quiet for a moment. She looked up at her friend with a shy smile. _Would it be weird to just ask her to sit here with me while I sleep?_ Jane thought to herself. _I think that would be too weird._

“No…” Jane said with a sigh as she leaned back. “I’m fine. You’ve done so much already.”

“No, not really.” Maura said with a slow shake of her head. “I’ve really only just sat here.”

Jane closed her eyes and rest her head back on her pillow, trying not to smile too wide. She ignored the nervous thump of her heart and just said what she was feeling, “But that’s what I mean. You’re always just here. I like that.”

“You do?” Maura said, her wide smile evident in her tone.

Jane opened one eye and peaked at her. Maura’s hazel eyes were bright and her cheeks somewhat flushed. Jane’s heart pounded loudly in her chest. The honey blond was so beautiful when she blushed like that.

The brunette closed her eyes again and shifted in her blankets, a smile spreading across her face. It was a lot easier to calm this flutter of her heart without seeing those hazel eyes gazing at her. She tried with all her might not to think about why there were butterflies in her stomach, but the feel of Maura’s eyes on her made it impossible to stay still.

“Jane?” Maura said after a moment of silence between them.

“Yes, Maur?” Jane said, reaching her hand out so the honey blond could hold it. She could sense the apprehensiveness in Maura’s voice. Jane had a hard time keeping her eyes closed as she pretended to be dozing. The doctor’s hands were so soft and warm in hers.

“Vincent was telling me the story about how you named your ship…” Maura said quietly.

“He was, was he?” Jane said with a small laugh, opening her eyes briefly to look curiously at Maura. “And what did he tell you?”

“Well…” Maura said, glancing at Jane only momentarily, her eyes mainly focused on her unsteady hands as they held Jane’s. “He never finished the story actually.”

“So he told you about what happened on Hera?” Jane said, gulping and trying to focus on anything other than Maura’s fingers intertwining with her own.

“Yes…” Maura said breathlessly.

“And he told you about when we bought the ship?” Jane continued, barely able to concentrate on anything other than Maura’s hands on hers. She kept her eyes closed, afraid that if she opened them Maura might be able to tell how her touch was making her heart race.

“Yes,” Maura said, her voice shaking slightly, “although he didn’t seem to have had much choice in the matter.”

“Not really, no.” Jane laughed nervously. “What else did he tell you?”

“Not much, that was when I left to go check on Timmy.” Maura said, her heart growing heavy as she remembered what she had discovered then.

Sensing Maura was getting down on herself again, Jane squeezed Maura’s hand encouragingly. “Well then,” she said, peaking at Maura quickly again, “you haven’t even got to the best part.”

“The best part, huh?” Maura laughed.

“I think so, yeah.” Jane said with a shrug.

“So are you going to finish the story for me?” Maura said, looking at Jane with an impossibly adorable smile.

“Well I guess so,” Jane said looking at her with a smirk, “but only if you promise to stay.”

“Stay?” Maura asked curiously.

“Stay here with me.” Jane nodded to Maura’s chair, but for half a second she thought she might just want Maura to stay with her for good, to never leave. This thought scared her, so she added. “And keep my mother away so I can actually get some rest.”

“Sure,” Maura said with a smile and a nod, “no motherly visits. Doctor’s orders.”

“It’s a deal then.” Jane said, unable to control the wide smile spreading across her face.

xxx

_“It’s no use!” Korsak said kicking the engine angrily. He winced and grabbed his foot almost immediately._

_“Have patience, Korsak!” Jane said, patting him firmly on the back._

_“I’m too old to have patience.” Korsak said irritably, limping over to the wall to sit down._

_“Old and useless.” Frost said under his breath._

_“What’d you call me?!” Korsak said, attempting to get to his feet but failing._

_Jane and Frost snorted. But then Korsak finally stood up and charged at Frost._

_“Hey!” Jane said, stepping between the two of them. “Calm down, Korsak!”_

_“This is pointless!” Korsak said, gesturing to the engine._

_They had been trying to get it started for nearly an hour. They originally tried to start the engine from the bridge, but when that failed they headed down to the engine room to try and figure out what the problem was._

_“I think he’s right, Jane.” Frost said with a sigh. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at the engine with disappointment. “She’s just not going to fly. She’s a dying bird.”_

_“Serenity_ is _going to fly!” Jane yelled, slamming the ignition for the forty-somethingth time. “She’s has a mission!”_

_The engine kicked up again. A high-pitched tone erupted from it again as the gears ground together and the metal parts turned. Then, finally, the engine turned over and started groaning, the parts gaining momentum._

_“See!” Jane hollered over the noise. “I told you! She just needed someone to believe in her.”_

_“I guess so…” Frost said loudly, looking at the machinery in awe._

_“So, what’s her mission?” Korsak said as they headed to the bridge._

_“What?” Jane said with a frown._

_“You said Serenity had a mission. What’s her mission?” Korsak repeated._

_“I thought that was obvious.” Jane said smiling at him._

_“Well, it’s not, so enlighten me.” Korsak said, nudging her teasingly._

_“Yeah, why’d you name her Serenity in the first place?” Frost added. “I thought you’d want to leave all those war stories behind you. I certainly do.”_

_“I’m shocked at you, Frost!” Jane said as she took a seat at the helm. “After all, it was your idea to keep on fighting in the first place.”_

_“Yeah, but it was stupid…” Frost said with a sigh. “What was the point anyway? We lost that battle long before we even arrived on Hera.”_

_“We might have lost that battle, and the War, but we never lost our dignity. We didn’t give up without a fight like some of those border colonies that just gave into the Alliance’s demands.” Jane said, looking out into the stars ahead of them with a solemn look on her face._

_“So, why not call her Dignity or something like that?” Frost laughed._

_Jane rounded on him. She was rarely so serious, but when she was, she did not appreciate being mocked. “Because, the word Serenity means something to me. And it should mean something to you. Every time I say that word, I remember that day, I remember all those soldiers we lost, all those hopes crushed, all that time and effort seemingly wasted.”_

“But those soldiers were not lost in vain, Maura.” Jane said, her lip stiff as she tried to hold back all the emotion pent up inside her. “The Independent’s hopes of free government might have been dashed, but their time—our time, our efforts were never wasted. We fought for what we believed in and we should never regret that—no matter the outcome.

“Because life is a war, a battle for what’s right and just. And we can lose that battle, Maura; we lose all the time. But not really—it only feels like we lost because sometimes the bad guys, they win the fight—‘cause we only really lose when we give up. But as long as we keep on trying, as long as we never give up we have a chance—a tiny, miniscule chance—of finding it. Finding what we’re looking for.”

Maura’s eyes were watery and she was smiling at Jane with the biggest smile Jane had ever seen. She looked as if she wanted to just throw her arms around Jane and squeeze her until she just couldn’t stand it anymore. Instead, Maura raised her eyebrows and looked expectantly at her, as if waiting for her to finish.

When Jane didn’t say anything, she squeezed her hand and said, “And what is it we’re looking for?!”

“I thought that was obvious.” Jane said with a clever smirk. “We’re looking for peace—for an end to the constant war—for serenity.”

[To Be Continued]


	11. Recovering

“Frankie?!” Angela screeched down into the dark hole in the side of the rubble of the ship’s hull. “Answer me right this minute young man!”

“Ma!” Frankie said popping he head out of the rubble with an agitated expression on his grease-covered face. “We’re a bit busy here!”

Ma Rizzoli pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at her eldest son. She did not appreciate being scolded. As far as she was concerned, it was her place to do the scolding.

“You need to be careful in there!” Angela said peaking inside cautiously. “We don’t need another one of you getting hurt. Where’s Tommy? Frankie, he better not be in there with you! His arm is still healing.”

“No, Ma, I’m up here!” Tommy said from on top the pile of rubble, a bright smile spread across his face. He waved enthusiastically down at his mother before losing his balance and nearly falling over.

“Tommy you get down from there right this instant!” Angela screamed up at him. “You shouldn’t be working anyway; you’re still not healed yet!”

“Actually,” Maura cautiously interjected, “Tommy’s injury is recovering well. A little light work will keep the muscles from atrophying.”

“Well,” Angela said with a sigh, “he can at least come back down here where it’s safe!”

“Does it look like it can be saved?” Maura asked Frankie curiously.

Frankie climbed out of the ship, wiping his hands on a cloth and giving the doctor a shrug. “I’m no ship’s mechanic, but I’d guess that if she’s ever going to fly again, she’s gonna need a whole heck of a lot of work.”

“Not to mention getting it dug out of the ground.” Angela added, looking at the wreckage with a pitiful expression on her face.

“That’s going to be the hardest part.” Tommy said, having safely slipped down onto the ground again. “She’s gotta be buried at least four meters into the earth, the engines are shot, and I don’t think there’s a vehicle on this planet that can drag her outta there.”

The four were silent for a while as they looked over the mess before them. Serenity was a sad sight. There was a large gaping hole in the bow, spreading down the starboard side. The window was shattered where Jane had escaped the day before and the metal was charred and bent where it had scrapped across the ground. The fires had long been put out, but every once in a while a breeze would cause a swirling haze of ash to escape from within, like a black puff of smoke.

Just thinking about how much work would be involved in getting Serenity up and flying again was horribly disheartening. They were stuck on a planet that was not very advanced, and on which Jane and the crew had few connections. Even if they managed to dig the ship out and attempt to fix it up, they had little money for supplies, and not many suppliers to choose from.

“How long do you think it will take?” Maura asked, almost afraid to even hear the answer.

“To dig her out or to get her flying again?” Tommy said with a sigh.

Maura did not reply immediately. She looked at the wreckage with a sad smile, guessing they would be stuck on this planet far longer than they had originally planned. It wasn’t that being planet-bound necessarily bothered her; it was just that she had gotten so used to moving around, that she started to feel nervous whenever she was stuck anywhere too long. She was far easier to track down when she stayed in one place, and she really didn’t want to be found again.

“I’m just worried about Jane…” Maura said with a quiet sigh. And it wasn’t untrue. She was concerned for her friend. Maura didn’t think she had ever met anyone as restless as Captain Rizzoli. What would Jane do now? For that matter, what would the sight of a broken Serenity do to her?

“This ship is very special to her.” Maura observed quietly.

“It’s very special to all of us.” Angela said, putting an arm around Maura’s shoulder and hugging her softly. Maura’s eyes were glistening, and she had a hand to her mouth as she took the sight in. It was starting to sink in just how much Serenity was like her home. Angela could sense how forlorn Maura was feeling so she added, “What’s important is that we are all together and we are all going to be okay.”

“I know…” Maura said quietly, resting her head on Angela’s shoulder and simply enjoying the brief moment of familiarity.

xxx

“How ya feeling Detective?” Korsak said with a warm smile, patting Jane softly on the shoulder.

“Don’t know why they insist on keeping me here.” Jane said with a wide smile. Still, when she sat up she winced visibly. “I feel fine.”

“Maybe ‘cause you ripped your gut open and lost like three liters of blood.” Frost said with a laugh, sitting next to Jane’s bed.

“Don’t let Maura hear you exaggerating like that.” Jane said, her eyes still bright with her smile. “She’ll be sure to tell you that a person can’t survive that much blood loss.”

“I’m sure she would.” Frost said, watching Jane with a smile but his eyes narrowed.

“What are you looking at me like that for?” Jane said suspiciously.

Frost shook his head, “Nothing.”

Jane frowned at him but Korsak changed the subject before she could inquire more. “We talked to Sheriff Bourne.” He said in a slightly agitated tone.

“He didn’t back down did he?” Jane said, her heart sinking. They _needed_ that money. Without it they had no hope of feeding the crew, no less getting the hell off this planet.

“No…” Korsak said, eyeing Jane cautiously, “not exactly.”

“What does that mean?” Jane said, growing irritated.

“He says he doesn’t have the money—“

“How does he not have the money? All sorts of business goes through this place! He’s in charge around here! What happened to his buyers?” Jane said rubbing her face in frustration.

“He says they backed out. They found out the supplies came from an Alliance hospital. They don’t want to get involved.” Frost explained, continuing before Jane could interrupt him. “The Sheriff still wants to buy the supplies, he just doesn’t have the coin right now.”

“What does he expect us to do, just wait around for it?” Jane said with exasperation.

“We might not have much choice anyway…” Korsak said with quiet anxiousness.

“What do you mean?” Jane said, frowning between the two of them.

“Jane…” Frost started cautiously. “How much do you remember about how you got here?”

Jane was quiet for a long moment. She had not thought about it much. The past couple days were a messy blur in her mind. She remembered the explosions and the fire, how she had evacuated the ship, and then she had vented the smoke. Much of what happened after that was hard to separate from the strange dreams she had been having since. Had Maura been there? She was the one who had helped her fix the engines—except Maura had escaped with the others. Jane couldn’t recall much more than that. All she remembered distinctly was Maura running towards her and then she woke up here at the hospital.

“Jane you barely made it here… Serenity…” Frost explained breathlessly.

With all the concern over Jane’s wellbeing, no one had had the heart talk to her about what had happened. Frankly, no one had considered that she did not remember the extreme measures she had gone to land the ship. Now that her partners realized they would have to tell her that if it was ever to be fixed, they were at stuck on this planet for at least six weeks.

But it all sunk in as Jane’s memory started to recover. Her expression quickly drifted from mild confusion to devastating heartbreak and finally to blatant outrage. Jane recovered control, however by changing the subject and diverting her anger there. “So how much can he pay?”

“He said he could possibly come up with half on his own.” Korsak replied.

“Half?!” Jane said running her fingers through her hair. “We can barely live on half! We’ve got nowhere to sleep, no food, no supplies!”

“Actually, Frankie and Tommy managed to recover some of the food stores from the canteen, and both the shuttles are still intact.” Korsak said with an encouraging smile.

“That won’t last us nearly long enough…” Jane said, her voice trailing off as she closed her eyes and tried to think.

“Well Dr. Isles has already been asked to help here at the hospital. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind helping us out for a while…” Korsak suggested.

“I can’t ask her to do that…” Jane said with a frustrated sigh.

“What am I not part of the crew as well?” Maura said with a falsely agitated tone.

Jane blinked up at the doctor with a surprised expression. She had not noticed Maura enter the room. The brunette smiled up at her apologetically in response.

“No, of course you are, Maur. It’s just … you’ve done so much for us already.” Jane said with a sad smile. “I could never ask you to use your own money just to support us.”

“Jane! You’ve saved my life, more than once! You’ve taken me and given me a home. You and your family have treated me more kindly than anyone I’ve ever met. More than that, you’re my friend! Besides, you already know money isn’t really an issue for me.” Maura said, grasping Jane’s hand pleadingly.

The captain avoided Maura’s eyes. She was always reluctant to accept help, especially financial help, even when she most needed it. She had been raised to believe that people should make their own way in the world. What was ironic was how often she willingly helped others expecting nothing in return.

There was a long silence amongst them. Jane was both unwilling to accept Maura’s aid and unable to look her in the face and tell her no. Instead, she changed the subject, hoping that she could figure something else out later.

“Have we found out anything more about this James Todd fellow?” Jane said, keeping her gaze determinedly on Korsak and Frost.

“Sheriff Bourne couldn’t find anything on him.” Frost replied after glancing at Maura quickly. “Of course, he doesn’t have access to Alliance records out here.”

“Did you find out where he was staying? What he was up to?” Jane asked eagerly. She looked restless and agitated. Maura was beginning to worry she might try to get up from her bed to go find the answers herself.

“Well we were sort of suspicious from what Catherine and Melissa told us, but we didn’t think Todd was a suspect or anything…” Frost said curiously. He looked to the doctor with a furrowed brow, “Did Todd do something to Mr. Anderson after he moved him into that room?”

“James Todd murdered him.” Jane growled angrily.

“Jane! I never said that.” Maura corrected her. “There is no proof of that.”

“What did Melissa and Catherine say anyway?” Jane said, ignoring Maura’s agitated reply.

“Catherine didn’t see much,” Frost explained, “she was asleep. But Melissa said she had grown concerned for the old man when he started having a coughing fit. She couldn’t find Maura, so she asked Todd to attend to him. Apparently, there was nothing he could do, because he went on coughing for a long time, and the boy started crying. When some other passengers started looking at them Todd grew angry. Melissa says he shook the boy pretty hard.”

“Oh Dear!” Maura exclaimed, putting a hand to her mouth. “I can’t believe I let him alone with them. I never should have…”

“Maura, this was _not_ your fault.” Jane said, squeezing Maura’s hand reassuringly.

“No, Doctor Isles, there is no way you could have known what James Todd was like,” Korsak encouraged.

“Well, anyway,” Frost continued, giving Maura a heartening smile, “Melissa said that after a while the old man started breathing better and the boy finally calmed down. Apparently, Catherine waking up distracted her. Next thing she knew the boy was alone. The old man and Todd were gone.”

Jane frowned at Frost contemplatively. All the evidence was circumstantial. They needed some sort of physical proof before Sheriff Bourne would have any good reason to even question Todd. That is, if he hadn’t fled the planet already.

“But what reason would he have to kill Mr. Anderson?” Jane thought aloud.

“His behavior may indicate some sort of psychological disorder, perhaps anti-social personality disorder. There may be a reason he never completed medical training. The Alliance does a lot of physical and psychological screening before sponsoring medical students. If it weren’t for the influence of my parents, I probably never would have passed the screenings to get into medical school.” Maura said matter-of-factly.

Jane frowned at her. “What are you talking about? You’re not crazy or anything like that.”

Maura was very quiet. She glanced at Frost and Korsak briefly. Her and Jane had discussed her relationship with her parents only very briefly. She had described a lot of “benign neglect” but had not elaborated very much. While she felt comfortable explaining these issues with Jane, she didn’t exactly enjoy letting everyone in on her familial issues. Everyone knew she was a bit quirky, but no one really thought about why.

“The Alliance has very high standards for the physical abilities and emotional stability of their medical professionals.” Maura stated softly, glancing briefly up into Jane’s coffee brown eyes. The brunette smiled understandingly.

“So,” Jane said to the room in general rather than to anyone specific, “Todd has probably applied to an Alliance medical training program. That would mean they have a record of him somewhere.”

“What are you thinking Jane?” Frost said, sitting on the edge of his seat. The prospect of being on another hunt had him excited. There may not be any pay in this job, but just like Jane, he’d much rather be out hunting down criminals than hanging around a hospital or fixing up the ship.

“Maura?” Jane said, turning to the honey blond curiously. “Do you have any access to Alliance records?”

Maura frowned at her. She did not seem to be following her logic. “Well,” she said, “It’s been months since I’ve worked in an Alliance operated hospital, but I did have a passcode for system access. I’d be surprised if it still worked—”

“Korsak?” Jane said eagerly, not even letting the doctor finish, “does this hospital have any Alliance system access at all?”

“Well, yeah, I’ve noticed some consoles. Their resources are limited, but the Alliance still monitors this facility from what I can tell.” Korsak said with an animated nod.

A wide smile spread across Jane’s face as she started to hatch a plan. Korsak smiled at her knowingly. Had he not already known that there would be no stopping the young captain, he might have warned her that she wasn’t really in any condition to be gallivanting around the hospital trying to collect information on a dangerous criminal. But as he had already guessed, Jane was planning on using her situation to her advantage.

xxx

“Jane…” the doctor complained in Jane’s ear, her voice barely more than a whisper. “This is dangerous. The Alliance is sure to pick up on our activity if we just log into the system! Besides, you’re in no condition to be moving around the hospital like this! You need rest.”

“Maura!” Jane whispered sharply, “We already discussed this. We need to find out who this guy is. He was on my ship, Maur. He could have just as easily hurt one of my crew, my family, hurt you!”

Jane was still in her hospital gown, sitting in a wheelchair, with Maura pushing her along at a steady pace. The doctor pursed her lips and stared down the hall in angry silence. She did not like this plan of Jane’s. It put them both in unnecessary danger. And like she said, Jane should really be back in her room recovering. But Jane had insisted this was necessary and Maura had eventually relented, though she couldn’t say why.

“If we access the system for your records not only is the Alliance going to track you down, but they’ll track me down as well. I don’t need Paddy Doyle finding me again.” Maura said in a low whisper as they passed a nurse’s station.

“You think he has access to that information?” Jane asked curiously, wondering if perhaps Maura was being a little paranoid.

“How else would he be able to keep such close tabs on me?” Maura said, completely serious. “He has to have some sort of connections with the government.”

“I don’t know,” Jane said with a shrug, Maura wasn’t really the type to be paranoid anyway, “I guess you’re right. But don’t worry about that, Maura, we’re not actually accessing my records anyway.”

“But you told that clerk that…” Maura said, confused.

“You might not be able to lie, Maura,” Jane said with a smirk, “but that doesn’t mean I can’t.”

The wheelchair came to a sudden halt and Jane lurched forward. She had barely had time to recover, grunting “What the hell?” under her breath, before Maura turned on her.

“Jane, I can’t be a part of this deception!” Maura said, narrowing her gaze at the brunette.

“Deception?” Jane laughed. “You act as if we lied under oath or something! Maura, you don’t have to say anything. I’ll do the talking, alright?”

“But what if they ask me something?” Maura said. “You told that clerk I’m your doctor… that’s not really true either.”

“Will you calm down, Maur? It’s not a big deal, okay?” Jane said, looking at the honey blond in disbelief. She was breathing very quickly, and her face was growing red. “Don’t hyperventilate, okay? It’s just a little lie.”

“So?” Maura said trying to focus on her breathing. “I just don’t lie. I’m not good at it.”

“Never?” Jane said looking at her incredulously. “You never lie?”

“No.” Maura responded shortly.

“Come on! You’ve never told even a white lie?” Jane prodded.

“A ‘white lie’ is still a lie.”

“Really?” Jane retorted, “So you’ve never told a guy he was good when he wasn’t?”

Maura didn’t even have to think about it. “No, I haven’t.”

Jane rolled her eyes skeptically. She honestly didn’t understand how anyone could get this far in life without ever bending the truth, no less someone on the run like Maura.

“It’s not a big deal, Maur.” Jane assured her. “You just smile and try not to break out in hives, okay?”

The doctor narrowed her gaze, looking sort of agitated. When this tactic didn’t work, she grew pouty. “Why can’t Frost pretend to be your doctor?” Maura suggested.

“Where is he anyway?” Jane said with a frown, peaking down the hall. “We’re going to need his tech know-how.”

“Can I help you with something?” said a middle-aged nurse.

“Yes, my doctor here says you have access to my medical records here.” Jane said, gesturing to Maura with a smile.

The nurse frowned at Maura and then looked back down at Jane. “Only physicians registered with the Alliance have access to their medical records.”

“I know,” Jane said with a courteous smile, “but see Dr. Isles here is my concierge doctor. She’s been traveling with me all the way from Persephone. We’re afraid that my attending physician may not have all the information necessary to treat me. It’s so hard to remember all those medications and treatments after all.”

The nurse narrowed her eyes at Maura the more Jane spoke, so the brunette nudged the doctor subtly. Instinctively, Maura nodded, but said nothing. So, Jane prodded her harder, “Right, Dr. Isles.”

“Yes!” Maura said almost wincing with how hard Jane had elbowed her. “The Alliance medical teams keep very detailed digital records.”

“Okay…” the nurse said hesitantly, but a polite smile slowly spread across her face. “There should be a console at the end of the hall. You’ll need the proper access codes. But next time, I’d suggest you have your attending access your files upon your admittance. It would save the hassle of coming all the way up here.”

“Thanks,” Jane said with a nod. “I’ll keep that in mind. Doctor Isles, shall we?”

Maura had just realized that Jane meant for her to continue to wheel her down the hall when Jane spotted Frost. With the nurse still in earshot, and watching them suspiciously, Jane smiled brightly and reached her hand.

“There you are honey!” Jane said, taking Frost’s hand in her own. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Frost froze in place and blinked at Jane in shock. If it weren’t for Jane widening her eyes and muttering under her breath for him to “play along” he might have continued to stare at her bewildered. After a moment it seemed to settle in and he smiled, “Oh! Yes, how are you feeling … babe?”

Maura quickly pushed Jane down the hall, as the two made awkward small talk. It was a good thing they drifted out of earshot of the suspicious nurse, because they became less and less convincing the longer they were forced to hold hands. Maura frowned down at their interlinked hands. She was lost in thoughts of how it would feel to have her own fingers entwined in Jane’s. After getting over the initial shock of seeing Jane touch Frost in a more than friendly manner, she realized that her face was growing hot and that her jaw was clenched. Was she jealous?

“Oh, thank god!” Jane said, finally releasing Frost’s hand as they turned the corner. She wiped her hand on her gown and made a gagging sound.

“Hey!” Frost said, shaking his hand vigorously as if it were sweaty. “It’s not like I have cooties or something.”

“Sure, if you say so.” Jane said sardonically. Her face grew serious as they approached the console. “Quick, get to work before that nurse comes back to interrogate us some more!”

xxx

“So where do we look first?” Frankie said as more of a way to end the awkward silence than anything else.

“We have to stop by to see the Sheriff before we do anything else.” Korsak said shortly, keeping his eyes forward as he drove the ATV into town.

“What for?” Frankie said curiously, “I thought he didn’t have anything on him.”

“Got business with him.” Korsak said, still not looking at Jane’s brother.

“What kind of business?” Frankie inquired. “I thought you guys were trying to find this James Todd fellow. Don’t you think we should get on that right away?”

“This is more important okay?” Korsak said, growing agitated.

“This Todd has killed a man. For all we know, he could kill again. Don’t you think that’s a bit more important than making a few bucks?” Frankie said, glaring at the back of Korsak’s head. Jane’s old partner sure wasn’t being one for conversation and he wasn’t making much sense either. “What’s the cargo, huh? What’s so important it takes priority over a bounty like Todd.”

“There’s no bounty on Todd.” Korsak said simply.

“So, this is about money!” Frankie exclaimed.

“It’s not, okay!” Korsak hollered. “Now just shut your trap before I toss you off this thing and let you walk there.”

“Man, someone’s grumpy.” Frankie mumbled under his breath.

“Kid, you’re worse than Frost!” Korsak muttered angrily.

“Who are you kidding? Everyone knows you have a soft spot for Frost.” Frankie laughed.

“Can’t stand the man.” Korsak said with a shake of his head. “Think he knows everything about everything. He doesn’t know anything.”

Frankie smiled. He might not be a notorious bounty hunter like his sister, but he knew how to read people, how to piece things together. He knew that Korsak only complained about Frost to have the excuse to talk about him. He’d been noticing a lot of that kind of behavior from his sister lately, only she complained about how Maura was always correcting her and going on with her “dictionary mouth.” The only thing was, when Jane complained about the doctor, she couldn’t help but smile, a way Frankie had never seen her smile before.

“Sure.” Frankie said with a laugh as he rolled his eyes. He wasn’t as clueless as everyone assumed he was. “You really hate the guy.”

“Exactly.” Korsak said decisively.

xxx

“The people of Paradiso thank you kindly.” Sheriff Bourne said with a wide smile as he vigorously shook Korsak’s hand.

“As long as you pay up before we ship out, it’s no problem.” Korsak said with a nod.

“Yes, definitely. I’m sure I can raise the rest in the next month, if not sooner.” Bourne said with a nod, finally releasing Korsak’s hand.

“Well we won’t be able to fix up our old Firefly for at least six weeks, but the sooner you can get us the rest, the sooner we can afford to purchase the supplies we’ll need.” Korsak responded.

“What’s up with your lackey?” Bourne said, nodding at Frankie, who was waiting at the ATV several yards away.

“The little he knows the better, if you know what I mean.” Korsak responded.

“He looks mighty curious.” Bourne said with a laugh, looking at the young man, who appeared to be listening intently in their direction.

“Tell me about it.” Korsak said, rolling his eyes.

xxx

“How long is this going to take?” Jane said in a hushed but irritated voice.

“It’s not like I just type a few things and then it just lets me in!” Frost said irritably. “It takes some… persuading.”

“Well hurry up and persuade it!” Jane said, prodding him in the shoulder. “We only got so much time before Nurse Nosey comes checking up on us.”

“I don’t think her name was…” Maura started, but quieted as Jane rounded on her.

“Thank you Doctor Smartypants.” Jane retorted.

“I can never tell when you’re being facetious.” Maura said defensively, “You are so rarely serious.”

“Well I’m serious right now, about getting the hell out of here ASAP.” Jane said nudging Frost again.

“Got it!” Frost said excited.

“Finally!” Jane said, scooting closer. “What’s it say about Todd?”

“Well hold on a second I only just got access.” Frost said, typing away.

“Do I really have to be here?” Maura whispered as she glanced around nervously.

“Yes.” Jane said simply.

“Jane…” Maura pouted.

But Jane was busy reading the screen, idly grabbing Maura’s hand, which was poking at her shoulder. Her coffee brown eyes scanned intently over Todd’s profile. There had to be something, some clue that would help them.

“He applied to the medical academy six times.” Frost noted, “Aced the entrance exams; failed the psychological exam all but the last time.”

“Did he get kicked out?” Jane asked curiously.

“No… dropped out…about two months into the program…” Frost said, scanning the information quickly. “Just disappeared off records…”

Suddenly Jane’s grip tightened on Maura’s hand. The doctor looked down, at Jane’s white knuckles. “What is it?” Maura said breathlessly.

“Hoyt.” Frost replied when his partner remained speechless. “He’s mentioned in Todd’s profile.”

“He’s…” Jane whispered, her grip tightening. “He’s his…”

xxx

“So, this man you were looking for, James Todd, you said he strangled someone?” Sheriff Bourne inquired.

“Looks that way.” Korsak said with a nod, “Why do you ask?”

“Not sure…” Bourne said with an inquisitive frown. “It just…”

“What?” Korsak said, stepping closer. “You don’t have another body, do you?”

“Unfortunately, I do.” Bourne said with a solemn nod. “Got a call this morning. Body discovered outside the local inn. Didn’t think too much of it at first, things like that just tend to happen around here. But when I started asking around, I noticed that Todd was on the guest roster.”

“Really?” Korsak said with a curious frown. “Did you question him?”

“No; he was nowhere to be found when I inquired about him.” Bourne said.

“Really?” Korsak a questioning raise of his eyebrow.

“You might want to have your doctor friend take a look at the body.” Bourne suggested. “We really don’t have much in the way of a coroner.”

“Maybe we should.” Korsak observed.

xxx

“What is it Jane?” Maura inquired to the white-faced Captain.

Jane’s brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed, but she did not answer. Frost looked at Jane nervously out of the corner of his eye. He had expected she would be upset, but the horror and anger in her eyes he had not.

“He was his teacher.” Jane said between clenched teeth.

“You mean Hoyt was employed by the Alliance?” Maura said with a frown, “How could that be, I thought he was a wanted criminal.”

“ _Shay Colther_ that’s one of Hoyt’s aliases.” Jane said with a sigh.

“It an anagram.” Maura stated. “Rearranged the letters and you get Charles Hoyt.”

Frost nodded, but Jane remained silent. She was lost in thought. She knew Hoyt had connections with Alliance officials. There had to be some reason that he was so impossible to track down. But why would he be interested in medical students?

“He’s recruiting!” Jane said in sudden indignant recognition.

“What do you mean, he’s recruiting?” Maura said with a frown.

“The sick bastard has a cult following and he’s recruiting members!” Jane said to herself more than anyone else.

xxx

“What was that all about, huh?” Frankie said, nodding at Sheriff Bourne as Korsak approached where the young Rizzoli was standing impatiently, straining his ears to pick up on the conversation.

“Nothing.” Korsak said quickly. “We should get back to the hospital. It’s getting late and visiting hours will be over soon.”

“Why do I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me?” Frankie said, narrowing his gaze at the older man.

“Because there is.” Korsak said, sitting down and starting the engine. “Now just shut your trap and stop asking questions. Jane and I have business with the Sheriff that you don’t need to know about. Just get over it.”

“I helped you unload all that cargo!” Frankie said with an aggravated expression. “The least you could do is tell me what we were hauling!”

“And I thought Frost was obnoxious!” Korsak said with a roll of his eyes as they sped off towards the hospital. “I swear, I don’t know why I even work with you people.”

Frankie patted Korsak on the shoulder, laughing loudly, “I enjoy your company too, Vince.”

“Don’t call me Vince.” Korsak said, with a grimace. “No one calls me that.”

“Why not?” Frankie said, looking hurt. “Maura calls you that.”

“She’s different.” Korsak said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“How so?” Frankie said with a curious frown.

“She’s Jane’s friend.” Korsak said. “I don’t know; I like her I guess.”

“Yeah,” Frankie said with a soft laugh, “how come? Not too long ago you acted like you didn’t trust her.”

“I didn’t.” Korsak said, shrugging again.

“So, what changed?” Frankie said with a smile.

“I don’t know.” Korsak observed. “I guess Jane changed.”

“What do you mean?”

“Maura’s good for her. You know?”

“What are you getting at?” Frankie said narrowing his eyes at the older man.

Korsak shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Never mind, okay?” he said, growing frustrated. If the boy couldn’t see what was happening right before his eyes, than he was even more oblivious than his sister.

xxx

“Jane…” Maura whispered softly, squeezing the brunette’s hand gently. “You should really get some rest; your wounds are only just starting to recover.”

“I’m fine.” Jane said breathlessly. She had been staring at the opposite wall for some time, musing quietly. Her face, however, was quite animated; her brows furrowed and un-furrowed incessantly, her eyes narrowing and her jaw clenching.

“Clearly you are not.” Maura said, squeezing Jane’s hand again, trying to catch her gaze. “You’ve been rubbing your hands for the past twenty minutes.”

Finally, Jane looked over at the doctor sitting next to her. She looked down at her hand in Maura’s. She frowned curiously at the sensation of Maura’s soft fingers on the scars on her left hand. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn’t noticed at first how the dull ache had faded.

Suddenly becoming very self-conscious she pulled her hand away. Her hands returned to their usual anxious kneading, but this time for a different reason. Normally Jane remained very aware of her hands. The scars on her palms often inexplicably ached when she was nervous or worried. Others had tried to calm her anxious tick by grasping her hands, but they only ever succeeded in making her feel even more uncomfortable. With Maura, however, she had not even been aware of how her hands had stilled and her restlessness had eased. That is, until she looked down to see Maura’s thumb caressing the rough scar tissue of her palm.

“I’m sorry.” Jane whispered shyly, feeling awkward for pulling away so coldly. “You’re right. I should rest. Besides, I’m sure you have other things to do.”

Maura smiled softly, her hazel eyes shining brightly. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.” She said sitting back with a yawn. “Anyway, I can’t do the autopsy on the other body until Sheriff Bourne has it transported over here. He said that probably wouldn’t happen until early tomorrow morning.”

“Maybe you should go back to your shuttle and get some rest?” Jane suggested, laying back into her bed.

“I’m fine.” Maura said shaking her head with smile. “You just try to get some sleep, okay? I’ll just stay a little while longer.”

Maura leaned back and closed her eyes. Jane, peaking at her out of the corner of her eye, smiled and settled into her blankets. But she did not close her eyes for a long while. Instead she peered over at the doctor and quietly mused about the way her honey blond locks fell delicately over her soft skin of her cheek, and the way the sight of it made her heart race.

Carefully and very slowly, Jane crawled her fingers over the blankets to where Maura’s hand still lay on the edge of the bed. Jane took a long, quiet breath before grasping Maura’s hand gently. When Maura stirred, she had to resist the urge to pull away again. Instead she closed her eyes and remained perfectly still, her heart pounding in her chest.

Maura’s fingers interlaced with hers, but she made no other movements. The doctor said nothing and made hardly a sound, but Jane could almost swear she heard the honey blond sigh softly, contentedly. The brunette smiled and nestled into her pillow, quickly drifting off to sleep.

[To Be Continued]


	12. What Makes a Captain Part 1

“Hmm…” Maura mused with a deep frown, running her gloved fingers over the bruises at the corpse’s neck and mouth.

“Is that a good ‘hmm’ or a bad ‘hmm’?” Jane asked quietly.

Maura started at the sudden break in the relative silence. She had been alone in the morgue for several hours and was just finishing up her autopsy. For most of the morning her voice was the only sound that filled up the cold, vacant room. The doctor didn’t even notice the captain enter the room.

“What are you doing here, Jane?” Maura said with concern; as the brunette attempted to lift herself from her wheelchair in order to get a better look at the body. “You should be resting!” She added, removing her gloves quickly and rushing to her friend’s aid.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Jane said simply, trying to shake the awful feeling that the nightmares left her with. She shivered. _It was only a dream, Jane. She’s fine._ She thought to herself, watching the honey blond out of the corner of her eye. _I’m going to kill that bastard before he can ever lay a hand on her._

Maura frowned down at the brunette. “You should at least stay in bed. Your sutures are never going to heal if you’re constantly on your feet.”

“I’m not.” Jane said resigning to the wheelchair again. “See?”

“You know what I mean.” Maura said giving her an agitated look.

“Did you find something?” Jane inquired, pointing to the bruising at the corpse’s neck.

“I don’t know.” Maura said with a contemplative frown. “Even though I have forensic experience there is no way to know for sure but…”

“Out with it!” Jane prodded with a grin, happy that her ploy to change the subject had worked.

“The bruise pattern and size do seem to be similar to that of Mr. Anderson, and all other signs point to asphyxiation.” Maura relented after giving Jane an incredulous look.

“So Todd killed this man too?” Jane observed more than asked.

“We don’t know that Jane!” Maura said, but shrugged her shoulders. Apparently, she had learned she was fighting a losing battle with the captain.

Jane raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. “Really?” Jane exclaimed. “We have two suspicious deaths within three days. The M.O.’s are the same, the bruising and C.O.D.’s are the same. Todd is known to have been in both locations. We have means and opportunity, Maura. That’s two thirds the equation right there.”

“You still don’t have a motive.” Maura said quietly, looking down at the elderly gentlemen’s body on her examination table. She found it hard to believe that someone as nice and giving as James would be able to strangle an obviously innocent and helpless individual like Mr. Roland here, or Mr. Anderson.

“I don’t know, Maura,” Jane said looking somewhat exasperated, “Why does anyone kill? Greed? Anger? There are a lot of sickos out there that just kill because they can. If you’re lucky that’s all they’re out for.”

Hoyt was on Jane’s mind again and Maura could tell by the way the brunette avoided her gaze. Jane grew quiet as she started to knead her palms again, looking over at Mr. Roland with a frown. In her mind, there was no question that Todd was the killer, it was just a matter of proving it. What made her uncomfortable was the nature of the killing; it had a distinct signature. One thing Jane had learned about Hoyt’s apprentices was that they were encouraged to develop a signature kill, to make it their own.

For a moment Maura was quiet as well as she watched Jane closely. The captain was clearly troubled by these killings. Did she think that James was working for Hoyt? Why else would Jane pursue a criminal with no known bounty on his head, especially when they were now so stretched for cash? The doctor didn’t want to believe such a nice man as James would be involved with a serial killer like Hoyt, but though it might be a leap, it wasn’t entirely out of the realm of possibility. Then again, maybe Jane was just desperate to find the man that had given her those scars, physical and emotional.

“Jane I…” Maura said quietly, wishing she could find the words to comfort her friend.

“I better get back,” Jane said, still avoiding Maura’s eyes, “before the nurses send out a search party.”

Maura laughed weakly and watched Jane roll out of the morgue in silence. She watched her leave with a curious yet solemn look on her face. How was it Jane and her could feel so close one minute and so distant the next? Maura frowned. For a moment she wished she could understand what was going on in that head of Jane’s. Maybe then she would be able to tell what to do with all these emotions the brunette invoked in her.

xxx

Jane did not return to her room, however. Rather, she wheeled down the hallway slowly with no destination in particular. She was lost in thought. If her wounds didn’t make it so difficult to even stand up, she would be pacing back and forth anxiously. All that had happened lately was racing through her head.

She tried to pretend it was the murders that were on her mind. But in all honesty, investing her energy in trying to solve the crimes was just a way of putting off thinking about the truly troubling issues. She knew it was silly and foolish to avoid them, but it just so easy to fall into her usual bounty hunting routine. Hunting down criminals just came so naturally to her; she didn’t know why.

“What’s bothering you, Detective?” Korsak said warmly, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jane started as if waking from a daydream. She shook her thoughts away and smiled up at the sergeant. “Nothing…” she said with a shrug. “I’d really just like to go home, I guess.”

Korsak smiled softly, but examined her face closely. After all these years he had learned how to tell when the brunette was lying. Normally he would pry further, try to get her thinking process going, but he had a feeling this had nothing to do with ‘the case.’

“Well, that’s actually why I’m here.” He said taking hold of the wheelchair and steering her back in the direction of her room. “Tommy and Frankie set up the shuttle with what they could rescue from the ship. It will be cramped, but it will just have to do ‘til we fix Serenity up.”

“What?!” Jane said, stopping the wheelchair forcefully. “There is no way I’m bunking with all of you!”

“I thought you’d be happy to bunk with me and the boys!” Korsak laughed in mock offense.

Jane rolled her eyes and looked up at him annoyed. “Please tell me you are kidding.”

“Of course I am.” Korsak said with a smile, “There’s no way you, me, Frost, Frankie and Tommy would all fit in there, no less keep from killing each other.”

“What about Ma?” Jane added with a laugh as they continued down the hall. “There’s no way _any_ of us can stand five minutes in close quarters with her, no less _six weeks!”_

“She’s going to stay with Maura.” Korsak stated simply. “She insisted.”

“Ma _insisted_?” Jane said with a frown, her mother sure was getting familiar with the doctor if she started treating her just like she did Jane and her brothers.

“No,” Korsak said shaking his head, “Maura insisted. She said you and your mother are to move into her place. Angela is already moved into the small compartment.” Korsak laughed admiringly, “Maura called it her _guest room_. She wants me to help you move in as soon as you are released.”

“I’m glad that I was a part of this decision.” Jane said, her tone dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes. “I am the captain after all.”

“It was all decided yesterday while you were asleep.” Korsak said, his smile audible in his voice. “Or should I say Maura decided.”

“Jeeze, how long was I out yesterday?” Jane said, her tone laced with just a hint of annoyance. “Did you go and vote _her_ Captain or something? That’s mutiny, you know.”

Korsak shrugged, “Just following doctor’s orders. Maura seemed to think you would recover faster under her care, and she really didn’t think it was fair to have Angela stuck living with all us guys. Besides, I think Maura has a soft spot for her.”

“Yeah,” Jane observed quietly, “Maura’s not really close with her mother. She just soaks up all that lovey-dovey stuff Ma puts out. Plus, I think Ma finally found the daughter she always wanted.”

“Jane.” Korsak said nudging her reprovingly.

She knew she was being self-deprecating but it was hard not to feel like Maura was everything she wasn’t. The doctor was intelligent, well educated and successful. She dressed impeccably, had manners and class to spare, and was compassionate and kind to boot. Sometimes Jane would watch Maura and her mother talking—about cooking and clothes and sometimes even men—and she would just burn with this jealous longing to be just a bit more like the honey blond. Not because she wanted to be more girly—though she honestly felt like that would make her mother happier—but because sometimes she felt like she wasn’t worthy enough of Maura’s time, or of her friendship.

“Sorry.” Jane replied quietly and decided to change the subject. “You sure you won’t mind having to bunk up with Frost and the boys. They get on your nerves enough as it is.”

“Frost and I will keep ‘em in line.” Korsak said with a smile.

“You are _willingly_ going to do something with Frost?” Jane said with mock surprise, “Who are you and what have you done with Vince?!”

“He’s not that bad.” Korsak said with a shrug, trying to act casual. However, Jane could tell by the way his eyes shifted that he didn’t want her reading too much into it.

“We’ll just see how much you like him after bunking up with him for a while.” Jane said with a laugh.

Jane had spent a lot of time with Frost one on one. They did a lot of the footwork together, sometimes even camping out a few nights while tracking down a particularly stealthy bounty. Frost was likeable and friendly but just as it was true with most people you spent hours on end with, he could start to grind on your nerves. Mostly, Jane and him would just get into little spats here and there and make up after a few hours of the silent treatment. But she wasn’t so sure Korsak and him would have such an easy time getting along.

“You just have fun spending the next month living in close quarters with your mother.” Korsak retorted with a laugh.

Jane rolled her eyes. “It’s not like there was ever much space on Serenity.” She said, sighing as they finally reached her room. “She’s always been up in my business. Speaking of—“

“Where have you been?!” Angela screeched as she leapt to her feet. “The nurses have been looking for you everywhere! I was worried out of my mind!”

“Ma!” Jane interrupted her mother loudly, trying to escape the arms that were dangerously close to hugging her, “I was just down at the morgue talking to Maura. Why did you send the nurses looking for me? I’m sure they have plenty to do already.”

“Apparently!” Angela said with an agitated frown, “They want to send you home already!”

“Dr. Isles seems to think Jane will be alright back at her place.” Korsak suggested.

“I know… it’s just … only two days ago we didn’t even know if Janey was even going to survive.” Angela said with her arms around Jane’s head, since she had not been able to capture anything else in her attempt to hold her daughter.

“Ma!” Jane hollered. The only thing she hated even more than hugs was when her mother treated her like a little child and talked as if she weren’t there. “I’m fine, okay?”

Angela stepped back and looked at her daughter with her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed. It was hard for Ma Rizzoli not to be overprotective of her eldest child. She had such a dangerous profession and always seemed to be putting her life on the line. And in the end, she might be the oldest, but she was still her first, her little baby.

“Ma?” Jane said, her eyebrows raised in surprise. “Are you okay?”

Angela’s eyes were teary even as she nodded. “I just worry about you, Janey.”

“I’m fine, Ma, really.” Jane said, feeling guilty for brushing her mother off so quickly. “Even Maura thinks so.”

“I never said that.” Maura stated simply, suddenly appearing in the doorway. “This hospital is just underequipped and understaffed; you would simply do better under my care.”

“You think so, Maura?” Angela said with a hopeful expression.

“Did you finish the autopsy already?” Jane said curiously, hoping the conversation would veer off in another direction; she didn’t like the way it was going anyway.

“Yes, Angela. I think Jane would recover much faster on her own.” She said kindly to Jane’s mother, then looked at Jane. “And, yes, I finished the autopsy.”

“And?” Jane said, looking at her expectantly.

“And I will discuss it with you as soon as we get you ready to be discharged. The clerk is getting the paperwork together, your physician already approved you to be released under my care.” Maura said gesturing for Korsak and Angela to leave the room. After Maura had shut the door behind them she handed Jane a worn leather bag. “Here, I brought some of your clothes.”

“You went through my things?” Jane said in an irritated tone. Rather than being annoyed with Maura’s violation of her privacy, Jane’s reaction was more a part of realization that she was apparently no longer in charge of the goings on.

“Not a lot of your things survived the crash.” Maura said, ignoring her question. “But Angela mended your favorite shirt for you.”

“I don’t have a favorite shirt.” Jane said with a frown, sitting down on the bed and watching as Maura took the neatly folded clothes out of the bag and delicately placed them beside Jane.

“Excuse me.” Maura said politely, “That is just what your mother called it. Besides, it’s so worn and faded that I’m surprised Angela was able to rescue it at all.”

The truth was most of Jane’s clothes were worn from use and bleached from exposure to the dessert sun. Dust and sweat stained most of them. There were even bloodstains on her vest. She never had much money for buying fancy clothing, and she always preferred the rough and tumble look; it made her seem more intimidating. Besides, new clothes would never match her old leather boots, and there was no way she was getting rid of those.

“Take off your gown.” Maura said unblinkingly.

“What?!” Jane said with a frown. “Why?”

“We have to get you dressed.” Maura said, looking at her as if it were obvious.

“ _We_?” Jane said blinking at her. “No way. I am perfectly capable of dressing myself, thank you.”

Maura raised an eyebrow, her hands to her hips. “You can barely get in and out of that chair without help. How are you going to put your bra on?”

Jane’s face reddened. She tried to pretend it was from anger, but it probably had more to do with the image of Maura’s hands on her bare chest, slipping slowly around to her back. Jane tried to shake the image from her mind but her heart was racing and unconsciously she licked her lips.

“I think I’ll manage fine on my own!” The brunette said rather harshly, standing up defiantly and grabbing at the pile of clothes angrily.

In her flustered state Jane ended up dropping most of her things to the floor. Not wanting Maura to help her, though Maura was already bent down to do so, Jane dived down to pick them up. Jane winced painfully and stopped mid motion.

“Jane!” Maura said reaching for the spot where Jane’s hands instinctively clasped at her wound. “Be careful; you could tear your sutures!”

“I’m fine.” Jane lied through gritted teeth.

“No you’re not.” Maura said, looking at her with pleading eyes. “Please, just let me help you, okay?”

Jane instantly regretted glancing at the honey blond. As soon as she caught sight of those hazel eyes she couldn’t refuse. She cursed herself for being so easily swayed but sighed and nodded.

The brunette didn’t think her heart had ever raced as fast as it did when Maura’s fingers were at her back, untying the hospital gown carefully. But then the course material fell to the bed and exposed her bare skin, leaving her in nothing but her panties. Instinctively, her arms went up to cover her chest, the cold air making her shiver.

Standing silently behind her, Maura struggled to breathe evenly. Her intentions had been completely innocent; she simply wanted to help Jane get dressed. But now that she stood just inches from the exposed olive skin of Jane’s back, Maura could feel her heart racing and her body temperature rising. Her eyes gazed over the rough, reddened skin of Jane’s back. The burns there were just starting to heal over older, deeper scars. The doctor unconsciously licked her lips, fighting back the urge to place a kiss on the back of Jane’s neck.

Jane could feel Maura’s breath on her neck. The sensation sent shivers down her spine. She swallowed and let out a heavy breath, trying to focus her energy on not letting her imagination wander away with her. She shifted uncomfortably, unable to think about anything other than the heat coming from Maura behind her.

“Maur—ah...” Jane managed on a hitched breath as another shiver shook her.

“Yes?” Maura whispered breathlessly.

“Would you…” Jane struggled to speak; she had to close her eyes just to focus on anything other than turning around to face Maura. “…hand me my bra?”

“Oh!” Maura said suddenly as if waking from a daydream, “Yes.”

She leaned down and scooped Jane’s clothes off the floor and handed them to her. Jane did not turn around, she simply mumbled “thank you” and started to dress. Maura had to help her with her clasps because despite several attempts Jane could not get her arms to stretch the way they normally would. Maura managed to assist her friend in this task without getting too flustered, though she had to constantly remind herself that she was caring for Jane and that she needed to remain professional.

Jane slipped shakily into her blue button-up shirt mostly on her own. The bandages on her hands, however, made it difficult to do the buttons. After several minutes of trying on her own she finally turned and looked at Maura pleadingly. She gulped as the doctor reached eagerly to help her. They were silent, but Jane could swear her heart was pounding loud enough for Maura to hear, the sound growing louder and louder as she proceeded up her chest, moving at an impossibly slow pace, as if savoring every moment.

_Is she thinking it too?_ Jane wondered, watching as the hazel eyes moved up her chest to her neck, not daring to raise any further. _Is she wondering what it would be like in reverse?_

An image flashed through Jane’s mind. _Maura’s movements were forceful, desperate. Her lips seared against Jane’s as she made quick work of removing the cumbersome garment. Jane’s hands slipped into her silky, honey blond locks, pulling her flat against her body._

“Jane?” Maura said, finally looking up into those coffee brown eyes, which had grown strangely dark.

“Hm?” Jane said, meeting Maura’s gaze. Was that lust in the doctor’s eyes?

“We have to…” Maura said, her eyes flitting down to Jane’s lips as she waged a battle with her imagination. “… finish getting…you dressed.”

“Yes…” Jane said with an idle nod.

Jane was thankful that she managed to get her pants on without help. She didn’t think she could stand to have Maura’s hands anywhere below the belt without going completely mad. But then Maura kneeled down in front of her and helped her put on her socks and boots. The delicacy and care the honey blond used in simply helping her with her footwear made Jane’s heart swell in her chest.

_What is it you’re doing to me?_ Jane thought, looking down at her. _This isn’t just friendship I feel for you. Am I… am I falling—?_

“There!” Maura said with a triumphant smile, standing up suddenly. “All set.”

“Almost.” Jane managed to say, shaking her worried thoughts away. She slipped her arms effortlessly into her old tan vest and topped her dark curls with her dusty cowboy hat. She looked up at Maura with bright eyes and a goofy smile. “Captain Rizzoli doesn’t go anywhere without her trusty hat and vest.”

Maura turned up her nose at the ensemble. The boots were bad enough, but she didn’t understand why Jane insisted on wearing such dilapidated clothing. There had to be years’ worth of dust and stains on that hat alone.

“Apparently not.” Maura said with a laugh, there was something simply adorable about the way Jane looked up at her with that cocky smile the moment she put the hat on.

“Hey!” Jane said with a frown as she searched her bag, “Where’s my pistol?”

“They don’t allow guns in here.” Maura responded.

“I’m not much of a captain without one.” Jane said with a subtle pout.

“Didn’t you notice?” Maura said with a smirk, “You’ve been mutinied. I’m the new captain now.”

“Yeah?” Jane said with a laugh, “Where’s your gun then?”

“I don’t need one.” Maura said, grinning from ear to ear, “I stole your crew right from under your feet while you were asleep. And it’s not the gun that makes the captain, it’s the crew.”

“I thought it was the ship that made the captain.” Frost interrupted with a wide smile on his face. “As far as I know, you don’t exactly have that either.”

Jane smacked his shoulder as if offended, but she knew he was just playing. “Serenity might be broken, but she ain’t dead.” Jane said firmly. “I’ll fix her up soon enough.”

“You mean she _is not_ dead.” Maura corrected.

Jane smirked up at her. “I thought you said ships don’t have a gender, huh?”

“They don’t.” Maura said, blushing. “Serenity does.”

Jane smiled at Maura appreciatively. “Oh really?”

“Jane.” Frost said, looking apologetic for interrupting but continuing anyway. “I came down here ‘cause they caught Todd.”

“Damn!” Jane said angrily. “I wanted to catch that bastard.”

“Jane, language.” Maura said frowning at her reprovingly.

Jane ignored her. “Where did they find him?”

“He was trying to board an Alliance vessel at the skyplex.” Frost explained. “Apparently he got detained by Alliance officials after a random search.”

“Damn it!” Jane said, exasperated. “The Alliance has him? When did this happen?”

“He apparently didn’t get very far after fleeing the inn. They detained him yesterday. Sheriff Bourne only got wind of it this morning.” Frost said with a disappointed sigh. “He tried to petition them to release him into his custody for questioning, but they refused. They claimed Todd was under government protection.”

“Protection?!” Jane said indignantly. “What for? The only thing he needs protection from is my gun at his temple!”

“I’m not sure.” Frost said, growing restless, avoiding Jane’s eyes. “All I know is the message Bourne received … it was signed _Shay Colther_.”

[To Be Continued]


	13. Family Secrets

“Have you gone completely mad?!” Korsak hollered, throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation.

“I’m telling you, it can work!” Jane insisted, as Korsak shook his head in disbelief. “Besides, I _have_ to find out what connection he has to Hoyt! We’ve never had a lead this good. I can’t just pass it up!”

“But break into an Alliance prison?!” Korsak said, rounding on the brunette. He had his arms at her shoulders, as if to shake some sense into her, but he thought better of it at the last moment.

“Only a holding cell on a cruiser.” Jane reasoned, “From what I can tell they aren’t actually going to send him to prison.”

“Same difference Jane!” Korsak said, massaging his temples in frustration. “You still want to board an Alliance vessel, break into a prison cell and interrogate a violent criminal! All for the slim chance that he might have anything useful to say, no less that he won’t feed you a crock of shit!”

“It’s worth a shot, Korsak!” Jane said with exasperation. She was growing tired of arguing with him, not only mentally but also physically. It had only been three days since she had been released from the hospital and her wounds had still not completely healed. Even simple walking caused a sharp ache to spread throughout her abdomen.

“Jane, you’re in no condition anyway!” Korsak said, pointing at how her hands had instinctively gone to her injury.

Jane straightened up and tried not to think about the pain. “We don’t have much time, Korsak, that Alliance cruiser leaves in the morning! If we don’t act now, we’ll never get the chance to question Todd!”

“What good would that information do you if the Alliance captures you?” Korsak retorted with exasperation.

“They won’t!” Jane insisted. “Frost and I have it all figured out.”

“How the hell do you plan on doing this heist anyway?” Korsak said, a sigh indicating his slipping resolve. “You know she’s never going to go for this. Not again.”

“Well I’ll just have to convince her then, won’t I?” Jane said with a grin.

xxx

“Absolutely not!” the doctor nearly screamed.

“Come on, Maur! It’s our only chance to find out what he knows!” Jane insisted.

Maura was pacing across the length of her personal compartment, looking anxious, enraged and insulted all at once. Jane was sitting up in Maura’s bed watching her friend hopefully. She had anticipated the doctor’s resistance, but she had not expected even the thought of it to make her so flustered. The honey blond had started to breathe quickly, her face growing red.

“Maura!” Jane said leaping to her feet and grasping her friend by the shoulders. “Please! Calm down.”

“I can’t do it, Jane.” Maura said with an exasperated look on her face. “It’s too dangerous… and I … I can’t deceive them like that, even if they are the Alliance.”

“Okay, okay…” Jane said in a soft voice, trying to calm her. “It’s alright, Maur. We’ll just figure out how to get aboard without you.”

Jane sat back down on the bed and ran her fingers through her unruly hair. This plan rested almost entirely on Maura’s knowledge of the Alliance medical system. How would they ever sneak aboard the ship now?

“Jane,” Maura said, her tone soft yet curious, “Why is it so important that you talk to Jame—Mr. Todd?”

“I told you, Maura, he’s working with Hoyt!” Jane said irritably, falling back onto the bed with a sigh.

“I know…” Maura said sitting beside the brunette and watching her carefully as she danced around a dangerous question, “…but… why does it mean so much to you that you find Hoyt?”

Jane turned and looked at the doctor, a frown on her face. Maura’s eyes were gazing worriedly at Jane’s kneading hands. The brunette suddenly became very aware of the old ache from her scars. She shifted uncomfortably. Jane had never revealed much about what Hoyt had done to her, mostly because thinking about it was so painful for her, and Maura never really prodded too much. But Jane could tell that this distance between them was hurting her friend too.

“I don’t know…” Jane said quietly, with a small shrug. She stared resolutely up at the ceiling, very much aware of Maura’s curious gaze searching the features of her face. A frown grew upon her face as she actually started to think about Maura’s question.

Jane didn’t really understand how the pursuit of Hoyt had consumed her life. Hunting him down had been her ultimate goal for such a long time that she had never really stopped to think about why she did it—that is aside from ending the troublesome nightmares. Sure, he had left her with both physical and emotional scars, and Jane was not about to let those crimes go unpunished, but there was more to it than that.

“I let him go.” Jane said exhaling heavily, peeking at Maura out of the corner of her eye. She knew Maura wouldn’t understand, but she needed time to process the spontaneous confession—something she was only beginning to understand as she spoke.

Maura opened her mouth as if to ask “What do you mean?” but she held back. The doctor could tell by the way her friend’s eyes were searching the ceiling that she was looking for the words. The honey blond wondered what she could do to encourage her. She knew that it was a rare occasion for Jane to open up and she just hoped that she wouldn’t be frightened back into her shell.

Scooting down, Maura adjusted herself so she was lying next to Jane, her head just inches from her shoulder. She smiled over at the brunette and waited patiently.

“I had him, Maur.” Jane finally continued, a confused and angry frown growing on her face. “And I let him go.”

“Jane,” Maura encouraged, scooting closer, wishing Jane would just explain, “I’m sure you did what you had to.”

“No!” Jane said, turning to Maura with a fierce look on her face, her eyes watery. “You don’t understand, Maura! I caught him! Just a year after he—after he kidnapped me, after Korsak rescued me. I tracked that bastard down. I had a knife to his neck and I…”

“Jane…” Maura said in a mournful whisper, placing her hand softly on Jane’s shoulder.

The brunette was staring up at the ceiling again, perfectly silent. They lay like that for a while, a chilling silence hanging in the air. The only sound was of Maura’s thumb softly rubbing over the rough material of Jane’s shirt at her shoulder.

“Lavender and fear.” Jane whispered hoarsely.

“Hm?” Maura said, looking up at her curiously.

“That’s what he said to me.” Jane said, crossing her arm over her chest to grasp Maura’s hand. A shiver overtook her and a tear fell from her eye. “He said I smelled like lavender and fear. He grinned at me… the same way he did when he had me pinned to the—he grinned!”

“It’s not your fault, Jane.” Maura said softly. “It’s perfectly normal for a victim to fearful of a psychopath like that.”

“That’s not it!” Jane said angrily, releasing Maura’s hand and looking her in the eye for the first time since they had started talking about Hoyt. “I wasn’t scared, Maura! I was angry— _enraged_ —I wanted to kill him. I wanted to choke the life out of him and destroy that stupid fucking grin on his face!

“But he started cackling, Maura, cackling! I had the knife to his throat and my hand squeezing the life out of him and he was happy as can be. You know why, Maura? Because he had gotten exactly what he wanted. He had turned me into him!”

“Jane you are nothing like Hoyt.” Maura said with a resolute but confused frown.

“I was in that moment.” Jane said, looking back up at the ceiling. “In that moment I wanted to cause him all the agonizing pain and horror that he caused me.”

“But you didn’t.” Maura said simply, gently.

“No but I should have.” Jane said frowning angrily.

“Why?” Maura said, looking concerned.

“Because if I had, all those people he’s killed since then—all the women he’s tortured, families he’s torn apart—they would still be alive.” Jane said with a heavy sigh.

“Jane, you can’t blame yourself for the horrible things that monster has done.” Maura said in an almost pleading tone.

“I know…” she said after a quiet moment. Jane smiled weakly at the honey blond, wondering how she could look at her with such honest care and concern after a confession like that one.

Maura smiled and let out a sigh as she placed her head on Jane’s shoulder. She wished she knew how to convince the brunette that she was not to blame for the horrible crimes that Hoyt committed, nor for her natural inclinations to seek vengeance upon him, nor for the inability to finally act on those feelings. Anger and fear were natural human responses after all.

xxx

“Just remember the plan, Frost, as soon as you are alone, you _have_ to revive me. You only have half an hour.” Jane said, looking her partner firmly in the eye.

“Jane,” Frost said, shifting nervously, his eyes darting anxiously around the morgue, “I’m not so sure about this. You know how I am around dead bodies.”

“I won’t be dead, Frost, I’ll really only be unconscious.” Jane said with a confident smirk. In reality she was as nervous as Frost, but one of them had to keep their shit together if this crazy plan was to work. “All you have to do is get me onto that skyplex and aboard that cruiser. They’ll direct you to the morgue. As soon as you can, revive me.”

“But what if I can’t revive you in time?” Frost said anxiously. They had gone over all of this before, but for some reason his confidence was failing. This was by far Jane’s craziest idea so far and he didn’t really like the idea of being stuck on an Alliance Cruiser with false identification and no explanation of his business there. Alliance officials weren’t usually very nice to former Independent soldiers.

Jane put a hand at her partner’s shoulders and looked him square in the eyes. It was unlike Frost to be so nervous in the face of a heist like this. For a brief moment she wondered if Korsak and Maura had been right, it wasn’t worth the risk. Trying to shake her doubts away, she smiled encouragingly at her partner.

“You’ve got this Frost.” Jane said resolutely. “I believe in you. Just remember you have half an hour, alright?”

“Right.” Frost said with a confident nod, trying to smile.

“You ready?” Jane said, taking a deep breath.

“No.” Frost said, looking queasy as Jane handed him the syringe.

“You’re going to have to inject the shot when you revive me, Frost, so you might as well get used to the needle now.” Jane said, growing pale with anxiousness. She trusted her partner with her life, but when it came to things like needles and blood, Frost was a little bit more than uncomfortable. This plan would have been way simpler with Maura transporting her unconscious body, but she had promised the doctor she would find another way.

“You ready?” Frost said, trying to keep his hands steady as he uncapped the needle.

“Yeah.” Jane said, swallowing the lie with a loud gulp.

“Okay.” Frost said with an unsteady breath.

“See you on the other side.” Jane said with a nervous laugh.

She took a deep breath, laying back and closing her eyes. There was a sharp prick in her arm followed by a cold sensation flowing up her arm and straight to her chest. Her head felt hazy and her whole body grew heavy. Her breathing slowed and she grew strangely conscious of her heartbeat in her chest, slowing like a dying engine. If the drug had not already slowed every bodily function, including her clouded thoughts, she might have been afraid she really was dying. Instead her mind drifted to the only place it felt safe.

“Maura…” Jane let out one last breath before everything went black.

xxx

_“We should really go inside.” Maura said in Jane’s ear, placing a hand on her arm. “They only just released you from the hospital. You should really be resting.”_

_“I am resting, Maur.” Jane said, looking up at the expanse of stars filling the night sky. “What can be more relaxing than lying under the starlight with your best friend.”_

_“I—I’m your…?” Maura said breathlessly._

_“Of course you are.” Jane said turning to look at Maura’s gleaming eyes. There was something magnificent about the way the stars twinkled in those hazel orbs, it made it difficult for Jane to breathe as she stared into them. The brunette was glad the darkness concealed her blushing face as her eyes darted down to Maura’s full lips and back up to the moonlit features of her face._

You are so much more than that. _Jane thought as the starlight revealed Maura’s bright smile._

_“I’ve never…” Maura whispered, turning her head to peak nervously at Jane._

_“You’ve never had a best friend before?” Jane said with a frown._

_Maura looked back up to the night sky contemplatively. After a moment she conceded, “No.”_

_Jane knew Maura was socially awkward and definitely the kind of person you had to get used to, but she honestly didn’t understand how no one had seen how wonderful of a friend she was. When she thought about it, Maura had never really talked about any serious lovers either. How could it be that no one had won a heart like Maura’s?_

_“Maura, have you ever been in love?” Jane blurted out suddenly, regretting it immediately. She was very much aware of how out of place her question might seem without following her train of thought. Jane blushed profusely and tried to recover, “I mean… you just—you never talk about anyone in your life and I… I was just wondering…”_

_“Yeah.” Maura said quietly, rescuing Jane from her rambling. “I fell in love once.”_

_“It wasn’t that Garrett fellow was it?” Jane asked curiously, recalling the only name she could remember from the guys Maura had mentioned._

_“No…” Maura said with a heavy breath. “I mean, I thought I was in love with him when I was with him. But I don’t really think I was.”_

_Jane turned on her side to face her friend, her curiosity growing. She started growing anxious and maybe even jealous as Maura stared up at the sky dreamily._

_“And?” Jane prodded playfully, though for some reason she was fearful of the answer._

_Maura looked over at Jane briefly, examining the features of her face in the moonlight. She smiled nervously as she recalled the way Jane made her smile, the way she made her heart race just being close to her, the way that she felt so at home in her arms. She had felt those feelings before. She knew what they meant._

_“His name was Ian.” Maura said, looking back up at the stars._

_Jane’s heart sank. She had been suspecting an answer like this, but that hadn’t stopped her from hoping, praying Maura might reflect the feelings she had been struggling to keep buried deep down. Jane had never been in love, never felt anything more than infatuation and physical attraction to her lovers. Men passed through her life like the stars in the heavens above, gleaming brightly for a while and then fading into the sunlight of the next day. There was always some job, some bounty on the next horizon. She never had time to settle down, to fall in love._

_But here was Maura. Aside from her partners and her family she had been the only person to stay in her life longer than a few days. Before Maura came along she thought about nothing but her bounties and finding Hoyt. Now Jane often found herself thinking about the honey blond, the little things she could do to make her smile, or wondering how her family had never really felt complete until Maura was a part of it._

_“What happened to Ian?” Jane finally asked, watching as Maura’s face grew sorrowful and troubled._

_“He had to leave.” Maura said solemnly, turning away from Jane. She sniffled, trying to hide her tears._

_“Maura!” Jane said sitting up worriedly. “Don’t cry.”_

_“There’s a reason I don’t talk about him.” Maura said, trying to wipe her tears away. The ache in her heart was almost unbearable. She could not endure this pain again, but what was she to do? Jane already meant so much to her, how could she just turn that off?_

_“Shh…” Jane said placing a hand on Maura’s trembling shoulder. “You don’t have to talk about him if you don’t want—“_

_Jane was interrupted by Maura sitting up and throwing her arms around Jane’s neck. She buried her face into Jane’s shoulder. Jane wrapped her arms tightly around Maura and closed her eyes, unsure of what to say. Maura held onto her tightly, taking comfort in the warmth of Jane’s embrace._

_“It’s okay…” Jane whispered, rubbing Maura’s back._

_“I’m sorry…” Maura said, pulling away and wiping the tears at her face._

_“You don’t have to be sorry.” Jane said, her eyes revealing the heartbreak at seeing her friend so upset._

_They smiled at each other for a moment. After a deep breath Maura wiped away the rest of her tears and sat up straight. Jane stood up silently and started to collect her things. She made to pick up one of the blankets to fold it, but Maura stood and took it from her._

_“Jane?” Maura asked cautiously as she shook the dust from the blanket and began to neatly fold it. “Have_ you _ever been in love?”_

_Jane froze and looked up at Maura, her eyes wide. Her heart started to beat wildly in her chest. She gulped and looked down at the ground, unable to meet Maura’s curious gaze._

_“I mean…” Maura said nervously, wondering why Jane had suddenly grown so shy, “I guess I was just wondering why you brought it up.”_

_“I—I don’t… I don’t know.” Jane said, taking the folded blankets from Maura but avoiding her eyes. “I guess I was just curious… you know. Besides, best friends talk about that kind of stuff… right?”_

_“Right.” Maura nodded as they turned to head back to her shuttle for the night._

_“Yes.” Jane agreed, feeling rather uncomfortable with how awkward things had become between them._

_“So?” Maura said, nudging Jane with her elbow, trying to sound playful._

_“So, what?” Jane said, frowning at her._

_“Have you ever been in love?” Maura asked, smiling uneasily._

_“No.” Jane said way too quickly._

_“Really?” Maura said with a curious furrow of her brow._

_“I don’t think so.” Jane said with a shrug._

_“Why not?” Maura inquired with a smile._

_“I don’t know.” Jane said shrugging again. “I guess I just haven’t been looking for love.”_

_“Sometimes love finds you.” Maura said, elbowing her friend playfully. “Sometimes it turns up where you least expect it.”_

_Jane smiled; Maura was being uncharacteristically philosophical. “Now what would give you that idea?”_

_“It’s something your mother told me,” Maura said as they finally arrived at the shuttle, “when I was watching over you at the hospital.”_

_“You really stayed by my side that whole time?” Jane said, still surprised that Maura had not found anything better to do than watch over her unconscious body._

_“Of course, you’re my best friend!” Maura said with a brimming smile, enjoying the phrase completely._

_“Of course!” Jane said with a mocking tone, yet her eyes revealed a deeper appreciation of Maura’s sentiment. “What are best friends for, right?”_

xxx

He had gotten them this far. Getting onto the Alliance transport shuttle had been easy enough. The officials were already transporting two other bodies into Alliance custody. They were to meet up with an Alliance cruiser up on the skyplex, which was on it’s way out of this system and towards the central planets early that morning. All Frost had left to do was get an unconscious Captain Rizzoli on board and into the morgue without creating suspicion.

“Another one, huh?” the uniformed official said sounding rather disinterested. “Where’s it headed?”

“ _She’s_ headed to Ariel to be buried with her family there.” Frost said, trying not to lose his cool. He knew Jane wasn’t really dead, but they could at least show her a little respect. That might be a fraudulent case file in the official’s hand, but he could have a little common curtsey.

“Ariel, huh?” the redheaded official said with a raise of his eyebrow, examining the electronic file with suspicion. “Never heard of the Davidson’s.”

“Small family, one of the original settlers, terraform specialists.” Frost said, trying not to sound as uneasy as he felt.

“They go that far back, huh?” the official said, scanning the file curiously. “My mom’s side of the family is from Ariel. I wonder why I never heard of them.”

“You know scientists,” Frost said with a nervous laugh, “don’t get out much.”

“Yeah.” The official said with a laugh and a shrug. “Alright then, we’ll take her from here.”

“No!” Frost said, grasping at the stretcher as a second, dark haired official stepped forward to take it away. Frost immediately regretted his outburst. “What I mean is…” he said, nervously looking between the two of them. “She was just my friend and all and I just… I want to say goodbye first.”

“Alright,” the ginger officer said, frowning at him suspiciously, “but I can’t let you on board.”

“But I have medical clearance.” Frost said, showing his medical I.D. card.

“Sorry, new restrictions.” The officer said with an indifferent shrug. “The only medical staff allowed on board are physicians and those with specified clearance.”

“You don’t understand,” Frost said, trying not to panic, “I have to ensure that she—that her body is safely transported to Ariel.”

“Look,” the redhead said looking not all too sincere, “I understand you want to ensure your friend gets there, but I can’t let you on board. I have my orders.”

The brunette official stepped forward again, taking the stretcher and pulling it away from a reluctant Frost. “But…” the dark skinned man protested, “I have to…”

“I can’t let you on board.” The redhead insisted again, holding him back.

“No!” Frost said, shoving the officer off of him. He could not let Jane go on board that ship alone. There was no way she could recover from the drug-induced sleep without the antidote.

The officer pulled his weapon immediately and pointed it directly at Frost. “Hold it right there!” The ginger said fiercely, “That’s assaulting an officer.”

“What?!” Frost said angrily, “Assaulting a—“

A small, yet intimidatingly confident looking woman stepped in front of him, interrupting his indignation. “Excuse me, officer?” she said in a calming tone. “Perhaps I can clarify this misunderstanding.”

“Maura—“ Frost said, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

“That’s Doctor Isles to you, young man!” Maura said, turning on him angrily.

She turned to the redheaded official with a warm smile and an apologetic tone, “I’m sorry for my… assistant here.”

Maura’s mind started to race as she tried to come up with something to say. She really wished she had thought this through before she just barged in and started making excuses for Frost, but when she had seen what looked like his inevitable arrest, she had stepped forward without even thinking.

“Your… your assistant?” the official said, frowning at her suspiciously. “And who exactly are you?”

“Doctor Maura Isles.” Maura said confidently. That, at least, wasn’t anything like a lie. There was no way any of them were going to get aboard without official Alliance medical clearance, and Maura was the only one who had it. She took her I.D. card from her lab coat and handed it to the young official.

The officer inspected the card thoroughly before scanning it. Her official file was brought up onto his tablet. He scanned the file for some time before eventually nodding and handing back the I.D. card.

“Okay,” he said pointing to the open bay doors that led to the Alliance cruiser’s medical facilities, “you may come aboard. But your assistant here has to stay aboard the skyplex, he does not have clearance.”

“I would beg to differ.” Maura said a stern expression on her face.

“Excuse me?” the officer said, sounding almost insulted.

“Barry, here, is my assistant.” Maura said, looking at the official with far more confidence than she actually felt. “I will need him to come with me.”

“What for?” the official said with a skeptical frown.

“To assist me, of course.” Maura said, blinking at him as if it were obvious. “I promised this woman’s family that I would get her—her body—home safely. I need Barry here in order to do that.”

“I don’t know…” the redhead said reluctantly.

“Oh, John, just let them go.” The brunette officer said irritably. “We’re starting to get a line up and our shift is almost over anyway.”

“Fine, fine.” The other officer said, waving them through. “Just get going then.”

Frost stepped forward, taking the stretcher from the dark-haired official rather irritably and pushed through the double doors into the medical facility. Maura followed closely on his heels, looking nervous.

“Hurry, we don’t have much time!” Maura whispered eagerly at Frost’s side.

“I know, I know!” Frost said, looking around the hallway nervously.

“Come on, it’s this way.” Maura said, rushing off down the corridor to the left.

“What’s that way?” Frost said, scratching his head and trying to read the signs that pointed this way and that. _Why does everything have to be in standard English?_ He thought to himself angrily. Only the Alliance would have a medical facility with no dialect translations.

“The morgue.” Maura said in a hushed voice. “We need to get there quickly before Jane goes into cardiac arrest.”

“What do you mean cardiac arrest?!” Frost said in an equally hushed and worried voice. “I thought the drug doesn’t actually kill her?!”

“Frost, I’m sure Jane told you, you _have_ to give her the antidote within 30 minutes!” Maura said, squinting at the signs and leading them hurriedly down the corridors. “Otherwise her heartbeat slows to the point that it stops beating all together.”

“Well she told me I _had_ to give it to her within half an hour but…” Frost said, his eyes wide.

“But not why?!” Maura said looking at him with disbelief as he pushed the stretcher into the elevator with her.

“I’m sure she had her reasons.” Frost said, looking down at the capsule where his partner literally lay dying.

The elevator doors closed and Maura peered down at her watch nervously. “We’re running out of time. We have to wake her now.” Maura said, opening the capsule.

Maura peered down at Jane’s unconscious figure. Aside from being rather pale, the captain almost looked peaceful, as if in a deep sleep. She picked up Jane’s wrist, trying to feel a pulse. Of course, in order to trick the monitors in the capsule, Jane’s pulse had to be so faint, that not even Maura’s desperate concentration could find it.

“Oh, Jane, you fool.” Maura said, leaning down to check Jane’s eyes. Of course her pupils reacted to the light of the elevator. Her brain was still very much alive, even if her body wouldn’t be for much longer. “Barry, hand me the syringe.”

“Is she still alive?” Frost said worriedly, handing the doctor the syringe from his medical pack.

“Barely.” Maura said, inserting the needle into Jane’s arm.

Frost turned away, covering his face, looking as if he might be sick. The doctor ignored him.

“Wake up, Jane. Please.” Maura said, her fingers at the pulse point at Jane’s neck. She waited anxiously, practically praying for a miracle. “Damn it, Jane.” The doctor said growing restless and irritated. “I told you not to do this!”

Suddenly, Jane’s eyes burst open and she gasped as her lungs sucked up a giant gulp of air. Her body lunged forward, nearly toppling Maura over into Frost.

“Jane!” Maura said, recovering her balance and throwing her arms around the brunette. “Are you okay?!”

“I’m…” Jane struggled to talk, her breathing still erratic. “Yeah… I think so… Wait… Maura?”

Maura stepped back and looked at her friend. The doctor felt simultaneously relieved and annoyed. She had told Jane that this plan was too dangerous, especially without a doctor there to revive her. What if the antidote had not worked? What if Frost had not been able to get it to her in time?

“What are you doing here?” Jane said with a frown.

“What am _I_ doing here?” Maura said, insulted. “What are _you_ doing here? I told you this wasn’t going to work! You told me you’d find another way!”

“I did!” Jane said, pointing at Frost. “You didn’t have to lie for me, he did!”

“You think I wouldn’t do this for you because I don’t want to lie?!” Maura said feeling anger swell up in her gut. After all they had been together Jane thought that this was simply about her aversion to lying!

“That’s what you said, Maura, you didn’t want to lie to the Alliance!” Jane said, her voice growing loud and angry. She didn’t even know why Maura was so upset with her, but this really wasn’t the time or place.

“I didn’t want to do this because it put you—it put all of us in too much danger!” Maura said.

“Guys!” Frost said loudly, leaping between the two of them and pulling them apart. “We don’t have time for this! We’ve got to get to Todd and get the hell out of here in less than an hour. We’ll worry about your little lovers’ quarrel later!”

“Lovers?” Jane and Maura said simultaneously, blinking at him in shock.

“Come on!” Frost said, grasping at Jane’s arm and pulling her out of the elevator. Jane glanced back at Maura, who looked as pale as a sheet and was as stiff as a board. Just as the elevator doors began to close, however, Jane managed to grasp at Maura’s lab coat and drag her along with them. The doctor followed in stunned silence while Jane stared angrily at the back of Frost’s head.

_Lovers’ quarrel!_ Jane thought to herself. _How ridiculous!_

xxx

“Nice place you got here.” Jane said with a smirk as she looked around the small holding cell. Actually, it looked a lot more like one of Serenity’s passenger dorms than a holding area on an Alliance cruiser. There was an actual bed, not just a fold out place for sleeping. There was also a table and a sink, even a little kitchenette and a lounging chair in each far corner.

“How did you get in here?!” James Todd said, spinning around and eyeing the three of them curiously, as if sizing up their intentions.

“We came to talk, James.” Maura said in a reassuring voice, stepping in front of Jane, who was eyeing him fiercely. “We want to talk about what happened.”

“Maura!” James said, approaching the honey blond with a worried look on his face. “That little boy, Timmy, is he okay?”

“What do you care?” Jane seethed, putting her arm protectively in front of Maura.

“What do you mean by that?” James said, glancing hopefully at Maura, as if expecting her to be sympathetic somehow.

“You killed his grandfather with your bare hands. Why would you care if Timmy is okay?” Jane said, watching Todd carefully. Either this man was delusional, or a very, very good liar.

“I would never do that!” James said, keeping his eyes on Maura, his expression practically pleading for her to believe her. “Maura, you know me. You know I could never hurt someone like that!”

“Jane…” Maura whispered, putting her hand on the brunette’s arm.

“No, Maura.” Jane said, squinting at Todd thoughtfully. “He’s trying to gain your sympathy. You can’t trust him, Maura. He’s trying to manipulate us the same way he manipulated his way out of being arrested.”

“I wasn’t arrested because I didn’t do anything.” Todd insisted. “This is all jut a huge misunderstanding.”

“Was Mr. Roland a misunderstanding, too?” Jane said between her clenched teeth. It was bad enough that Todd was getting away with these brutal murders, what was worse was that he was using Maura’s compassion and kindness to blind her to the truth.

“I had nothing to do with that, either.” James said, his eyes still on a conflicted looking Maura. “Trust me.”

“So it’s just a coincidence that you were put under protection by order of Shay Colther?” Jane said, watching Todd’s reaction carefully.

“I…” Todd said, a momentary look of shock gleaming in his eyes. “I don’t know who that is.”

“Like hell you don’t.” Jane said, smirking knowingly. In that brief moment James Todd had given her all the information she needed to know. Not only did he know who Shay Colther was, he also had no idea that he had been the one to order that he not be placed under arrest. Hoyt was obviously using this as an opportunity to send Jane a message. All she had to do was figure out what that message was.

“So, tell me, Todd, have you ever even met Charles Hoyt, or are you just another one of his little fan club members like all the rest?” Jane said, stepping forward confidently.

She saw Todd’s jaw clench tightly, but he said nothing. They both knew she was trying to incite information out of him. They stared at each other fiercely. Jane’s expression did not waver until a smile curled from Todd’s lips. She recognized that smile, that gleam of evil rage in his eyes. Instead of instilling in her a dreadful fear, the realization gave her the confidence to close the distance between them, gripping him tightly around the neck.

“Daddy’s not here to protect you now!” Jane said, squeezing the air from Todd’s throat and staring into those icy, unfeeling eyes, her teeth bared and the veins popping at her temples.

“Jane!” Maura yelled, grasping at Jane’s arm desperately. “No!”

The brunette had no time to process her friend’s plea, for a loud thud behind them made her loosen her grip and turn around. There on the floor lay an unconscious Frost, above him an older, balding man, a gun pointed directly at Jane.

“You!” Maura said in a fearful whisper, her face turning pale.

“Now hold it right there.” The man said, pointing the gun between the three of them.

From his clothes, Jane had no idea who this man could be. He was not wearing an Alliance uniform, but he wasn’t in common clothes either. He was dressed nicely with an Alliance I.D. badge pinned to his jacket. If it weren’t for the look of pure horror on Maura’s face she would have had no idea who this man was.

“Paddy Doyle.” Jane said, releasing Todd and raising her hands into the air. Instinctively, she stepped protectively in front of Maura.

“I don’t believe we’ve met… officially, Jane Rizzoli.” Doyle said with a strangely warm smile.

“I don’t believe we’ve met at all.” Jane said, frowning at him suspiciously.

“No, we haven’t met face to face, but I’ve been watching you for a while now.” Doyle said, letting his gun slowly fall to his side.

“What interest do you have in me?” Jane said, holding Maura firmly behind her. As far as Jane was concerned, Doyle wasn’t going to get anywhere near Maura.

“You know as well as anyone that my interests lie with Maura here.” Doyle said, nodding towards the honey blond. “I just like to do my research, that’s all.”

“Research for what?” Jane said, eyeing Doyle suspiciously. Jane had done her research as well. Doyle was not a man to be messed with, and when someone ended up on his hit list they had a tendency to disappear. No, Doyle had other motives than killing Maura. There was no way that the doctor would have even survived the first attempt on her life had it been Doyle who wanted her dead, no less would she still be alive after being on this side of his gun.

“I think you have some idea, Jane.” Doyle said, smiling as he recognized the pieces falling together in Jane’s mind by the expression on her face.

“Why are you protecting her?” Jane said, not releasing her grip of Maura behind her.

“What?” Maura said with a frown, “But you…”

Suddenly there came a grunt from behind Doyle. They all glanced quickly down at a groaning Frost, who was just recovering from the blow Paddy Doyle had delivered to the back of his head.

Todd, who—recovering from the chokehold Jane had on him—had been watching the little scene in silence, took advantage of the distraction and leapt forward towards Maura. Jane, seeing Todd out of the corner of her eye, turned to guard her friend. But the captain acted a little too late, and Todd had Maura by the wrist before Jane could stop him. A second later he had a knife to Maura’s neck.

“Stand back or she—“ Todd said, but was interrupted by the sound of a single gunshot.

Jane’s heart stopped as she saw blood splattered across Maura’s face. “No!” Jane screamed leaping forward. Maura’s eyes were wide, her face pale as she staggered forward. James Todd’s limp body fell to the floor.

“Maura!” Jane said as the honey blond fell forward into her arms.

Jane looked down at the body on the floor, a single bullet wound penetrating Todd’s forehead, blood splattered across his face. “Oh my god, Maura!” Jane said, stepping back to look the honey blond in the eyes. Her hands went to Maura’s cheeks, wiping away what she had been sure a moment ago was her blood.

“I’m…okay…” Maura said, looking into Jane’s russet eyes, hoping to steady herself. The doctor blinked, and looked over at Doyle enraged, feeling as if she was going to be sick. “What did you…why did you do that?”

“He would have hurt you, Maura.” Doyle said simply. “I couldn’t let him do that.”

“But why? Why did you just shoot him like that?” Maura said, confused and angry tears threatening to slip from her eyes.

“I promised to protect you, Maura.” Doyle said with a sad smile. “I will do whatever it takes.”

“But why?” Maura said with a frown.

“Because I promised your mother—your birth mother.” Doyle said, handing Maura a photograph.

“My birth mother…?” Maura said, taking the worn photograph and looking down in awe at a picture of a young woman with green eyes and honey blond hair just like Maura’s. The young woman was holding a baby, maybe fourteen months old. Their smiles were identical; their eyes mirror images.

“But… how… you…?” Maura was speechless.

“There’s no time to explain.” Doyle said eagerly. “You have to get off this ship before it takes off.”

“Hold up!” Jane said angrily. “You can’t just barge in here, point a gun at us and expect us to believe whatever you say!”

“I don’t expect you to.” Doyle said, peering out into the corridor. “But if you don’t get off this ship soon, the Alliance will catch you and put you both in prison!”

“But—“ Jane protested, but Doyle was already pushing them out into the hallway.

“Go!” Doyle yelled at them, pushing a disgruntled looking Frost after them. “Go!”

[To Be Continued]


	14. An Unexpected Gesture

“Maur, you okay?” Jane said, placing a hand on Maura’s shoulder as she gingerly lowered herself down to sit next to her friend.

“Hm?” the doctor murmured in response, looking at Jane as if in a daze. “Oh, yeah I’m fine.”

Maura held in her hand the photograph Paddy Doyle had given her early that day. She had been sitting there outside her shuttle staring down at the picture in silent contemplation for some time now. She had not even noticed Jane watching her with concern. Only Jane’s gentle touch had awoken her from her quiet reverie.

“She looks a lot like you.” Jane said, nodding to the picture, which had grabbed Maura’s attention again.

“Just because Patrick Doyle says that he knows my birth mother doesn’t mean that he does, or that this is her.” Maura said with a sigh, looking up into the darkening sky. Twilight was settling over the desert and the stars were starting to peek out from the clouds. The honey blond took a deep breath and closed her eyes, resting her head on Jane’s shoulder. Jane was quiet but wrapped an arm around Maura’s waist.

“Did you know that there is a dissociative phenomenon that causes one’s experiences to feel unreal and dreamlike?” Maura said, turning to look at Jane with a tired smile. “It’s called derealization or depersonalization. It’s believed that at least three out of four people have experienced it at some time in their lives.”

Jane smiled and shook her head, “No, but of course you would.”

Maura turned to gaze at the last rays of sunlight disappearing on the horizon. “Everything that happened today, with Todd and Doyle, it all seems like a dream somehow.”

“More like a nightmare.” Jane said with a shiver as the image of Todd grabbing Maura flashed into her mind. Jane tried to shake the uneasy feeling away as she recalled the horror of seeing that blood splattered across Maura’s pale face.

The two were silent for a while, looking up at the stars. Maura was lost in thought, all the day’s events running through her mind. Jane was busy watching her friend out of the corner of her eye, wondering if she had said something wrong. Then Maura shivered.

“Are you cold?” Jane said, shrugging her jacket off and draping over Maura’s shoulders. “Maybe we should head in.”

“No.” Maura said quietly, wrapping her arm tightly around Jane’s waist and nuzzling into her neck with a sigh. “I like it here.”

What she meant was that she liked it right here, in Jane’s arms. Instead of clarifying, however, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Jane was warm and smelled vaguely of dust and something she couldn’t really place. In her arms, Maura didn’t feel so lost, didn’t feel so scared.

Jane hid a smile in Maura’s soft hair. She closed her eyes. The captain was reminded of that spring day as a kid when she had fallen asleep in a field of wildflowers, the warm sun beaming down on her face. Jane sighed. Being with Maura was always so simple, so easy.

“Can’t really see Big Bear from here.” Jane said quietly as she looked up at the sky.

“Hm?” Maura said dreamily, trying not to doze off.

“The constellation; from my home planet it’s off in the western sky. Not really sure where it’s at from this system.” Jane said as she smiled up at the darkening sky.

“Constellation?” Maura said, sitting back and looking at Jane with a frown. “Jane, those are simply arbitrary groupings of unrelated systems of stars. There’s no ‘Big Bear’ or ‘Great Lion’ or ‘King Orion.’”

“Of course there is!” Jane said, almost sounding insulted.

Maura raised an eyebrow and cocked her head, looking at Jane with a dimpled smile. Jane laughed, raised her hand to the eastern sky.

“Orion’s right there!” Jane said, pointing to a series of bright stars. “Look there’s his belt, and that series of stars there, that’s his bow and arrow.”

Maura squinted comically in the vague direction that Jane was pointing. After a moment she turned to Jane with a shrug, “All I see is a mass of stars, stars that aren’t even all from the same system, by the way.”

“You have to use your imagination, Maur!” Jane said. “Here, lay down.”

Jane laid down on the dusty ground and gestured for Maura to do the same. Maura frowned at her for a moment, as if reluctant to dirty her dress anymore than she already was. But after Jane gave her an incredulous look and a good tug on her sleeve she fell begrudgingly to the ground beside the brunette.

“See?” Jane said, pointing up again as Maura settled in beside her. “Those three bright stars are his belt, follow those two to make his chest, and those three to the right are his bow.”

“Yeah…” Maura murmured in agreement, but her eyes had left the sky and were on Jane’s moonlit face.

Maura’s heart skipped a beat as a smile spread across Jane’s lips. Jane was telling her all about the stories her and her brothers used to make up about the different things Orion would hunt, and about how her mother used to tell a story about the Old Turtle and the Rabbit—which they wouldn’t be able to see until much later in the night.

The honey blond tried desperately to pay attention, but she was having trouble thinking about anything other than the way Jane held her tightly to her side and how her heart was beating loudly in her chest as she snuggled into Jane’s neck. Slowly Maura slipped her hand over Jane’s stomach, pulling her closer. Maura had expected for Jane to pull away or grow tense, but instead Jane simply sighed and rest her head on Maura’s. And despite the chilly night air, Maura felt so very warm and comfortable.

But despite how at ease Jane was acting, in truth she was struggling just to sit still. Maura’s arm around her waist and head on her shoulder were not uncomfortable, but they were causing an uncomfortable rise in her heart rate and restriction in her chest. She had suddenly grown so nervous and she tried desperately not to speculate on why.

“Maur…?” Jane whispered quietly after quite some time of uneasy silence.

“Hm?” Maura said, instinctively gripping Jane tighter in her sleepiness.

No matter how much Jane’s arm was aching or she desperately wanted to escape the nervousness of the feelings swelling in her chest, she could not make herself disturb the sleeping beauty on her shoulder. So rather than suggest they move inside like she had intended, she simply placed a soft kiss on her hair and whispered almost breathlessly, “Goodnight.”

“Night…” Maura mumbled softly as she buried her chilled nose into Jane’s neck.

xxxx

Late into the night Jane awoke. She blinked up at the sky for a while before she could remember where she was. The brunette looked down to see Maura golden hair. She was still snuggled up to her, but her head was now on her chest, her arm draped over her stomach.

Jane looked over to the fire, which was now nothing but embers. Then she realized she wasn’t nearly as cold as she thought she’d be. With a smile she realized she had awoken to a blanket being placed on top of them and the culprit was none other than the shadow of her mother in the doorway in the distance. The captain smiled, for once her mother had intervened in a way that wasn’t entirely unappreciated.

xxx

“I should have seen it sooner, Korsak!” Jane said irritably as she paced the floor. “I must be loosing my edge. This is the second time one of his little disciples has made it onto my ship without my knowledge!”

“That’s not your fault, Jane.” Korsak tried to reason with the agitated brunette. “I’m the one that goes over the crew roster. I never should have let Todd aboard without checking into him!”

Jane shook her head, “No, Korsak. I was pressuring you to find more fairs. This isn’t your fault. Besides, I should have seen it in his eyes right off.”

“How the hell were you supposed to know Hoyt had a son?!” Korsak said, following the captain with his eyes. She was still pacing angrily back and forth, a deep frown on her brow.

“I didn’t even suspect anything!” Jane grumbled to herself furiously.

“I wish you’d be a bit easier on yourself, Jane.” Korsak said softly, stepping in front of Jane and cutting off her pacing abruptly. “You’ve had a lot on your mind. You’re only human.”

“But I put everyone in danger!” she said fiercely, her voice rising with every word. “And not only that but now Doyle’s caught up with Maura and we’re stuck on this hunk of rock for god knows how long!”

Jane finished her little episode with a sudden and forceful punch into the wall. The brunette, of course, immediately regretted her outburst, not only for the bruises quickly forming on her knuckles, but also for the sharp pain the sudden movement caused in her abdomen.

“Jane!” Korsak said, looking startled as Jane hunched over, her hands on her wound. “Are you okay? I’ll get the doc!”

“No, I’m fine. Don’t bother her!” Jane called after her partner, but he had already disappeared around the corner.

No more than a minute later, Maura came rushing into the shuttle, looking worried and breathless. “What’s wrong?” she said, reaching out for the brunette as she tried to straighten her stance. “What happened?!”

“Nothing.” Jane lied, trying to hide a wince in an awkward smile. “I’m fine. Just a little sore.”

“Maybe you should sit down.” Maura said, inching towards Jane and reaching to remove her hands from her side.

“I’m sick of sitting around!” Jane yelled irritably, turning away from her. “I told you I’m fine.”

Maura looked up at her with a frown, looking slightly hurt. Jane immediately regretted bringing her frustration out on Maura. She was just trying to help, even if it felt like she was just fussing over her.

“Jane!” the honey blond said, spotting Jane’s hand for the first time. “What happened?”

The brunette sighed with exasperation as Maura caught her hand in her own. “It’s nothing.” Jane said, clenching her teeth as Maura took a cloth from her pocket and dabbed at the small amount of blood on her knuckles.

“You have quite a severe contusion on your hand Jane!” Maura said, running her fingertips over the bruise very gently. “You should be more careful!”

“I’ll keep that in mind the next time I punch a wall.” Jane said, pulling her hand away.

“Jane!” Maura said, following after the brunette, who seemed to be avoiding her worried gaze.

“Maura!” Jane said turning on her. “I told you I’m fine!”

Startled, Maura stopped mid step. Rather than looking hurt, like she had before, she looked at the captain firmly, her brow furrowed. “Jane, obviously you are not fine! Look at yourself. You’re limping again; you’re stiff and you keep holding your side. Not to mention you’re irritable and being down right rude!”

Jane blinked at Maura for a few seconds, awestruck. Everything she had just said was true, but Jane hadn’t even realized. To be honest, she didn’t know why she was so angry. Yes, a lot of things were on her mind, but she had been in tighter spots before. It’s not like she hadn’t ever done something stupid and impulsive out of anger, but this seemed so unprovoked. Perhaps something else was bothering her, something she was refusing to let herself think about.

“Besides,” Maura continued, her voice softer now, forgiving, “what could you possibly gain from punching a whole in my wall?”

“It’s more of a dent...” Jane said sheepishly, still avoiding Maura’s eyes. “Anyway, I’m sorry about that… I just… I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s okay…” Maura said softly, shyly. “I just wish … if something’s wrong … I mean you can talk to me, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know.” Jane said with a nod. Maura looked up at her nervously, smiling slightly. “I’m just…” Jane continued. “I’ve got a lot on my mind, that’s all.”

“Just promise me you’ll find a better way to work it out than hurting yourself, okay?” Maura said, taking Jane’s hand, examining it closely.

“I promise.” Jane said, her eyes on Maura’s concentrated expression. There was something about the focus in those hazel eyes that made Jane’s lips curl into a smile and her heart to skip a beat.

“Let’s get this cleaned up.” Maura said, looking up at her with a smile. “And I’m taking another look at those stitches of yours. We need to make sure you heal correctly.”

Maura lead her into the sleeping quarters. The shuttle was small and Maura had very few places to store her medical supplies. It turned out to be far more convenient to store them near where she cared for Jane anyway.

The doctor busied herself gathering supplies while Jane sat quietly on the edge of the bed watching her. She smiled at the concentrated look on Maura’s face. The doctor was always so focused, so precise. Jane watched as the doctor went through her supplies, taking out each item she would need and neatly placing them to the side.

Once it all had been collected Maura brought the items over to the bed and knelt down in front of Jane. The brunette shivered as Maura delicately took her damaged hand in her own. Using a clean cloth and a small bottle of antiseptic she cleaned the broken skin. Next she wrapped a thin layer of gauze around her knuckles.

What happened next surprised both of them, Maura most of all. The doctor had been quite focused on her task, being extra careful because she knew Jane would pretend she wasn’t in any pain, even if she was. Her mind was busying itself with random facts and suppressing the urge to share them from all the nervousness of the tension filling the room. Maura had just finished bandaging Jane’s hand when one particular fact popped into her head so abruptly that she did not even have enough time to speak it before she acted upon it.

Just as she placed Jane’s hand gently down on her lap, Jane winced. The protest she had made was barely audible, but Maura had noticed it. Without even thinking, Maura leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Jane’s fingers.

Maura, acting instinctively on her knowledge of pain receptors versus sensory receptors, was simply attempting to temporarily relieve whatever small amount of pain she may have caused when setting down Jane’s hand. Jane, however, was taken aback by the sudden affectionate gesture. Time seemed to stop as she watched her friend place a loving caress of her lips upon the bruised flesh of her knuckles. Jane’s heart raced, her chest tightened and her heart swelled.

“Maur…” Jane managed to choke out.

The doctor looked up, surprised to see the captain’s face was flush, her eyes wide, looking as if she was struggling to breathe. Suddenly Maura’s heart seemed to stop. Her eyes went wide and she blushed even more wildly than Jane. She hadn’t even thought about what Jane might think about her gesture of comfort given without explanation. Maura kept forgetting that Jane didn’t know about all those little factoids she did.

“Jane!” Maura said, looking terribly embarrassed. “I was trying to… I mean …”

“Janey have you seen Maur—“

Both women turned, white faced, their eyes wide, like two deer in the headlights, to see Angela in the doorway looking just as startled. Jane quickly retracted her hand and sat back, looking at her mother with a mortified expression. Maura, who was still kneeling in front of Jane, quickly tried to stand up, but only managed to tumble back into a sitting position.

“Oh!” Angela said, blushing and looking away awkwardly. “I’m sorry… I didn’t know I was interrupting something...”

“No!” they said in unison.

“You weren’t interrupting anything.” Jane said, looking at her mother with a stern expression.

“I was just taking a look at Jane’s injured hand.” Maura tried to explain.

“Okay.” Angela said, tossing her hands up into the air. “Whatever you say.”

Angela turned to leave but the doctor called after her, “Were you looking for me Angela?”

Ma Rizzoli waved her hand idly, “It’s not important. You two just get back to … whatever it was you were doing. I think I’ll just … head over to the other shuttle for a while.”

“Ma!” Jane said with exasperation as her mother quickly exited the room. Maura caught her gaze just as she finished an exaggerated eye roll. “What was that about?”

“I think she thought that we were—“ Maura started.

“I know what she _thought!_ ” Jane interrupted quite suddenly. “Why she would think something like that beats me.”

“Oh…” Maura said quietly, her gaze falling. Jane sounded so completely opposed to even the idea, it was hard for the honey blond to not feel just a little bit hurt.

“You don’t …?” Jane said, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry. “You don’t want to … I mean … you don’t want to sleep with me … do you?”

“No!” Maura reacted instinctively, her tone very exaggerated.

“Oh…” Jane said, not quite able to hide her disappointment. “Good.”

_Did I just lie to her?_ Maura thought to herself as she stood up, looking about awkwardly. _Of course I don’t want to sleep with her! I mean we sleep in the same bed every night. At least she sleeps. All I do is lie awake and think about her, about what it’d be like to—but I don’t want that! No, we’re just—_

“Maura?” Jane said, sounding concerned. “Are you okay?”

“What?” Maura said, feeling very lightheaded.

“Are those… are those hives?” Jane said, pointing to Maura’s neck.

“Oh goodness!” Maura said, her heart rate and breathing quickening.

“Do you need to sit down?” Jane said, pulling the doctor down to sit next to her. “Breathe, okay? Just breathe.”

“I’ll be…” Maura said, desperately trying to calm herself. “I’ll be fine… I just need … some rest.”

“Why don’t you lie down?” Jane suggested, patting on the bed.

“Okay…” Maura said after a few moments, her breathing finally coming back to normal and her skin finally returning to its usual color.

Jane pulled the blanket over her friend and looked down at her with a curious frown. In all the time she had known Maura, she had never been able to bend the truth, no less lie, without becoming extremely upset. She didn’t even like telling “white lies” like telling someone the meal they prepared was delicious when it really wasn’t.

Had Maura just lied to her? Is that why she started panicking and getting hives? But if she had lied that meant that she _did_ want to sleep with her. Jane gulped. She didn’t know if she could handle that. Things with Maura were so wonderful the way they were. She didn’t want to risk their friendship for anything. Besides, she was probably just having a delayed reaction to the whole Angela walking in on them thing. Yeah, that was it. Totally.

xxx

“Frost, I need your help.” Jane said, clapping him on the shoulder.

The young man jumped a little. He had been dozing in the sun for quite some time and looked up at the captain blinkingly. After a moment a smile spread across his face.

“It’s not often you admit that, Jane.” He said, stretching. “Must be serious.”

“It has to do with Maura.” Jane said with a frown, her eyes focused off in the distance.

Suddenly her partner looked uneasy. “Look if you need relationship advice or whatever you should already know I’m not really good at that type of—“

“Relationship advice?! Frost what are you talking about?” Jane said, looking down at him completely lost.

“Oh!” Frost said backtracking quickly. “I just thought… well you’re Ma she …”

“What the hell did my mother tell you?!” Jane said, looking wrathful.

“Nothing really.” Frost said, stepping back and waving his hands in defense. “Forget I said anything!”

“I’m going to kill her, I swear.” Jane said rolling her eyes and tossing her head back in exasperation, taking a deep, calming breath.

Frost was silent for a moment, looking awkward. He scratched his head nervously. “So…” he finally said, “… you needed help with something?”

“Yes!” Jane said with a final sigh. “I need help looking into Maura’s past. I was hoping you could get access to her records. I need to find out how Doyle is connected to her.”

“Maybe, but it could take me a while.” Frost said, looking at her curiously. “What about just asking her?”

“There’s a lot she’s not sure about.” Jane said, a frown indicating she was lost in thought. “She doesn’t have a lot of contact with her family.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to have Maura access her own records?” Frost suggested, studying his partner’s face for the part she was obviously leaving out.

“No,” Jane said, not looking at her partner, “last time she accessed the system, it lead Doyle right to us.”

“What is it Jane?” Frost questioned, “What’s on your mind?”

“What makes you think I have something on my mind?” Jane said innocently.

“Because you’ve got that ‘I got a gut feeling’ look on your face.” Frost said with a laugh.

Jane smirked at him, “I thought only Korsak could spot that look.”

Frost shrugged his shoulders, “I guess I’ve picked up a few tricks from the old fella.”

“Don’t let Korsak hear you calling him that.” Jane laughed.

“Calling me what?” Korsak said, appearing behind Jane, wiping his brow and heaving a sigh. “Frost, you’re break is up. Get your ass over there and start helping out!”

“Sure thing, old fella!” Frost said with a smile before dashing off.

“What did he just call me?!” Korsak said, looking positively insulted.

Jane couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s nice to see you two warming up to each other.”

“I would hardly call it that.” Korsak said, turning up his nose.

“How’s the work coming?” Jane said, watching as Angela brought out lemonade to the boys, who gladly halted their digging efforts and accepted their mother’s reward with bright smiles.

“Faster than I thought.” Korsak said waving politely at Angela, who was flashing a smile their way. “Frost’s actually been working his ass off, but the heat’s getting to all of us.”

“Tommy’s not giving you too much trouble, huh?” Jane said, eyeing her youngest brother curiously.

“Nah.” Korsak said, almost sounding surprised. “He’s actually managed to stay fairly on task. Has crazy ideas about remodeling Serenity though.”

“What?!” Jane laughed.

Korsak rolled his eyes. “Says we can make her _sleeker and faster than ever before_ or some nonsense.”

“At least he’s not causing any trouble.” Jane observed quietly.

Her old partner nudged her gently. “You really should give him more credit. He is a Rizzoli after all, he’ll buck up.”

“If it weren’t for me and Ma he’d never have gotten the chance.” Jane observed quietly.

“I know you’re conflicted about picking him up when you did, but an Alliance prison really isn’t the place for him. He’s just a kid.” Korsak said as they walked towards the ship.

“I know…” she said with a sigh. “I guess I just feel like he never really had to pay for what he did. I know we’re not exactly on the right side of the law, but we’ve never hurt anyone that didn’t deserve it.”

“You know he didn’t mean to.” Korsak said in a hushed voice as they came within earshot of Angela.

“I know.” Jane said, trying to smile in a way that would rid her mother of her concerned expression.

“Janey,” Angela said, offering her a lemonade, “you promised you wouldn’t work until your stitches healed.”

“I never promised anything, Ma.” Jane said, sipping the bitter drink with a grimace. “Besides, I’m not here to work. I just wanted to see how things were coming.”

Angela shot her a look, whether about her comment or her decision to spit lukewarm liquid back into the glass Jane could not tell. After a moment she sighed and looked over at her sons, who were sitting in the shade provided by Serenity’s unburied hull. Frost and the boys were eagerly drinking up the last drops of her lemonade.

“My little Tommy’s been working so hard.” Angela said with a proud smile. “And Frankie, too. I’m so proud of my boys!”

“ _Little Tommy?_ ” Jane said with a raised brow.

Angela ignored her daughter’s comment and turned to Korsak. “How is it?” she said, gesturing to the barely touched glass in Korsak’s hand.

“It’s … lovely.” Korsak said, forcing himself to take another sip. “Thank you.”

“Ma,” Jane said after a moment, grasping her mother by the elbow and pulling her away, “I need to talk to you!”

“What?!” Angela said, pulling out of Jane’s grasp irritably.

“What have you been telling Frost?” Jane said in a peeved whisper.

“What have I been telling Barry about what?” Angela said, shrugging innocently.

Jane was fairly sure her mother knew what she was talking about, but she didn’t want to play the denial game. “You told him something after you…after you … well you obviously implied something that never happened.” She said, trying not to blush.

_Why are you getting embarrassed? Nothing happened!_ Jane thought to herself as she avoided her mother’s curious gaze.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Angela said simply.

Jane rolled her eyes again. “Ma! Let’s not play this game, okay? I know what you thought you saw, but nothing happened! Maura was just… she was just bandaging my hand.”

Angela raised an eyebrow and looked at her daughter with disbelief. For a moment Jane could have sworn her mother was going to call her bluff, but then she sighed and smiled at her almost sorrowfully.

“Okay, honey.” Angela said with a nod and a soft, understanding smile. “If you say so.”

Jane looked at her with an annoyed and suspicious expression but decided to let the subject go. Instead, she decided to get to the reason she had come out to the site in the first place.

“Have you seen Maura around anywhere?” Jane said, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

“She went into town several hours ago.” Angela said with a nod. “The hospital sent word for her again, apparently their staff is really stretched thin.”

“Good.” Jane said with small nod. “She’ll enjoy it there…”

“Any particular reason you’re looking for her?” Angela inquired with a subtle raise of her eyebrow.

Jane narrowed her eyes. She could tell Angela was trying to imply something, but Jane opted to ignore it. “No.” She said with a shrug. “I was just curious to see what she was up to.”

If Jane were to be honest with herself, the real reason she was keeping tabs on Maura was because she was doing her best to avoid her. It had only been a couple days since the _incident_ as she thought of it, but she felt like the awkwardness of that moment should have faded by now. However, every time Maura was near she started welling up with conflicting emotions. Her heart would race wildly in her chest and her mind would spin with endless questions. Had Maura lied to her? Was she actually attracted to her? Why did it matter so much if she was? If she did want to sleep with her, why would she lie about it? Was Maura lying about anything else? What about Paddy Doyle? Did Maura know what Jane could only suspect? Or was she really oblivious to the details of her past? If Maura didn’t know, should she tell her? Or should she wait until she knew for sure?

Jane’s troubled line of thought was abruptly interrupted by a clap on her shoulder. “Hey Sis!” Tommy said enthusiastically, a bright smile on his face. “How ya feelin’?”

“Okay I guess.” Jane said, shrugging absentmindedly. She had only half heard her brother, her eyes on the horizon where she recognized a familiar figure riding their way. “I gotta go.”

“What? Already?” Tommy said, frowning after her.

Jane hurriedly made her way back to the shuttle, heading in the opposite direction that the Serenity crew was now looking. She wasn’t sure why she was running, but all she knew is she better figure it out soon before things got out of hand. It wasn’t easy work avoiding her best friend, especially when they were living together.

xxx

Maura had finally finished a grueling shift at the hospital only to have to ride an hour on horseback out into the desert just to get home. By the time she had nearly reached the camp, she was having a hard time staying awake. A couple times she nearly slumped over, coming dangerously close to slipping out of the saddle. But once Serenity was in her sights, and it’s crew came into focus, she perked up, knowing soon she would be with her friends; she could relax and enjoy a cool drink.

However, when she was almost within shouting distance—and could make out Jane’s tall, slender figure—she was disappointed to see that the brunette was headed off in the opposite direction. Maura was fairly sure that Jane had noticed her riding in, so she wondered why she did not bother to wait and greet her. The doctor’s heart sank.

Ever since the other day, things had seemed strange between the two of them. Jane was quiet and complacent. When Maura had checked on how her wound was healing the brunette simply sat there motionless, instead of complaining that Maura was fussing over her.

Maura had hoped that Jane’s awkwardness would subside, but it only seemed to get worse. She had barely seen any of Jane in two days, though she tried. She was gone when Maura woke up, and ran off whenever the doctor returned from town. The only time Maura ever saw her was late at night, when Jane finally crawled into the cot on the other side of the room.

When they had first moved into the shuttle, Maura had offered the bed to Jane, claiming that she would be more than comfortable taking the cot. But Jane had refused, claiming that she couldn’t possibly sleep on something as “fluffy and frilly” as Maura’s four-poster bed. On the second night, however, Maura and Jane had fallen asleep laying on her bed talking. Actually, it was Jane who had fallen asleep first, her head just inches from Maura’s shoulder. The honey blond had spent nearly half an hour watching the brunette softly snore before she too, drifted off. They ended up sleeping next to each other every night after that. That was, until two nights ago.

Maura had thought nothing of it at the time. The kiss had simply been Maura’s instinct to relieve her friend’s pain. But with Jane’s reaction, she was starting to second-guess her true intentions. Had the gesture been simply one of comfort? Or had she subconsciously desired to show Jane a greater sign of affection?

Maura just wished she could talk to her friend about it. Talking to Jane always made her feel better. But the captain was clearly avoiding her. Obviously Maura had crossed some line she wasn’t privy to. And as the doctor rode back to her shuttle that evening, she was cursing herself for being so foolish.

“Hello Angela!” Maura said, waving at the eldest Rizzoli as she came closer to the camp.

“How are you?” Angela said with a happy look in her eyes, the same look she had anytime one of her children came home safe. “You look thirsty! Here, have some lemonade.”

Maura dismounted, dusted off her riding dress and smiled warmly, “Thank you, I am quite dehydrated!”

Maura accepted the glass and drank eagerly. She drained the glass rather quickly, her dry mouth barely registering its bitter taste. With a polite nod she set down the glass and took a deep breath.

“Long day? Why don’t you sit down?” Angela said, indicating a set of chairs sitting in the shade where the boys were still enjoying their break.

“Yes, thank you!” Maura said, almost collapsing into the seat beside Ma Rizzoli.

“Hello Maura.” Frost, Frankie and Tommy all said, nearly at once.

“They must be working you like a dog up at that place!” Tommy commented before Maura could respond.

“A canine could hardly perform the duties of a doctor, Tommy.” Maura said with a little confused frown.

“No, it’s an expression.” Korsak said with a snort at the bewildered expression on Tommy’s face.

Frankie laughed and nudged his brother teasingly, “You’ll have to forgive my little brother, Maura. The heat’s gotten to what’s left of his brain.”

Tommy was about to protest when Maura spoke with utter seriousness, “It’s very important to drink plenty of fluids, Tommy. You wouldn’t want to suffer from heat stroke.”

“I might if you’re the doc treatin’ me.” Tommy observed with a smirk.

Maura blushed lightly and looked lost. This was the part where Jane normally chimed in to tell her brother to stop being so shameless and leave the doctor alone, but the brunette was strangely absent from their little family gathering.

“Where did Jane head off to?” Maura said after an awkward moment of silence.

“Not sure.” Korsak said with a shrug.

“Janey’s been awful distant lately.” Angela said quietly, looking kind of anxious.

“And quiet.” Frankie added with a frown.

“Did something happen between you two?” Korsak cautiously asked, studying the nervous look on Maura’s face.

Maura blushed wildly. She started to fidget with the buttons on her riding jacket, avoiding eye contact. She felt cornered and guilty but she wasn’t entirely sure why. Nothing really happened, right? It was just a silly misunderstanding.

But then her mind returned to that moment. She recalled the rough callouses of Jane’s fingers upon hers, the soft warmth of the top of her hand, the way she had let her lips linger ever so briefly on the puckered scare tissue. She could feel the way her heart fluttered when she could feel Jane trembling under her kiss. She recalled the way the brunette had quietly inhaled a shocked breath, how she had whispered her name breathlessly.

“No—I—we…um…” Maura stuttered, “Excuse me!” With that, Maura stood up very suddenly, excusing herself awkwardly.

The doctor briskly retreated to her shuttle, trying to even her breathing, feeling hives spreading across her neck. Reaching her room, she decided that a new change of clothes might make her feel better. She slowly started to undress. Looking herself in the mirror, she wondered why she had gotten so flustered.

“Nothing happened, right?” she whispered to herself, taking a deep breath as she ran her fingers through her long golden hair. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_“You don’t want to sleep with me … do you?” Jane had asked._

_“No!” Maura had said in a drawn-out tone, refusing to let herself believe anything different._

Maura had only ever spoken like that once before, the evening when she was eight when she told her tutor she finished her homework when she hadn’t. That time she had collapsed almost immediately. This time she was having panic attacks whenever she thought about it. Obviously she needed to talk to Jane about it before the guilt consumed her completely.

_“Oh.” Jane had replied quietly. “Good.”_

Clearly Jane was relieved when Maura denied her attraction to her. Perhaps she should leave it alone after all. Bringing it up would force Maura to expose her true feelings. But what were her true feelings? If saying she didn’t want to sleep with her was a lie, then what was the truth?

Maura gulped, examining her face in the mirror. _What are you so afraid of?_ Maura thought to herself. Her fingers slowly moved down her face to her dimples. She gave a small smile as she recalled the way her heart raced when she was in Jane’s arms. _No one has ever made me feel the way she does._ She thought as her smile slowly grew.

“Oh!” came a startled voice from the doorway. “Sorry!”

Maura jumped, clutching her chest. She looked over to see a blushing Jane standing in the doorway, her face turned. The doctor flushed wildly as she realized she was standing nearly naked in the middle of the room. She had meant to change into something new but had got caught up in her thoughts.

“Oh goodness!” Maura said turning her back to the brunette and clutching a blouse to her chest. “I was just about to change.”

“I’m sorry… I should have—I should have knocked.” Jane said awkwardly, trying to shake the images of Maura’s bare stomach from her mind. She cursed herself for not being more mindful of Maura’s space. The last thing she needed was more uncomfortable situations like this.

“There’s no reason to be embarrassed.” Maura stated matter-of-factly, as much to herself as to Jane, quickly putting on a new blouse and pair of slacks. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you half-dressed nearly every morning.”

“I know it’s just… I’m sorry…” Jane mumbled, her mouth going dry as the image of Maura’s muscular body passed through her mind again. “I would have knocked … I just thought you were still outside with Ma and the others.”

“Jane I’m sorry.” Maura said pleadingly to the brunette, who was still turned away, not wishing the honey blond to see her flushed face.

“Sorry?” Jane said, turning to frown at a now fully clothed Maura, “Why should you be sorry? I’m the one that barged in on you.”

“No.” Maura said quietly, shaking her head. “I’m sorry for the other day.”

Jane could not hide the flush in her face now, but she tried to shake it off. “That’s not your fault.” Jane said, avoiding Maura’s gaze. “You can’t help that my mother likes to gossip.”

“What are you talking about?” Maura said, looking puzzled. She had meant to apologize for her rash behavior, and hopefully explain to Jane that she hadn’t meant to lie to her about what it meant, but Jane seemed to be upset about something else.

“Ma.” Jane said simply, looking irritated. “She’s been telling people that we’re together.”

“What?” Maura said, feeling hurt. That was twice now that Jane seemed disgusted by the idea of the two of them as a couple. Perhaps Maura should keep her feelings to herself, Jane might get more upset if Maura admitted her attraction.

“Can you believe that?” Jane said nervously, peeking at Maura out of the corner of her eye, trying to gauge her reaction.

Maura looked upset, maybe even angry. Jane frowned. That wasn’t the reaction she was expecting. She had anticipated surprise or maybe even humor, but not irritation. Jane gulped. Maybe Maura hadn’t been lying after all. Maybe she thought the idea was as ridiculous as Jane had pretended it was.

“I know what my mother saw was” Jane kept speaking out of nervousness, though her brain kept screaming for her to stop “… well out of context it was—I mean. I can see how she could have misunderstood … but why would she think something like that was going on? It’s absurd!”

“Absurd?!” Maura said, tears welling her eyes. “Am I really that undesirable that the thought of being with me is completely absurd?!”

“Maura, I—“ Jane stammered, her jaw dropping and her eyes growing wide. She had absolutely no idea why Maura was crying, nothing about her previous composure indicated she was anything more than insulted. It didn’t even register with her _why_ Maura was insulted.

“Do I disgust you so much that you are affronted by the very idea of the two of us in a relationship?!” Maura shouted at her, tears pouring down her cheeks.

“Of course not!” Jane yelled back, though she knew no reason why they had escalated to shouting at each other. “There’s nothing wrong with you Maura! I just—“

“Then what is it?!” Maura hollered. “Why have you been avoiding me? Why don’t you talk to me? Why do you act so insulted when your mother insinuates anything beyond friendship between us?!”

Jane’s heart was pounding wildly in her chest. Her breathing had quickened as their argument quickly spiraled into madness. She was finding it hard to think about anything else other than the lips her eyes kept darting to.

“Don’t you know?!” Jane shouted, her mouth working faster than her brain. “It’s not the idea of us being together that’s insulting! It’s the idea that I would keep it a secret!

“If we were together there would be no rumors! No, the whole god damn ‘Verse would be hearing about it! I’d be shouting it from the fucking roof-tops!”

Maura was shell-shocked. She stood with her mouth agape and her hazel eyes wide. She forgot how to breathe. She blinked at Jane as the tears finally stopped trickling down her face.

“You…?” Maura barely managed to mutter.

“If I had someone like you, Maura, I’d be showing her off! I’d be telling the whole world how lucky I am that a beautiful, intelligent, fascinating, talented woman like you is even giving me the time of day.” Jane said, finishing out of breath, having plunged through her little speech with increasing consciousness of just how much she was putting out on the line.

“You would?” Maura said in a small, frightened voice.

Jane simply nodded. She had no more words left to speak. Fearful that she would dig herself deeper into a hole she could never climb out of, she vowed never to open her mouth again. But her promise was quickly broken as Maura closed the distance between them and cautiously pressed her lips against Jane’s.

Her lips were soft and warm. Jane closed her eyes as an overwhelming sense of joy washed over her. She let her hands slip around Maura’s back, feeling Maura shiver as she did so.

The brunette opened her eyes as the doctor stepped back. She looked down into shimmering hazel eyes with wonder. Maura opened her eyes a moment later, having taken a second to store away the memory of Jane’s sweet taste. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she looked up at Jane, hoping she would see a smile on her tanned face. She had felt the Jane kiss back, but still she worried that it had only been a trick her mind played on her.

Two prominent dimples and a faint blush in Jane’s cheeks told her that she had not imagined what had just happened. Maura smiled up at coffee brown eyes. She felt as if her heart was swelling in her chest as Jane looked lovingly down at her.

“The whole ‘Verse?” Maura questioned, still seeming nervous.

Again Jane did not speak. Instead she slowly nodded, keeping her gaze with Maura’s, as if to add to the sincerity of what she left unsaid. Maura’s heart leapt in her chest.

“Really?” Maura said, pulling Jane close.

“Really.” Jane assured her, pressing her lips softly to Maura’s again.

[To Be Continued]


	15. Anxiety, Insomnia, Serenity

**MILD TRIGGER WARNING:** A very brief scene involving Hoyt. No details, nothing graphic, just a heads-up for those who are weary of Hoyt-related violence.

Captain Jane Rizzoli stood in the hot desert sun five kilometers outside of Paradiso, looking up at the newly repaired Serenity, her new hull gleaming brighter than the white star above them.

“She looks even more beautiful than when we bought her.” Jane observed quietly, a thoughtful smile spreading across her tanned and sunburned face.

“What are you talking about?” Korsak retorted, “She was a pile of trash when you bought her!”

Jane ignored her old partner. She knew he was just as in awe as she was that the two months of scraping by and working day and night had paid off. Jane was practically speechless looking up at their new home.

It looked like Serenity alright, but the new hull, repaired starboard engine, reinforced bulkheads, and replaced portside landing gear all gave it a strangely patched up look. She was a hodge-podge of new, used and rebuilt pieces. If it weren’t for the fact that the interior was all but the same, Jane might wonder if it were even the same Firefly-class ship she had crashed to Regina what seemed like years ago.

The captain sighed, reflecting back on the long journey Serenity and her crew had been through these past several months. Though they had essentially been flying around in circles—until they were stranded here of course—it seemed they had come so far. Little had she known those long months ago that that undercover operation on Ezra would have had so many far-reaching effects upon Serenity and her crew.

For one thing, they had found her brother. The long-lost youngest Rizzoli had finally been reunited with his family. And though he had constantly alluded to taking off again, here he was, looking up with Serenity with as much pride, if not more, than any of the crew. Tommy’s arm had healed well, despite the fact that he constantly ignored his mother’s rebuking for wrestling with his brother. He had even learned enough about engines to be trusted in the engine room alone.

The reuniting of her family had done wonders for Angela as well. And as Jane slowly healed, Mrs. Rizzoli seemed to relax, nagging her children a bit less. Of course, she had to make sure they stayed healthy on this godforsaken planet, so she made Frankie finish his vegetables (when they had them), even when he claimed to be “a grown man” who can eat what he wants. Watching her “baby boy” learn a trade and be responsible for once gave her great joy. Of course, when it came to keeping an eye on Jane, well, Dr. Isles always seemed to beat her to the punch on that.

Korsak and Frost seemed to be getting along amicably. Jane was surprised to see they argued less and less, and even allied against the Rizzoli boys when they got too rowdy or obnoxious.

Yes, the stay on Regina seemed to have changed the Serenity crew for the better. Jane had even been able to battle her restlessness for the most part. That, however, had more to do with a certain other crew member standing next to her now as they all looked up at their ride off this rock.

The captain smiled softly as the doctor’s fingers intertwined with her own. Jane peered down into hazel eyes as her heart started to swell in her chest. What was it about this woman even just a look could threaten to knock her off her feet?

“Are you ready?” Maura said, smiling up into those russet colored eyes. The blond squeezed the captain’s hand reassuringly as she waited for her response. She knew Jane needed time before they climbed onto the ship and left this temporary home of theirs. Not that she thought Jane needed to say goodbye. No, Maura knew that the captain’s home was up there in the stars. Still, it was hard for everyone to believe that this was it, they were finally moving forward.

Jane considered Maura’s question. A lot lay ahead of them, for Serenity’s crew and for Jane and Maura. It seemed that so much had happened between them since arriving on this planet. First, there had been Jane’s recovery; and even seven weeks later, Jane still had some pain.

She tried to hide it from Maura, but it was hard when the two of them seemed to spend every moment together. Maura seemed to worry about it endlessly, constantly unbuttoning Jane’s shirt to look at the wound. Jane wished she wouldn’t. It was bad enough when she did it when they were alone, but several times her brothers and Korsak had been unwilling audience to Jane’s struggle to keep her composure.

Xxx

_“It shouldn’t be hurting you that much any more. The wound is nearly healed. Maybe…” Maura had said as she suddenly slipped her hand under Jane’s shirt._

_“Maura!” Jane had protested, her face burning with embarrassment as Frankie and Tommy started to snicker. “I’m fine.”_

_Maura was obviously not listening as she pulled Jane’s shirt up from her abdomen. “Perhaps you’ve been working too hard. I told you to take it easy, Jane.”_

_The doctor’s hand was cool on her skin, but the sensation quickly grew warm as her fingers moved slowly along the defined abdominal muscle. Jane inhaled sharply and shivered as Maura stopped short of her navel._

_“Does that hurt?” Maura said, looking up at Jane with concern._

_“No.” Jane gulped, her face flush._

_Maura frowned, trying to read Jane’s clenched jaw and stern expression. “Jane, you shouldn’t hide pain from me. If you’re hurting somewhere other than the wound it could indicate a problem.”_

_“It doesn’t hurt.” Jane said widening her eyes to emphasize the last word, praying Maura would just get the hint._

_Maura frowned for another moment, then, “Oh!”_

_The doctor had suddenly sat up, removing her hand from Jane’s abs. Just then she noticed the Rizzoli boys for the first time. Frankie and Tommy were doing a poor job of pretending not to be paying attention to the whole interaction._

_“I’m sorry,” Maura said, apologizing shyly, “I didn’t mean to—“_

_“Don’t!” Jane stopped her before she blurted out something embarrassing like “arousal” or who-knows-what-else._

_“Jane,” Maura had said, packing up her med-kit, which had been entirely unnecessary in the first place, “I know you said you wanted to wait before we…” Maura talked quickly given the indignant glare Jane gave her “…but there’s nothing wrong with what you are feeling.”_

_“I know that.” Jane said between gritted teeth. “Just not in front of people, okay?!”_

xxx

It had taken Jane a long time to get used to … well everything … after her confession to Maura—after the honey blond had pressed her lips to hers in a dizzying kiss in a silent confession of her own. Jane didn’t know how to handle all the emotion that swirled around in her.

While Jane had meant every word when she said it, the kiss had sealed it like a promise. And as Maura sighed contentedly in her arms Jane knew that she had at last let her heart feel something she had convinced herself she wasn’t worthy of. Now that she had, she constantly feared she would lose her; if not by her own hand, then by someone else’s. Because who best to target than the one person who she could not fathom living without?

“Come on, Rizzoli!” Frost hollered from the entryway, “Let’s get the hell off this rock!”

Jane laughed quietly and shook her head, whether at the child-like grin on her young partner’s face or to shake the worried thoughts from her mind, she wasn’t sure.

“We’re coming you crazy fool.” Jane said, squeezing Maura’s hand gently for one last reassurance.

“I’m right here with you.” Maura whispered knowingly.

“I know.” Jane said, smiling down at her as they stepped off the hot, dusty clay of Regina and onto the thick, cool metal of Serenity’s cargo bay

_Just please stay that way._ Jane thought, gripping Maura’s hand firmly as the cargo-bay doors closed behind them.

Xxx

Jane, Korsak and Frost had already given Serenity a test flight the day before, but Jane was still somewhat surprised when they cleared Regina’s atmosphere without any trouble. It took nearly two hours before Jane could convince that anxious feeling in her gut that they had really made it, that Serenity was really home, rocketing through space and off into the great-beyond.

“You can let your death-grip of the controls go now, the auto-pilot’s been on for nearly an hour.” Frost quipped.

Jane looked down at her white knuckles gripping the controls as if for dear life. The captain released a breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding. She sat back in the pilot’s chair at last and tried to look at ease.

“I know it’s been a while since she’s flown and all,” Frost teased her “but if she was going to fall apart she would have done that a while ago.”

“Shut-up.” Jane said, punching Frost irritably in the shoulder as she stood up.

“Just saying.” Frost replied, messaging his shoulder with an irritable look.

“Sorry.” Jane said quietly. “Just a bit tense.”

“Maybe you should see the doc,” Frost said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, “I’m sure she could help you _relax_.”

This time Jane hit him upside the head. “I get enough of that shit from my brothers, Frost, I don’t need it from you.”

“No need to be so sensitive.” Frost said, now rubbing his head. He turned in the pilot’s chair and looked up at the captain. “Seriously,” his voice softened sympathetically, “you should lighten up about it. They don’t mean any harm. Besides, it’s clear you really care for Maura, who cares what your idiot brothers say.”

“I don’t care what they say.” Jane said, looking off into the stars ahead. It had been quite a while since Frost and her had had such a serious conversation; she was finding it hard to look at him directly for fear of revealing just how terrified she was of the future now. “It’s what they tell others. I have enemies Frost, they can use stuff like that against me.”

“It doesn’t matter what they say, Jane,” Frost told her, “it’s as clear as the heart right on your sleeve.”

“Well, look who’s starting to sound all sagacious.” Jane laughed quietly. “I think you’ve been spending too much time with the wise, old Korsak.”

“ _Sagacious_?” Frost mocked, “I think _you’ve_ been spending too much time with the walking dictionary.”

“Shut up.” Jane retorted, making to slap him a third time, but this time Frost ducked.

Xxx

Maura looked about her shuttlecraft mournfully. No matter how much she tidied up the place or rearranged the furniture, it still felt so empty. After nearly seven weeks Maura had grown accustomed to having her roommates around the place constantly. Jane had originally been a guest in her room in order to facilitate her recovery. But after Jane and her had become more than friends, Jane had insisted that she move her cot into the other room.

Maura had initially worried that this was because Jane regretted her actions, but it became clear from the way that Jane snuck up behind her later that evening that Jane simply couldn’t control herself:

_“Hi.” Jane had whispered in her ear, her voice an octave lower than Maura had ever heard it. Jane’s arms were warm from the hot desert sun as they slipped around Maura’s waist. She smelled of dust and sweat._

_“Hello…” Maura said, relaxing back into Jane’s strong frame. Jane’s breath was hot and heavy in her ear, tickling the hairs at her neck. Maura’s eyes fluttered as Jane’s hands moved across her stomach, pulling her closer._

_“I…” Jane whispered, her voice still low, throaty. The sound lingered there in Maura’s consciousness as Jane inhaled deeply. Maura waited for Jane to continue but was distracted by the way the brunette’s left hand was playing with the hem of her shirt. The honey blond didn’t dare breathe._

_“I wanted to say goodnight.” Jane finished lamely, her grip of Maura’s waist slackening as she stepped back._

_“Is that all?” Maura said, trying not to sound disappointed. She turned around to see Jane trying to slip out the door. “Jane!” Maura called after her._

_The brunette stopped and turned back, frowning at the doctor as if wondering what she could possibly have forgotten. “Yes?” she said almost dreamily._

_Maura closed the distance between them in a few quick strides and pressed her lips against Jane’s hungrily. The captain gave in easily, moaning softly as Maura pulled them closer by pulling desperately at Jane’s neck. The kiss was voracious and needy, filled with the unspoken desires of both._

_The doctor didn’t think she wanted it to ever stop. The taste of Jane’s lips, the way her tongue darted cautiously over hers, the way she could barely stand to pause for breath, all of it was driving her wonderfully mad. Her heart was racing, her skin tingling, her body aching._

_But she did stop. She couldn’t explain how, but she knew by the way Jane’s hand was moving from her neck down her collarbone that the brunette was giving in. And no matter how much that excited her, Maura knew that Jane had moved her cot to the other room for a reason; Maura wanted Jane to be ready, and when she was, she hoped Jane could tell her that reason._

_“Goodnight.” Maura said, finally stepping back from the breathless captain._

Xxx

It had taken a lot of patience and a bit of careful prodding, but Jane eventually gave her some clues as to why she was cautious moving forward with intimacy. For Maura, it was easy for her to be intimate with her partners; it just made the experience all the more pleasurable. Jane, however, was hiding a lot of emotional scars under all the physical ones. She had claimed to have never been one to be “touchy,” though from the way Jane interacted with her from the beginning, Maura never would have made that assessment.

What Maura managed to pick up on her own, however, was that Jane was scared. It wasn’t the concept of sex itself, Maura knew from an awkward and rather one-sided conversation, but a necessity to take things slow. The blond did not mind waiting; she could be a very patient person in that regards. Still, she worried there were other reasons as well.

Maura just wished Jane would talk to her, because despite how much time they spent together since then, Jane had said very little to her. And Maura could tell that Jane wasn’t sleeping again. In fact, every morning she looked more exhausted than the next. The blond could only speculate that the reason she found Jane anxiously messaging her hands as she sat in her cot at dawn that the nightmares were back. But the brunette’s nervous tick would quickly disappear as soon as she looked into those hazel eyes.

The doctor’s thoughts returned to the present as she heard someone climbing into her shuttle. She turned around hopefully, but her visitor was the oldest of the Rizzoli clan.

“Angela!” Maura said with a bright smile.

“Hi Maura.” The older woman said, looking a little lonesome. “How’s it feel to have your place back?”

Maura looked around the shuttle and what she had rearranged. “I can’t explain why, but it feels kind of empty.”

“I was just thinking that about my room too.” Angela said with a sympathetic smile.

“I’m sure your bunk is way more accommodating than my small compartment.” Maura said, shaking her head, refusing the compliment Angela was giving her. The eldest Rizzoli had already thanked her profusely for her hospitality; Maura knew how appreciative Angela was of her willingness to house them and feed them.

“Well that doesn’t mean it feels like home.” Angela replied.

“And why would my little shuttle be any more home than your room on Serenity?” Maura asked.

“Because,” Angela said, hugging her and looking at her like she was being silly, “You and Janey aren’t there!”

Maura accepted the hug, but still didn’t seem to understand. “But we’re only a few meters away. Jane’s just down the corridor from you and I’m here. You can visit anytime you want.”

“So Janey won’t be staying in here then?” Angela inquired with curiosity.

“No,” Maura said, frowning, “Why would she?”

“Oh I don’t know…” Angela said, shrugging her shoulders, “I guess I just assumed that since we’re back on Serenity…”

Maura still didn’t know what Angela was getting at, so she simply stated. “To my knowledge Jane will be staying in her quarters and I in mine.”

“Oh.” Angela replied simply.

“Just because Jane and I are involved doesn’t mean that rooming together is necessarily the best option.” Maura reasoned.

“I guess…” Angela said, studying Maura as if wondering to proceed. “…Well Janey stopped sleeping when she moved out of your room…”

“My understanding is that Jane has had insomnia problems for some time…” Maura observed, though Angela’s confirmation of her thoughts did remind her about what Korsak had told her about Jane only really sleeping when Maura was around.

In fact, over the last couple weeks especially, Jane had seemed particularly tired. The brunette had fallen asleep more than once while sitting next to Maura on her breaks from working on Serenity. Maura had wondered what was troubling the brunette, but found it difficult to find the chance with all the last-minute work going on.

“Just…” Angela looked almost teary-eyed when she went to leave, “…Just try to talk to her, okay? She doesn’t really talk to me.”

Xxx

_“Don’t you touch her!” Jane screamed, trying to break free._

_“Oh, don’t you worry,” the old man cackled as he dragged the sharp edge of the knife over his captive’s neck, “I’ll let you watch.”_

_“Pl—please …” the honey blond pleaded._

_“Hoyt!” Jane screamed, lunging forward. Searing pain shot down her wrists from the palm of her hands. She was pined to the floor with an all too familiar helplessness._

“Maura!” Jane yelled, jumping forward from her sleep and nearly toppling over onto the control panel. Cold sweat was dripping down Jane’s forehead and her heart was racing.

Jane closed her eyes and ran her hand through her messy locks. “It was only a dream…” Jane breathed. Then her eyes popped open.

The captain looked frantically over the controls. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She took a deep breath and stood. Falling asleep at the helm wasn’t like her, even when exhausted. It seemed that something had to be done about her insomnia after all. Jane made her way to the passenger dorms to find Frost. He could start his shift a couple hours early. He sure as hell owed it to her after all those sleepless nights she’d covered his snoozing ass. Before she got very far, however, she quite literally bumped into her brother.

“Tommy?!” Jane said, rather startled. “What are you doing out here?”

“I heard something.” Tommy said, peering into the bridge as if looking for someone.

“Never mind that,” Jane said dismissively, “watch the helm for me while I go get Frost.”

“No way!” Tommy said indignantly. “I’m not covering for you while you go play hooky with Maura!”

“I’m not—“ Jane said closing her eyes, she was way too tired to be bickering with her little brother. “Just watch the fucking helm in case any Alliance cruisers come by. There’s no way I can keep an eye out if I’m falling asleep.”

“Yeah right.” Tommy snorted. “Janey fall asleep at the helm.”

“Just,” Jane pinched his bad shoulder sharply, “DO it.”

“OW!” Tommy complained.

“And keep quiet,” Jane said with a triumphant smile, “people are trying to sleep.”

“You’re one to talk!” Tommy called after his sister, but she was either disinterested or out of earshot.

Xxx

“Maura?” Jane whispered breathlessly at the door.

It was late into the night—if you could ever really have that kind of thing on a starship—and the chance that Maura was still awake was slim to none. Still, Jane desperately needed to sleep and Maura seemed to be the only cure. And if all else failed maybe the doctor had something in her medical kit that could knock her out for a couple hours of nightmare-free rest.

Still, Jane felt bad about bothering the doctor. Maura had been working very hard today restocking and rearranging Serenity’s infirmary. Surely the honey blond was exhausted and happily asleep in her bed. But Jane wouldn’t know unless she tried, and she didn’t feel right about just walking in, so she knocked.

Barely a moment later, Jane was already turning away, thinking that it had been a bad decision anyway, when Maura answered the door in a light green, silk nightgown. Maura smiled at her brightly, very much awake, with her golden locks falling over the light dusting of freckles on her chest. Jane gulped audibly. She had not expected the doctor to be awake, no less to be more gorgeous than ever.

 _This was a horrible idea._ Jane thought as the blond frowned disappointedly at her.

“Jane?” Maura said, reaching out for her hand.

 _Yes, a horrible idea._ Instead Jane said, “What are you doing awake?”

“Well even if I hadn’t been awake, you knocked at my door.” Maura observed, quietly studying Jane’s face. “Jane you look exhausted, what’s wrong?”

“I asked you first.” Jane said, still deflecting.

“Frankly, I’ve been worried about you.” Maura admitted. That wasn’t the only thing that she had been worried about, but it certainly was prevalent in her mind right now. “Come inside, Jane, you obviously came here for a reason.”

“Not for _that_ reason.” Jane claimed, despite the fact that her gaze had wandered to the freckles at Maura’s chest again.

“Jane,” Maura said with exasperation, “you know I didn’t mean that. Besides, I told you I’m perfectly willing to wait as long as you need.”

“I know that.”

“Good.”

“It’s me I don’t trust.”

“I know.”

“But I’m so tired, Maura, I don’t know what to do…” Jane looked lost, desperate, moments from collapsing.

“Come lay down.” Maura said, guiding Jane by the arm and closing the door behind her. Jane did not resist but let herself be led to Maura’s bed wordlessly.

“I’ll sit here next to you until you fall asleep.” Maura said helping Jane into the bed clothes and all, only insisting that the boots come off. “I can sleep in the living room when I get tired.”

“No,” Jane protested, grasping her hand, “lay here with me. Please.”

Maura didn’t think that was an entirely good idea. But she had never heard Jane sound so earnest. Surely Jane would quickly fall asleep and there was no sense in Maura being uncomfortable in the other room.

“Lay with me like you did before,” Jane said, clearly falling asleep, “like you did in Paradiso…and the stars… with your head on my…”

“Shh…” Maura said softly as she nestled into Jane’s arm and rest her head on her shoulder. Jane was clearly asleep just moments later.

The blond closed her eyes but did not fall asleep. While her worries about the captain were temporarily quelled by her quiet breathing beside her, Maura still had other troubles on her mind. What was to come of the Serenity and her crew now? What were these troubling nightmares that haunted Jane and what did they have to do with Hoyt? What happened so long ago that had left Jane so troubled? Was what happened the reason Jane feared intimacy? Or was there some other reason?

Most importantly, and this had been the worry she had deliberately failed to mention earlier, how was she going to tell Jane about what she learned about Paddy Doyle? about his connections to Constance and certain goings-on on Beaumonde? These and so many other questions plagued Maura’s consciousness as she lay with her head on Jane’s chest, listening to her soft breathing. Eventually, however, Maura fell into a restless sleep, putting her mind temporarily at ease.

[To Be Continued]


	16. The Fight

Jane awoke but did not open her eyes, still clinging to the bliss of sleep. She yawned, her mind a foggy mess. She stretched, her bunk was way roomier and fluffier than she remembered; did her mother redecorate or something?

An unusual smell drifted about the room. Jane frowned; she recognized the scent but couldn’t place it. Jane lay there as her senses slowly awoke. Why were these sheets so soft and warm? Was that music coming from the other room?

“What the hell?” Jane’s eyes popped open. No, this was definitely not her bunk. Her small room did not have silk sheets, or candles, or décor, or drapery. Jane blinked and tried to remember where she was. It seemed vaguely familiar but everything was all moved around.

“Oh,” Maura said, standing in the doorway in her silk pajamas, her hazel eyes shinning with contentment, her golden hair tied up messily, “you’re awake. I made coffee. Would you like some?”

Jane sat up, blinking at the honey blond. She stared at her dumbly, her jaw slightly slack. Maura was stunning. Jane could make no words form on her lips, but then everything that had happened the night before started seeping back into her consciousness. Suddenly, realizing she had been staring, Jane blushed profusely and looked down at her hands on her lap.

“I’m sorry.” Jane mumbled.

“You don’t have to apologize for looking at me.” Maura said with a soft laugh, approaching the bed.

“No, I mean…” Jane glanced briefly up at Maura, “for last night.”

“What is there to apologize for?” Maura said with a shrug of her shoulders as she sat at the edge of the bed, watching Jane curiously.

“I just…” Jane couldn’t look at her. Why did Maura have to watch her like that? Like she was some unexplainable phenomenon, some wonder of the universe. It was Maura that was the marvel, with her hair a mess and those freckles like constellations across her chest.

 _What would it be like to study them, to make a map_ …Jane blushed again, shaking her head, “I didn’t mean to inconvenience you, that’s all.”

“Jane…” Maura said tenderly, slipping her hand into Jane’s, “you’re not an inconvenience to me. I care very much for you.”

Jane tried a shy smile. “You let me sleep in your fancy sheets fully clothed.”

“I was afraid you might pass out before I could get you to change into anything.” Maura said softly. “But I did insist that the boots remain on the floor.”

“Hey,” Jane said poking Maura playfully as she looked at the dusty boots with an upturned nose, “those are my lucky boots.”

“You do know that a collection of dirt and bacteria does not, in fact, imbue them with anything other than contaminants, right?” Maura said, smirking at the brunette.

Jane closed her eyes, and silently chuckled at Maura’s ridiculousness. This woman was too much. “You are so weird … and wonderful.”

A contagious grin spread across Maura’s face, her hazel eyes shining brightly. Jane could not help but smile back. The two quietly looked at each other for a while, letting their fingers intertwine.

“So,” Maura said after a while, “did you want some of that coffee?”

As if waking from a daze, Jane shook her head. She stood up. “While I would like to, I should really check on Frost on the bridge.”

Jane slipped her feet into her boots and tried to wipe the wrinkles from her shirt.

Maura stood up, looking surprised. “Well, at least have something to eat. Breakfast is important for boosting the metabolism, you know.”

Jane waved her hand nonchalantly, “I’ll grab something from the canteen.”

“Jane,” Maura called after the brunette as she made her way for the door, “there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

The captain frowned at the blond, wondering why she suddenly sounded so somber.

“What is it?”

“Well…” Maura grew antsy. She had been trying to bring the subject up for days, but it never seemed to be the appropriate time. Maura had been struggling so much with getting Jane to open up, she really didn’t want to make things tense between them. And this, Maura knew, would put a damper on their already stressed relationship.

“What is it Maura?” Jane said, looking concerned as she rubbed Maura’s arm encouragingly.

“It’s about Paddy Doyle.” Maura said, studying Jane’s eyes carefully.

Jane’s teeth clenched at the sound of that name. The Mafioso had not been mentioned since he had helped them escape from the skyplex at Regina, not that he hadn’t been on the captain’s mind. Just as she had instructed Frost those many weeks ago, he had followed up on his research of the mysterious man with devious connections to the Alliance. Her tech-savvy young partner had found out some interesting things about the man who claimed to know Maura’s birth mother. In fact, from what Frost could find from his limited resources, Doyle had a far deeper connection to the Isles family than he had let on.

But how was Jane to tell Maura about what she had learned? She would have to admit that she had gone behind her back. It hadn’t been her intention, but at the time she had believed she was protecting Maura. Now it felt like she had been lying to her.

“I have something to tell you too.” Jane admitted with a sigh, breaking the long silence between them.

“About Patty Doyle?” Maura said, looking perplexed.

“Yes.” Jane said apologetically.

Maura didn’t know whether to be relieved about an opening to get the troubling things off her chest or suspicious of the guilty look on Jane’s face. Whatever Jane had to tell her she had clearly been keeping something from her. How else would she have any way of knowing anything more about the man who was more than he claimed to be? Why else would Jane be looking at her with those pleading eyes?

“Well, good morning ladies.” Korsak said, knocking on the open door.

“Jeezes, Korsak!” Jane nearly jumped out of her boots. Both women had forgotten about the open door as soon as the topic of Doyle came up.

“Oh!” Korsak’s face reddening, “I didn’t realize I was interrupting!”

“We weren’t doing anything.” Jane said simply.

“I’m sorry, Doctor Isles.” Korsak said, avoiding looking at the pajama-clad blond. “I was just looking for Jane.”

“And why would you look here?” Jane frowned at him, honestly confused.

Korsak blinked at her, dumbfounded. Instead of answering that ridiculous question he simply responded, “I’ve got something you’re gonna wanna see.”

Jane ignored the knowing look Korsak gave her and pushed him out the door, leaving Maura to get dressed.

“I told you, Frankie!” Tommy said, pointing to his sister descending the stairs to the cargo bay. “Pay up!”

Frankie Jr. begrudgingly handed his brother a note, avoiding Jane’s menacing glare. “I still don’t believe Jane would willingly give a shift up at the helm, even for Maura.” He mumbled.

“Give him his money back, Tommy.” Jane said, swatting her youngest brother upside the head as she passed by.

“Ow!” Tommy complained, “And why should I?”

“Because I said so, that’s why!” Jane hollered, looking disappointedly at Frankie Jr. She had thought he was at least a bit more mature than Tommy; poking fun was one thing, but placing bets?

The middle sibling’s gaze was downwards, obviously feeling ashamed. He elbowed his brother angrily as Jane followed Korsak to the far corner of the cargo bay.

“I told you nothing happened.” Frankie grumbled, grabbing his note back fiercely.

“She just came out of her room!” Tommy argued, pointing up to the catwalk and refusing to let the note go.

“Doesn’t matter how low down it was to make it, Jane knows a bet is a bet.” Frankie said, still struggling to take his money back from his brother. “Nothing. Happened.”

Suddenly the note ripped unexpectedly. Frankie Jr. stumbled backward and fell on his ass with an “oof” and Tommy laughed at the half of the note left in his hand.

 _Serves you right._ Jane thought as she heard her brothers continuing to bicker in the background.

“She here?” Korsak indicated where the hatch to the secret compartment hidden in the bulkhead had been left slightly ajar. “I wouldn’t have even noticed it if I hadn’t been down here looking for my toolbox in the first place.”

“You lost the _whole_ _toolbox_ this time?” Jane snorted, kneeling down to inspect the panel. The bolts had definitely been tampered with. It appeared someone had tried to force them with something blunt and ill-suited.

“That’s the thing,” Korsak said, pointing to the other nuts, which had not been scrapped, “I think who ever got in here stole it.”

“Well that wasn’t very sly.” Jane observed, taking her pistol out as she made to move the panel back. The compartment was not very large, but it was possible for someone to (very uncomfortably) hide in it when it was empty.

“Why would someone open this empty compartment anyway?” Korsak said, peering around Jane’s shoulders as she crawled in, looking for clues as to the perpetrator’s motive.

“Better question is…” Jane said, her voice muffled by the thick steal of the bulkhead, “how did they know it was here in the first place?”

There were, however, no other clues to find. Awkwardly Jane crawled backwards out of the compartment. She stood, brushing the dust off her clothes, and looked at Korsak inquisitively.

The old man shrugged his shoulders, “Beats me. As far as I know, you, me, Frost and Frankie are the only ones who even know it’s there.”

“Well,” Jane said, frowning pensively, “it looks like that might not be true.”

“What could they possibly be looking for?” Korsak asked as Jane replaced the panel.

“I’m really more interested in who’s looking.” Jane responded as they made their way for the stairs. “How many passengers did we pick up at the skyplex?”

“Only three.” Korsak said anxiously. “You think we have some sort of thief or something?”

“Well if we do,” Jane said, leading the way to the bridge, “they didn’t steal anything from that compartment. We need to get a full inventory, Korsak. I want you and Frankie on that. Make sure to check the infirmary first; a lot of Maura’s medical supplies are really valuable. Meanwhile, I’m going to check on Frost at the helm. Look’s like he’s doing a double shift this morning. I need to check in on our ‘guests.’

Xxx

Distracted by Korsak’s discovery, Jane had forgotten all about the topic of Paddy Doyle. The doctor, on the other hand, could not get the mysterious man off of her mind. Originally, Maura had believed that Paddy Doyle would follow her to Paradiso. As he had claimed, he was trying to protect her, so wouldn’t that entail following her further? But weeks passed by on Regina with no sign or word from her self-proclaimed vigilante.

About four days ago, however, Doyle had shown up at the Paradiso hospital quite unexpectedly. Maura had been busy making her final rounds of the day, busily worrying about how the hospital would ever manage without her when Serenity took flight later that week. Her surreptitious stalker had caught her alone as she tried to find a hypodermic needle and syringe in the mess that was the supply closet:

_“Don’t scream.” A familiar voice whispered in her ear just as a hand forcefully covered her mouth._

_Maura had nearly jumped out of her skin as hands grasped her and pulled her deeper into the darkness of the small room. Rather than covering a scream, however, the craggy hand on her mouth muffled a rather indignant protest. The doctor did not appreciate the presumptuousness of this cerberus._

_“What are you doing here, Maura?” Doyle said, finally releasing her so she could peer at him through the shadows. “I thought I told you to keep clear of the Alliance.”_

_“While this facility does have access to certain Alliance resources, it is not, in fact, an Alliance hospital. Quite to the contrary, this hospital lacks many necessities that make the running of such facilities up to Alliance code practically impossible. For that matter, had the Alliance any true knowledge of the Bowdey’s malady epidemic on Regina, surely they would have provided some sort of assistance—“ Maura said, interrupted only by the old man’s exasperation._

_“Maura,” Doyle said, putting a hand on her arm, “the Alliance cares nothing for these people. They know full well that these people are dying. There are, however, members of the Alliance that have their eyes on you. They are watching your every move. You need to get off this planet immediately.”_

_“Why would the Alliance be after me?” Maura said, looking rather shocked._

_“I don’t have time to explain.” Doyle said, peering towards the doorway anxiously. “All I can tell you now is that there are members of the Alliance that have been watching you for some time. They don’t particularly like the fact that you have associated yourself with that thug.”_

_“Thug?” Maura said reproachfully, “You mean Jane?”_

_“Look,” Doyle said, making to leave, “Rizzoli can’t be trusted. She’s a bounty hunter, Maura. People like her are only ever in it for the money. She’ll sell you out to the Alliance just to save her own hide.”_

_“How dare you!” Maura retorted. “Jane is more of a paladin than you’ll ever know!_

_“Jane may have a temper, but she’s loyal and honest and tenacious. She’d go out of her way just to help a stranger and wouldn’t even accept the praise for it. She’s the strongest person I’ve ever met and she holds her family—she holds all of us—above everything else, even herself. How_ dare _you speak of her as if you know her! Besides, what right do you have to tell me who I should associate myself with?!”_

_Doyle looked astonished at the passion with which Maura defended her friend. He was silent for a moment, seemingly deliberating his next words. His gaze was apologetic as he quietly said, “Maybe I have no right to speak of Rizzoli as I did, but, Maura, you don’t know the things I know. You don’t know what these people are capable of, who they can manipulate. Jane has a past, Maura, and they can use it against her. There are those in the Alliance that play dirty. And I can’t protect you forever.”_

_Maura was just about to respond that Jane had been doing a fairly good job of protecting her so far when the man turned to leave. Before he disappeared around the corner, though, he called back, “Just keep away from the Alliance, Maura, you don’t know who you can trust.”_

Maura had chased after him, wanting answers instead of so many more questions, but he had disappeared as quickly as he had arrived. The doctor had asked around to see if any of the nurses or patients had seen him, but no one could recall seeing anyone fitting the description she gave them. Maura had made her way back to Serenity later that evening planning to talk to Jane about all had happened that day, but in the excitement of Serenity’s first test flight, she had forgotten all about it. That night Jane had fallen asleep next to her on the couch before Maura had even had the opportunity to bring it up.

So now, as Maura helped Mrs. Rizzoli with preparing a light brunch for the Serenity crew, the doctor could not help but worry about how the whole Paddy Doyle conversation would go. Maura knew that Jane would be upset that Maura had not told her right away, but when would she have? Between working at the hospital, stocking up the infirmary and Jane helping with Serenity’s repairs, the two of them had barely spent a waking moment together in the past week.

Now that it had been revealed that Jane had something to say about Paddy Doyle, too, Maura wondered if the brigand might have visited Jane as well. What could he have said to her to make her worry so much? Perhaps he had threatened her. Maura tried to shake these speculative thoughts from her mind. _You are not a guesser, Maura. Just wait until you talk to her._

“What’s the matter, Maura, honey?” Angela said, looking at the blond with concern.

“Hm?” Maura said, peering over at the older woman as if still lost in thought.

“You’ve been chopping that same carrot for the past five minutes.” Angela stated simply, studying Maura’s face carefully. “What’s wrong? It is Janey? Are you two fighting or something? Is that why you two aren’t rooming together?”

“No, it’s nothing like that.” Maura shook her head vigorously. She was reminded now why she didn’t like to make assumptions. Things were rarely as they appeared on the outside.

“Well then, honey,” Angela said, watching Maura with a sympathetic smile, “what is it? You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Maura nodded and smiled. Angela was a very caring and supportive mother figure to all the crew, but Maura felt a particularly strong affiliation with her. Aside from Jane, Angela was probably Maura’s closest friend. She did feel she could talk to Angela with an easiness and comfort that she had never experienced with her own mother. Maura just wasn’t sure this familiarity was extended to _all_ subjects, most especially those in relation to Jane. The captain was a private person, despite her infamy, and did not particularly like her mother’s inquisitiveness, no matter how benign.

“It’s just…” Maura tried. Who else did she have to talk to anyway? “There’s something I want to tell Jane, but I don’t know how to go about it.”

“Oh, honey,” Angela said, tossing her arms around Maura quite unexpectedly, “just tell her. I know she loves you too!”

“Oh,” Maura shook her head, feeling relieved when Angela finally let her free, “it’s not that.”

Despite Angela being incorrect about Maura’s current worries, the honey blond could not help but blush. Surely the Serenity crew was aware that the two of them were now more than friends, but could they really see how she was falling so completely for the raven-haired beauty of a captain? Had her lingering gaze revealed her, or the way she clung onto every word Jane said? What was her tell? And for that matter, how did Angela know her daughter felt the same?

“Well she does, you know.” Angela said, returning to preparing the crew’s midday meal. “She thinks no one can see it, but she looks at you the way she used to stare up at the stars as a little girl.”

Maura didn’t think it was possible, but her cheeks burned even hotter. The doctor was quiet for a while, returning to her task of chopping up vegetables as a way of distraction. She didn’t know how to respond. Maura had at first wanted to deny it. Surely the blond was far too eccentric to be loved by someone as gallant as Captain Jane Rizzoli. Perhaps she cared for her deeply, but loved? Maura had far too little experience with such a thing to think that she could be worthy of it. No, Maura was more than likely just another mystery, another puzzle to be solved.

“So what is it then?” Angela asked after a long, not uncomfortable silence between them.

“What?” Maura said dazedly, her thoughts still on Jane.

“What is it that you want to tell her?” Angela questioned genially.

“Oh,” Maura said quietly, unsure if she should mention to Jane’s well-meaning but oblivious mother what had happened with Doyle, “there’s just something I learned about that stalker of mine.”

“You mean the one who turned out to be protecting you?” Angela inquired casually.

“How did you…?” Maura had thought that Angela had been completely unaware of what had happened on that Alliance ship so many weeks ago.

“Know?” Angela finished for her. “I’m a lot more observant than Jane and Frankie give me credit for. I am a mother, after all. In fact, I know a thing or two about how Jane manages to keep this heap flying despite having no bounties and only the occasional passenger.”

Maura’s eyes widened. “You know about the illicit cargo?”

“Aha!” Angela said, pointing her knife at Maura accusingly. “I _knew_ Jane was up to something!”

“Oh goodness!” Maura said, looking anxious. “I only just confirmed a suspicion you had, didn’t I?”

“See?” Angela said, looking quite proud of herself. “I can be quite crafty too.”

Maura started to hyperventilate. Jane had specifically said that she did not have to lie to keep her secret, but somehow Maura had inadvertently let it slip. Jane was sure to be upset with her when she found out her mother knew that they were hiding illegal items on board.

 _Just tell her about the medical supplies. It’s not really lying if you leave out the fact that those were not the only items stashed aboard somewhere._ Maura thought frantically. Luckily, Jane interrupted them by walking determinedly into the canteen.

“Speak of the devil.” Angela said, turning and pointing her knife threateningly at her daughter. “Just _what_ are you hiding on this ship young woman?!”

“Ma! Watch it with that thing!” Jane said, raising her hands defensively. She then looked angrily at Maura. “What did you go telling her?”

“She didn’t tell me anything I hadn’t already suspected.” Angela said, stepping in front of Maura. “Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you tell me right this minute what you’re thinking carrying illegal cargo right through Alliance space.”

“Clementine?” Maura wondered with a laugh.

Jane focused a deadly glare upon her mother. “I don’t have time for this, Ma.”

“Like hell you don’t have time—“ but Jane interrupted her mother by grabbing Maura by the arm and dragging her out of the canteen.

“Ow!” Maura protested, more out of shock then pain. “Jane, where are we going?”

“To the infirmary.” Jane snapped.

“Let me go, Jane.” Maura said, pulling her arm away.

“Fine.” Jane said, only releasing her as they entered the sickbay.

The two turned and glared at each other. Maura rubbed her arm indignantly. Jane hadn’t really hurt her; she was just offended with the manner at which Jane had brought her here, no explanation, just an angry glare. Had she not been so furious with the brunette she might have noticed that Jane looked more worried than anything.

“What are we doing here, Jane?” Maura said, nostrils flaring, jaw clenching.

“What were you going to tell me about Paddy Doyle?” Jane insisted bluntly, her whole body tense, watching Maura with an agitated frown.

Maura starred at her in silent fury for a moment. Jane waited impatiently, shifting her weight from one hip to the other. Despite the enraged front she was putting up, Jane was nervous that the doctor was only going to confirm her fears. She hated being so forceful with the blond, but this was important. There was an intruder on board and it looked like the intrusion might have something to do with the Alliance sympathizer.

“He’s got someone tailing me.” Maura finally responded, her anger waning. She was just so relieved to be talking about it. The knowledge that Doyle was still watching her had been eating at her for days. Besides, she really wanted to talk to Jane about the things he had said about the Alliance.

“At least I think so.” She added quickly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Jane said heatedly.

“I wasn’t sure,” Maura admitted, “besides, when would I have had the chance? Every time I get a moment to talk to you, you fall asleep.”

Jane blushed profusely. She was already feeling vulnerable about needing Maura around just to get a few moments of rest. Now here the doctor was, throwing it in her face. Of course, a more rational Jane would have realized that Maura was simply making a blunt observation, something she did very often. It was difficult to get accustomed to, but the blond meant no harm with her words. She was rarely emotional enough to stab out at others, most especially Jane.

But the captain was not thinking rationally. She feared that a spy was aboard and the fact that they had found an Alliance access card in one of the passenger’s luggage meant that that spy was likely after one of the crew. Jane wished Maura had told her sooner that she was being tracked; it was so hard to protect Maura when she didn’t divulge important information like the fact that Paddy Doyle was back in the equation.

“Jane I’m—“ Maura tried to apologize, but Jane went hastily forward.

“Who is it?” Jane insisted.

“I don’t know.” Maura said with exasperation. “All I know is after he came to the hospital—“

“You saw him?! He came to you and you didn’t even think to mention it?!” Jane hollered.

“Like I told you,” Maura responded, trying with all her might to maintain her composure, _one of them_ had to remain rational, “I’ve been _trying_ to tell you. But with everything happening with Serenity and you’re insomnia, I just haven’t had the chance.”

“You haven’t had the chance?!” Jane said huffily. “You just haven’t had the chance to tell me that your stalker is back in the picture? That he has someone following you, someone connected to the Alliance?”

“The Alliance?” Maura interjected worriedly. “Is there someone on board with connections to the Alliance?”

“Yeah,” Jane said, her anger dissipating as she noticed Maura’s worried expression, “we found an access card in one of the passenger dorms.”

Jane studied Maura carefully, starting to regret having mistrusted Maura. She clearly had no idea that this person was aboard the ship. Jane’s mind started to race with questions. Why was the Alliance after Maura? Could it have to do with Doyle’s connections to the Isles family, to the Beaumonde political scandal? More importantly, why had the doctor grown so anxious at the mention of the Alliance?

“Jane,” Maura said breathlessly, looking pale, “I don’t know if I can believe him but Paddy said that I can’t trust the Alliance.”

The brunette frowned, “But Doyle has direct connections to the Alliance. He’s been in league with them since the beginning.”

It was Maura’s turn to be confused. “How do you know that?”

“It doesn’t matter how I know, Maura, you can’t trust that man, he’s only interested in protecting his own interests.” Jane said earnestly.

“He said the same thing about you!” Maura retorted indignantly. How dare Jane treat her like she was a child, as if these affairs were not of any concern to her?

Jane huffed haughtily, “And you’re going to take his word above mine?”

“No,” Maura said, growing angry again, “but I’m sick and tired of the two of you treating me like I’m some helpless adolescent!”

“Maura, he’s blackmailing your mother!” Jane exclaimed.

“My—my mother?” Maura stuttered, the thought that her mother could be involved in any of this mess seemed preposterous.

“What other reason would Ambassador Isles have to be sending large sums of units to his accounts on the boarder planets?!” Jane insisted.

“How do you have any idea about my mother’s finances in the first place?” Maura said, her shock quickly growing into outrage.

It was Jane’s turn to stumble over her words. She had not known how she would tell Maura about the research Frost had done, but she would never have guessed it would come out into the open during a shouting match.

“I—well—I had Frost look into—“ Jane tried, growing embarrassed, “your records…”

“You had Frost hack my _personnel files_?!” Maura seethed.

Jane backed away from the enraged honey blond. For being so much shorter than her, Maura was awfully intimidating when angry. The doctor pointed threateningly up at the brunette, her jaw clenched, her eyes flaring with rage. Jane felt about three inches tall.

“How could you so recklessly put us all in danger?!” Maura attacked further.

“Put you in danger?!” Jane responded furiously, “I was trying to protect you!”

“Well I don’t need your protection!” Maura yelled back.

“Like _hell_ you don’t!” Jane screamed.

“Excuse me ladies!”

Both women turned on poor Korsak, “What?!”

Korsak blinked as if the force of the two women’s anger had nearly knocked him over. Regaining his composure he said, “We’ve got a problem.”

“What the hell is it Korsak?!” Jane said fiercely.

Korsak frowned at the brunette but otherwise made no comment on the way she spoke to him. Korsak was used to Jane’s temper. It was Maura’s that had shocked him. The doctor was usually so friendly and quiet; he had no idea how aggressive she could be.

“It’s the starboard shuttle…” Korsak said, keeping his distance from Maura. Jane he could predict, Maura on the other hand. “It’s missing.”

[To Be Continued]


	17. I'll Tell Her

“How the hell does the starboard shuttle just go missing?!” Jane shouted as she stormed up into the bridge.

“Ask him!” Frost said, pointing accusingly at Korsak. “He’s the one who didn’t show up for his shift. I had to go looking for him!”

“So, you just left the helm unattended?!” Jane said, turning on her young partner. “Have you lost your mind?!”

“Only for a few minutes!” Frost replied defensively. “Besides, someone obviously knew what they were doing. The shuttle has to be released from the helm before the engines can start.”

“Who ever it is isn’t working alone.” Korsak stated, more as a way of getting Jane off Frost’s back than anything else.

“Fucking hell!” Jane huffed, running her fingers through her hair with exasperation. She turned to her old partner, trying to calm herself. While this problem was maddening—and annoyingly recurrent—it could only be solved with a cool head. 

“Korsak, how much fuel did we have in that shuttle?” Jane said, taking the helm from Frost. 

“Not much.” The sergeant replied. “We only had enough funds to fuel Serenity. Maura’s shuttle is the only one we fueled before leaving Regina.”

Jane scanned the monitors. Their instrumentation was not very advanced, but they could detect large objects and vessels within a short distance.

“Where could they be headed to?” Korsak wondered aloud. “The closest destination is the one we just left.”

“They must have got spooked.” Jane thought aloud. She turned to her partner, “Korsak, you said nothing was missing from the infirmary, right?”

“No, but it was strangely out of order.” Korsak frowned pensively.

“It did seem rather cluttered.” Jane observed quietly. “Do you think they were trying to find something?”

“My access card is missing.” Maura said, appearing from behind Frost with an anxious look on her face.

“I didn’t think to check that…” Korsak admitted.

Jane turned to the controls, determined to stay focused on the task at hand. She was embarrassed enough with the way she had acted when confronting the blond; she didn’t need the others making any comments about the way they refused to look at each other. But considering the way the whole room tensed up at the doctor’s arrival, Jane guessed that pretty much the entire ship had heard their little disagreement.

“Okay,” Jane said turning the ship about, “the only choice they have is back. With Maura’s access pass we have two possibilities: they either were after it in the first place or they needed a replacement for the one we confiscated.”

“We don’t know that the same person who took the shuttle also took my pass.” Maura said.

“I’m willing to make that assumption.” Jane stated stiffly. She had no time for deliberation; she had to catch that shuttle before it made off with its cargo. Jane thought it impossible that the perpetrators were after the shuttle’s contents; not even Korsak knew about what Jane had hidden there. It was fairly likely, however, that Jane’s search of the passenger dorms had caused the culprit to grow uneasy. 

On a ship of this size there were only so many places to hide. Had they hidden in the shuttle and waited, the crew would probably not have discovered them for some time, allowing them the chance to signal the Alliance. Instead, their two missing passengers had stolen the shuttle and made their escape, meaning they had found what they been looking for. This made Jane think that perhaps they had been after Maura’s access card specifically.

But why steal the card in the first place? Aside from allowing the doctor access to Alliance records and the network, its only other purpose was to provide access to her personnel files. These files contained detailed—and sensitive as Frost had discovered—information about Maura, her work, and her medical history. This is why it had been so dangerous to use the doctor’s access pass in the hospital. Every time the card was used to access the system her activity was logged. This was likely how Doyle had tracked her in the first place. But what would someone else want with Maura’s personal information?

“Here he is.” Frankie grumbled, dragging the remaining passenger onto the bridge behind him.

“Hey!” The redheaded, teenage boy complained, trying to break free from Frankie’s grip. “I didn’t do anything! Let me go!”

“I’ll let you go when you answer my question.” Frankie demanded, doing his best to look intimidating. “What do you know about the two other passengers?”

“I don’t know nothin’!” The adolescent grumbled.

“You don’t know anything about your ‘uncle’ and your ‘cousin’?” Korsak said with a laugh. “What do you think we are, stupid or something? Well if you don’t know anything we might as well toss you out the airlock for how much use you are.”

Maura gasped. Surely Korsak couldn’t be serious?

“I swear!” The young man pleaded, looking at the only one in the room likely to give him sympathy, “I’d never seen ‘em before three days ago. They said they’d give me a hundred units a day to come work for ‘em in the mines. Said I just had to say I was their kin and they’d take me with them to Haven. My mother’s sick. They said with the money I could get her the treatment!”

“I don’t know…” said Frankie doubtfully, “I’m not sure we can trust him.”

“It’s unlikely that he’s lying.” Maura said; she had been studying the boy very carefully as he spoke. “I don’t have a lot of practice, but he exhibited few of the typical signs of insincerity. I imagine the only reason I observed nervousness is because Sergeant Korsak threatened his life.”

“I did not!” Korsak said indignantly. 

“You kinda did.” Frost chortled. 

“Well I didn’t mean it.” Korsak replied. 

Maura had not been observing Korsak’s face when he had threatened to toss the boy out the airlock, but she was happy to witness no tells with this claim. Maura started to breathe easier. It seems the old man had been bluffing after all. The doctor was not as attuned to reading Vince as she was Jane.

“Let him go, Frankie.” Jane told her brother. The captain had believed the boys story from the start, just a gut feeling. Maura’s observations only confirmed it. Although, Maura’s judgment might be suspect considering she seemed to have been convinced kindhearted old Korsak would toss the young boy out into space. 

“Fine.” Frankie muttered, releasing the boy begrudgingly. The boy quite childishly stuck his tongue out at Frankie and then ran off before Frankie could hit him upside the head for being a, “Smart-ass!” 

“Frankie!” Maura jogged after Jane’s brother as he chased the boy into the canteen. “Don’t hurt him. He’s only a pubescent!”

“So what are you thinking?” Frost said, sitting beside Jane at the helm.

“For some reason the Alliance wants information on Maura.” Jane said, watching the scanner carefully for any sign of the shuttle. She needed to catch that vessel before it and it’s contents got into the wrong hands.

“So you don’t think this is Doyle’s doing?” Korsak inquired.

“No,” Jane shook her head, “despite how much it pains me to admit this, I think he’s trying to protect Maura in his own way.”

“So who were those two hooligans?” Korsak wondered. “Are they who he’s protecting Maura from?”

“It seems they might be.” Jane quietly considered. 

“But why would they need her information? If they’re from the Alliance, don’t they already have access to it?” Frost suggested.

“Not if Paddy has the kind of connections he likely has.” Jane said with a pensive frown. “Perhaps there’s something he’s hiding from them purposefully...”

“Where are you going?” Frost questioned as Jane suddenly stood up.

“I need to talk to Maura.” Jane said. “Korsak, keep a close eye on the monitor; we need to catch that shuttle before it reaches an Alliance cruiser.”

“Aye, Captain.” Her two partners nodded.

Xxx

Jane found Maura in the hallway outside the passenger dorms. Apparently the doctor had wanted to ensure that the young boy made it back to his bunk unharmed. Frankie was nowhere to be seen. The doctor was just leaving the boy’s bunk when Jane rushed up to her.

“Jane,” Maura started, “I’m sorry—“

“Do you have any idea what those two might be looking for?” Jane said, completely ignoring Maura’s attempt at reconciliation. 

“Who?” Maura replied irritably. She had hoped Jane had come to apologize for being so rude to her earlier. But it didn’t seem Jane was done being forceful with her.

“The two who took the shuttle!” Jane said with agitation. She noticed Maura’s offended look, but she didn’t have time for making up. “Maura, if they reach an Alliance cruiser they are going to come after us—after you!”

“Why would they be after me?” Maura said, shaking her head with confusion. 

“Look.” Jane said, grabbing Maura by the shoulders, why couldn’t Maura just trust her? “Paddy Doyle warned you for a reason. He knew someone in the Alliance was after you. I don’t know why but it has something to do with your file. That’s why they took your access card. Doyle must have deleted or blocked access to your records. But you have access to them, at least you did.”

“Jane that’s all speculation…” Maura said, still doubtful. Honestly, what was so special about her that the Alliance would be after her—would try to kill her?

“Maura!” Jane yelled exasperatedly. “I don’t have time for your aversion to guessing! Do you know of anything in your file or not?!”

“He’s my father!” Maura blurted out, tears forming in her eyes. “My—my biological father.”

Jane’s eyes widened. This information explained why Paddy Doyle would protect her; it did not, however, explain what Frost had discovered about Constance Isles, what Jane had not yet had the opportunity to tell the doctor. Jane frowned, none of this made any sense.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jane asked stiffly.

“I didn’t want to believe it.” Maura said, looking troubled, forlorn. “He’s a crook… a monster.”

“Maura…” Jane sighed tenderly.

“Captain!” Frost’s voice sounded over the speaker. “Alliance cruisers on our tail!”

“What?!” Jane hollered, immediately racing to the bridge. “Our tail?”

The captain reached the bridge with the doctor in tow, “Where the hell did they come from if not planet-side?”

“I don’t know!” Frost said worriedly, “they came in range out of nowhere. They must have been on an intersect course.”

“A rendezvous point,” Jane deduced, “this whole thing was planned!”

“Seems likely,” Korsak observed, “though how they managed to sneak up on us—“

The sergeant was interrupted by a sudden rock of the ship. Maura nearly toppled over but Jane caught her quickly by the waist. The doctor looked up to thank her when a radio transmission sounding loudly over the speaker system interrupted her.

“Unknown vessel, by order of the Alliance, you will halt your engines and prepare to be boarded.” The callous voice announced. “If you do not comply your ship will be destroyed. This is your only warning. I repeat halt your engines and prepare to be boarded.”

“Like hell I will!” Jane said, pushing Frost out of the pilot’s chair. “Hang onto your asses, guys, this is going to get rough.”

The captain abruptly changed course. The crew held tightly to what they could, but it wasn’t much use. The Alliance cruiser opened fire on the small craft. The whole ship shook with every blast.

“And I just got a new paint job.” Jane quipped. 

The captain prepared herself mentally and physically for the task at hand. She had backtracked yet again and was only managing to dodge the occasional weapon’s fire. If she didn’t do something fast, Serenity and her crew weren’t even going to make it to the asteroid field. But hatching crazy ass plans was Jane’s specialty.

“Maura, you get the others onto your shuttle and—“

“Jane,” Maura interrupted, “if you think I’m going to leave you here again—“

“I just need you somewhere safe, okay?” Jane said, glancing only briefly at the doctor. “This isn’t going to be easy.”

“What’s the plan, then?” Korsak anxiously asked.

“Well, for what she lacks in weapons, Serenity sure as hell makes up in speed.” Jane said with a proud smile. 

“The gravity-drive might outrun them…” Frost observed, looking nervous “… but for how long?”

“Long enough.” Jane replied. She turned to her old partner, “Korsak, how many crybabies we got left?”

“You have vessel-mimicking decoy buoys?” Maura asked, intrigued.

“I thought I told you to take the others to your shuttle.” Jane said, looking pleadingly at the doctor. “Maura, please, Ma is probably scared out of her mind.”

At first, the blond did not make to move. She knew she had her responsibilities too, but she wasn’t sure she trusted the captain not to go sacrificing herself again. But when Jane glanced at her again the look of concern on her face was so sincere and her countenance so controlled that Maura decided to listen to her none-the-less.

As the doctor turned to leave, she wanted to say something, anything, to fix what had happened between them earlier. What if I never see her again? Maura thought frantically. What if this plan doesn’t work?

“Go!” Jane said, her eyes pleading with Maura to understand. I’m sorry for everything.

“I—“ Maura started, but another explosion rocked the ship.

Xxx

“Shit!” Jane cursed as the ship rocked violently to the right.

“Watch out!” Frost hollered as another asteroid came into view.

Jane piloted safely out of its way just in time only to be hit by a blast from behind and knocked into an asteroid to the left. 

“We can’t outrun the Alliance if you get the damn engines blasted off.” Korsak complained loudly.

“Shut up.” Jane grumbled. “Frost, deploy the decoys on my mark.”

“Jane you’re headed right for it!” Korsak shouted, pointing at an asteroid at least ten times the size of their small ship.

“And they’re gaining on us.” Frost said, his hand hovering over the switch. “We should deploy them—“

“Not yet!” Jane said, speeding forward, on a collision course for the giant rock. “Hold on tight, guys!”

“Jaaaaannnneee…” Korsak bellowed, his face paling.

“NOW!” Jane yelled as Serenity went rocketing under the massive asteroid.

Frost didn’t have any choice but press the switch as he and the entire crew were tossed violently from their seats by the shear thrust of inertia. When he did, three small beacons were launched behind them. And as Jane righted the ship on the other side of the rock, the crybabies, with signals identical to that of Serenity, went speeding off in various directions.

As Jane had hoped, the confusing appearance of three separate vessel signals distracted the pilots just long enough that when they finally noticed the asteroid it was already too late. The massive ship was unable to move out of the collision course and hit the rock head-on, shattering the asteroid to pieces and halting the ship entirely.

Picking themselves up from various states of dishevelment, all three crewmembers breathed a sigh of relief as Serenity sped out of the asteroid field and into the safety of open space. 

“You are completely nuts!” Frost laughed.

“Genius.” Korsak practically whispered, still in awe that they were actually alive.

“Well it ain’t over yet.” Jane said, turning the ship about.

“What the hell are you doing?” Korsak yelled.

“Following them.” Jane said, as if it were obvious.

“WHY?” Frost and Korsak yelled simultaneously.

“They have my shuttle.” Jane replied simply.

“We have Maura’s, Jane!” Frost reasoned. 

“Yeah!” Korsak agreed. “Besides, do you want to get arrested?”

Suddenly, Jane had an idea. She was silent as her mind raced through the possibilities, hatching her plan as her partners looked at her in horror.

“Wait, Jane …” Korsak said, looking pale.

“Jane, No.” Frost shook his head. 

“We need to find out what they want. We need to figure out what all this has to do with Paddy Doyle and with the Alliance.” Jane said with determination, driving Serenity right towards open space. The Alliance Cruiser could spot them at any moment. “Take Maura’s shuttle and head for Athens.”

“Athens?” Korsak yelped, aghast. “That’s practically a core planet! We’d be heading straight towards Alliance territory!”

“Exactly!” Jane said, swerving around a large asteroid, knocking the two men off their feet. “And do it quickly! They’ll figure you’ll head back like the other two did. They’ll go after me instead.”

“Jane this is insane!” Frost shouted, gripping the back of her chair desperately as Jane swung the ship around the starboard side.

“Go, NOW! That’s an order!” Jane shouted. 

“They’ll take her, you know.” Korsak said. “If they don’t just destroy her with you in it.”

“I know.” Jane said, her jaw set, her mind made.

“What’s the point, Jane?” Frost begged. “What’s the point in getting your shuttle back just to get arrested.”

“I have to do it.” Jane said flatly.

“What are you talking about?” Korsak insisted.

“No time to explain. Go!”

“But there’s no guarantee we’ll be able to rescue you!”

“Doesn’t matter.” Jane said, avoiding their eyes. It’s pretty much a guarantee you won’t, she thought. “Take care of Maura.”

Frost seemed to relent, making his way to the door. He looked back when Jane added, looking Korsak dead in the eyes, “And tell Maura… Tell her I …”

Korsak nodded, “I’ll tell her.”

Jane smiled briefly. Korsak could still read her, even when she couldn’t figure herself out. “Now get the hell out of here!”

[To Be Continued]


	18. She Can Tell Me Herself!

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” Korsak grunted as he closed the shuttle door behind him.

“What do you mean ‘get out of here?!’” Maura demanded as the old pilot pushed past her.

“Where’s Jane? What’s going on?” Angela insisted. “I thought we were just waiting here until—”

“There’s no time to explain,” Frost interrupted as he saddled up to Korsak in the pilot seat. “We’ve got to get out of here before the Alliance Cruiser catches up with us.”

“Where are we going to go?” Tommy said excitedly, looking expectantly at Frankie as if his brother knew anything about what was going on.

Frankie shrugged his shoulders. “Whatta ya asking me for?”

“You told me to get on Maura’s shuttle!” He frowned, “I thought you…”

  
“I was just doing as Maura said.” Frankie said, starting to look anxious.

“Where. Is. Jane?!” Mrs. Rizzoli repeated furiously.

“What is going on?” Maura demanded from the two at the helm. “What is Jane planning now?”

“I have absolutely no idea.” Frost muttered as he frantically started flipping switches.

“What the hell do you mean?!” Maura shouted at them.

“You might want to hold on.” Korsak said as he engaged the engines.

“No!” Maura shouted, diving towards the shuttle door. “We’re not leaving her behind again, you hear me!”

But it was useless. The shuttle doors were locked as the engines had already engaged. The helm had released the shuttle the moment Korsak stepped into it. Still, Maura tugged at the door ferociously, fighting back angry tears.

“What is Jane doing?” Tommy frowned, spotting the Serenity as a passing shadow across Georgia’s bright starlight.

“Please, Vincent,” Angela pleaded, her arms around Maura, trying to calm her. “What is going on?”

“She’s headed straight for it.” Tommy muttered, peering over Frost’s shoulders to scan the monitors.

“Straight for what?” Frankie and Angela said simultaneously.

“She’s insane.” Frost whispered, shaking his head solemnly.

“Vincent Walter Korsak you will tell me what the fuck is going on right now!” Maura hollered, suddenly pouncing on the old pilot, her face red with rage.

Everyone was absolutely silent. No one, not even Jane, had ever heard the Doctor curse, no less drop the f-bomb.

“Wow,” came a comical voice behind them, “I wish I had some popcorn for this.”

“Shut-up!” Frankie said, slapping the teenager upside the head. Everyone had completely forgotten the kid was even on board. He rubbed his head and cussed at Frankie under his breath.

The distraction was enough to give Maura the chance to push Frost out of the way, nearly knocking him out of his seat. Maura squinted out the forward window.

“She’s headed right for the Alliance Cruiser.”

“She is?” Angela said worriedly, trying to peek around the others. “She’s going to get herself arrested!”

“Exactly.” Korsak and Frost said together.

“What the hell for?!” Maura demanded.

“To get that shuttle back.” Frost replied.

“Why?” All the Rizzolis and Maura said in unison.

“There’s something on it she can’t afford to lose.” Korsak said, having just come to this conclusion himself.

Xxxx

“What the hell are you doing?” Jane muttered to herself.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, adrenaline pouring through her veins. Her thoughts were racing through her mind at a mile a minute.

“This is insane.” Jane continued, _I guess I’m just going to be talking to myself now._

She was headed straight for the Alliance Cruiser that she had only just escaped only a few moments ago. She looked on the monitor to her right. Maura’s shuttle had finally altered course, arcing around the rubble the Alliance Cruiser had made of a group of asteroids and heading straight for the bright light of the twin planets Ithaca and Priam.

“Good, they’ll need a nice swing around them to make it as far as Athens.” Jane nodded. She then shifted her attention to the colossal obstacle in front of her. She would only have a few more minutes before the Alliance Cruiser would be able to pick up Serenity’s signature.

“Shit.” Jane cursed as a blip came up on one of the monitors.

“Unidentified spacecraft, cut your engines and prepare to be boarded.”

Jane faltered. She hadn’t anticipated being in range just yet.

“I repeat: In the name of the Union of Allied Planets, you are ordered to cut your engines. Prepare to be boarded.”

Jane flipped the switch to open her radio signal.

“Fuck that!” She shouted, engaging the thrusters and flipping on the gravity drive immediately.

Xxx

“What do you mean?” Maura insisted, grasping Korsak’s arm as he engaged the autopilot. “What’s back there on that shuttle?”

“Answers.” Korsak said cryptically.

“Answers?” Maura prodded, following at Korsak’s heels as he stepped down from the pilot’s chair.

He gestured to Frost to take up the first shift, “We’ll swing around and then make our way to Athens.”

“Athens?” Frankie retorted, “Without a gravity drive that could take weeks!”

“That’s why we’ll do the slingshot.” Frost replied.

“But what about supplies? Water? We don’t have enough air to…”

But Maura wasn’t listening anymore. She followed Korsak to the “living area” she had arranged in the middle of the shuttle. Korsak plopped himself down on the couch with a heavy sigh. The Rizzoli clan were bickering back and forth with Frost at the controls in the background.

Maura was about to berate Korsak again when she caught sight of the exhausted look on his face. Before her anger and confusion could overcome her, Maura’s empathetic side made her pause. She sat down next to him.

“I’m getting too old for this.” Korsak moaned, putting his face in his hands.

“You can’t be more than 65, Vincent.”

“I’m 67,” he almost laughed.

There was a long pause as Maura tried to think of what to say. She wanted to be positive. She wanted to believe that they’d figure something out. That Jane would escape the Alliance—or at least they’d figure out how to rescue her. They had to. Maura had to believe she would see her again—and in one piece. She had to believe she would get to tell her… Tell her she was sorry.

“Jane’s recklessness is going to kill me!” Korsak said indignantly, smacking his fist on the arm of the couch. He winced, but shook his head when Maura instinctively reached out to check his injury.

“And this obsession of hers is going to kill _her._ ” He stood up, muttering to himself as he paced back and forth. He continued to think aloud, not really explaining anything as he spewed his thoughts.

“Ever since I saved her from that psycho, she’s been obsessed with revenge. You’d think the first time was enough, but she turned right around and tried to find him again. ‘I have to stop him,’ she said. But at what cost? She wouldn’t sleep, barely ate. She spent every spare note tracking him down.

“But then she met you,” Vincent smiled, looking at Maura for the first time since they’d been on the shuttle. “She met you and she started sleeping again—living again. I’ve barely heard her mention him since. All she talks about is…”

Maura blushed. For a moment she forgot how angry she was with the brunette. She imagined her alone there on Serenity— _flying by the seat of her pants_ as Jane described it. She would cuss and swerve, perform impossible stunts—like landing a giant ball of fire on a desert planet. But would she make it against an Alliance cruiser?

“She loves you, you know.” Vincent said, seeing Maura was clearly afraid for Jane’s life yet again. He couldn’t do anything to change Jane’s reckless nature, but he could at least tell her what was so clear to everyone else.

“What?” Maura whispered, for a moment she couldn’t breathe. “Did she say something to you?”

“No,” Korsak admitted, “not in so many words. But she does.”

“How do you know?” Maura murmured breathlessly.

“She told me to tell you…” Korsak started.

“Tell me what?” Maura asked eagerly.

Korsak knew what Jane had meant. It was clear in her eyes. He knew her that well. But Maura needed to hear her say it herself. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them. Jane was so close to trusting someone—someone special like Maura—with her heart. It didn’t feel right there to be a middleman.

“She said she was sorry.” Korsak said with a sigh. It was close enough to what she meant anyway.

“Sorry?” Maura said, her heart dropping. “That’s it?”

“Sorry she didn’t trust you. Sorry she had to leave again.”

That was when it hit her. Jane had left her. Again. She had pushed her away and gone off to save the day yet again.

She could hear Angela arguing worriedly with Frost at the helm. The exhausted mother was pleading with him to turn back around. Frost tried to ignore her pleas while Frankie tried to explain how turning back would do no one any good. Tommy was berating his brother for not telling him what was going on when they first boarded the shuttle.

“ _Sorry?!_ ” Maura shouted, anger bubbling up from her gut and boiling over. She stood from the couch, clenching her fists. She did not know what to do with herself. She had never been this enraged. “Sorry she - _had-_ to leave?

“She should be -sorry- for abandoning her family.” Maura yelled, unable to stop the geyser of rage and hurt from overtaking her. “For leaving us to pick up the pieces every time she hatches some crazy plan! Leaving me to patch up the bits of her that are left when she comes crashing back!”

Maura’s voice cracked as she stumbled back. She fought back stinging, outraged tears as she turned to her bedroom.

“If she’s so sorry…” Maura yelled, her voice growing hoarse, “she can tell me herself!”

She slammed the door behind her.

Xxx

Luckily, Jane had startled the cruiser’s pilot just enough to allow her to gun the engines and cross the distance between Serenity and the cruiser before they could fire. Any onlooker would have been convinced that the firefly class spacecraft was going to hit the giant cruiser head on. Surely there was no way that the relatively small craft would do anything other than crash right into the bow of the Alliance’s craft.

But Jane knew better—or she hoped better. By the time the Alliance cruiser’s crew figured out what she was doing, however, she was too close for them to safely fire without risking causing an explosion that would cripple their ship.

“Rizzoli wouldn’t—?” the radio crackled. Apparently, the line had been left open. Jane would not realize she knew that voice until much later when she had far more time to think about it.

“Halt your engines!” a scream came over the radio.

“Too late for that!” Jane shouted, mere meters between her ship and the giant spacecraft.

In the last split second before the collision, Jane yanked the controls back, sending Serenity hurtling up the front of the cruiser, making a near 90-degree turn. The turn was so close, in fact, that the brand-new landing gear they had installed just a few days earlier scrapped up against the cruiser’s hull.

“You can do it, girl.” Jane winced, gritting her teeth as she heard metal being scrapped from the bottom of her ship. She just prayed that the cargo bay’s structure would remain intact—that had cost a pretty coin to remodel nearly from scratch.

“What the—” the radio signal cut in and out again as Jane rounded the top of the cruiser and slammed the controls again, crashing through one of the external radio antenna’s as she brought the ship down 90-degrees and skimmed over the top of the cruiser at neck-breaking speed.

At this point, the Alliance had had a chance to send out gunships to pursue the Serenity. However, no Alliance pilot was quite as daring—or reckless—as Captain Jane Rizzoli. They skimmed over the cruiser’s surface, but did not follow her dive over and around the aft tower. She was able to dodge most of the incoming fire as they tried to follow her around the curve of the ship.

Finally, the Serenity came spiraling out into open space. She was within a few kilometers of her destination the moment she sped away from the cruiser. She didn’t know if she would make it, but she had to try.

_Think Jane…what next?_ Jane thought frantically. Her plan had only extended this far. Here she was and there the shuttle was. She couldn’t just force them to surrender, and she had no way of gunning them into submission. The only choice was to trick them. But how?

Suddenly she remembered rather vividly a memory of playing with Frankie and Tommy when they were young. She couldn’t remember what planet it had been, but she must have been about ten or eleven. That would make Frankie eight or so and Tommy about five. They were messing around in the salvage yard, just as Angela had forbidden them to do. Jane had been pushing Tommy around in a wheelbarrow and he was giggling as they ran around Frankie in circles.

Frankie had grown dizzy quickly, shouting at Jane to stop, but all she heard was Tommy laughing. Out of nowhere she stopped, nearly tossing Tommy from the wheelbarrow and causing Frankie to nearly topple over. Quickly, she thrust the wheelbarrow forward and scooped him up, Frankie cursing and groaning as he was plopped on top of his little brother.

“But is the wheelbarrow big enough?” Jane muttered.

Xxx

Maura collapsed onto her four-poster bed. Her anger and frustration had worn her out in only a few minutes. She buried her face in a pillow, wanting to sob, but while tears burned her eyes, she had no energy left except to just let them fall down her cheeks.

Then, of course, she noticed the distinct smell of Jane’s hair. It would be like her to immediately burry herself in the one thing that Jane always left in Maura’s shuttle.

_“I don’t need it in my bunk anyway.” Jane had said, shrugging her shoulders when Maura asked why she had left it there instead of taking it with her._

_“You don’t use much of -_ anything _\- in your bunk.”_

_“Of course I do,” Jane winked, “that’s where I keep my ‘stinking, old boots.’”_

_“I thought you said you’d get rid of them!”_

_“I never said that. -_ You- _said that!”_

_Maura had decided to address the boots topic later. Instead, she returned to the subject of the pillow. “I thought you said you wanted to keep to your own bunk, for now…”_

_“Yeah, I do.”_

_“So why would you need your pillow here?”_

_“Cause I don’t_ -sleep- _there. I sleep here.”_

_Maura frowned at her. “Oh… you mean literally.”_

_“Yes.” Jane said, “What else would I have meant?”_

_“Well,” Maura chuckled, “it’s usually me that is literal and you that is figurative.”_

_“What else could I have meant?” Jane blinked, then she put it together. “No, Maura I—”_

_“It’s okay,” Maura whispering, putting her hands in hers, “Jane, I was only teasing.”_

_Maura tipped up on to the balls of her feet, pressing a light kiss on her lips._

_“I didn’t think you were capable of being facetious.” Jane smirked._

_“What can I say?” Maura bit her lip, watching Jane’s pupils dilate, “I have a good teacher.”_

But that was before they had started to argue. That was the brief moment she might have told Jane everything she had learned about Paddy Doyle—about her father, her biological father. But looking into Jane’s eyes all she could think about was the butterflies in her stomach and the smell of Jane’s hair, and how she thought she saw in Jane’s eyes everything she ever wanted. Everything she couldn’t lose.

If only she hadn’t given in to Jane’s hands on her hips, and her lips on her neck. If only she hadn’t pulled Jane into bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

_“I want to.” Jane had muttered, her breathing uneven, her hands grasping desperately at Maura’s hips. Jane stared at the freckles on her chest, avoiding her eyes. Maura could feel Jane’s hands moving haltingly at the hem of her blouse. Suddenly, Jane looked deep into her eyes. “I -_ really _\- want to. I’m just not ready yet.”_

_“It’s okay.” Maura had whispered back, running her fingers through Jane’s raven hair. “I’ll wait for you.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

_And then Jane had closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep._

Xxx

Only a few minutes later, Jane had done the impossible. She had captured the shuttle in Serenity’s newly remodeled (and previously empty) cargo bay. Well, “captured” might not be the right term. It was more like swallowed—maybe melded with? However it could be described, the feat would surely go down in history as one of Captain Rizzoli’s most miraculous achievements.

Having taken advantage of a faulty stabilizer on the shuttle’s starboard side, Jane was able to use a quick burst of thrust to cause the small craft to spin like a top. It wasn’t enough to stop them, of course, but it was enough to disorient the pilot enough that once they regained their bearings and went to move forward, Jane had positioned Serenity in just a way that they went barreling towards the open cargo bay doors. A brief second burst of the thrusters pushed the wheelbarrow right under their knees, so to speak, and swept them in.

A loud crash told Jane that her plan had—somehow—worked. She slammed the cargo door recall the second she recovered from the jolt. If she was lucky, the cargo bay doors would close enough that she wouldn’t immediately get swept out into dead space the moment she entered the cargo bay.

Xxx

“Maura?” a soft voice came from the doorway with an equally soft knock.

Maura sat up, wiping tears from her face. “Yeah?”

“You okay, honey?” Angela said, sitting at the edge of bed.

“No.” Maura shook her head. She would have sobbed, but the tears were gone for now.

“She’ll be okay.” Angela reassured.

“How can you know that?”

“I don’t.”

“Then how can you say that?”

“Because I don’t have any other choice than to believe my baby girl will come home. It’s like this every time. And every other time before, she’s made it back.”

Maura didn’t have the heart to point out the faults in her logic. She did, however, add an important point, “She’s going to need our help if she wants to make it back this time. She’s a wanted criminal. The Alliance is not going to just let her go. They will send her to prison for sure.”

“Well,” Angela said, “I guess we’ll just have to figure out how to break her out.”

[To Be Continued]


	19. What Happened to Us?

**-Four Months Later-**

**Osiris**

“Prisoner X38760 – Rizzoli, J. Step forward.”

There was a brief silence. A shuffle of chains. A throaty grunt from the left.

“I said, Prisoner X387—”

“I’m standing right here,” Jane interrupted agitatedly.

A sharp blow to her temple brought her to her knees.

“You never seem to learn, do you?” the officer replied, adding insult to injury by spitting on her hunched-over figure “Independent scum!”

“Was never good at school,” she quipped, though with an unsteady voice.

Here she was, kneeling in the scorching sun, a blood soaked and sweat soaked uniform her only clothes for the last four days, her head throbbing from the second blow to the head in as many days, her sunburnt face covered in dirt and her hair a sun-bleached and tattered mess, and she still had the gall to talk back to the prison guards. The truth was, it was all she had left. They had taken everything else. Her ship was sent to auction. All the (little) credit she had was taken for her “defense.” Not to mention that they had stripped her of her lucky boots and pistol.

The only thing she had left was her will. She turned to face the officer and the scorching sun hovering above him. She didn’t know if it was the bright light or her vision that made it difficult to make out his face. His hair was dark, greasy, short; he was taller than the other officers with broad shoulders. _Must be Johnson,_ Jane thought. _He was just looking for an excuse._

“Shut up, scum!” Another blow hit her in the jaw.

 _Yep, Johnson,_ she thought as she spit blood into the dirt.

“Matterson!” Johnson shouted.

Another shadow loomed over her. “Yes, sir!”

“Take this insubordinate filth back to the field. She will be skipping this meal.”

“Yes, sir!”

She was pulled up roughly by the arm and forced to her feet. The sudden movement made her dizzy; she struggled to focus her eyes. She was shoved to the left, stumbling into a group of orange jumpsuits.

“Watch where you’re going!” One of the orange jumpsuits shouted, pushing her backwards.

“Another day, another dance.” Jane muttered, almost laughing.

“What did you say to me?” a familiar voice threatened.

“Hello, Watson.” Jane smiled, finally able to focus her eyes on a single face, this one with rather large nose and scar down her jaw. “Long time, no see.”

“Rizzoli!” The white-haired woman said with a growl, baring her teeth.

“I would have figured you’d have been out by now.” Jane laughed.

“No,” she said, clenching her fists, “thanks to you I got 20 years.”

“To be fair,” Jane smiled, “you did try to kill my partner.”

“Why I oughta!” Watson yelled, tackling her.

Jane went down smiling. Her last thought before her head hit the ground and was knocked cold was, _this is really going to hurt._

Xxx

**Ariel**

“Paging Doctor Isles” the overhead announcement rang through the hall, “Doctor Isles to Ward 9.”

Maura turned the corner out of breath. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail—though hours of frantic work had made the strays a mess around her face. She wore a long, white lab coat, with a rather plain dark blue button up under it. She hadn’t had time to worry about her clothes in months. She searched her pockets with one hand as she scanned the medical pad in her other.

“Paging Doctor Isles to Ward 9.” The announcement rang out again.

“I know, I know. I’m coming al—”

That was when she ran right into a what she assumed was a patient, dropping her medical pad and the medical scanner she had finally found in her left coat pocket, and she had almost fallen on her ass.

“Oh shoot,” Maura yelped, grasping at the man in front of her instinctually, “I’m so sorry, sir. Are you--?”

She stopped dead, dropping her arms. She shook her head and grumbled as she turned to search the ground for her things.

“What are you doing here?” she practically growled. “Again.”

Paddy Doyle yanked her by the arm and pulled her into the nearest room. Maura had only just managed to swoop up her medical pad as he did so. She had no idea where the medical scanner went. _That’ll be the third one I’ve lost since I got here,_ she grumbled internally.

“I _told_ you not to come back here!” the Doyle fumed. “It’s not safe for you on a core planet like Ariel—no less an Alliance medical facility!”

Maura forcefully removed her arm from the old man’s grasp. “And I told _you_ that what I do with my time is _none_ of your business.”

“See that’s where you’re wrong, Maura.” Doyle growled lowly, his face growing red. He was trying awfully hard to remain intimidating while whispering. “ _You_ are my business!”

“I have patients to see.” Maura replied, already making to open the door. “And I would appreciate it if you didn’t barge in—”

“Fine,” Doyle said, his voice suddenly gentle, pleading. When Maura paused and turned back, he continued, “What do I have to do to get you to listen to me?”

Maura turned to face him fully now, studying him. She noticed his hair seemed grayer, the wrinkles more prominent on his face. _He must be under a great deal of stress,_ Maura pondered. He seemed to actually be worried about her, not forcefully as before, but helplessly, desperately.

“Well you can start by answering my questions.” Maura said, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. She doubted that after two months of hounding him, he would suddenly cave in.

“Maura,” he pleaded, “you know I can’t tell you everything.”

Maura chose to ignore this. If he really was so desperate, he would find a way to tell her what she needed to know. Instead, she added, “And you can help me.”

“Maura, please…”

“If that’s the case,” Maura replied, pulling the door open and stepping out into the hall, “then I’ll just have to figure it out on my own.”

Xxx

**Persephone**

“Tommy?” Frankie shouted as he climbed out of the engine room, or at least what was left of an engine room. Considering it wasn’t even connected to a ship anymore, Frankie wondered if you could even call it that.

He blinked in Lux’s hot sunlight. He scanned the shipyard for his brother. The place was bustling with the noise of blow torches, scraping metal, workers shouting, gears grinding, and generators cranking. He was surrounded by dozens of men digging through spare parts and haggling over prices while the workers tried to piece together what they could.

His face was smudged with oil and soot. His hair was longer now, wavy. He hadn’t had the time or the money to cut it. His beard was scruffy and patchy—exactly the reason he normally didn’t keep one. His skin was sunburnt and his arms were riddled with cuts and burns—it had taken him a long while to figure out the tools of the trade, literally.

“Tommy!” Frankie shouted again, but there was no response. _Damn lazy drunk,_ Frankie cursed, throwing down the wrench in his hand.

Twenty minutes later, Frankie found him exactly where he expected: the saloon down on Eavesdown docks. Tommy was sitting in the back of the bar, his face a dirty, greasy mess, and his hair slicked back. He was leaned back in his chair, chatting up a blonde girl. She had messy curls and was chewing a piece of gum lazily as she smiled at Tommy’s no-doubt thrilling story.

Just as Frankie got within earshot, Tommy leaned forward, his smile widening, “And there I was, running out of air, flying this burning ball of fire, trying to land that thing coming in hot—I mean hot. I must have been going 2,000 kph—Ah!”

Frankie slapped him upside the head, “Stop taking credit for Janey’s stories, ya asshole!”

“Hey!” Tommy and the blonde said in unison.

“What the hell was that for?” Tommy shouted back.

“For being a no good, lousy brother,” Frankie growled, “what else?”

“I told you I was going to town to get ssome lunch.”

“That was three hours ago!”

“Look, Frankie—”

“You know,” the blonde said, standing up, “I should probably get going anyway.”

“No!” Tommy smiled. “Please sstay.”

“Yes, maybe you should.” Frankie said, trying to keep his composure in front of the young lady.

“Frankie!”

“Tommy!”

When the blonde smiled awkwardly and turned to leave, Tommy jumped from his seat, “What the fffuck, Frankie? Whats--syour p-problem?”

“What’s my problem?” Frankie scowled, seeing Tommy start to teeter. It seems the dozen or so shots were finally kicking in. “My problem is you!

“We’re supposed to be working in the shipyard. We’re supposed to be making money to get our ship back!”

“We are!” Tommy shouted happily. It seemed he had lost track of the fact that they were arguing. “We’rrre doing great!”

“No!” Frankie shouted, pushing his brother back, causing him to fall back into his chair. “- _I-_ am working in the shipyard. - _I-_ am the only one bothering to save money! I’m the only one who bothers to show up!

“I ssshowed up thissss m-morning!” Tommy slurred.

“For an hour!” Frankie shouted. “After spending the last three days recovering from hangovers.”

“Nah!” Tommy shrugged his shoulders, smiling suggestively, “I was just up _entertaining the ladies._ If you know what I mean.”

“That’s it!” Frankie hollered. “That’s enough. You need to cut this bullshit out or so help me!”

“Or you’ll d-do w-what?”

“Or I’ll …” Frankie growled through gritted teeth, clenching his fists. “I’ll…”

“I knew it. You wouldn’t d-do anythin’. Janey woulda, but you? Youu ain’t half of what Janey is—”

At that moment Frankie swung his fist, hitting him square in the jaw. He blacked out immediately. He wouldn’t wake up until three hours later after Frankie had lugged him home.

Xxx

**Hera**

“Did you find anything?” Frost asked the moment Korsak returned to their room.

“Of course not.” Korsak mumbled, shaking the rain from his hat and hanging up his jacket.

“Shit.” Frost groaned. “We haven’t had work in nearly two weeks.”

“I know that!” Korsak grunted. “Don’t you think I know that?”

The two were quiet for a moment. Korsak sat on his cot, running his fingers through his hair grumbling under his breath. Frost was pacing back and forth, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. His stomach growled. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast.

“I couldn’t find any ships heading to out to the Core,” Frost suddenly blurted out, as if he had just remembered.

“Figures.” Korsak sighed.

“I mean, none in our cost-range.”

“Our cost-range is shit.”

“How are we ever going to make it off this rock?”

“Same way we always do.”

“I don’t know if we have time to do the roundabout way. That’s how we got stuck on this shit-stained planet in the first place.”

“What other choice do we have?”

“Indentured-servitude?” Frost suggested with a raise of his brow.

Korsak blinked at him for a moment, dumbfounded. Then Frost cracked a smile.

“Damn,” Korsak laughed, “I thought you were serious for a moment!”

Xxx

**Persephone**

“What the hell did you do to your brother?!” Angela shouted the minute Frankie opened the door.

The middle Rizzoli groaned as he lugged a completely unconscious Tommy into the tiny one-room house. “ _Me_?” Frankie groaned, dropping his brother onto his cot. “Why you assume I’m the one to blame?”

“Well, are you?” Angela shouted accusingly, hitting him with the damp washcloth that had been on her shoulder.

“Ma!” Frankie complained. “He was at the bar talking up girls! It’s not even noon and he’s drunk.”

“My poor baby!” Angela said, kneeling at her youngest’s side. She dabbed his face with the towel, causing him to groan. “He’s got a shiner, Frankie! What’d you do to him?!”

“Ma!” Frankie shouted. “He was going on about Janey! He shouldn’t have talked like he did.”

“So, you _did_ hit him!” Angela shouted, turning on Frankie threateningly.

“Ma,” Frankie pleaded. “Tommy’s got a problem, okay? He needs help.”

Angela stopped. She looked at Frankie silently for a moment. Then, her lip started to quiver. Her voice cracked and she started to sob, “What happened to us, Frankie? What happened to our family?”

“Oh, Ma,” Frankie said, wrapping his arms around her, “it’s okay. We’ll figure this out. We’ll be okay.”

“No!” Angela pushed him away, “No. Nothing’s been the same since Janey left. Nothing’s been right!

“It’s been four months since we heard from her. No word. No response from the Alliance. Not even word about her trial! They just sent her to jail. They sent her to jail, and we’ve done absolutely nothing! What’s wrong with you boys?!

“For that matter, what about Maura? And Korsak and Frost? Not a word from them! Everyone just went on their way while Janey went off to prison! It’s not right, I tell you! It’s not right!”

Xxx

Jane awoke in her cell. She groaned as she tried to sit up. A wave of vertigo had her on her back a moment later. A searing pain throbbed at the back of her head.

Blinking her eyes, she tried to focus on the ceiling. Her eyes didn’t seem to want to cooperate. It took a while before she managed to make out a beetle crawling across the ceiling. She followed it to the tiny window on the other side of the room.

 _It’s dark,_ Jane thought to herself, _at least I won’t have to go out to the field again._

“Prisoner X38760 – Rizzoli, J. Step forward.”

 _Not this again,_ Jane groaned internally as she attempted to sit up again.

“She likely sustained a concussion.”

“Did I ask you?”

“Prisoner! Stand up!”

“We’re lucky she didn’t slip into a comma.”

“Shut up Matterson!”

“Yes,” Jane groaned as she precariously walked towards the prison guard, “what can I do for you, Johnson?”

“That’s Sir to you!” The greasy-haired guard growled.

“Sorry, Sir!” Jane nodded, a smile slipping from her lips. “So very sorry.”

“Just put your arms through the slot!” Johnson hollered.

“What’s going on?” Jane frowned. For the first time she was able to focus on their faces. Johnson looked pissed, barely able to control himself—usually he didn’t bother. Matterson looked even more flustered and anxious than normal. He was looking through his file pad. He scanned through the documents. She could see her mugshot on one of them.

“You’re being transferred.” Johnson grumbled.

“Transferred?” Jane frowned as she stepped out of her prison cell. “Transferred where? Why?”

“Shut up scum!” Johnson growled, shoving her forward. “No more questions.”

“Sir!” Matterson complained from behind them. “He’s already going to be mad about her current condition. Please don’t make it worse.”

“He?” Jane said, turning around. “Who’s _he_? Where am I going?”

“Keep moving!” Johnson said, shoving her again, a bit “gentler” this time.

“You’re going to a special facility.” Matterson answered off-handedly, he was apparently too invested in the files on his pad to pay much more attention.

“A special facility? What the hell does that mean?” Jane insisted, starting to grow anxious. She was told her sentence was 10 years hard labor. A special facility was never mentioned.

“Some sort of research facility,” Matterson responded as Johnson forcefully shoved her into a transport vehicle. “Order just came in a couple hours ago.”

“Why?” Jane insisted, “Who ordered this?”

Matterson humored her, searching the file. “Says here that Dr. Shay Colther ordered your release to his rehabilitation facility, effective immediately.”

“ _Colther_?!” Jane shouted, but it was no use. Johnson had slammed the door in her face. The transport car sped off before Matterson even looked up.

[To be Continued]


	20. Jane Meets the Warden

_ “What are you smiling about?” Maura smiled into the mirror, watching Jane in the reflection. _

_ “You,” Jane smirked, tipping her hat and leaning back onto the sofa. _

_ Maura blushed, quite uncharacteristically. It wasn’t like her to be shy with a romantic partner, but Jane had a way of making her heart flutter. She continued to brush her long, dark-gold hair, peering at Jane as the brunette studied her. Maura didn’t think she had ever seen someone so content, no less the restless and wild Captain Jane Rizzoli. _

_ Jane stood, grinning as she caught Maura’s eyes in the glass when she slipped her hands around her waist. Maura leaned back into her arms, relishing in her warmth. Jane took in a deep breath, her lips at Maura’s temple. Jane tucked the hair behind Maura’s ear, moving her lips to Maura’s neck. Maura sighed as Jane left a soft kiss below her ear. _

_ “What are you doing to me?” Jane muttered, her voice low, husky. Her hands slipped under the hem of Maura’s blouse, exploring the soft skin of her midriff. _

_ “My guess is that I am causing you to be sexually aroused.” Maura stated mater-of-factly. _

_ “I thought you didn’t guess.” Jane laughed softly, pressing another kiss to Maura’s neck. Jane was surprised by her boldness. Even Maura’s bluntness couldn’t deter her. It was like she was consumed by her desire for Maura. _

_ “Well I have a lot of anecdotal evidence,” Maura sighed, her hand slipping behind her head and into Jane’s hair, “I think I can draw a tentative hypothesis.” _

_ “I guess we’ll just have to test that …” Jane whispered as Maura turned. Maura’s other hand went into Jane’s raven locks as Jane pulled Maura tightly against her. Jane’s nostrils flared as she took in Maura’s sweet perfume, her temperature rose as Maura’s chest pressed against hers, Maura’s breathing unsteady through her nose as Jane sucked on Maura’s lower lip. _

_ “Jane,” Maura moaned softly as the brunette’s hands spread across her back. _

_ “Maura,” Jane huffed back. _

“Maura!”

The doctor sat bolt upright, shaking the haziness of her dream from her head as she blinked at the face in front of her. She was sitting at the window of a speeding passenger train. It took her a moment to recall why she was there.

“Maura, honey,” Angela said anxiously, “are you okay? You were talking in your sleep.”

“Sorry, Angela.” Maura said, sitting up and running her fingers through her hair. “I must have dozed off.”

“I was worried you were having a nightmare.” Angela said sympathetically. “You were muttering about Jane.”

Maura shook her head and avoided Angela’s eyes, “No, not a nightmare. Just a … memory.”

“Oh, well,” Angela said, sitting back a bit, “I was worried you were having nightmares. It seems to be all the dreams I have anymore.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Angela!” Maura responded empathetically. Maura had had plenty of nightmares as well, but these dreams were almost worse because when she awoke, the sinking feeling in her chest was almost more than she could bear. The realization that Jane was gone and that she might never get the chance to see her again was real, too real.

“Where did I go wrong, Maura?” Angela started to cry.

“You did nothing wrong, Angela!” Maura said almost pleadingly, wrapping the older woman in a hug. “None of this is your fault.”

“Janey’s gone, Frankie’s always mad, and Tommy” she sobbed, “well, he’s been drinking. He lost his job at the shipyard. Now Frankie has to do all the earning.”

“Shh,” Maura said holding Angela closer, “it’s going to be okay.”

Angela pushed away. “You say that, but how do you know, Maura? How do you know? Frankie works all the time. Tommy just sleeps. We haven’t heard anything from Vince or Barry in weeks. It’s like everyone’s given up!”

“We haven’t.” Maura stated simply. “None of us have given up.”

“Oh, Maura…” Angela said as if feeling sorry for her naivety.

“Angela,” Maura explained, “I’m not here on Persephone just to visit.”

“You’re not?” Angela frowned.

“No,” Maura smiled, “I’m here because I finally found a way in.”

Xxx

** Ariopolis – Moon of Ariel **

Jane had been in this room for what she estimated to be about a week. She wasn’t even sure how she had gotten in the room in the first place. The best she could figure, she had been drugged. She could be anywhere in the Verse for all she knew.

Someone had changed her clothes. She awoke in a pair of white scrubs, long pants and plain short-sleeve shirt, both with no pockets. The room was cool, atmosphere controlled. The only smell was slightly metallic with a lingering scent of antiseptic.

The room was about four by four meters. There was a small bed with white sheets and a white blanket sitting neatly folded with a pillow at its foot. There was a small table in the opposite corner to the bed. A single matching white chair sat beside it. In the other corners were a small toilet and what she assumed to be the door—though it mostly blended with the walls which were completely bare and white like the rest of the room.

Originally Jane had tried banging on the door and shouting, but no one responded. The walls were either soundproof, or no one cared how loud and long she cursed at them. Next, she tried throwing things around. That did nothing but scuff the walls and floor. When she tired out, she tried inspecting every inch of the walls.

To her surprise she had found that they were not as smooth and blank as it first appeared. There were tiny grooves in roughly rectangular shapes at about waist level. Quite accidently she found that some of these opened when pressed with the fingers, though not with the furniture she had tried throwing.

One of the rectangles near the toilet ended up being a sink, white as porcelain just like all the rest. Another near the bed had a spare sheet and blanket for the bed. Another under that held a change of clothes, exactly the same as the first. She found what she thought were two more by the table, but they would not open no matter how she tried. Finally, there was one at the door, but she found out later that one only opened from the outside.

On the first day, she wondered if she was in a hospital. It sure seemed like an Alliance medical facility. It was only when the slot opened in the door that there was any resemblance to a prison. Jane had been searching the walls when the door slot opened, and a tray of food pushed in as if automatically.

“Hey!” Jane had shouted, running to the door. “You out there!”

There was only silence.

“Hey!” Jane hollered even louder. “Who’s out there? Where am I? Someone explain what the hell is going on!”

But there was no response. And as soon as she picked up the tray of food, the slot closed. She poked through the food suspiciously. As far as she could tell it was real meat and vegetables. The drink was completely unfamiliar: darkish, slightly fruity, barely sweet. Having felt like she hadn’t eaten in days, she ate and drank readily. The moment she took the last sip of the drink the slot in the door opened.

_ So, someone is watching _ , Jane had thought. And she seemed to be right. Three meals a day, everyday, the slot would open the second she took the last bite. If she got up from the table without the tray or any of the dishes, the slot would close, waiting until she moved with the tray to the door. She took to playing games with the thing, but grew frustrated after a couple days, as whomever was watching never said a word.

It was now the seventh day. The lights (that seemed to come from the ceiling itself) had brightened to wake her. They seemed to do so at the same time every day and would dim at the end of the day. At “night” it was so dark that she could barely make out the hand in front of her face. It seemed like every night it got darker, testing how much she could tolerate.

And she wasn’t tolerating much. The darkness was unsettling. At least in the expanse of space you could make out even tiny specks of light from the distant stars. Here, she almost felt like she was drowning in the darkness. It crept in on her from all sides.

The nightmares started on the fourth night. They started out vague: strange images in a sea of black, the sound of a scream—or maybe a laugh—a feeling of unease. Then she started hearing his voice. That cold laugh would echo into the darkness and cause chills to run down her spine and goosebumps to run over her skin.

This morning was the first where she woke up before the lights came up. She sat straight up, screaming, and trying to catch her breath. She backed up against the corner, grasping the blankets, trying to see in the pitch blackness. She just _knew_ he was standing there.

But when the lights started to slowly lift, she could breathe again. She was alone in the white room. Hoyt was only in her head. The pounding in her heart slowed, her breathing calmer. But the memories of the nightmare started to creep back.

“Please…” Jane muttered into her pillow as tears started to slip down her cheeks. “No, don’t hurt me…”

Xxx

** Hera **

“Will you help me with this, for Pete’s sake?” Korsak groaned, lugging a box half his size, looking as if he was about to topple over.

“Hold on!” Frost shouted from behind him.

“I _am_ holding on,” Korsak grunted, his knuckles going white and his face turning red, “that’s the _problem_.”

At that moment the large metal box slipped from his grasp. He screamed as it landed on his foot, “Shit!”

“Fuck,” Frost yelped, running to him, “you okay?”

“My back!” Korsak hollered the moment he bent over to check his foot.

“Damn,” Frost winced, “I guess not.”

“Screw you!” Korsak muttered, standing up stiffly.

“I told you to leave the heavy lifting up to me.”

“Nobody asked you!”

“I’m just saying, you’re gonna get fired if you can’t do the work.”

“And you’re gonna get hit upside the head if you don’t shut up!”

“Damn, sorry!” Frost said, throwing up his hands.

“Ugh,” Korsak groaned, kicking the box with his good foot, “I guess really am getting too old.”

“Nah!” Frost laughed, slapping him on the shoulder, “You’re just not built for it.”

“Hey!”

“No,” Frost smiled, “I mean, you’re a pilot, not a labor worker.”

“You can say that again.”

“You’re a pilot, not a—”

“Cut it out smartass!”

“’Kay, Boss!” He grinned. “Let’s get this last load into the cargo bay so we can get the hell off this godforsaken rock!”

“Amen to that!” Korsak winked.

Xxx

****

** Persephone **

“Ma!” Frankie shouted as he opened the door. “You here?”

“Stop shouting, Frankie!” Angela hollered back. “We have a guest—”

“Maura?!” Frankie shout ecstatically, running right at the blonde, practically tackling her in a hug.

It took Maura a moment to recover herself, but she was very happy to see him as well. She smiled warmly at him as he stepped back and looked at her. It was almost as if he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“What’re you doing here?” Frankie said in awe.

“I got your message.” Maura stated simply.

Frankie’s whole demeanor changed. He looked utterly devastated. “I’m sorry, Maura,” he tried to explain, “I tried to get her. She was just too far gone. They sold her for parts just the other day. I’m surprised it took this long—”

“Frankie!” Maura smiled. “I only told you to find her.”

“I tried, Maura, but Ma and I, we just didn’t have the credit to—”

“No, you _did_ find her, so I bought her.”

“You bought her?” Frankie and Angela said in unison.

“Of course, I did.” Maura replied simply.

“ _You_ have that kind of credit?” Frankie said, astonished.

“I mean, it wasn’t _that_ much.” Maura shrugged.

“Where was this money when we were stuck on Regina?” Frankie questioned suspiciously.

“I wasn’t in contact with my family at that time.” Maura said, growing uncomfortable.

“And you are now?” Frankie replied.

“Are you sure that’s wise, Maura?” Angela said with concern.

“I didn’t have a choice.” Maura stated plainly, “We need Serenity back. We need _Jane_ back.”

Xxx

** Ariopolis **

For Jane, the interminable days were not much better than the nightmarish nights. She spent hours staring into space—not the space she knew—the space that boxed her in. Minutes passed like hours. The only way she had of measuring time was the emptiness of her gut and the click of the slot opening.

Sometimes she paced. Back and forth, back and forth. She did it until she annoyed herself, till she was tugging at her hair. She moved the bed to the other side of the room, switching it with the table and chair. She stared at the wall, trying to imagine pictures there. Then she started pacing again.

“Hello Janey.”

Jane stopped dead in her tracks. She looked up at the ceiling, though the sound seemed to have come from everywhere at once. A shiver ran down her spine and she swallowed. Had she imagined it?

“Yes, Janey.” The voice said, “It’s me.”

Still Jane refused to believe it.

“I’m going mad.” Jane muttered under her breath. “It’s the isolation. I’m having delusions.”

“Oh, I’m no delusion.”

“Shut up!” Jane screamed, tears welling in her eyes “Shut up!”

“Janey,” he said, “is that any way to speak to the Warden?”

“Warden?” Jane shouted running her fingers through her hair and tugging. She closed her eyes, _No! No. It’s another nightmare. Please. It has to be another nightmare._

“Yes,” he said, a smile evident in the tone of his voice, “they call me the Warden.”

“ _Hoyt_!” Jane bellowed, running to the door and banging on it fiercely. “Hoyt, you come out here and show me your ugly damn face, you coward!”

“Oh, Janey, don’t worry…” he said laughing, “I’ll be back tonight.”

“No!” Jane cried, banging on the door until her hands were bruised, “No! Hoyt! Let me out!”

But it was no use. He did not speak again. She went to sit in the bed, curling up in the corner, dreading the slowly approaching darkness.

Xxx

** Persephone **

“Tommy!” Angela said, shaking him by the shoulder. “Wake up!”

“It’s okay, Angela.” Maura reassured, stepping in front of her. “Let me take a look at him.”

“Maura?” Tommy said dazedly, his voice slurred. “Whatss you doin’ here?”

“Tommy, can you sit up for me?” Maura spoke softly, helping him sit up.

“Yeah,” Tommy said, sitting up far too quickly and almost flopping over, “Sure.”

“Careful!” Maura said, steadying him by the shoulders.

“Whats sup?” he smiled.

“What happened to you, Tommy?” Maura wondered aloud, her heart almost breaking at his sad state. She shown a light in each eye, checking his response.

“Nothing!” Tommy blinked, smirking, “Jus a lil’ partyin.’”

“Tommy…” Angela said sadly, she looked as if she was about to cry.

“It was never this bad.” Frankie said, talking to Maura as if Tommy wasn’t even in the room. “He was never very good with staying out of trouble, but it was never this bad. Ever since Jane—ever since she—well, she’s the only one he’d ever listen to.”

“Jane ain’t the fuckin’ boss o’ me!” Tommy cursed, pointing at Frankie as he tried to stand up. He fell back and plopped down into the cot again, looking dizzy.

Suddenly, Maura grabbed him by the collar, “Now you look here!”

Shocked at her complete change in demeanor, everyone looked taken aback. Tommy blinked at her, trying to focus. In her anger, Maura shook him a bit more than she had meant to.

“Thomas James Rizzoli you listen to me!” Maura growled. “You are going to get your shit together. You are going to get your ass out of this bed. You will clean yourself up, and help your brother pack your things. We are getting on that ship, and we are going to go get your sister. And if you’re lucky…”

It was at this point that Maura realized how rough she was being, and how loud. She stood up and stepped back, taking a deep breath. All of the Rizzoli’s were staring at her in utter disbelief.

Maura cleared her throat, then, much more softly said, “And if you’re lucky, I won’t tell your sister to kick your ass when we get her out.”

Maura turned to face the others. Frankie’s jaw had dropped. He blinked at her, at a loss for words. Angela looked as if she had seen a ghost as she stood with her hand over her mouth in astonishment.

“Well,” Maura said, letting out a breath, “that certainly won’t fix his problem, but we don’t have a lot of time. Jane’s in danger.”

“Danger?” Angela and Frankie said together.

“Yes,” Maura nodded, growing anxious, “she’s been transferred.”

“I thought that was the plan?” Frankie frowned.

“Plan?” Angela questioned, but Maura and Frankie ignored her.

“I just learned that Jane was transferred to the psyche ward at a high security medical research facility run by the Alliance.”

“Can you still get in?”

“Yes,” Maura said, looking even more anxious than before, “but I just was looking into it. The facility she was transferred to … it’s run by a Dr. Shay Colther.”

“Colther? Wait, isn’t that an alias for …?”

“Yes,” Maura sighed, feeling sick to her stomach with worry, “Charles Hoyt is the head of research there. He requested her transfer personally.”

“Wait,” Frankie said, “I thought that Doyle was the one who arranged the transfer?”

“I thought so too.” Maura replied.

[To Be Continued]


	21. Hands in the Parliament

**Eight years ago - Ministry of Intelligence Building - Londinium**

“Look, see here…” Jane smiled with as much charm as she could muster, her hands held in a clear gesture of peace, “I don’t want any trouble. Just a little information is all—”

“Identification?” the soldier repeated, this time gripping the gun on his hip and examining her face with suspicion.

“Identification,” Jane muttered, patting at the pockets of her duster coat, “um … yeah…”

Jane’s mind was racing at light speed as she tried to work her way out of, well out of whatever the hell she had gotten herself into this time. To be fair, she had worked so many shady jobs at this point, she wasn’t sure who she was in trouble with at the moment. All she knew is that when Hoyt’s trail had led straight to the Alliance capital, she had jumped on the first passenger flight to the White Star system that she could find.

“About the identification …” Jane stalled. As a former soldier for the Independents, it wasn’t easy to pursue leads with accurate identification. It was really much easier to use “borrowed” documentation. Most border planets either did not have consistent access to Alliance records or did not bother to check with the kind of foot traffic that came into the majority of their ports.

But a fake I.D. would not help her here in the heart of the Alliance itself. Even this common guard could use his security pad to scan her identification card and access all of its user’s information. She highly doubted that she would be able to pass herself off as a fifty-six year old farmhand from Hera. Not even in her brown dust coat, muddy boots, and leather cowboy hat could she pass as a father of two teenage boys. Even if his name was Jack Rizzolo.

Jane’s hand hovered at her hip. Pulling her gun would do her no favors, but she was at a loss for ideas. She bit her lip, becoming frantic as the officer took out his security pad to search for her info manually.

“Jane!” a familiar voice called from down the hall. “There you are!”

She blinked, equal parts confused and relieved. “What are you doing—”

“Looking for you of course!” Korsak laughed, slapping her on the shoulder as if her question was completely absurd.

“Hello, officer.” He said courteously. “What seems to be the problem here?”

“Well,” the officer said, eyeing him suspiciously, “she’s refused to provide her identification card and according to the Union of Allied Planets—”

“Refused?” Korsak laughed, “Sir, as I’m sure she was trying to explain to you. She’s here to procure an official Alliance identification card.”

“She doesn’t have I.D.?” he replied in disbelief.

Again Korsak laughed genially, “Of course! Well, hell. You really haven’t spent much time on any border planets have you?”

The solider simply shook his head, looking between the two of them with a frown.

“Well, of course not!” Korsak continued. “And you’re better for it. Stinking, barbaric places they are. Anyway, Jane here is from,” he turned, looking at her expectantly, “where is it you’re from, again?”

Jane stared at him blankly. She was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

He muttered under his breath, “Just give me whatever ID you have. And _play along._ ”

Wordlessly she gave him the ID. Korsak glanced at it and without missing a beat, he continued, “She’s from Hera. This here is her father’s I.D.” He handed the officer the I.D. and as he scanned the file, Korsak ran with it.

“You see Hera’s been a mess since the end of the war. Countless lives lost.” He shook his head sorrowfully. “Damn brown coats…Anyway, Jane here has been working for me since then—trying to pay for her father’s debts. And, well, without proper I.D., I certainly can’t hire her on my cargo vessel.”

“Right, Jane?” Korsak said.

Jane nodded, smiling awkwardly. She still didn’t know why Korsak was even here in the first place.

“It says here Jack Rizzolo only has two teenage boys,” the soldier scowled.

Korsak paused only for a breath. As he continued, Jane was amazed at just what a good liar the old man was. “See that’s the thing, war makes keeping records … tricky. Needless to say, we’re here on Londinium to fix the issue. We imagine the official birth records could be recovered.”

The young soldier handed back the I.D. card slowly, examining both Korsak and Jane’s faces. He checked his watch and then peered at the file on his security pad again.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Jane, he sighed, “You’ve got the wrong building. Public Information and Records is in building 8, fourth floor.”

“Goodness,” Korsak said apologetically, “no wonder.”

“I told you.” Jane chimed in, almost smooth enough to be believable.

“Yes,” Korsak nodded, ignoring Jane, “thank you, officer. We’ll be on our way then?”

“Yes," the guard muttered, handing back her card and shooing them away, “get on now.”

Xxx

**Present Day – Persephone**

“I can’t believe you managed to get her before she was scrapped!” Tommy grinned, practically jumping up and down as they stepped off the walk and looked up at the ship.

“Wow!” Frankie said in awe. “It’s kinda beautiful isn’t it?”

“Well …” Maura said uneasily.

But none of the Rizzoli’s were paying attention to her. Instead, they were practically running around the ship to reach the cargo bay doors on the other side. She tried to warn them, but she knew she was too late when Tommy and Frankie stopped dead, turning pale, and Angela’s jaw dropped.

“I was trying to tell you,” Maura said guiltily, “it needs a bit of work.”

“A bit of work?” Tommy said indignantly, pointing to the cargo ramp that was stuck at almost a 90-degree angle and the airlock door that was crumpled and stuck open at an odd angle. “What the hell did Janey do to it?”

“It looks like she parked a damn asteroid in it!” Frankie cussed.

“The portside shuttle actually.” Maura confessed.

“What?!” All three Rizzolis said at once.

“As best as Giovanni could determine.” She confirmed. “He had to take the shuttle apart just to get into the cargo bay.”

“ _Giovanni_?” The Rizzolis repeated in unison.

“Yah?” a voice came from the cargo bay. A tall, muscular man stepped into view, a wide smile on his face. His hair was short, slicked back, and his brown eyes were bright. He wore greasy overalls and was wiping his hands with a filthy rag.

“Someone call for me?” He grinned, jumping down off the ramp and approaching them jovially. “Oh, hey, Maura. How you doin’?” He winked at her, not even acknowledging the others.

Maura blushed a bit. Giovanni had been laying it on pretty heavy since she met him three days ago. At first she had been flattered—and a bit confused as to why Jane had said he wasn’t appealing. _He certainly is physically,_ she had thought. But he didn’t seem to catch her hints that she wasn’t interested.

After a long awkward moment, he looked up. “Hello Mrs. Rizzoli! Nice to see you again.”

“I told you to call me Angela, remember?” she smiled, giving him a hug.

He turned to the guys, “Hey Tommy, Frankie. Where’s Jane at?”

There was a long awkward silence. Angela bit her lip and looked away. The guys scratched the back of their heads.

“That’s why we need your help, Giovanni,” Maura explained. “She’s in trouble.”

“In trouble?” he responded. “What kind of trouble?”

“She’s in prison!” Angela burst out, no longer able to hold in her tears.

“What?” he gasped. He took a moment to scratch his head and think. “What for? Did she get in a fist fight again?” His eyes sparkled with admiration as he tried to guess. “A shootout?”

Maura almost laughed. She wondered what sort of trouble Jane used to get herself into when she was a teenager. It seemed Giovanni might have witnessed a bit of it himself.

Instead of explaining the long list of charges that had led almost immediately to Jane’s 10 year sentence, Maura decided to let her work speak for itself.

She pointed to the cargo bay, “She outran the Alliance and then did that.”

“She parked the shuttle in the cargo bay?” Giovanni said, his eyes growing wide. “How’d she manage that?”

“The record says she did that mid-flight.” Maura nodded.

“Why the hell didn’t she just park her in the shuttle bay?”

“She wasn’t in the shuttle.”

“What?!” All four responded.

“What the hell would she do that for?” Frankie insisted.

“To get this,” Maura said, holding up an Alliance I.D. card.

Xxx

**Eight years ago – Londinium**

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?” Jane demanded, turning on Korsak the minute they stepped outside the Ministry of Intelligence building.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he retorted.

“I’m here chasing a bounty.”

“Not exactly a good idea with a bounty on your own head.”

Jane shrugged his warning off, “Just for a bit of petty stuff.”

“ _Grand larceny_ is petty?” he scoffed.

“They needed that medicine on Ezra. Damn Alliance was going to charge them three times what it’s worth.”

“ _Smuggling contraband_?”

“I needed that to pay Badger. He had info about … about a bounty I’m looking for.”

“And this bounty, it good enough to risk getting your ass arrested by the Alliance?”

“Ten million units enough for you?” Jane smirked.

Korsak studied her. He had only known her a few months in the war, but he had an inkling there was something other than the money that was motivating his principled fellow Independent soldier.

“Why are you really after him?” he prodded.

She was quiet for a long time. She considered all that she had learned about Hoyt after chasing him for the past six months. She thought about all she had learned about herself and how her life had changed since she started bounty hunting—since she had left behind the war.

“He’s a monster, Korsak.” She said, her jaw stiff. “He gets off on torturing people while their loved-ones watch. He deserves to pay. And if I happened to get paid in the process, well, that’s just a bonus.”

After a long moment, Korsak responded with a resolute nod, “Enough for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I’m helping you catch him.”

“No.” Jane shook her head, walking away. “No, you’re not.”

“Like hell I ain’t,” Korsak said, running after her.

“I don’t need your help, Korsak,” Jane insisted, “trust me.”

Korsak smiled, “You talk as if you have a choice.”

Xxx

**Present Day - On route to Athens**

“You mean we might actually get there _on time_?” Frost said in disbelief.

“Not if you jinx it, we won’t.” Korsak cursed.

“Since when were you superstitious?” Frost laughed, taking a seat on his cot on the other side of the small bunk.

“Ever since I left Jane behind on the Serenity.”

“That wasn’t your fault.”

“Maybe not, but ever since then our luck has been shit.”

“You can say that again.”

“Unlike you, I won’t.”

They were quiet for a bit. There was still some tension between them, even with the good news. Living for four months in close quarters will do that do anyone. But, on top of being stuck with each other practically every moment of the day, they had barely been scraping by.

Korsak and Frost had set off four months ago with one mission in mind: Find Hoyt. At first Maura and the Rizzoli’s could not understand. They felt as if the two former soldiers were abandoning Jane when she needed them the most. Eventually, Maura came to trust them, but Angela and her boys could not imagine that what would help Jane the most would be to set off back on the trail of the exact reason Jane was in prison anyway.

But Korsak knew what he was doing, and Frost trusted him—even if he wouldn’t admit it. Instead, the young co-pilot displayed the attitude that getting the bounty would be the only way to provide for Jane’s defense. They had no other choice but to hope that justice would be on Jane’s side.

It wasn’t. Jane’s “trial” had been short and quick. It ended before Serenity could even be sold to pay for her defense, as the Rizzoli’s had been told it would be. The only information the family received aside from that was that she had been charged guilty on all counts and had been sentenced to ten years hard labor in a prison camp on Osiris. No contact information was provided and no appeals were permitted.

Angela had been devastated. Frankie was outraged and almost got himself arrested by an Alliance officer when he stormed into an Alliance government complex on Londinium demanding answers. Tommy temporarily disappeared, upsetting his mother even more. When his brother found him, it was clear he had been drinking his sorrows away.

Korsak and Frost taking off was almost the end of the oldest Rizzoli. Angela felt her family had been torn apart yet again—something she had experienced several times in the past, including with her children’s father—and this time she was not sure she would be able to recover. But Frankie did his best to step into his sister’s boots, so-to-speak. He found him and his brother a job, managed to secure a lease on a house, and even something for Angela to do with her time.

At first, she had taken to caring for the young red-headed teenage boy who had escaped with them when they left Serenity. But he was quick to run off, complaining that she was overbearing and obsessive. Frankie couldn’t blame him, so he found some local children to occupy her time. They came from a local orphanage. The moment Angela spotted them playing outside the small shack down the road, Frankie knew she had her new project. It was not long before she was sewing them new clothes and knitting them sweaters. She read whatever children’s books she could find to the little ones, and when she ran out of books, she made up stories, just as she had done when Jane, Frankie, and Tommy were little.

But Korsak and Frost knew that their departure took its toll on Angela. They asked Maura to check in on her for them. She promised to do so, and, for the most part, she did. But there was a lot the three of them could not tell the Rizzoli family—not until they were sure to have a plan put together.

Surprisingly, it had been Maura that had insisted that they keep the truth from Angela, Frankie, and Tommy. She had come to Korsak with the plan just a few hours after landing on Ithaca, having been forced to land for lack of fuel and supplies. They were about to head out towards Athens like Jane had told them, when Maura took the two men aside.

_“We can’t go to Athens.” Maura had said._

_“Why not?” they both had responded._

_“We have to go back.”_

_“There’s no way we can rescue her from the Alliance now, Maura. She’s on her way to the White Star system by now for trial.” Frost said._

_“There won’t be a trial.” Maura stated simply. “Not a real one.”_

_“What gives you that idea?” Korsak questioned, though he didn’t seem to doubt her assumption._

_“I have an inside source.”_

_“Who?” they responded simultaneously._

_“Paddy Doyle. He has connections in the very center of the Alliance. All the way into Parliament itself.”_

_“Patrick ‘Paddy’ Doyle—the most notorious mobster in all of the Allied Planets—has his hands in the Parliament?” Frost questioned doubtfully._

_“That’s what he’s implied, yes,” she affirmed._

_The two men were quiet for a moment. Then, Korsak said, “I believe it.”_

_“You do?” Frost frowned._

_“How else do you think he gets away with the kind of business he does right under the Alliance’s nose? Most crooks have to stick to the border planets. Damn, Doyle does business on Rubicon!” Korsak said._

_“Okay …” Frost furrowed his brow, “but why go back to Regina?”_

_“Not back to Regina, back to the Alliance ship.” Maura said. “We need to find out where they’re taking her.”_

_“Doesn’t Doyle know?” said Frost._

_“I believe so,” Maura said with a sigh, “but he was not very forthcoming. And our communication link was cut short. He warned me about it not being secure. He warned that there were more forces at work than he can control.”_

_“And you trust him?” Korsak said._

_“I don’t have a choice.” Maura said with determination. “Jane won’t make it in any Alliance prison. She’s sent too many people there. She’ll be lucky if she makes it a few weeks.”_

_“Well,” Korsak reasoned, “can you get him to help? If he really cares about you as much as he claims, he should be able to find some way to get Jane out?”_

_“It’s not that simple.” Maura shook her head._

_They were quiet. No one seemed to know what to say, no less what do to._

_“Why did she even go after that shuttle in the first place?” Frost suddenly said._

_“She had the biggest clue hidden there.” Korsak said._

_“Biggest clue?” Frost and Maura said together._

_“The I.D. card,” Korsak said, looking at Frost “The one you made for her that hacked the Ministry of Intelligence’s system.”_

_“That_ -worked- _?” Frost’s jaw dropped._

_“Yeah,” Korsak laughed, “but only after I rescued her from getting her ass arrested.”_

_“I made that for her_ -eight years- _ago. When did she hack the system?”_

_“Eight years ago.”_

_“What did she find?” Maura interrupted their back-and-forth._

_“She uploaded the personnel files of every single member of government in the Union of Allied Planets.” Korsak said, almost in disbelief himself._

_“_ -All- _of them?” Frost gaped._

_“All of them,” he repeated._

_“Wait,” Maura frowned, “if she had all this information, how has she not found him by now? How has she not used it to track down just about anyone else?”_

_“The files were corrupted.”_

_“Corrupted? How?” Maura and Frost asked._

_“In a shootout.”_

xxx

**Eight years ago – Londinium**

“You there!” A shout came from behind them. “Stop!”

Korsak looked at Jane. Instantly, he could tell she had not been telling him the whole truth about why she had been in the Intelligence building.

They dived into an ally to the left and darted in through the back door of a restaurant. Quickly, they shuffled around cooks and dishes. They banged through the swinging door and sped down an aisle of startled customers who had been eating peacefully. Practically skidding out the door, the sound of several officers gaining on them had them dashing through the busy street.

“What did you get us into?” Korsak shouted at her.

“ _Us?_ I didn’t ask you to come in and _rescue_ me!”

“You were about to get _arrested!_ ”

“I would have figured it out!”

“Would you, huh?” Korsak grunted, breathing heavily as they dived into another alley just as a gunshot sounded over their heads.

Jane drew her pistol. “You coming along actually worked out very well.”

“Why? You didn’t get anything.” Korsak panted, taking out his pistol as well. They turned the corner and hid behind a waste truck.

“I got exactly what I was looking for,” she said, holding up her counterfeit I.D. card.

“A shitty fake I.D.?” he glared.

“No.” Jane shook her head, putting the card in her chest pocket and raising her gun, “It’s what was uploaded on it from that soldier’s security pad that’s what’s important.”

“You _hacked_ the Ministry of Intelligence’s system?”

“No,” Jane said, shooting an officer as he ran around the corner, “Frost’s software did.”

With that she jumped on the waste truck’s bumper, gripping the handle as it took off in the other direction. Korsak was barely able to catch up and jump on with her. Jane shot at the officers running after her, but only clipped one in the shoulder and another in the foot.

“You’re a horrible shot.” Korsak scoffed.

“Hit exactly where I was aiming.” Jane smiled, diving behind the back of the truck to avoid incoming fire. They were lucky the engine was so loud, the driver might have noticed the gunfire.

Korsak looked back, shocked as the first officer to go down actually sat up, “Well, I’ll be damned.”

“Bullet-proof vest.” Jane nodded. “Alliance standard issue. Would have blown a limb off from that dist—”

Jane slumped over; she would have fallen straight to the ground if Korsak hadn’t have caught her.

“Jane!” Korsak shouted, holding her to the side of the waste car with all his might.

Blood poured from her shoulder. She grimaced, dropping her pistol and grasping just above her heart. “I could… really …” she gasped, “use one.”

Xxx

**Present Day – Ariopolis**

“Please…” Jane pleaded, tears spilling onto the pillow she held with a death grip, huddled in the corner of her bed. The lights finally came up as she repeated it over and over, “Please stop. Please let me go.”

She wasn’t sure how long she had been here. It might be that she always had. All that she knew was that she feared the dark. The dark brought his voice. The dark brought his bone chilling laugh. It brought his whispers in her ear.

The light wasn’t much better. It seemed just as endless. Every moment that passed was a moment closer to the dark. The opening of the slot meant another third of the day had passed. She stopped eating. She muttered into the pillow instead.

“You need to eat.” A voice said.

She dropped the pillow, looking around the room. “Who is that?”

“You don’t remember my voice?” it said.

Jane waited. It was familiar, but she couldn’t place it. An image flashed in her mind. Honey-blonde hair, the smell of flowers, a sweet taste on her lips.

“Maura?” Jane whispered; even her name seemed like a distant memory.

She closed her eyes. Hazel eyes met hers, a warm palm on her cheek. She saw her smile, could almost feel the press of her lips. The scent of flowers grew stronger. _Gardenias,_ Jane thought, _her favorite perfume._ They always reminded Jane of a warm summer’s day.

“Please…” Jane pleaded, “…stay with me.”

She opened her eyes, praying she would be there. There was only the darkness again. She could smell the food rotting in the corner.

[To be continued]


	22. Chapter 22

_ “What are you doing to me?” Jane muttered, completely enraptured by the smell of Maura’s hair and her perfume. Her hands moved to Maura’s midriff of their own accord. _

_ Jane’s heart was pounding in her chest and throbbing in her ears. Maura’s warmth soaked into her like sunshine. Her body craved more, though her brain struggled desperately to hold on to reason. The cool skin of Maura’s stomach twitched under Jane’s touch. _

_ The honey blond sighed, “My guess is that I am causing you to be sexually aroused.” _

_ Jane gulped, resisting the urge to turn Maura around and rip off her shirt. _

_ Instead, she kissed at Maura’s soft neck, “I thought you didn’t guess.” Jane laughed softly, pressing multiple kisses to Maura’s neck. _

_ She was surprised by her boldness. Every word Maura whispered turned her on even more. Her bluntness only made her harder to resist. Jane felt consumed by her desire for her. _

_ “Well I have a lot of anecdotal evidence,” Maura practically moaned, slipping her hand into Jane’s hair and tugging, “I think I can draw a tentative hypothesis.” _

_ And in that moment Jane knew she wouldn’t be able to resist her. She had almost forgotten why she was trying in the first place. All she knew was that she wanted to taste more, touch more of Maura. _

_ She pulled at Maura’s hips, sighing with relief as Maura turned, “I guess we’ll just have to test that.” Everything in the Verse became the taste of Maura’s lips, the soft warmth of her tongue, the smell of her flowery perfume. Jane’s arousal only increased as Maura pressed her chest against hers, burying her fingers in her hair. _

_ Maura moaned her name as she moved kisses along her jaw, spreading her hands up Maura’s back, scratching softly. _

_ “Maura,” Jane huffed, loosing herself in the moment. _

“I’ll take what you love the most.” _His voice suddenly intruded her thoughts._

_ Jane grimaced, stepping back. _

“I’ll take her.” _He cackled._ “I’ll take her from you, and I’ll make you watch.”

_ Jane shook her head, clenching her fists. She tried to drown him out, but his voice was the only thing she could hear. All the horrible things he had said. All the things he promised to do as he cut her. _

_ “Jane?” Maura whispered, reaching for her arm. _

_ “No!” Jane screamed, pulling away. _

_ “It’s okay,” Maura said softly, calmly, though her heart was breaking, “you can tell me. What is it?” _

_ Tears spilled from Jane’s eyes. Her hands ached. She felt like a caged animal. She needed to escape. She felts as if she couldn’t breathe. She struggled for something to focus on. _

_ “Jane,” Maura continued softly, “can you look me in the eyes?” She continued when Jane’s darting eyes finally met her own, “Okay, now breathe. In through your nose, slowly.” _

Jane awoke with a start. For a moment, the picture of hazel eyes lingered in her mind’s eye. The smell of gardenias. A moment later they drifted away.

_ Who is she?  _ Jane thought to herself. It seemed she dreamed of her every night. But every morning she awoke, the details seemed to slip away.

Xxx

** Persephone **

“Are you sure you can fly this thing?” Frankie winced, his knuckles white as he held to the ship’s dash.

“How hard can it be?” Giovanni chuckled, shifting the steering wheel roughly.

Frankie almost fell over. “I thought you said you could fly?!” He shouted.

“In theory, yes.”

“ _In theory_?” Frankie hollered.

“Yeah, it’s a bit different from the engine room.” He laughed.

“You are going to get us all killed!” Frankie said with exasperation.

“Nah…” Giovanni shrugged. “We’ll be fine.”

“Have we made it out of the atmosphere yet?” Maura said from behind them.

“It’s not as easy as it looks, babe,” Giovanni winked suggestively. Frankie frowned at him with distaste. _He is lucky I don’t sock him one,_ he thought.

“You’re going to have to pick up the speed if we’re going to break Persephone’s gravitational field.” Maura stated simply.

“Don’t worry,” he said, looking rather worried as the ship started to shake, “we’ve got the gravity drive—”  


“No!” Maura said, stopping his hand. “In this condition, we shouldn’t risk starting up the drive until we clear the atmosphere.”

Both men stared at her in shock.

“What?” Maura responded, smiling. “Jane and I had a lot of time on Regina… She’s a very good teacher.”

“You mean you spent all that time learning about _spaceflight_?” Frankie responded with a raised eyebrow.

“Not all of it.” Maura smiled cheekily.

Frankie choked comically. Giovanni frowned, looking between the two of them as if they had been speaking a different language.

“I’m sorry I asked,” Frankie said. He turned to Giovanni, “Let her drive.”

“What?” Giovanni said, sounding almost insulted. “ _Her_?”

“Yes, her!” He slapped his arm. When Giovanni just stared at him, Frankie shoved him off the chair. “And stop talking about Maura that way!”

“What?” Giovanni said to Frankie, giving Maura the helm. “Is she _your_ girl? Man, I’m sorry. I had no idea, dude.”

Frankie rolled his eyes. “Just get to the engine room,” he hollered.

When he left, Frankie turned to Maura, who was rerouting the Serenity to make another attempt at breaking the atmosphere. He laughed, “Are you ever going to tell him?”

“Tell him what?” Maura said distractedly. Watching Jane pilot the starship was something else entirely to piloting it herself. Giovanni was right; it wasn’t as easy as it looked.

“About you and Jane?” Frankie said.

“Surely, he knows.” Maura responded.

“I’m not sure he does.”

“I don’t know why not. I told him exactly why I’m willing to risk everything to get her back.”

“Everything?” Frankie questioned, studying her.

“ _Everything_.”

Xxx

** Athens **

Korsak and Frost reached their destination four days later—only 16 hours behind schedule. Of course, Korsak blamed Frost for their delay, despite the fact that the true reason was a random search by an Alliance vessel. Thankfully, Frost’s new counterfeit I.D.s got them through the checkpoint without too much trouble. They disembarked the cargo vessel, eyes to the west, where Maura said she would meet them: a valley about 15 km from the city.

“How are we supposed to make it there with all of _this_?” Frost groaned, gesturing to the three heavy chests they had just lugged out of the ship.

“We got other things to worry about.” Korsak grunted.

“Like what?”

“Like our contract.”

“What?” Frost blinked, “I thought we were…” He lowered his voice to a whisper, “I thought we were going to skip out on that.”

“Kinda hard to ‘skip out’ on anything with eyes on us.” Korsak muttered under his breath, eyeing the tank of a man they had started referring to as “The Muscle.”

“So, what do we do?” Frost asked.

“Follow my lead,” Korsak said, approaching the man in question.

Xxx

** Ariopolis **

_ “I’ll take her.” He cackled. “I’ll take her from you—I’ll make you watch.” _

_ “No!” Jane cried, “Stop!” _

_ Maura’s whimpers filled her ears. Jane thrust her arms out into the dark, trying to find her. There was nothing but blackness. She could feel something close to her. A chill came over her. _

_ “Please, don’t!” Maura cried. She started to scream. _

_ Jane frantically searched the darkness. _

_ “It will be fun.” Hoyt cackled behind her. _

_ She spun around, but there was nothing there. “Don’t you touch her!” she shouted, lunging at nothing. _

_ “I make you watch as I cut—” _

Jane awoke screaming, drenched with sweat.

This time there was no image of the woman’s soft eyes. There was no lingering smell. All there was were the echoes of her screams—her screams and his cackling laughter.

Xxx

“Can you go any faster?” Frost yelled, as he looked back at the mob chased after them.

“This is as fast as she goes.” Korsak shouted over the sound of the engine.

They certainly hadn’t picked the best ATV to steal from the ship’s cargo bay. This one was clearly dependent on a diesel engine. It was good for heavy loads, but it was loud and did not navigate the narrow trail with much accuracy. They nearly flipped over as Korsak struggled to navigate the curve of the trail.

Frost looked down the sheer cliff beside them. “Careful! Remember what we have in the back there.” He felt sick to his stomach, as Korsak navigated another sharp turn. “Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?”

“Shut up.” He grunted.

“I’m just saying. If we don’t get caught by the horde behind us, we’re just as likely to go rolling down that cliff to our death.” Frost gulped.

“It was your idea to steal this thing in the first place.” Korsak said with annoyance.

“Well, it wasn’t like Kronski was just going to let us walk off with the cargo.”

“He would if you had just _played along_ like I told you to.”

“Well, I’m _sorry_ if I’m not able to read your mind like Jane does!”

“Even as a rookie, she was a better actor than you.”

“Look,” Frost shouted, “I’m the tech guy. In an emergency, I’m a co-pilot. I am _not_ an actor. I don’t have …”

“You don’t have a poker face.” Korsak laughed.

“Yeah,” Frost chuckled, “I really don’t.”

“And that’s exactly why you still owe me 50 units.”

“You just _had_ to bring that up again, didn’t you?”

Xxx

** Georgia System **

“So, when were you going to tell me about this elaborate rescue plan of yours?!”

“Angela!” Maura jumped as the older woman practically pounced on her as soon as she stepped out of the bridge.

“Four _months_!” Angela seethed. “You lied to me for _four months!_ ”

“I didn’t lie…” Maura said, growing anxious. “I just … withheld the truth.”

“You told me there was nothing we could do!” Angela practically growled, stalking Maura into the canteen.

“Well,” Maura reasoned, starting to feel itchy. _This plan isn’t going to work if you break out in hives every time you have to bend the truth,_ Maura thought to herself frantically. “At the time … we couldn’t do anything.”

Angela stared her down. Maura felt completely helpless against that stare. Jane had described it before: _“It’s worse than when you make her mad. It’s ten times worse because she’s -_ disappointed _-.”_

“I’m sorry,” Maura pleaded. She did not have Jane’s iron will. The truth was she had hated hiding the truth from the Rizzoli’s. She had especially despised withholding it from Angela. The poor woman had already suffered so much. She had raised her three kids practically on her own. She had almost lost Jane in the war, and Tommy had run off not long after. After all that, Angela had managed to piece her family back together. She had even started to make Maura a part of that family. To some extent she had even adopted Korsak and Frost as honorary members of the Rizzoli clan.

But when Jane flew off four months ago, Angela’s family broke apart. The crew split up and went their separate ways without telling Angela much more than that they were trying to collect enough credit for Jane’s defense. So, when news came that Jane’s trial had already came and went in a mere two weeks, Angela found no solace in her friends. Maura was in another star system, her boys were off trying to find work, and Barry and Vince were god-knows-where.

“I couldn’t tell you anything, Angela.” Maura explained, pulling her to sit down at the table with her. “It was too dangerous.”

“But Frankie? Tommy?” Angela started to cry.

“I told them as little as possible.” Maura apologized, “I couldn’t risk it. I couldn’t risk your lives as well as my own.”

“Oh,” Angela groaned angrily, “now you sound like Janey!”

“Angela,” Maura said, her voice very serious, “do you have any idea where Jane’s been since she was arrested?”

Angela grew quiet.

“The Alliance might have sentenced her to hard labor,” Maura explained, “but that’s not where she’s ended up.

Angela looked pale but didn’t respond. She waited expectantly.

“I had a feeling that something was off when you received word that she had already been sentenced,” Maura explained. “The Alliance likes to make a show of their high-profile trials. A bounty like Jane? A stunt like she pulled? That would be something the Alliance would make a show of serving justice for. They would drag her all the way to Parliament itself if they could make such a charge stick.

“But they didn’t do that. They arrested her, supposedly put her on trial, sentenced her, and sent her to a prison on Hera all within 10 days. That’s unprecedented for the Alliance.”

“W-where is she then?” Angela whimpered.

“I didn’t know until about a week ago,” Maura continued. “I was working at an Alliance hospital on Ariel, trying to gain access to their systems. Korsak and Frost followed some leads of their own, meanwhile working to find the supplies we would need to pull off a jailbreak.

“Anyway, while working at the hospital, I made some connections with some high-profile patients. I learned about a medical research facility on Ariopolis that many of them had received treatments from. It seems that only select members of Parliament and other government officials had access to these treatments. I later discovered that this same facility was also transporting patients from Alliance prisons.”

“Why?” Angela frowned.

“I’m still not sure,” she shook her head, “but I have my suspicions.”

Angela put her hand to her chest. Her mind started to race as she imagined the worst. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the troublesome thoughts.

Maura continued. “Have you ever heard of ‘The Hands of Blue’?”

Angela shook her head, “That’s just some conspiracy theory, isn’t it?”

“It may have some basis in fact,” Maura explained. “There seems to be certain factions of the Alliance that fly under the radar, so-to-speak. From what I can tell, they work outside the rules of Parliament. So far Korsak, Frost, and I have found links of these men in suits wearing blue gloves with dozens of disappearances, mostly of Brown Coats and prisoners on boarder planets.”

“What would these people want with former Independents?"

“It’s not clear. The only commonality we could figure out is that these people would likely not be missed when they vanished.”

“But Janey?” Angela frowned.

“I was confused too,” Maura nodded. “Her case is rather high profile for a covert operation like what The Hands of Blue seem to be working. After some digging, however, Korsak and Frost were able to posit a plausible theory.”

“Yes?”

“They believe Charles Hoyt is involved somehow.”

“No!” Angela shrieked. “He can’t be. He’s a criminal. It just can’t be, Maura.”

Maura shook her head somberly, “I didn’t believe it either at first. But then I received this.” She pulled out Jane’s falsified I.D. and placed it on the table. “Most of the files are corrupted, but I was able to recover some of the data.”

“How did you get this?” Angela asked, looking the card over. It had a small hole about 1 cm wide on one side, exposing what looked like a computer chip. “Is this a bullet hole?!”

“It’s what Jane risked her life to rescue from the shuttle she went chasing after. She used it to hack into the Ministry of Intelligence’s security files eight years ago. Korsak said she barely made it out alive. She was shot fleeing Alliance security guards.”

Angela looked impossibly pale but didn’t say a word. Maura worried about whether or not she should continue with how upset the older woman was getting, but Angela deserved to know the truth. Maura only wished she had known about it sooner. Maybe then she could have helped Jane before all this mess happened.

“Korsak managed to get her to a medic friend of theirs, Susie Chang. Jane took a long time to recover, but she went after Hoyt as soon as she was capable. She was lucky that the Alliance didn’t go after her. As it turns out, they didn’t want word to spread that sensitive information had been leaked. It’s still not clear why The Hands of Blue didn’t pursue her.

“What is clear, however, is that Jane stumbled onto an unprecedented conspiracy. I’m still not sure how far it reaches. If all of the files could be recovered, perhaps we would know, but it seems doing so is impossible. Frost tried, but there’s just too much physical damage.”

“Wait,” Angela interrupted, “how did you get Janey’s card in the first place?”

“My suspicion is that Paddy Doyle arranged that it be sent to me with her affects. It seems he wanted me to see why I was in so much danger. He couldn’t risk telling me himself, but he arranged for me to figure it out myself.”

“You mean to say that Paddy Doyle has those kinds of connections in Alliance affairs?”

“Yes,” Maura confirmed, “he is also part of the reason Jane was transferred to Ariopolis.”

“Wait, I thought you said that was Hoyt?”

“Not originally. Doyle made sure she was transferred because I asked him to do so.”

“What?!” Angela said, looking horrified.

“She was supposed to be transferred there for specialized medical care,” Maura swallowed, trying to hold back guilty tears. “I wasn’t aware of it at the time, but the reason was because she had suffered multiple concussions.”

Tears started to pour down Maura’s cheeks, she reached out for Angela’s hands pleadingly. Racked with guilt, Maura struggled to hold back sobs, “But Hoyt ordered her to be transferred to his special psych ward before Doyle could reach his contact.

“Of course, I didn’t know any of this until I was already on my way to Persephone. Doyle sent me an encoded video message directly to my shuttle. He said he risked exposure, but he needed me to know that breaking Jane out would be more dangerous than ever. He begged me not to do it.”

“But why?” Angela questioned. “Why does Paddy Doyle care so much about what you do?”

“Because …” Maura faltered. She was still reluctant to accept the truth herself, “… he’s my biological father.”

Angela was silent for a long time. She looked over the mess that was one Doctor Maura Isles. She noticed for the first time that the honey-blonde wasn’t the usual cool and collected professional. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her skin was pale, and her hair was in a loose ponytail. She wore drab clothes in pale hues. Maura’s hands shook as she reached out to her desperately.

Mrs. Rizzoli’s motherly nature won over her fearful, angry thoughts. She moved to sit in the chair next to Maura, pulling her into a tight hug. Maura wept on her shoulder, wetting her blouse, but Angela paid no mind. She just patted Maura’s hair and whispered a soft “Shh” until she finally took a deep inhale and sat back.

“I’m so sorry Angela.” Maura said, fighting back new sobs. “I didn’t know. I didn’t know Hoyt was involved. I thought I could trust Doyle. I thought he was trying to help me.”

“It’s okay.” Angela said, pulling her into a hug again. “I know. We’ll figure it out, Maura. We’ll get her back.”

Maura laughed softly, “I’m not sure how you can be so certain.”

“We’re Rizzoli’s, Maura. We survive. It’s just what we do.”

“We?”

“Yes,” she nodded, “you’re just as much a Rizzoli as anyone else. More so, even. I can see why Jane loves you so much.”

Maura blushed a little. She wasn’t sure why. Everyone seemed to realize that Jane was in love but Jane herself. Sometimes it seemed Jane was willfully ignorant of her attachment to Maura, similar to how she seemed to pretend that she didn’t like her mother being on the Serenity, or her brothers following in her footsteps becoming bounty hunters. She kept her distance from people, especially the ones closest to her. As if she could prevent heartbreak by denying she cared at all. But Jane did care. She cared deeply. She cared so much that she had sacrificed her freedom, perhaps her life, to protect Maura. To protect what was on that I.D. card about Constance Isles, Paddy Doyle, and Maura’s true identity.

Xxx

** Athens **

“Do you think we lost them?” Frost said, checking the hills anxiously. _This is a horrible position, they could take us out from pretty much any angle,_ Frost thought.

Korsak ignored him, “They should already be here by now.” He looked at his watch and then up at the double suns. This time of the year the protostar Murphy swung closely around Athens, causing the days to be almost twice as long, with both sides of the planet covered in sunlight.

“I’m not sure your watch is any use here.” Frost grumbled. He felt cornered, vulnerable.

“Shh!” Korsak whispered rather loudly.

“What is it?” Frost said, reaching for his pistol.

“Cool it!” Korsak snapped, grabbing his arm. “I mean _that_ sound.”

Frost’s eyes widened as he realized Korsak was pointing to the sky. A smile spread across his face. “Serenity!” he shouted.

They peered up into the bright sky, but it was almost impossible to see anything with twice the sunlight. Still, the sound was unmistakable: Serenity’s archaic gravity drive powering down as the thrusters kicked in. The sound grew louder. Much louder.

“Shit!” Frost said, spotting the ship coming in hot from the east. “They’re coming in fast.”

“ _Too_ fast!” Korsak shouted, pulling Frost as he bolted off. “And low!”

The pair only just barely made it the 100 meters across the valley to high ground as the firefly class starship swooped down and finally landed about ½ a kilometer off target.

_ At least they landed, _ Korsak sighed internally. _I could have sworn they were going to crash._

“Who the hell is piloting that thing?” Frost shouted, dashing off towards the ship at full speed.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Jane was piloting that thing.” Korsak grumbled, starting the ATV and driving off towards the Serenity.

[To be continued]


	23. The Rescue Part 1

**Ariopolis**

The darkness was constant now. Jane had lost all track of time. Frankly, she started to doubt that there had ever been anything than this room, the voices, the nightmares. She struggled to grasp on to what was real.

She closed her eyes—despite the darkness—and tried her hardest to find that memory, the only one left that comforted her. There was the soft light and warmth of a fire. There was the smell of gardenias. Stars shown brightly above her. There was someone there with her. They were talking together—Jane was talking mostly, the woman just listened, smiling. Jane could make out a series of stars in the sky, but their name eluded her.

Again, the smell of flowers. There was a breeze in her hair. A face was buried into her neck. Her heart started to race, butterflies in her stomach. A hand was grasping at her stomach. A soft whisper in her ear. “Night…” she whispered. Jane felt warm. Comfortable. If only for a moment.

“Jane!” the woman screamed. The Warden’s cackled followed. Jane rubbed at her palms. She could feel the blades digging in. She could see his toothy smile, his wrinkled face.

“Stop!” Jane shouted, lunging at him. His blade slipped across the woman’s neck. She fell to the ground. Blood pooled around her lifeless body. Jane sobbed, her stomach turning. She retched.

He was looming over her again. His blades at her neck this time. “I’ll match you watch. Again and again. Over and over.”

“Please!” Jane screamed. “Stop. Make it stop!”

Xxx

**Athens**

“Yeah!” Tommy shouted, hooting and hollering as he jumped off the cargo ramp before it even hit the ground. “Did you _see_ that?”

“Yes,” Frost shouted back, running up to the ship as fast as he could, “you almost ran us over!”

“That was amazing!” Tommy shouted, turning to Maura, who had just stepped off the cargo ramp herself. “We almost died!”

She humored him with a smile. _At least he’s doing better._ It seemed the youngest Rizzoli had a need for the sky just like his sister.

“We did _not_ almost die!” Frankie hollered grumpily. “Janey herself couldn’t have done better.”

“Was it _you_ that landed that thing?” Frost said in disbelief.

“What?” Frankie scowled. “I can’t be a good pilot too?”

“Wow!” Frost smiled, patting his shoulder congratulatorily, “Good for you. Jane taught you well.”

“I’m not completely useless, you know.” Frankie groaned.

“Where’s the cargo?” Maura said, all business.

“Back there,” Frost said thumbing behind him, “it wasn’t easy to come by.”

“Take one of the ATVs and get it on board,” Maura directed. “We don’t have a lot of time.”

“No need,” Frost said as Korsak drove up into earshot, “we _borrowed_ one of our own.”

“Good,” Maura said simply. “Load the cargo. Leave the vehicle. No need to take more than we need.”

“Damn, you sound like Janey,” Tommy laughed.

Maura didn’t respond, she just turned and walked back into the cargo bay. With all she had running through her mind, she only had enough energy to focus on one thing: getting Jane back. If she could manage that, she worried about the state Jane would be in once she did.

Xxx

**White Star System**

In a little less than a day, the Serenity was within sight of Ariel. They had pushed the gravity drive as much as possible, so refueling would be necessary. The crew—minus Korsak, who was on the bridge—gathered in the canteen. Maura was going to go over the plan with everyone one more time. Similar to how Jane would, she had each person describe their part to ensure they were all on the same page.

“Tommy?” Maura said, turning to their way into the facility.

“I’m Thomas Hayward,” he nodded, “the patient being sent to the special facility on Ariopolis. I am convinced that The Hands of Blue have kidnapped my family members. I’m a former Brown Coat with a history of acting out violently against Alliance officials—”

“Are we sure this isn’t a bit too on the nose?” Korsak pointed out for the second time that day.

“Vince,” Maura reassured, “the closer we are to the truth, the more believable our story will be. If The Hands of Blue catch on to what we’re up to, they’ll want him in custody anyway. It’s our best bet.”

 _Not to mention it will be easier for_ -me- _to pass off,_ Maura added internally. She turned to Frost, “Barry?”

“I think I’ve managed to reformat your security card.” Frost started.

“You _think_?” Korsak interrupted.

“I can’t be sure until she has access to an Alliance communications terminal. It _should_ work, but I’m working with software from eight years ago and a limited knowledge of Alliance security firewall. Alliance medical facilities only have partial access to Alliance intranet systems. And the facility on Ariopolis has separate secure servers. They can’t be accessed remotely. We won’t know for sure if they work until Maura gets there. She’ll be able to gain access to transport to the lunar surface but getting into the facility itself will depend on my ability to reach her security card in real time.

“If we can’t fly close, there will be a lag just long enough so that I won’t be able to combat the interference from their security net. Even a lag of as little as two seconds could make this plan fall apart.”

“And the lag from Ariel’s surface?” Korsak asked.

“There and back?” Frost said. “Almost three seconds. We’ll need to be within sensor range to keep the signal lag under two seconds.”

“So,” Korsak nodded, “that’s where I come in.” He looked uneasy. Too much of this plan could fall apart before they even made it into the facility itself. But Jane would proceed with even worse odds. She had before. So, he was going to bite the bullet; he owed her as much.

“I’ll be piloting Serenity as close to Ariopolis’ surface as possible. I can use Shiva and our new crybabies to confuse our signal. Giovanni and I will be waiting for your signal to come in for pickup.”

Korsak turned to Frankie, who continued. “I will be on the ground. I’ll take the port shuttle, landing in a crater out of range of their radar. The crybabies will send out a false signal, allowing me to sneak around the facility while security searches for the breach. I will use our rigged scanner to figure out as much as possible about the buildings as possible, transmitting the information to Maura. They will monitor incoming signals onto the surface, but not signals coming from the surface itself. The wards are highly classified—even from each other.”

“And you, Angela?” Maura said, turning to the last piece of the puzzle.

Angela did not respond. She looked pale, sick with worry. She simply shook her head, fighting back tears.

“Angela?” Maura said softly, placing a soothing hand on her arm. “You need to be here for us when we return. You’ll need to make sure the infirmary is ready in case anything—in case anyone needs medical attention.”

The older woman looked uneasy. She tried to smile to signal that she understood, but all she could do was nod. Her hands were unsteady as she grasped at Maura’s hand. Every single one of them were risking their lives to save Jane. She wanted to feel proud that they were all so devoted to her family, but all she could do was think about all that could go wrong.

“It’s okay, Angela,” Maura said, squeezing her hand, “we’ll get her back. Like you said, “Rizzolis survive.”

Xxx

**Ariopolis**

She watched her die over and over. Each time was more violent than the last. No matter how much Jane screamed, it wouldn’t stop. It repeated over and over. He took sick pleasure in it.

“It’s even better this way.” He whispered cryptically, a toothy grin spreading across his face.

“Why are you doing this?!” Jane screamed at him. She pressed her hands over her ears, wishing she could drown him out. “Why do you torture her?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Hoyt cackled.

“Leave her alone! Leave me alone! Let me go!”

“Oh, but I’m having so much fun.”

“Please!” Jane sobbed.

Suddenly, the cackling stopped. Jane opened her eyes. She looked about her, but there was still only darkness. Silence.

Then she heard muffled sounds. She couldn’t make out the words, but she could swear there was more than one voice. The lights slowly came up. The room was empty. She sat in the bed, staring at the door, afraid to move. Afraid to even breathe.

Xxx

**Ariel – Central Medical Hospital**

“Thomas Hayward?” The security guard at the transport shuttle questioned. “I don’t have a transfer flight scheduled for a Hayward.”

Maura wavered. They had hit a roadblock already. She resisted the urge to scratch her neck. _Hives already?_ Maura thought frantically.

“This is Thomas,” Maura confirmed. _That much is true._ “He has just arrived. His transfer order should be on your info pad there.”

The guard humored her, looking through his files again. Suddenly, the file popped up on the screen. He looked it over with suspicion, then eyed Maura. He hadn’t noticed Tommy yet, sitting in the wheelchair Maura was wheeling him in. He was in a pale blue hospital gown, his hands and feet bound to the chair. He was staring at the officer with an agitated expression.

“Identification?” The guard said with a sigh, holding his hand out expectantly.

“Don’t give it to him!” Tommy shouted.

The guard jumped back, reaching for his weapon.

“Tommy,” Maura said calmly, “I told you, we are taking the shuttle to a new hospital. This man is just doing his job.”

“No!” he said, struggling against his restraints. “He’s one of _them_! You’ll take me there and I’ll disappear. I’ll disappear like all the rest.”

“Tommy,” Maura said, struggling to focus, she hadn’t expected Tommy’s acting to be so convincing, “it’s okay. I’ll be there with you.”

“Not before you give me your identification,” the guard said agitatedly.

She handed him her medical I.D. card. Frost had reformatted it to allow her high security clearance. The guard’s eyes widened when he scanned it, “Doctor Isles, I’m sorry. I had no idea you were working with the Warden. Go ahead, please.”

Maura nodded, proceeding to the loading dock. About fifty meters away from the guard she exhaled a breath she had no idea she had been holding in.

“That was fun.” Tommy smiled.

“Shh!” Maura whispered anxiously. “We haven’t even gotten on the shuttle yet.”

Tommy nodded, looking serious. Maura wished he knew how serious this was, but she didn’t have the time or space to rebuke him further. They would still have to make it past the security at the launchpad, get into the facility, find Jane, and hope they could figure a way out. It all depended on so many variables.

Maura started growing uneasy as they stood in line behind four other patients with escorts. She hadn’t expected so many transfers this morning. Usually Maura saw at most two patients at a time at the loading dock. Only the occasional patient was taking an outbound shuttle to Ariopolis.

 _This is not good,_ Maura thought feverishly.

Xxx

“I’m in!” Frost said excitedly.

“Can you access the medical files?” Korsak questioned. He looked agitated, almost twitchy. He knew he had quite the flight to make. He might be a seasoned pilot, but his reflexes weren’t as good as they used to be. This jailbreak was not going to be easy.

“Yes,” Frost affirmed, “Tommy’s files are all in order. He should be checking Maura’s next.”

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Korsak prodded. He was anxious to get going. The longer they were parked near the Central Medical Hospital, the more likely they were to be caught. And Korsak didn’t know a lot about computers, but he figured the Alliance would pick up on his hacking at some point. They needed to be far away from here by the time that happened.

“Okay!” Frost exclaimed, stepping back from the computer console. “They should be all set.”

“Alright,” Korsak nodded, picking up the intercom mic, “we’re headed out folks. Hold on to your asses.”

Frost smiled, “It’s good to be back.”

“Save the celebrations for when we get Jane’s ass out of there,” he replied, shifting Serenity into full gear as soon as they took off. “We’ve got quite the stunt to pull today.”

Xxx

Jane felt as lucid as—well she couldn’t remember the last time she felt this sane. The light was bright, almost a warm color. She could see the white walls around her for the first time for what must have been months, maybe years. _It couldn’t have been that long, could it?_

She let go of the pillow she had been squeezing. It was filthy and soaked with tears. She ran her fingers through her hair. She breathed through her nose, letting her heartrate settle. Standing up, her legs felt weak. Her stomach growled. She couldn’t remember the last time she ate.

Muffled voices came from behind the door. She rushed to it, “Hello?”

The sounds continued, but with no more clarity. “Hello? Someone? Help me, please!” Jane continued.

Nothing. The voices faded away. The silence settled in. Jane sat back on the bed, staring at the door defeated, hopeless. For a brief moment, she had thought she recognized the voice. She knew she knew the woman’s name, but it was stuck on the tip of her tongue.

Xxx

“Alright, Frankie” Korsak said over the intercom as he pulled the ship into Shiva’s shadow, “now’s your time to shine.”

“Got it.” Frankie said, he turned to his mother, who was waiting with him at the shuttle door. “Ma, I’ll be fine. I promise.”

“You better come back to me, you hear?” Angela demanded. “I’ll be lost if I lose all three of you today.”

“We’re coming back,” Frankie insisted. “We’re _all_ coming back.”

“Just make sure you get everyone back in one piece.” Angela said, squeezing him in yet another hug.

“Okay, Ma. I gotta go.”

Tears fell down Angela’s cheeks as she watched yet another child leave her. She wanted to believe she would get him back—get them all back—but the task ahead of them was so daunting, she didn’t know if it was possible.

She decided to go to the engine room to distract herself. Maybe she could be of some use there until she was needed in the infirmary. _If I’m needed,_ Angela thought. _If I’m needed_.

Giovanni was buried beneath the engine. Only his legs and torso were visible. He was cursing loudly, but his complaining was drowned out by the noise.

“Vanni!” Angela shouted. He didn’t move, so she kicked his foot.

“Hey!” he yelled, sliding out from under. “Watch it! It’s dangerous under there.”

“Why are you even under there?” Angela said as Giovanni stood, wiping his greasy hands on his pants.

“This engine is _ancient_ ,” he complained, “My pops wouldn’t even know what to do with it.”

“Surely you’re exaggerating, Vanni.” Angela said, her hands on her hips.

“Only a bit.” He admitted with a smile, looking kind of reticent. “No one’s called me Vanni since school.”

“Well,” Angela nodded, smiling back, “it fits you. Besides, we’ve always called you Vanni. Why change now?”

Giovanni shrugged, and Angela responded with a pat on his shoulder. He was a bit slow on the uptake, but she liked him none-the-less. She reminded him of Tommy. Still, she wished he would learn how to treat women more respectfully. Certainly, his mother would not approve of the way he looked acted around Maura. It seemed slapping him upside the head a few times hadn’t gotten the point across.

 _Janey would be a good influence on him,_ she considered. _And we could really use a real engineer on this god forsaken ship._

Vanni rubbed the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly. “Aw, Mrs. Rizzoli …”

“Call me Angela,” she reminded him.

“Thanks,” he nodded, “Angela.”

“What can I do to help?”

“Well, I could use help preparing those crybabies.”

“Alright, let’s get to it Vanni!”

Xxx

“Alright, that’s it.” The guard said, stopping Maura and Tommy at the shuttle door.

“What?” Maura frowned, “we’re supposed to be on that transport. This passenger is being transferred to the Ariopolis facility.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the guard said with annoyance. “Still doesn’t change the fact that it only holds six passengers. You and him make eight. You’ll have to wait until the next shuttle.”

“But we have special clearance. This patient is a priority case.”

“And so are these, Ma’am.” He said, pointing to the group already crowded into the small shuttle. “You were added last minute, so you’ll have to be the one to wait.”

“ _Hands of Blue_ ,” Tommy muttered. “You’re _all_ working with them!”

Maura examined the passengers on the shuttle for the first time. Two of the escorts wore blue surgical gloves, though they were dressed in well-fitted suits and black ties. She also noted that all three patients were clearly heavily sedated.

“No,” Tommy said, shifting in his seat; either Tommy’s acting was that good, or he was really starting to get afraid. Either way, Maura had to do something because the passengers were eyeing her suspiciously.

“I’m sorry,” she said apologetically to the guard, trying not to worry about the audience on the shuttle, “his meds must be wearing off.”

She reached into her pocket, producing a tranquilizer shot. “Sorry, Tommy,” she whispered in his ear as she injected him in the arm, “I don’t think I have a choice.”

Tommy grunted with the prick of the needle, but his head dropped only a few moments later. Maura smiled up at the guard, “it’s okay, officer. We’ll wait for the next shuttle. When is it?”

He looked at his watch, “In about ½ an hour. They’ll need to refuel, so you should be on your way in about 40 minutes.”

 _Oh no,_ Maura thought, _this is not good._

Xxx

About twenty minutes later Frankie landed safely in a crater in a remote area about 3 kilometers south of the facility. The population was sparse in the area, so he would be able to make the trek fairly undisturbed. Unfortunately, he did not have much time before Maura and Tommy would arrive, so he needed to be on the property within the next ten minutes or so, or Maura would be riding blind, so-to-speak. Frankie covered the shuttle with as much brush as he could find, hiked up the rucksack on his back, and headed out at a quick sprint.

He reached the facility’s security fence about 1 kilometer out. He crouched in the brush, looking over the fencing from a distance. The cheap binoculars did not do much to help. It appeared that the barrier was electrified. There was a guard station about every 100 meters, raised above the ground in a fortified tower.

“It really is like a prison.” Frankie muttered to himself. This was only outside of the facility. The special prisoner ward was supposed to be on the other side of the complex, in an additional security barrier. _Looks like they don’t want anyone knowing what’s really going on here,_ Frankie thought. _Who knows what experimental treatments they’re getting away with?_

He looked at his watch. Maura should have arrived at the launch pad already. He peered up at the sky. A shuttle was just arriving. That was his cue. Quickly, he switched out his boots. He didn’t know if this was going to work, but if Jane was enduring even half of what Maura feared, he would risk anything to get her out.

Xxx

“Hold?” Frost said with confusion.

“Hold _what?_ ” Korsak retorted.

“I don’t know,” Frost said, shaking his head, “her message just says ‘hold.’”

“She risked exposure to send you _one_ word. It must mean _something._ ”

“Does she mean wait?”

“My guess is as good as yours,” Korsak shrugged, “but we better pass it on to Frankie. If he enters the facility too soon, he won’t just be a diversion; he’ll be a new inmate.”

Xxx

“So how do these work, anyway?” Angela huffed, as she helped Vanni (as best she could) load the crybaby into the deployment hatch.

“They’re pretty cool, aren’t they?” He smiled, letting out a breath as he stood up. “They’re meant to be distress beacons. Normally you have four to six. They are launched into space in case you need to be rescued. They send out a deep space radio signal.”

“And now?” Angela grunted, helping him load another into the hatch on the starboard side. They were definitely, heavy, but the real problem was the modifications. The extra parts meant they didn’t fit quite well into the hatch without a good deal of finagling. Giovanni was doing the heavy lifting, while Angela used her smaller hands to feel where to pivot the metallic, cylindric devices.

“Now,” Giovanni sighed with relief, “they mimic a firefly-class vessel. Not one in distress, but one moving very quickly around the lunar surface. Exactly the kind of thing that Alliance gunships would be sent after. Hopefully, they only have about four or five to deploy. We were lucky we managed to make all six. Security will be looking in so many directions at once, they won’t think to look on the inside.”

“Pretty ingenious,” Angela smiled, patting him on the shoulder. “

“I don’t deserve the credit.” He smiled, “Janey’s been using a similar technique since our school days.”

“Your school days?”

“Playing ball. She used to use holographic handballs to make it look like Tommy or Frankie had the ball, passing it back and forth. She always ended up with the real one in the end, though I could never figure out how. Anyways, she beat the guys by a landslide every time.”

“A hologram?” Angela laughed, “Is that strictly legal? No wonder you guys were always so upset when you came in.”

Giovanni laughed loudly, “Legal? There’s no legal or illegal in street ball. There’s only what you can get away with. We were just upset that she tricked us again.”

“You neighborhood kids always had such a crush on her.”

He blushed, “Yeah, I guess. She was pretty sweet on me too. You don’t think it will be awkward with her and me, do ya? With me and Maura … well I think she’s into me and … she’s super hot, so…”

“Vanni,” Angela said sympathetically, “the thing is—”

“Giovanni to the engine room.” Korsak’s announcement interrupted. “Angela to the bridge, please. We’re getting ready to move out.”

Xxx

Frankie only had one go at this. The guards were changing shifts. The security officer closest to his position was coming down the ladder while the shift change waited at the bottom. Frankie tightened the straps of his boots one more time, then pulled two gunshot grenades out of his bag and then strapped the rucksack to his back. With all his might he chucked both as hard as he could off to the east. As they hit the ground a gunshot rang out. Both officers ducked immediately. Frankie could hear one shout to the other.

Carefully, he snuck through the short brush as one went off in the direction of the shot, while the other looked after him. It wouldn’t take long for the first one to find the grenade debris, so Frankie had to move quickly. As soon as he was sure he was out of the security guard’s peripheral vision, he sprinted off at full speed towards the electric fence.

“Hold.” The message rang in his ear. “Hold your position.”

But it was too late. Frankie had already leapt at the fence, landing about a meter from the chain link fence and bouncing upwards about five meters, his anti-grav boots engaging the moment he came into contact with the ground. He went flying into the air at full speed, falling forward, his face coming within a few centimeters of the electric current buzzing at the fence’s peak.

[To be continued]


	24. The Rescue Part 2

Maura arrived on the lunar surface almost an hour later. She was a mess of nerves the entire time. With no one to talk to but herself, she found her thoughts became frantic and her anxiety snowballed. She longed for some distraction, something to release the tension in her chest.

Her mind had returned to her singular focus: Jane. Her russet eyes, her messy raven curls, the sharp angle of her jawline, the softness of her lips, the roughness of her hands, the strength of her arms. Most of all she missed the way Jane looked at her. The way she smirked at her when she teased. The way Jane would make a joke and look at her first just to see her smile. She missed the sound of her laugh and the way her voice would get an octave lower when they were alone. The way Jane would unconsciously touch her every time they were close. She missed her best friend, and she had been without her for longer than they had known each other before.

Sometimes, on those long lonely nights, Maura would lie awake and wonder if she would ever see Jane again. Would she ever manage to break her out? If she did, then what? Would they be on the run for the rest of their lives? Did Jane want to spend that time with her? She hoped so, but though Jane was more open with Maura than she was with anyone else, it was still so hard to read her.

Maura had never been any good at reading people. She managed well enough in social situations but developing close personal relationships did not come easily to her. The only other person Maura had felt a close connection with was Ian. They had met in the war, working in the field clinics. They had had so much in common that communicating had been easy. She didn’t find Ian hard to read.

But Jane was different. Jane herself was a complex person but being with her was simple. Maura just fit in her space. They felt comfortable in silence together. Though they were opposites in many ways, they complemented each other. Jane was hard and rough, teaching Maura confidence and strength. Maura was soft and compassionate, teaching Jane gentleness and thoughtfulness. And now that Jane was gone, Maura felt as if an important piece of her was missing.

She was determined to get it back. No matter what it took.

xxx

Frankie landed on the hard earth on his back. He held in a powerful groan, the wind knocked out of his lungs. It didn’t help that he had landed on the equipment in his backpack either. He had to force himself up, crouching as low as he could, looking through the fence. The closest officer was still facing off to the east. Frankie couldn’t see the other one.

He still had quite a distance to cover, and not a lot of time. Quickly, he changed his boots and tucked the anti-grav pair into the sack. He took out the last gunshot grenade and chucked it as hard as he could in the opposite direction and then bolted towards the southernmost building. Another gunshot went off and he heard several guards shouting, but he dared not turn around. He focused on nothing but the small garage about 100 meters ahead of him.

Xxx

“She must not have made the shuttle.” Frost said, scrutinizing his computer screen. “I’m not picking up on her signal.”

“Maybe that’s what the message meant.” Korsak suggested. “She was held back for some reason.”

“Who was held back?” Angela interrupted, having just joined them on the bridge. “Oh, no! Is it Maura? Is she in trouble?”

“We don’t know anything for sure,” Korsak said reassuringly, “but I imagine she’s okay. Frost was able to access her I.D. She was added to the shuttle’s manifest, but there were already three other patients scheduled to fly out.”

“If they have each have an escort, that makes six.” Frost added with a comforting smile. “That’s max passenger capacity for small transport shuttles. She’s probably waiting for the next one.”

“What about Frankie?” She insisted. “Is he safe? Did you tell him to wait?”

The two pilots looked at each other uneasily. “We told him…”

“And?” she demanded.

“We were only able to send out a short message, but he didn’t have time to respond. As far as we could tell, his radio went dead.”

“Oh no!” Angela said, feeling lightheaded.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Frost tried.

“There’s no sense in worrying about it right now, Angela.” Korsak said, “Let’s focus on being ready for when they get back—when they _all_ get back.”

The eldest Rizzoli took a deep breath. As much as her mind wanted to fuss over Frankie’s safety, the truth was that _all_ of her children were in danger now. She took a few more deep breaths before nodding.

“Do you have the infirmary ready? Stocked?” Korsak said.

Angela gave a curt nod, “We just finished loading the crying babies.”

Frost smirked, “They’re called crybabies.” He cringed when Angela gave him a death stare.

“Focus, the both of you.” Korsak grunted, turning back to the helm. “We need to be ready to go as soon as Frost picks up Maura’s signal.

Xxx

_Now, here comes the hard part,_ Maura thought as she wheeled Tommy into the hospital. The launch pad was on the north side of the complex. She would have to make it through the main part of the research hospital before getting through security in the east wing. Her heart raced as she read the signs. The facility map Frost was able to find had been out of date. Much of the hospital had been redesigned after the edition of the specialized neurological department. Nothing seemed to be where it should be.

_Where is it?_ She felt as lost as she had on Harvest as a field medic. On the far reaches of the ‘Verse, there were no signs in standard English, only the local dialect. She knew many dialects either from study or practice, but the Red Sun system was notorious for its own version of English.

“You lost?” a helpful nurse at the check-in desk asked.

Maura almost jumped out of her skin. She had not been prepared for this. Every minute detail possible had been planned. Each scenario had been considered. At least she thought as much.

“Yes,” she said uneasily, deciding to go with the truth. _Avoid as many lies as possible._

“Where’re you headed?” the nurse responded, ready to search her computer. “If you’re admitting a new patient, he’ll have to go straight to intake.”

“Actually,” Maura smiled as convincingly as possible, wheeling Tommy closer, “he’ll be admitted to the special psych ward. The one on the … east wing, I think?”

The nurse studied her, then looked down at a semi-conscious Tommy. His meds had been wearing off for a while, but his he had not responded to Maura’s questions. He sat in the wheelchair, his head cocked to the side, his jaw drooping.

“Can I have his identification?” the nurse said with a raised brow. “We just had two admitted. I didn’t realize there would be a third.”

Maura smiled nervously, handing her the identification card, “He was a last-minute addition.”

She simply nodded in response, handing back the card after scanning it. She studied the screen carefully. Maura waited, growing anxious.

“Just a moment please,” the nurse said, leaving her station and crossing the hall to enter an office door.

“Wasss going on?” Tommy mumbled.

“Shh,” Maura said, her heart racing even quicker than before, “we’re getting out of here.”

As soon as the nurse was out of sight, she bolted down the hall towards the east side of the building. Even if she was unsure where she was going, it was better than being left there to be questioned. Her chest was already getting tight, and she had the temptation to scratch at her neck and arms.

“Whoa!” Tommy giggled as they raced down the hall and took a turn to the right just a bit too fast.

“Quiet, Tommy, please.” Maura pleaded, slowing down to a steady walk. Now that they were out of sight, she needed to bring as little attention to them as possible.

“Are we in yet?” Tommy asked. His voice was no longer slurred, but his tone indicated confusion.

“I haven’t found the East Ward yet,” Maura muttered. She was busy reading signs. None of them mentioned a psych ward.

_We don’t have time for this,_ she thought frantically. _We need to get there quickly, before security is alerted._ She took a left and picked up the pace as quickly as she dared.

Xxx

“M?” Frankie panted, adjusting his earpiece. “M, do you read?”

No response, not even static. He had no idea why she wasn’t responding, but he would be no help if he couldn’t find her. He dashed across an open area to a supply truck. He ducked under it as voices approached.

“What do you _mean_ there’s no trace left?”

“Sound grenades.”

“ _What?_ ”

Frankie peered around the truck’s large wheels. A ranked officer was walking at a fast pace with an unranked security guard in the direction of the security tower Frankie had just got past.

“Improvised weapons that make the sound of a gunshot or explosion but cause little damage. The Independent’s developed them as diversion tactics.”

“ _Diversion tactics?_ ” the superior officer replied angrily. “Why didn’t you _start_ with that?! We could have a security breach!”

“I’m sorry, I—”

“Never mind, just get Lieutenant Hon and his men down here.”

“Why don’t we just—”

“Don’t you _dare_ radio him! Get him yourself. We don’t need the Warden catching wind of this.”

“But what if—”

“I gave you an _order!_ Go! We are going to handle this ourselves. He doesn’t need to know anything about it.”

Frankie had to dodge behind the wheels of the truck again as the foot soldier ran back towards the south entrance.

“No telling what he’ll do if he does…” the lieutenant muttered to himself, heading off at a jog.

As soon as the lieutenant was out of sight, Frankie raced as quickly as he could to catch up with the messenger. He had no idea what he was going to do when he caught up with him, but he knew that they couldn’t have the place swarming with security guards as Maura was trying to find Jane. He closed in on the guard, his lungs burning as he jumped on him.

“Hey!” he shouted as he hit the ground. Rolling over, he tossed Frankie from his back. He reached for his gun, but Frankie caught him at the wrist.

“Fucking Brown Coat!” he spat, kicking Frankie in the gut, knocking him backwards into the ground.

Frankie grunted in pain as something cracked. He hoped it wasn’t a bone, but he didn’t have time to worry about that. He had managed to grip the soldier’s gun as he went flying away, but it had slipped from his fingers and went sailing into the air. It landed out of sight. The guard jumped to his feet and launched himself at Frankie.

He dived at him just as Frankie stood, knocking him to the ground and forcing the air from his lungs. Managing to grab his jacket, Frankie took the guard down with him. The guard punched him square in the jaw. The Rizzoli heard another crack, this time for sure his tooth, but he took advantage of the security guard’s shifted position to pivot him to the side and roll over on top of him.

Frankie swung and punched him in retaliatory blow. Blood splattered out the guard’s mouth, but he was already unconscious by the time Frankie went in for another strike. His arms fell to the ground, his jaw slack. There was a deep gash where the soldier’s head had struck the ground when Frankie rolled them over.

“Shit.” Frankie said, growing pale. He pushed himself up onto his feet. _Fuck did I—?_

His panic was interrupted by a groan. _Thank god,_ Frankie thought. He wasn’t sure he was ready to deal with having killed someone. He had avoided it this long.

_But I can’t leave him here,_ Frankie thought frantically, looking around. There was a security vehicle about 10 meters from the south entrance.

Quickly, Frankie dragged the guard behind the jeep. _What now?_ He panicked. Then the officer started mumbling, trying to get up.

Xxx

“We have to assume he’s already inside.” Korsak insisted.

“But if he’s not—” Frost tried.

“If we do nothing, Maura will be screwed either way.” Korsak said, starting up the engines. “We’re going in.”

Xxx

“Where are we going?” Tommy said, shaking his head and blinking. “God, I feel dizzy. I thought that tranquilizer was for—”

“Shh!” Maura rebuked him, giving a passing nurse an uneasy smile. She leaned down to whisper harshly in his ear, “It was an emergency. There were suspicious escorts on the shuttle flight, blue gloves.”

“You mean the Hands of Blue _literally_ have blue hands?”

“Quiet!” Maura said under her breath. “I don’t know who they were, but they weren’t typical medical staff. They were wearing suits. We have to assume they are somehow involved in whatever is going on here—whatever they’re doing in the prisoner wards.”

They turned the corner. Two armed guards stood blocking the entrance to a locked ward, one that was quite purposely unmarked.

“Quick, you need to appear unconscious!” he uttered in his ear.

“Stop.” The blond guard said flatly. His redheaded partner looked up, raising his rifle.

“I think you’re in the wrong place,” The bulky redhead grunted. He looked at Tommy with his loose gown and slumped figure.

“No,” Maura said a bit too firmly; she wasn’t very good at acting confident under pressure. “We’re exactly where we need to be.”

“Look here, Miss,” the tall blond guard said, stepping forward threateningly. “This is a locked ward. Only authorized personnel go past us. Wherever you’re headed, it’s not through here.”

“This is Thomas, Thomas … ” she faltered, getting into lying territory was making it hard to speak. “He’s scheduled for transfer into the East Ward.” She handed him both of their identification cards. “I’m Dr. Isles. I’m here to see that he is placed under care there.”

They each scanned a card. Maura waited with bated breath as they checked their info pads. The two of them muttered to each other in hushed voices as Maura gripped the wheelchair handles; she was desperately trying stop her hands from shaking.

“Is there a problem, officers?” Maura asked.

“We’re going to have to check on these orders. It seems they just came down an hour ago. They weren’t confirmed by the intake clerk.” The stocky guard finally said.

_Darn_ , Maura cursed internally. The longer she had to wait, the more likely it was that they would be discovered—and the less likely it would be that she could reach Jane. It would be _all_ of them in Alliance custody, not just Jane.

“Is there a problem here?” a familiar voice came from behind her. She turned to see Frankie in full Alliance uniform.

The blond officer looked him up and down with confusion, “And who are you?”

“Who I am is not important.” Frankie said firmly. “What _is_ important is that these two are to see the Warden immediately.”

The two guards looked at him dumbfounded. The redheaded one then frowned. “The Warden? Are you sure?”

“He won’t be very pleased that you’re keeping him from treating this inmate.” Frankie said, pushing past them to slide a security hard into the security pad on the wall. When the doors automatically opened, they stepped out of his way.

“Sorry, sir!” The two said, saluting.

As soon as Maura had wheeled Tommy out of earshot, she whispered harshly at him. “Are you completely _insane_? Where did you get that uniform? And the security card?”

“No time to explain now.” Frankie hushed her. “We need to find Hall 9.”

“Why Hall 9?” Tommy mumbled sleepily.

“What’s up with him?” Frankie whispered.

“I had to sedate him. It was a strong dose; he’s having trouble staying conscious.”

“I thought that was for knocking out a guard or something.”

“I’ll explain later,” she shook her head. “How do you know she’s in Ward 9?”

“This.” Frankie said, holding up the security card.

“How did you get that?”

“Nabbed it.”

“Is that how you got the uniform?”

“You look shiny.” Tommy interjected, laughing to himself. They ignored him. For now, he was passing as heavily sedated.

“No,” Frankie answered her, “I got this earlier. You’re late. _Very late_.”

“We had to wait for a second shuttle.”

They quieted as a group of doctors passed by. Frankie nodded at one that actually bothered to look at them. The group moved on quickly, discussing their charts.

“Why didn’t you radio me?” Maura whispered as they stepped out of earshot. “The layout of this place is entirely different than—”

Another nurse walked by. They passed a series of busy intersections. Small signs at locked doorways indicated they had found prisoner holding.

“My radio equipment—” Frankie tried as another doctor passed. “Let’s just say I had a hard landing.”

For the first time Maura noticed how stiffly Frankie was walking. _Lumbar strain,_ she thought. His face also looked bruised, the jaw almost locked. He had not had an easy time getting in.

“We’re almost there…” Frankie said quietly, gesturing with his eyes to the number 11 on the nearest door.

“Wait!” Maura said, suddenly swerving around the corner and pulling Frankie behind her.

“What?” Frankie and Tommy said together.

“That’s him.” Maura said, peering around the corner to confirm. She stepped back to whisper anxiously, “I’m sure of it.”

“You?” Tommy laughed. “Sure?”

“Quiet!” Frankie and Maura muttered harshly.

“How do you know?” Frankie said.

Maura looked around the corner again. The elderly so-called Shay Colther was standing down the hall in front of what she assumed was Hall 9. He was arguing with a group of guards. He was some distance away, but she could make out the structure of his face. And that sneer. Jane had described it to her once in such vivid detail. That, and, his wanted poster all over the border planets made it a pretty easy I.D.

“All the plastic surgery in the Verse doesn’t change the bone structure.” Maura said, turning to the two Rizzoli boys. “And he carries his weight on his left side.”

“Korsak said she injured him. Stabbed him in the leg when she escaped him. He almost bled out; it was the only way she was able to escape.” Frankie nodded.

“What do we do?” Tommy said.

“Well, he shouldn’t recognize me …” Maura started.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of it,” Frankie disagreed.

“Why?” Maura frowned.

“Well,” Frankie said, “First of all, we don’t know how he’s connected to Doyle and your family.”

“Well, he’ll certainly recognize you; you’re her family.”

“Maura, wait,” Frankie said, grabbing her arm. “You don’t understand. You’re exactly what he wants.”

Maura frowned.

“He takes couples.” Frankie said. “It’s his M.O.”

“How would he even know?”

“He’s been keeping tabs on her. He has the resources. Besides, whatever he’s been doing to her in there… no one would be able to hold out against that kind of torture.”

Maura looked resolute, “Even more reason to get in there as quickly as possible.”

“Maura…” Tommy said sympathetically.

“Maura,” Frankie said, grasping her by the shoulders, “I promise, we’ll figure something out. But you need to be prepared …”

“Prepared?” Maura whispered anxiously.

“For what we find.” Frankie gulped.

Xxx

“They’re on our tail. Do you have a signal?” Korsak shouted.

“Nothing.” Frost said, typing wildly at his computer. “Wait!”

“You’ve got her?”

“It’s weak, but I’m bringing up her signal. She’s in the East Wing.”

“Giovanni?” Korsak shouted into intercom.

“Yah Boss?”

“Launch the first crybaby.”

“Boss?”

“You’re going to have to do it manually. We’re going dark. Angela, help him. And bring a flare!” He finished, muttering to himself, “We’ll have to survive on inertia for now.”

Xxx

The muffled voices were back. Jane had given up on pounding on the door. It was no use. She couldn’t make them respond or figure out what they were saying. She paced the room, trying to figure out what to do.

Suddenly, she heard the woman’s voice again, “Jane. Jane can you hear me?”

She ran to the door, banging wildly.

“Jane?” The voice came from behind her. She spun around.

“Where are you?” Jane shouted. “ _Who_ are you?”

The voice came again, this time from all around her: “Jane, can you hear me? You need to wake up.”

[To be continued]


	25. The Rescue Part 3

“Deploy another one!” Korsak shouted.

“We only have three left!” Giovanni shouted back.

“Then deploy them all!”

“What?!” Giovanni and Frost said simultaneously.

“We need to lose them so that we make it to the far side of Ariopolis in time!” Korsak replied.

“We do that, we’ll lose her signal.” Frost said angrily. “All three of them will be flying blind.”

“Those gunships pick up on our signal, we’ll be sitting ducks! We’re no use to them if we get shot down. We’re their only hope of getting off that rock.” He retorted then repeated his order into the mic, “Deploy them all. Then get back to the engine room. We need grav drive up in 10 seconds. Frost, go help them!”

Frost shook his head but ran to do as he was told. “This is crazy!” he grumbled.

Xxx

“We need a distraction.” Frankie muttered, glancing around the corner again. Hoyt and his crew were still arguing at the clerk’s desk down the hall.

“Do you think you can walk?” Maura said, helping Tommy out of the wheelchair.

He looked a bit dizzy, but he nodded.

“How far is the shuttle?” Maura asked.

“It’s on the other side of the hospital complex. Nearly three kilometers. There’s no way we can all get there without being stopped.”

“What about the Serenity?” Tommy pointed out.

“I have no way of reaching them.” Frankie responded.

“I do.” Maura said. “My I.D. card. Frost put a tracker on it. I can send a message by entering an accompanying series of passcode errors. I just need a computer console.”

“The nearest one is at that clerk’s station.” Frankie said, thumbing over his shoulder at exactly where they were trying to get to.

“Well,” Tommy said, “we can’t stay here. Someone’s bound to notice—"

“Wait,” Frankie interrupted, “Tommy, you remember that time we got caught sneaking onto the launchpad in the middle of the night?”

“What,” Tommy frowned, “you mean that job on Hera for Badger?”

“No, no,” Frankie shook his head, “when we were kids. Back on Shadow.”

“Shadow?” Tommy questioned, then, “Oh! Yeah!” He laughed. “That was hilarious!”

“What are you guys talking about?” Maura said, looking lost.

Frankie nodded at Tommy, “You get their attention. Once you have it, make for the south entrance. I’ll follow to make sure you lose them.” He turned to Maura, “You need to get in and get Jane. Once you get her, signal Serenity. We’ll meet you on the other side of Shiva.”

“But—” Maura tried.

“No buts,” Frankie said. “Just do as I say.”

Tommy giggled.

Frankie punched his brother’s shoulder. Maura furrowed her brow, unsure why Tommy was suddenly being so immature. Of course, it made perfect sense as soon as Tommy turned the corner.

“Hey guys!” Tommy shouted. “Wanna see the moon?”

Tommy promptly turned, opened the back of his hospital gown and pulled down his briefs, showing off his pale, bare ass. Frankie snorted, trying to withhold a laugh. Maura rolled her eyes. Still, it worked.

“Who the hell is that?” One security guard said loudly.

“That’s him!” Two other guards shouted.

“Well then get him!” Hoyt shouted with annoyance.

Tommy bolted down the hall, laughing wildly. His gown flapping in the breeze. The group of security guards followed, running right past Frankie and Maura.

Frankie looked around the corner. “He’s headed the other way.”

“Into Hall 9?” Maura said fearfully.

“No,” Frankie shook his head, “Go now.”

Maura hesitated. Yet again she didn’t know if she’d see him again.

“Go!” he said, pushing her into the hallway. “Get my sister.”

She nodded wordlessly as he ran off.

Xxx

“I’m picking it up again!” Frost said excitedly.

They had dodged the gunships, the three of which had gone after the remaining crybabies. Using their inertia and the gravity of Ariopolis, they had managed to swing around the moon. Once they were out of range of the gunships, they kicked in the engines and made for the medical facility. Within twenty minutes they were in range of Maura’s signal again.

“Inside.” Frost read.

“Inside _what_?” Korsak groaned. “Can’t she be a bit more specific?”

“I told you,” Frost said, “she can only input an incorrect code so many times. After that she’ll be locked out.”

“So why didn’t you develop a better code?” Korsak mumbled.

“You really don’t know anything about computers, do you?”

“Shut up.”

“We have to figure she made it inside.”

“Okay. Then what now?”

“We wait?”

“We can’t do that for long.”

“We leave and all four of them are goners.”

“We stay and we’re _all_ goners.”

Xxx

Maura’s heart beat wildly in her chest as she entered Hall 9. Entering the code wrong several times had not helped with her creditability, but, thankfully, the clerk at the desk was not paying attention. He was clearly too invested in the video on his personal device.

She walked as calmly as she could down the hall. Everything in her wanted to run, to find Jane as quickly as possible, but now was probably the most dangerous part of the plan. She had no idea which room Jane would be in. She was lucky Frankie had managed to find the right hall—Hoyt’s presence had confirmed Frankie had the right information. But it was Hoyt Maura was afraid of bumping into now. She had no way of knowing where he had gone after Tommy had ran off.

_Just find Jane,_ Maura thought, trying to focus. She peeked into each window. Most rooms contained beds with sleeping patients, two of them were empty, none of them contained Jane. She stopped at the end of the hall. This door did not have a window. It was also locked with a security pad, unlike the manual locks of the other doors.

She looked behind her. No one was in this hall, unlike the other halls that were at least occasionally occupied with a clerk or security guard. She looked back at the security pad. There was no telling what she would find if she could even get inside. She hesitated for only a moment.

Slowly, she swiped her card. For a moment nothing happened. Then, a click, and a green light flashed from an indicator on the screen. She let out a breath she did not know she had been holding. Pulling the door open cautiously, she glanced inside.

Xxx

“She just accessed a special security lock.” Frost said, his brow furrowing.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Korsak replied.

“Except it isn’t on the system. As far as I can tell, she shouldn’t have been able to open it.”

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know.”

Xxx

“Where did that lunatic go?” One guard grumbled.

“Split up,” another ordered. “Rorski, you head towards the North Ward, Xi, you head to the South Ward.”

“What about you?” the first guard frowned.

“I’m going to find Lieutenant Hon.”

With that, the three split up. Frankie stopped him down the hall, “Where did that patient go?”

“Who are you?” the security guard frowned. Frankie pulled him around the corner. The guard protested, “I’ve never seen you before—”

With that Frankie knocked him out cold, banging his head against the wall. He fell to the ground in a heap. “Let’s just say you won’t be finding Lieutenant Hon for a while.”

Quickly, he pulled the unconscious security guard into the an empty office. He nabbed his walkie, I.D. card, and gun. He tied his hands together and gagged him with his wallet. It wouldn’t stop him from being found, but at least it would take longer. Peering out the door, Frankie checked the hall. No one seemed the wiser, so he dashed down the hall at a controlled pace.

Xxx

“Jane!” Maura cried, running to her.

She was lying unconscious in a strangely bare surgical room. She was strapped to a table. A heart monitor and neutral monitors were to the left. On the right was another screen. The images were blurred, indistinct. Maura looked over Jane’s pale figure. Her hair was a mess, dozens of electrodes attached to her head and chest. A saline I.V. ran into her left arm.

“What has he done to you?” She muttered, her hand on Jane’s cheek. There were dark circles under her eyes and her skin was cold. She had lost a significant amount of weight. If it weren’t for the monitors, Maura might have worried she was dead.

Tears slipped from her eyes, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I didn’t know this was where I was sending you.”

Jane didn’t respond.

“We have to get you out of here.” Maura said, looking over the monitors closely. “Your heart’s weak. I don’t know if…”

A mumbled sound came from Jane’s lips. She twitched.

“Jane?” Maura whispered, petting her hair, “Jane, can you hear me?”

The brunette’s hand clenched. A small moan escaped her mouth. Maura tucked the hair behind her ear. “Jane?”

Another escape of breath. Her hands twitched.

“Jane, can you hear me? You need to wake up.”

Maura started pulling off the cords from the leads on her head. She whispered softly as she did so, hoping her voice would continue to stir her from her drug-induced sleep. When she pulled the I.V. from her arm, Jane winced, pulling her arm away instinctively.

“Jane!” Maura said, putting her hand on Jane’s cheek. “I’m here. It’s me.”

The brunette opened her eyes. She struggled to focus her vision. Everything seemed to be swimming around her. There was someone in front of her. She tried to sit up.

“Here,” Maura said, undoing her straps, “careful. Don’t move too quickly.”

“Who—” Jane’s voice was hoarse. She blinked, her head feeling light. The room was still spinning. “Who are …?”

“Jane,” Maura swallowed back sobs, “it’s me, Maura.”

“Maura?” Jane frowned. _I know that name. I do. Don’t I?_

“Jane,” Maura said, standing up, “I don’t know how much you remember, but we don’t have time. We have to get out of here.”

Maura tried helping her up, but Jane backed away from her. She looked at Maura like a stranger. She looked at her with fear.

“Jane,” Maura said, “it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“You’re …” Jane frowned, the honey blond finally coming into focus, “you’re the woman.”

“The woman?”

“The one—” Jane looked sick to her stomach. “The one he… but he …?”

“Jane,” Maura said reaching out for her, “you’ve been unconscious for a long time, maybe the whole time you’ve been here. Whatever you saw, whatever you imagined, it wasn’t real.”

Jane reached out her hand, touching Maura’s face. “You’re … real?”

Maura nodded.

Jane scrutinized her face. Nothing made any sense. She had awoken somewhere entirely different. She didn’t even remember falling asleep. She was just staring at the door, listening for that voice. And then she had awoken strapped to this hospital bed.

But it was _her_ voice, _Maura’s_ voice that had been behind that door. _Maura Isles_ , Jane thought. She looked into her hazel eyes, brimming with tears. Jane’s heart fell, _she’s crying._ The smell of gardenias started to bring back memories. She knew this person. She cared for her.

“Maur,” Jane whispered, “what’s wrong? Where are we?”

The honey blond could not help but laugh through her tears. She could see Jane in those russet eyes. She was buried deep down, but she was still there. Maura couldn’t hold herself back, so she wrapped her arms around her tightly.

Jane hugged her just as tightly, if not more. She was real. She was here. Tears started to pour down Jane’s cheeks as she buried her nose in Maura’s neck. She withheld sobs, struggling to breathe. So many times she had watched her die. Over and over he had tortured Maura as Jane watched helpless, unable to block the vision from her eyes. No matter how much she shouted and screamed, no matter how hard she tried to rescue Maura, the result was the same: her bloody corpse falling to the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Jane wept.

“Sorry?” Maura said, sitting back. “Sorry for what?”

“I tried to save you. Over and over. Just like he said. He made me watch it over and over.”

“Jane,” Maura said, wiping the tears from her cheeks, “whatever he did to you, whatever nightmares he inflicted on you, that’s all they were. I’m here. I’m safe. It’s over.”

“On the contrary, the fun has only begun.”

Before Maura could even turn towards the voice, she was snatched from Jane’s arms. Maura tried to scream, but his boney hand covered her mouth. Within seconds he had a scalpel to her neck. Jane lounged forward, but as soon as she moved, he pressed the blade into Maura’s neck.

“No,” she sneered, “you stay right where you are.”

“Hoyt, don’t you hurt her!” Jane screamed. She clenched her fists. Her jaw tightened, “I’ll kill you!”

“Will you now?” He snickered.

Maura’s screams were muffled under his palm as he dug the scalpel deeper. Blood dripped from the wound. His grin widened as anger flickered in Jane’s eyes.

“There it is…” He said with a satisfied smile. “Unadulterated rage. That’s what I couldn’t find.”

Maura struggled against his grip. She withheld sobs if only to be able to breathe. She watched helplessly as Jane attempted to stand, her body weak from malnutrition.

“It’s so much more enjoyable this way.” He said joyfully. “Torturing you over and over just wasn’t the same. It wasn’t as … pleasurable.”

“You sick bastard!” Jane yelled, her nostrils flaring, her fists clenching.

When she stepped forward, he dragged the blade across Maura’s neck. More blood spilled from her neck, and Jane stopped.

“How quickly will she bleed out?” He cackled. “It’s up to you.”

Jane glanced into Maura’s eyes. The honey blond stared back pleadingly. She tried to scream through Hoyt’s palm, but he only gripped her face tighter, causing her jaw to ache. There was no way out of this. _I’m sorry,_ Maura screamed in her head, praying Jane could see it in her eyes, _I love you …_

But Jane looked away. Maura tried to follow the quick movement of her eyes.

“What will you do this time, Jane?” Hoyt smiled. “Scream her name? Lunge to catch her lifeless body? Will you beg? Will you cover your ears and close your eyes? None of them worked before.”

Jane’s eyes were on Maura’s now. She looked away. And then back again.

_She keeps looking down. Down at what?_ Maura noticed.

“This time I’m going to kill you.” Jane seethed, clenching her fist.

Maura peered down at Jane’s hand. She clenched her fist at her hip. _No, she’s grabbing something._ She lifted her clenched fist.

“Not before I enjoy myself with her.” Hoyt sneered.

“Don’t you touch her!” Jane screamed, making eye contact with Maura again, begging her to understand.

Suddenly, Maura understood. While still gripping tightly to Hoyt’s arm with one hand, she reached into her pocket for the tranquilizer. It might not sedate him, but it was sharp. She took a moment to calculate the right place. She glanced at Jane again, who nodded almost imperceptibly. Jane placed her hand on the surgical tray next to her as if to steady herself.

“Oh,” he chuckled, “I will—”

Maura thrust the hypodermic needle as hard as she could into Hoyt’s left hip, right into the femoral head. He howled in pain, dropping the scalpel to the floor instantly. As he reached for his hip, Maura dived to the floor. Jane flung the heavy, metallic surgical tray directly at him. It hit him in right in the temple, causing him to fall back.

Before Maura could even look up, Jane crossed the room, leaping on him. He fell to the floor with a thud. Her hands went to his throat immediately. He coughed and grabbed at her hands. Undeterred, she squeezed harder. It was only when he grabbed at her neck that he was able toss her off and roll over on top of her.

“Jane!” Maura cried as Hoyt began to choke her, grinning as he drained the life from her.

Suddenly, he let go, falling over as Maura thrashed him over the head with the surgical tray. Groaning, he rolled onto his back. Before he could recover, Jane was on top of him again. She held his his own bloody scalpel high above her head.

“I said don’t touch her!” Jane yelled, her hands coming down quickly, forcing the blade deep down into his chest. Blood spilled outward from his heart.

Maura gasped. She stared down at Hoyt’s lifeless body. Jane didn’t move.

Jane couldn’t breathe. There was utter silence. She waited for the lights to go dark, for the cackle to begin again, for the nightmare to reset. Nothing happened.

“Jane?” a soft voice came from behind her.

“He’s dead.” Jane didn’t know if it was a statement or a question. _Is this real?_ She wondered.

Maura reached for her arm. “He’s dead,” she confirmed. “We need to go now.”

Jane was pale, her eyes staring like a deer in the headlights. “Go?” she breathed, barely audible.

“We have to get out of here.” Maura said, slipping her hand into Jane’s. The brunette finally looked in her eyes—really looked. Tears poured from her eyes. Maura wished she had the time to hold her. “We have to go. _Now._ ”

Maura helped Jane to her feet. She was so weak, Maura had to practically carry her to the door. The only thing that had been holding her up was pure adrenaline. Now it was gone, and with it the ability of her body to compensate for the muscle loss.

“Maura?” Jane tried, but she shushed her.

“We have to get out of here.” Maura said, peeking outside the door. _If only I can figure out how,_ she thought frantically.

Xxx

“What do we do?” Frost demanded.

“There’s nothing we can do.” Korsak admitted.

“It’s got to be Hoyt.” Frost pleaded, “We have to do something.”

“What do you suggest we do?” Korsak argued.

“I don’t know,” Frost admitted. “Wait! What about the—”

“How would we even launch them?” Korsak questioned. “Besides, it’s a hospital for god’s sake!”

“We don’t have to actually hit anything. We just need the ward to be evacuated. We could drop them along the east gate.”

“We still have no way of launch—”

“We don’t have to! We can drop them.”

“Drop them?”

“Like the train job!” Frost smiled. “Fly low. They’re already in the cargo bay.”

“You left _30 kilograms_ of TNT sitting out in the cargo bay?!”

“Where else should I have put it?!”

“Frankly, nowhere on this god damn ship.”

“That shit was hard to come by!”

“For a _reason!_ ”

“Well,” Frost shrugged, “at least you’ll be rid of it now.”

When he jumped up, Korsak stopped him, “Just… don’t … don’t tell Angela.”

“I’m not stupid, Korsak!”

Xxx

Tommy ducked into a storage closet. Panting, he tried to catch his breath. The first ten minutes had almost been fun. Now he was starting to feel the pain in his lungs, and his legs. Tramping around half naked was doing no good to his feet. And he hadn’t run this much since his school days. Probably not since the last time he pulled this stunt.

He peered out the cracked door. A guard ran down the hall, right past the closet and dashed around the corner. Tommy stepped out into the hall, looking both ways.

“You!” a security officer shouted. “Stop!”

Tommy went to run, but another guard came running around the corner.

“Duck!” Frankie shouted.

Tommy dived to the floor before he even realized what was happening. A gun went spinning over his head. Tommy turned back to see the brunette guard get hit square in the forehead with the butt of a gun. Before Tommy could get up, the officer had hit the floor. He lay there in a daze.

Immediately, Frankie swooped down, grabbing his brother by the arm and twisting it behind his back.

“Ow!” Tommy yelled, “What the fuck Fr—”

“Shut up!” Frankie hollered, cuffing him roughly. “You’re under arrest!”

“Do you have to be so rough Fr—” Tommy complained.

Frankie twisted his arm harder, ignoring him. “You there!” He shouted at a couple of nurses looking on in horror, “See to him!” He gestured with a nod in the incapacitated guard’s direction.

The two women did as they were told as Frankie shoved his brother forward, “Get moving Brown Coat scum!”

“What’s going on here?” another security guard turned the corner, his gun pointed at the two of them.

“I’m arresting this traitorous piece of trash. What does it look like?” Frankie practically spat.

“I don’t know you …” the guard frowned, pointing his gun directly at Frankie. “What Ward are you assigned to?”

“East Ward. Hall 9.” Frankie growled. “And if you don’t lower your weapon, I’ll have the Warden on your ass.”

The guard faltered for a moment, looking uncertain. “The Warden?”

“Yes! Now, go get Hon!” Frankie commanded. “He’s going to have a field day with this one!”

“I—” he stuttered, “I don’t know where he is—”

“Well, you better find him now, shouldn’t you?” Frankie didn’t even wait for the officer to respond. Instead, he roughly turned Tommy and forced him to march down the hall.

As soon as they had walked out of earshot, Tommy pulled away from his brother. “What the fuck, Frankie?”

“What?” Frankie said, pushing him forward, but a bit more gently now. “I had to make it look real.”

“You enjoyed that didn’t you?” Tommy said, glaring at his brother.

“Just turn around.” Frankie said in a hushed voice. “We’re not out of the clear yet.”

[To be continued]


	26. The Rescue Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter got skipped. I fixed it now!

“What’re you doing?” Jane said, leaning on Maura as she typed at a computer console.

“Sending a message.” Maura muttered.

“How?” Jane said, looking around them anxiously. Hall 9 was still empty, but she didn’t imagine it would be for much longer. Even if the staff were told to ignore the moaning and screaming coming from the end of the hall, they still had to check on the other patients.

 _What other horrible things are they doing here?_ Jane wondered. She shook her head; she didn’t want to imagine how Hoyt had entertained himself with his other victims.

“No time to explain.” Maura responded, but Jane had already forgotten her question. Instead, she let Maura lead her wordlessly past the clerk’s desk. They looked down each hall of the intersection. They were all quiet, empty.

Suddenly, shouting sounded from the distance.

“What is that?” Jane muttered.

“My guess is that is your brothers.”

“Brothers?” She could recall their faces, but not their names. “What are they doing here?”

“They’re here to break you out. Just like I am.”

“Well, it won’t mean much if they get caught.”

“It won’t mean anything if _we_ get caught.” Maura said, pulling her into a wheelchair.

“What’s the plan?” Jane said, sitting reluctantly.

“Not sure…” Maura said, hesitating, “Kind of flying by the butt of my pants.”

Jane smiled, “You mean ‘seat of your pants?’”

Xxx

“’With Jane.’” Korsak read, he picked up the intercom mic, “Frost! She’s got her!”

Frost ran to the intercom on the wall by the entryway to the cargo bay. “Did she say anything else?”

“No,” came the staticky reply. “Wait… ‘Down.’”

“Down?”

“It just says ‘down’!” Korsak shouted back. “Or ‘south’… I don’t know. It’s your damn code!”

“She’s headed south.” Frost replied.

“What about Tommy and Frankie?” Giovanni interjected.

“There’s no way to know.” Frost said, looking uneasy.

“What if they’re headed right into our drop zone?”

“We have to hope they’re not. We do nothing and _none_ of them will make it out.”

Xxx

“You know, this stuff isn’t really made for this, right?” Giovanni said, delicately wrapping the dynamite into small bundles with fuses that were _way_ too short in his opinion. “We’re more likely to get our hands blown off than—”

“I know,” Frost interrupted, “just work quickly. We’ll be reaching the facility in a couple minutes.

“How low are we getting?” Vanni said nervously, “This shit could blow us out of the sky—”

“I did the math, okay?” Frost hurried him. “We’ll drop these bundles along the gates. They’ll create more sound than anything.”

“I’m not sure—”

“ETA 30 seconds!” Korsak came over the intercom.

“Quickly!” Frost hurried.

Xxx

“What was that?” Jane said.

Another explosion came from behind them. Maura looked back, but she didn’t dare stop.

“What the fuck?” Jane said, trying to look back as a third blast shattered windows down the hall about 100 meters, close to where they had been only two minutes before.

“I don’t know,” Maura said, picking up the pace to a jog as fire alarms started going off. “But whatever it is, it’s getting closer.” The halls became crowded with panicking patients, anxious doctors and nurses. A fourth explosion caused the lights to flicker.

Xxx

“What the hell was that?” Frankie almost yelled.

“Sounded like an explosion.” Tommy said, struggling to put on his pants without falling over.

They were standing just outside a maintenance entrance on the south side of the building. Tommy was trying to fit into his brother’s clothes. Frankie was searching through the jeep parked just outside the door.

“We need to get hell out of here,” he said, checking in the glove department for the keys. “Why doesn’t anyone keep their keys in the damn car?”

“Maybe for this exact reason,” Tommy said, finally dressed. He pointed to the security guard tied up and sitting against the jeep’s back wheel. “What about him?”

“I already checked when I came in,” Frankie said dismissively.

“Is that how he got that nasty gash on the back of his head?” Tommy eyed his brother.

He ignored him. “We’re going to have to trek it on foot.”

“On foot—?” Tommy stopped, raising his hands.

“Stop right there!”

“You!” Frankie said breathlessly.

“Hands up!” Doyle said, pointing a gun at both of them.

Xxx

“Stay calm.” An Alliance officer said loudly as he and several other officers guided the crowds into the main hall and out the north entrance. “This way.”

Jane and Maura were forced with dozens of others to file out the doors and into the cold night air. Lost in a sea of confusion, no one seemed to notice them, even in Jane’s dilapidated state and a poorly wrapped bandage over Maura’s neck.

They watched as maybe a hundred or more patients were filed out of the hospital. Alliance officers swarmed them. Security guards were checking through lists of patients and visitors. Doctors and nurses were checking on patients. The explosions had stopped, but the confusion was only beginning.

Xxx

“Sir!” two officers said as they caught up to Doyle.

He lowered his weapon, speaking in a whisper, “Don’t say a word.”

Doyle was dressed in an Alliance uniform. The two other officers seemed to be under his orders, but he wore no indications of rank. He watched Frankie out of the corner of his eye as he turned to bark instructions at the other officers.

“They’re not who we’re looking for.” Doyle ordered, “Get inside and help Hon with the evacuations.”

“But, Sir…” one hesitated, looking at the Rizzoli boys suspiciously.

“I said to go help Hon!” he shouted. Reluctantly, the two officers jogged off.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?” Frankie insisted.

“Saving your asses is what.” He said with agitation.

“Why?” Tommy and Frankie said together.

He tossed Frankie a set of keys, gesturing to the jeep. “Just get the hell out of here.”

Tommy climbed into the jeep, but Frankie didn’t move. “Why would you risk exposure to help us?” he frowned.

“For Maura,” he said simply. “I must protect her. _You_ must protect her.”

“What do you mean?”

“There is no time. Just tell her … tell her I didn’t know about Hoyt. He went over my head.”

“Frankie!” Tommy called from the passenger seat. “We need to go!”

“Tell her I would do _anything_ to protect her.”

“Except tell her the truth.”

“Frankie!”

He turned and jumped into the vehicle. They were speeding off down a service road towards the south gate when a gunshot rang out behind them.

“What the fuck?” Tommy said, turning around.

In the rearview mirror Frankie saw the bound security guard fall to the ground.

Xxx

“We need to get out of here while we can.” Jane said under her breath.

“How?” Maura whispered, “It’s not like we can just walk out of here.”

“No,” Jane said, “we’re definitely going to have to run.”

“Jane you’re in no condition to—” she stopped when she noticed what Jane was pointing to.

Jane was already on her feet pulling Maura by the hand. As soon as they broke from the crowd, they bolted, running as fast as they could. The sound of engines drowned out the shouts of on lookers. The cargo bay door hung open, still lowering. The Serenity hovered over the air, still moving quickly, struggling to keep level.

Jane ran with all of her might. Her lungs ached, her legs were numb, she had no idea how she was even upright, no less running the 200 meters across the concrete surface in bare feet. She pulled Maura’s hand, refusing to let go, refusing to give up.

“Come on Jane!” Frost shouted from the cargo bay door. “Maura!”

They were within a few meters. Jane felt as if a spear was piercing her diaphragm. She could feel nothing else in her body. Within a meter of the ramp she jumped.

Maura leapt forward, landing on steel.

Jane’s feet slipped out from under her. She fell forward.

xxx

“Do you think he meant it?” Tommy said as Frankie charged up the shuttle’s engines.

“Do I think he meant what?” Frankie said distractedly.

“That he didn’t know.” Tommy said. “That he’s not involved with Hoyt?”

“I don’t know,” Frankie said, preparing for launch, “but I certainly intend to find out.”

“How?”

“Let’s just worry about getting off this rock first.”

As the shuttle lifted above the trees, the chaos that was the hospital came into view. Groups of evacuees huddled at the south, north and west entrances.

“Woah,” Tommy said breathlessly, spotting four small craters along the east side of the hospital, “that explains the explosions.”

“Did they use _all_ of the dynamite?” Frankie said, aghast.

“Shit.” Tommy exclaimed.

They had swung around towards the East Wing where they had left Maura. “Do you see them?”

“They were probably evacuated with all the others. Woah—”

“What?!”

Tommy pointed to a fleet of gunships landing near the east side of the building. Alliance officers were loading groups of prisoners onto transport ships directly from the east side of the building.

“You see any markings on those?” Tommy muttered.

“No,” Frankie said, “and I don’t see gunships protecting anyone else.”

“Could it be the Hands of Blue?”

“We don’t have time to sit around and find out.”

With that they changed course and sped off towards Shiva.

xxx

“Jane!” Maura screamed as the ship lurched upward over the trees.

Maura grasped desperately to Jane’s hand as she struggled to grip the cargo ramp. Heart beating dangerously fast, unable to breathe, her feet dangling over 10 meters off the ground, Jane had nothing else to hold on to. The cargo ramp was lifting slowly, but she was slipping.

Desperately, Maura grasped Jane’s hand with both of her own, “Jane! Hold on!”

“Maura!” Jane cried.

“No, you don’t!” Giovanni hollered grabbing at Jane’s other arm yanking her up.

He let Maura carry her into the cargo bay, seeing as she had pulled her into arms and wouldn’t let go. Frost closed the cargo bay airlock doors as the two women hobbled into the ship. They all let out a sigh of relief as they were locked safely inside the ship.

“Jane.” Maura cried, looking up at her, but she couldn’t think of what to say. She had spent almost five months waiting for the moment she would hold Jane in her arms.

“I’m—” Jane huffed, her lungs still desperately gulping for air, “I’m okay.”

Maura looked up at her with angry tears, “You better not do that again!”

“What?” Jane panted. “ _Trip_?”

“Running off to save the day!” Maura said, gripping her at the shoulders. “ _Leaving_ me.”

Jane stared into Maura’s teary hazel eyes. Details were still fuzzy, but the ache in Jane’s heart told her that she had caused those tears. She gently wiped them from Maura’s cheek with her thumbs.

“I’m sorry,” Jane whispered.

She kissed her softly. Only a chaste kiss. That is until Maura tugged on her neck and kissed her deeper.

“Oh.”

Jane broke the kiss, dropping her hands from Maura’s face. Dizzy, she stepped back a bit. She blinked at Maura as a wide smile spread across her face. Then she noticed the two men standing nearby.

“ _That’s_ what you meant!” Giovanni said as he finally put two and two together.

Jane looked at him inquisitively, “I know you…”

“Yeah,” he laughed, “it’s me, Vanni!”

“You okay?” Frost asked.

Jane felt anxious and suddenly very tired. Her head was a clouded mess of indescribable images, feelings. She knew that she knew them, but she couldn’t call the memories forward. She looked at Maura with desperation.

“It’s okay,” Maura nodded, “you just need some rest.”

Angela came running into the cargo bay before they could get very far, “Janey!”

Jane flinched.

She stopped within arm’s reach, “Janey?”

“Angela,” Maura tried to explain, “she’s … we need to get her to the infirmary right away.”

“Maura!” Angela cried, “Your neck.”

“I’m fine,” Maura said, “the bleeding has stopped. Just get me some fresh bandages.”

Angela didn’t move. She just stared at Jane, who had looked at her as if a stranger. She swallowed back tears.

“Angela?” Maura said, helping Jane forward, “we’ll also need an I.V., nutritional supplements, saline …”

“It’s okay, Ma.” Jane smiled. “Maura will help me.”

Xxx

“Serenity, you read me?”

“Frankie!” Korsak practically hollered into the radio. “Is that you?”

“Requesting permission to dock.” He replied in an affirmative tone.

“And Tommy?”

“Mostly intact.”

“And in need of a change of clothes,” Tommy interrupted.

“Permission to dock granted,” Korsak laughed, “but I’m not your tailor.”

[To be continued]


	27. How Right This Feels

The next day, Jane awoke slowly. She didn’t remember falling asleep, nor did she recall any dreams. Her whole body ached, and she felt weak. She was in a strange room, sitting on a hospital bed.

She suddenly sat up. “No!” She screamed, trying to pull the I.V. from her arm.

“Jane!” Maura said, grasping her hands quickly, “You’re safe. You’re on the Serenity. In the infirmary.”

Jane’s soaring heartrate started to slow as she looked into Maura’s eyes. “Safe?” Jane said, trying to control her breathing.

Maura squeezed her hand, sitting down in the chair next to her bed. “Yes.”

Sitting back, Jane started to breathe more calmly. She looked around the room. Unlike the room she had expected, this one was cluttered. There were cabinets lining the walls, filled with medical supplies and equipment. There were two beds, the one she was laying in and one folded up in the corner. There was a mess on the counter to her right. Bandages, syringes, and cloths were strewn around the sink.

She looked at Maura, whose eyes were closed, and her head bent. Jane could tell she was trying not to drift off.

“That chair isn’t really made for lounging.” Jane said softly. “Doesn’t it belong in the canteen?”

Maura opened her eyes sleepily, “I’m fine.”

“I seem to remember you not being able to lie.” Jane smiled, “Did that change?”

Maura smiled back, “No. I’m just fine … relative to you.”

“God, I feel like I got run over by a train.” Jane groaned.

Maura stood, checking Jane’s I.V. “You would certainly not have survived _that._ ”

Jane grabbed Maura’s hand, smiling, “Little Miss Literal.”

The honey blond grinned back, “I thought you liked when I do that?”

“What gave you that idea?” Jane laughed.

“The way you smirk at me.”

“I do _not_ smirk.”

“You do. And in the right context your pupils dilate.”

“What does that mean, huh?”

“It’s generally a sign of sexual arousal.”

Jane blushed, a vivid memory coming to her. Her arms around Maura, her hands around Maura’s stomach. The smell of her perfume and her hair. She looked up into Maura’s beautiful green eyes in wonder. How could someone so beautiful look at her that way? As if she was the most precious thing in the Verse.

“Am I interrupting something?” Korsak said, knocking on the door.

“Korsak!” Jane said joyfully.

He looked shocked.

“You remember him?” Maura said excitedly.

“Why wouldn’t I remember him?” Jane laughed. “He’s been around forever. He’s a dinosaur.”

Korsak chuckled, approaching her bed, “Well, now you just sound like Frost.”

“I’m just kidding,” Jane said, patting him on the arm. “Frost’s the one that _means_ it.”

“Hey!” Frost said from the doorway.

“Hey, partner,” Jane nodded.

Soon they were joined by Tommy, Frankie, and Angela.

“A Rizzoli family reunion!” Tommy hollered.

“Tommy.” Maura tried.

“It’s okay, Maura.” Jane smiled. “It’s good to have the whole team back together.”

“How are you feeling Janey?” Angela said cautiously.

“I’m okay, Ma.” Jane said, reaching her hand out. Angela resisted tackling her in a hug, instead opting to wrapping her arms around her head and kissing Jane’s hair.

“My baby’s back,” Angela cried.

“Okay, Ma.” Jane said, trying to free herself.

“Jane should really get some rest.” Maura said, finally freeing Jane of her mother’s grip.

“Yeah,” Frankie laughed, “gotta heal up so we have our Captain back.”

“I missed you too Frankie.” Jane smiled, looking around the room. “I missed all of you … Wait… if you’re all here, who’s flying the ship?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tommy shrugged, “Vanni’s got the helm.”

“You let _Giovanni_ fly my ship?!” Jane gawked.

“What?” Frost laughed, “He’s almost as good as Maura.”

“You flew Serenity?” Jane gasped, staring at Maura.

“What can I say,” Maura winked, “you were a good teacher.”

Jane blushed, but no one seemed to notice. Instead, everyone tried to talk all at once, assaulting her with questions.

“How are you feeling?” Her mother said worriedly.

“I feel like hell—”

“How’d you do it?” Tommy asked excitedly.

“Do what?” Jane tried.

“Outrun the Alliance? Get to the shuttle?”

“What happened to those two you chased down?” Frankie added quickly.

“Guys!” Maura interrupted, a bit more agitated than anyone would expect. She smiled apologetically, “Jane needs rest. You can berate her with questions after she recovers.”

“I’d rather you don’t at all,” Jane laughed.

Frost and Korsak slipped away. They knew when Jane needed the space, besides they had plans to make. The Serenity crew was on the run again and this time they would need to hide on the very outskirts of the system just to escape the Alliance’s reach.

The Rizzoli’s ignored Maura’s pleas at first. The worst offender was Angela. She hovered at Jane’s shoulder, grasping her hand tightly, looking as if she would break out crying at any time. Tommy looked bright-eyed and happy. He would never admit it, but he adored his big sister. It was like he got one of his favorite people back. Frankie kind of stood off a bit. He respected Maura’s request, but he also feared his mother’s response if he were to slip away. She always said he cared more about himself, only because he didn’t like being in Jane’s shadow. It didn’t help that no one seemed to care about what he had risked going into that hospital. What he had done to save his sister.

“Ma,” Jane finally said, looking up at her mother, “I’m really tired.”

“Okay…” she said, letting go of Jane’s hand reluctantly. “You get some rest. We’ll bring you dinner later.”

Jane smiled and nodded, “Thanks Ma.” The Rizzolis finally filed out of the infirmary, leaving Jane and Maura alone.

Maura was replacing Jane’s I.V. drip. “You don’t know how to slow down, do you?” Jane said, reaching for her hand.

“I’m fine,” Maura smiled softly, turning to give Jane her hands.

Jane interlaced her fingers with Maura’s. _Strange_ , Jane thought, _how right this feels._ She looked up lovingly into Maura’s hazel eyes. The honey blond smiled back at her.

“You need rest,” Jane stated.

“So do you.” Maura replied, lost in Jane’s eyes.

“I’ll be fine,” Jane smirked, “I’ve got the best doctor in the Verse.”

Maura smirked back, “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

Jane waggled her eyebrows, “Are you sure?”

Maura laughed. Jane had a way of doing that, taking a serious situation and making light of it. Taking an exhausted feeling and making it into a lighthearted joke.

“But really, Maura,” Jane said, growing serious, “you need to take care of yourself. Have you even been to sleep?”

Maura’s smile disappeared. She gripped Jane’s hands tightly. “Honestly?” Maura whispered, “I’ve barely slept since you went away.”

“Oh, Maura,” Jane said, bringing her hand to Maura’s cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too.” Maura said, her eyes growing wet. _No,_ she thought, _I can’t cry. I’ve cried so much since then._

“None of this was your fault.” Jane said, her fingers in Maura’s hair. “If anything, this is my fault. I knew what I was doing when I flew off that day.”

Maura frowned, “How could you have known what Hoyt was up to?”

Jane looked at the bandage on Maura’s neck. “He’s been looking for me. Ever since I escaped him the first time…”

When Jane didn’t explain, Maura said, “How _did_ you escape? I thought no one had ever escaped him before.”

“I fought him.” Jane said, her brow furrowing as she tried to recall the details, but her mind was still foggy with his tricks. Still, if the experience had taught her anything, it was that Hoyt didn’t do anything without a purpose. “He let me go.”

“What?” Maura gasped. “Why would he let you go?”

“How much do you know about his M.O.?”

“He takes couples.” Maura said, gulping, recalling the many cases she had looked over. “He torchers one while…”

Jane simply nodded. “I surprised him. I had tracked him down. I tried to take him in alive.

“But Hoyt was too fast. I thought I had him, but—he overpowered me.” Jane continued, her voice cracking as the memories returned. “He had me—on the ground. He could have killed me—he had a scalpel at my neck. Instead, he—”

Jane started to message her palms nervously.

“It’s okay, Jane,” Maura said softly, “you don’t have to—”

“No,” Jane shook her head, “I want to. I _need_ to.”

Maura nodded, smiling sympathetically.

“He,” she started, “he pinned me by the hands—with his scalpels. I thought he was going to leave me there to die. But he—he leaned over to whisper in my ear.”

Maura waited patiently as Jane struggled to continue. Putting her hands in Jane’s seemed to help. She fidgeted less. Jane’s eyes settled on hers.

“He said, ‘I’ll take what you love the most. I’ll take her. I’ll take her from you, and I’ll make you watch.’”

“Her?” Maura frowned.

“I didn’t know who he was talking about at first.” Jane said. “I didn’t understand until much later.”

“Understand?”

“There was a friend of mine, from before the war. We were barely out of school, but we were close. When I returned, she had gotten married. I was so upset. I didn’t understand why.”

Maura gave her a sympathetic smile.

Jane tried not to look into Maura’s eyes again. She was worried she might cry—might be unable to finally voice what had happened. “He had her picture,” Jane admitted. “He knew all about me before I had even found him.

“He told me that he would track her down. That he would enjoy killing her. That he would make me watch. He told me he would wait as long as he had to—he said it was better that way.

“I thought I had overpowered him. He was injured—I thought fatally injured—but I found out later that he was still haunting the border planets. His bounty grew as he racked up more victims. I went to find her, Susanna, to warn her, but she wouldn’t listen. Instead, I went off the grid.

“Korsak, Frost, and I went after other bounties for a while, but I eventually went on his trail again. I couldn’t get his words out of my head. They had been haunting me ever since. But he never touched Susanna. After years passed, I started to wonder if he had just been messing with my head.”

Maura squeezed Jane’s hand. She smiled wordlessly, wishing she could take away Jane’s pain, her fear.

“But then I met you,” Jane said, tears slipping from her eyes, “and I realized…” She still couldn’t say it, no matter how hard she tried. He was gone, but the fear remained. Instead she said, “I realized he was talking about you. He knew there would be someone, eventually. Someone he could take from me.

“I refused to believe it at first. I thought that I could pretend… but then … I couldn’t turn off my feelings for you…”

Maura sighed, feeling an ache in her chest for the pain in Jane’s eyes. She wiped tears from the brunette’s cheeks. Leaning down, she pressed her lips against Jane’s forehead.

“I’m so sorry…” Jane whispered.

“No,” Maura said, lifting Jane’s chin, “this isn’t your fault.”

Softly and slowly Maura kissed her. The salty taste of tears was on her lips. Maura wished she could kiss them away. She ran her fingers into Jane’s hair, pulling her closer. Jane sighed through her nose, moaning softly as Maura gently sucked on her lower lip.

“How’s the Captain do—”

Jane sat back instantly. Maura straightened, feeling dizzy.

“Oh,” Giovanni laughed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, “Sorry to interrupt. I just… I was wondering how you were feeling.”

Jane blinked, still dazed by the lingering feel of Maura’s kiss on her lips.

“I mean…” Giovanni smirked, “you don’t have to stop if you don’t wanna…”

Jane grimaced, “Really Vanni?”

“What?” he shrugged. “Jus’ saying.”

“Gross,” Jane groaned.

“So,” he said, raising his brow, “it this the _real_ reason you weren’t into me?”

Jane sighed. _How do I tell the man he’s just not appealing?_ But she decided to be kind, to lie just a little. He smiled when she gave him a nod.

“And Maura?” He asked, seeming more disappointed this time.

“Oh,” Maura replied, “I mean… you’re very appeasing _physically_ speaking.”

Jane coughed. She tried to hint for Maura to take it easy on him, but she didn’t catch on.

“And I’m sure you’re a great lover, but—”

“You’re not into men?”

“Oh, no.” Maura said, “I am sexually attracted to men as well.”

He raised a brow.

“Just not you.”

“Ouch.” Jane winced.

Maura turned towards Jane worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

Jane tried not to laugh, pointing at Giovanni, “You just crushed the poor man’s ego.”

“What?” Maura said, looking cluelessly between the two of them.

“Nah,” Giovanni said, shrugging it off. “I’m okay.” He waved, “I’ll just go … check on the … the engines now.”

As soon as Giovanni was out of earshot, Jane broke out laughing. “Maur, that poor man! Look what you did.”

“I’m not very tactful,” Maura said apologetically.

“No joke!” Jane smiled.

They were quiet for a while, just looking at each other. _Man, I missed you so much._ Jane thought. She felt as if it had been years since she last laughed.

“You should really get some rest, Maur,” Jane said softly.

Maura smiled at her. She knew Jane was right, but she didn’t want to leave her. She knew it was irrational, but she worried that Jane would leave her again. She worried that she would wake up alone like she had for months.

“I know…” Maura whispered, not moving.

Jane took Maura’s hand in hers, “I don’t want you to leave either.”

“I’ll have your mother come sit with you.”

“Oh god,” Jane groaned. “Please don’t.”

“I don’t want you to wake up alone.” Maura said softly.

“Fine.” Jane sighed, “But only if you promise to go right to your shuttle and go to sleep.”

Maura nodded. She didn’t know how well she would sleep, but she could feel the exhaustion starting to overwhelm her.

Jane kissed Maura’s hand, her eyes warm and loving. Maura smiled and kissed her on the forehead, “Goodnight.”

Xxx

Angela brought Jane dinner a couple hours later. Tommy and Frost came in and chatted for a while. Jane could tell they wanted to talk about what went down at the hospital the other night, but Angela kept giving them threatening looks. In the end, Jane was actually thankful that her mother was there. And after the guys had left and she had drifted off to sleep, Jane was thankful to see a familiar face when she awoke suddenly.

At least this time she had not screamed. Instead she awoke breathing quickly, a panicky feeling constricting her chest. She struggled to see in the dimmed light, but she started to breathe easier when she saw her mother asleep in the chair next to her. Still, her heart would not stop racing no matter how much she focused on her breathing.

Quietly, she sat up, rubbing her palms. A chill ran down her spine as her mind flashed with the images of his blade across her neck. The tears in her eyes. The blood trickling down her neck.

She knew that Maura would be mad with her, but she did it anyway. Carefully, she pulled the I.V. from her arm. She hissed at the sharp pain, freezing when her mother stirred in her sleep. As soon as Angela settled again, Jane slipped from her bed. She grabbed some gauze and tape on the way out, nearly running into Frankie as she came out the door.

“What are you doing out—”

“Shh!” Jane whispered harshly.

“Where are you going?” Frankie murmured.

Jane gave him a look. Wasn’t it obvious?

“She’s going to be pissed.”

“Who, Maura?”

“No, Ma.” Frankie retorted. “You just disappearing again.”

“I’m not disappearing. I’ll be like 20 meters away.”

“You know she won’t see it that way.”

“So just cover for me,” Jane said, leaving without another word.

“Cover for you?” Frankie whispered loudly. “Cover _how_?”

Xxx

Jane slipped into Maura's bedroom quietly. She didn’t want to wake her, but she didn’t want to startle her either.

“Maura?” Jane whispered, slipping into the bed behind her.

“Hm?” Maura muttered sleepily.

Jane knew it made her seem needy, but she needed Maura in her arms. She needed to feel her warmth against her. She needed to feel her breathing, know she was okay, that he had not gotten her. That she wouldn’t wake up to find herself in that room again.

“Shh…” Jane said, wrapping her arm around Maura, pulling her close, “I just…”

Maura tried to turn around, but Jane tugged her tighter, kissing her shoulder.

“You should be in the infirmary,” Maura whispered, finding it difficult to concentrate with the haze of sleep in her head and Jane’s warm body pressed against her back.

“What’s there that I can’t get here?” Jane muttered, growing sleepy as Maura’s warmth seeped into her.

“Intravenous nutritional supplements…” Maura mumbled.

“I ate dinner,” Jane said, intertwining her legs with Maura’s.

Maura did not respond, having already fallen asleep. Jane pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her neck.

And under her breath, Jane finally uttered the words, “I love you.”

[To be continued]


	28. I Know Who You Are

Maura awoke the next morning to Jane’s head on her shoulder. She only vaguely remembered the brunette slipping in the night before, but she was only a little miffed that she had done so. Jane’s body desperately needed the proper care to ensure that she would recover her strength. However, the smell of Jane’s hair and the warmth of her arm over her chest was hard to argue with.

She didn’t want to disturb Jane, but her mind began to make a list of all the things she needed to get done that day. Still, Jane was especially beautiful when asleep. Maura tucked the hair behind Jane’s ear as she studied the peaceful stillness of her face and couldn’t help but smile.

“Mmm?” Jane mumbled as she stirred. For the first time in a very long time Jane awoke without her heart and mind racing. She blinked and smiled as she saw Maura looking at her lovingly. How could anyone look at me like that? Jane thought. Me?

“Good morning.” Maura whispered.

“You’re not mad?” Jane smiled, lifting her head.

“I didn’t say that.” Maura tried to frown, but it was so hard with Jane smiling at her with those big brown eyes.

“You’re not going to kick me out of bed, are you?” Jane pouted.

“I have things to get done,” Maura almost pleaded. She could tell that Jane was going to be very hard to resist.

“What about you?” Jane said, suddenly serious. “You need to take care of yourself.”

“I’m—”

“Fine. I know,” Jane stopped her, “but are you, really?”

Jane’s fingers were at Maura’s neck, on the bandage there. She searched Maura’s eyes, not knowing what question to ask. Was Maura scared too? Did she have flashbacks, disturbing dreams?  
“It’s not as bad as it might have looked,” Maura whispered, her hand on Jane’s, “but it will scar.”

“I’m sorry,” Jane said, breaking her gaze. “I wish I could have stopped him.”

“You did, Jane,” Maura said, playing with Jane’s hair. 

“Not before he touched you,” Jane said apologetically. “Not before he hurt you.”

“He’s gone now, Jane. He can’t hurt anyone anymore. You made sure he couldn’t.”

Jane paused, her russet eyes considering Maura for silent moment. Then, quite suddenly, she crawled atop the honey blond. Staring into Maura’s hazel eyes, she whispered a promise, “No one is ever going to hurt you again.”

Maura pulled Jane down in a gentle kiss. Jane melted into it, her hands slipping into Maura’s silky hair. Sighing through her nose, Jane pressed against her body, yearning to be closer. The kiss quickly grew passionate as Maura began suck greedily on Jane’s lower lip. Electricity shot through Jane’s body as Maura slipped her hands into her hair. She felt drunk with need as she spread kisses across Maura’s jawline and down her neck. A soft moan slipped from the honey blonde’s lips when Jane reached her pulse point, kissing and sucking as she pleased, enjoying every sound she could elicit from her. Shifting forward the brunette pressed her thigh between Maura’s legs. A breathy moan egged Jane on. Pressing harder, Maura began to rock her hips.

“Jane…” Maura sighed in her ear. 

The sounds Maura made as she touched her set Jane on fire. She had to taste more of her, touch more of her. She slowly spread kisses down Maura’s chest, pulling away her silk gown as she did so. Jane palmed Maura’s breast as she moved wet kisses down the other. 

Maura gripped tightly at Jane’s neck, pulling her closer and arching her back. Jane pressed her thigh more firmly between Maura’s spread legs. Jane’s jaw slackened as she felt Maura’s arousal there. She arched forward as Maura started bucking her hips. Groans escaped Jane both their lips. 

“You’re not wearing underwear,” Jane huffed.

“I normally sleep nude—” Maura tried, interrupted by Jane taking her pert nipple into her mouth.

Moisture pooled between Jane’s legs as every sound, every movement, every sensation drove her wild. She needed to taste more, touch more. Never had she felt such pure desire, their heavy breathing making her need ever stronger. 

Moving her mouth to Maura’s other breast, Jane reached her left hand down. Maura’s belly twitched expectantly as Jane pressed slowly downward, sneaking closer to the patch of hair between Maura’s legs. Jane was itching to touch her, but moved as leisurely as she could possibly stand.

“Jane!” A shout came from behind them.

She leapt off Maura, “Shit.”

The two quickly sat up, Maura quickly pulling the sheets over herself.

“Jane Clementine Rizzoli!” Angela shouted as she stormed into Maura’s bedroom. She was absolutely red with rage. She either didn’t notice or didn’t care that the two of them were blushing profusely and scrambling to cover themselves.

“Angela—” Maura tried.

“Ma!” Frankie shouted after his mother. He mistakenly followed her a bit too far and threw his hands up to shield his eyes. “Ma! I told you she’s fine.”

“Is this what you call covering for me?” Jane shouted at her brother, who had turned bright red and spun around to face the door.

“Don’t you make this about your brother!” Angela yelled.

“Yeah!” Frankie said over his shoulder.

Angela turned on her eldest son, “Oh don’t you think for one second that you’re not in trouble too!”

“Ma!” Jane and Frankie yelled simultaneously. 

“I wake up and you’re gone!” Angela continued heatedly. “Just gone. What am I supposed to think?”

“Ma,” Jane tried, pointing accusingly, “Frankie was supposed to tell you where I was.” 

“She was asleep. I didn’t want to wake her,” Frankie complained, “and then … well, I had to use the bathroom!”

“Ma!” Jane groaned. “See, I’m fine!”

Angela looked as if she was going to shout some more, but she stopped. She clenched her jaw and breathed audibly through her nose. She showed no sympathy for their current state of undress. 

Then she looked at Maura.

“Don’t you dare, Ma!” Jane threatened, diving in front of Maura to shield her from her mother’s characteristic look of disappointment, “She had nothing to do with—”

“I think she had a little to do with it,” her brother laughed.

“Shut-up!” Angela and Jane shouted together.

“Ma,” Jane pleaded, “I’m fine. I promise.”

Maura stood, tying the strap of her silk gown around her waist, “Angela, while I agree that Jane should have stayed in the infirmary, what she really needs is rest, and she can—”

“It didn’t look like she was getting much rest—”

Jane chucked a pillow at her brother’s head, “Fuck off, Frankie!”

“As I was saying,” Maura said in a harsh tone as Frankie retreated, “Jane needs rest. And, frankly, she’s an adult who can make her own decisions. So … I would really appreciate it if you would leave my shuttle right now.”

Angela just blinked at Maura, aghast. She couldn’t think of what to say. She wanted to argue, but she didn’t have much of a defense. Instead, she gave them both an insulted look and then turned on her heel and stormed out the door.

Maura closed and locked it behind her, “I really shouldn’t leave that open all the time.”

Jane simply stared at her. Maura wasn’t exactly timid, but she had never spoken to her mother that way. “Are you okay?”

“No…” Maura said anxiously, immediately regretting her tone. “Was I too severe?”

“No,” Jane shook her head, crossing the room to pull Maura close, “she kind of has a tendency to barge in uninvited.”

“I just…” Maura said uneasily. “I know she was just worried about you… and you should really be resting …”

“But?” Jane smirked, her hands at Maura’s hips.

“I’m really aroused,” Maura said, practically pouting, “and it’s made me rather irritable.” 

“Really?” Jane grinned, pressing Maura against the wall.

Maura nodded wordlessly, biting her lip. Her hazel eyes darted to Jane’s lips. The brunette leaned down, pressing her to the wall with passionate kiss.

“Jane!” came a staticky sound.

“God damn it!” Jane cursed, banging her hand on the wall. “What now, Korsak?”

“I need to see you immediately,” Korsak said over the intercom.

“Can’t this wait?” Jane hollered back, her eyes on Maura’s swollen lips.

“Sorry Captain,” Korsak responded, “it can’t.”

Xxx

“What is it that is so damn urgent?” Jane grunted as she stormed onto the bridge two minutes later. She had quickly jumped into a spare pair of jeans and wrinkled white button-up shirt, but without her lucky boots, she felt practically naked, and Maura’s spare pair of flats did not fit at all. She was putting her wild raven hair in a low ponytail as she looked disgruntledly at Korsak and Frost.

“It’s a news blast.” Frost said, pointing to the dusty, cracked video screen near the helm. “It’s being broadcast all over the system as far as we can tell.”

“A news blast?” Jane frowned. “From the Alliance?”

Korsak nodded, “It’s on all frequencies.”

Jane peered down at the screen. “I can’t see anything…” she squinted at the fuzzy mess of colors and shapes.

“We don’t really have video capability.” Frost apologized, but he turned up the volume.

“REPEAT,” the announcer stated in an urgent tone, “This group of individuals should be considered armed and extremely dangerous. If they are spotted, do NOT engage. Alert local authorities immediately.”

“Who are they talking about?” Jane asked.

“The terrorist group was last spotted leaving Ariopolis’ lunar space two days ago at approximately 22:30 hours local time. If you have any information about the whereabouts of these dangerous individuals, please contact the Ministry of Intelligence or an Alliance outpost immediately.”

Suddenly, the feed went silent, the screen black. Korsak and Frost looked at her expectantly.

“It’s been repeating for the past 10 minutes,” Frost said.

“And?” Jane said, confused.

“They described a Firefly-class starship escaping an Alliance Medical facility on Ariopolis!” Korsak said, as if it were obvious. Of course, he had been listening to the announcement on repeat the entire time.

Jane’s face went pale. Her heart stopped, “Did he say terrorists?!”

“They even had basic descriptions of you, Maura, Tommy and Frankie!” Frost exclaimed.

“Shit.” Jane said, trying to think instead of panic. She massaged her palms as she tried to come up with a plan. Shit, what the fuck do we do? She thought, coming up completely blank. She looked up at her two partners who watched her expectantly. This was the point where Jane would come up with a brilliant plan. 

“What do we do, Captain?” Frost said anxiously.

“I—” Jane tried. Nothing. Her mind was a blank—a blank except for the pounding panic in her chest. Her heart was beating too quickly. I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe.

“Get Maura,” Korsak ordered Frost.

“Why?” Frost tried.

“Just go. NOW!” he shouted.

Jane jumped. Her back to the wall, she slid down to the floor. Everything around her disappeared. There was nothing but the darkness. Nothing but his cackling voice. It seemed to go on forever. 

“Jane?” a soft voice called her back. “Can you hear me?”

A hand touched her arm. She knew there were sounds around her. People were standing close, but all she could think about was her racing heart. She was frozen in place.

“Breathe with me okay?”

Jane nodded; she wasn’t sure why. Then she started to feel her heart settle. She was breathing more steadily now. She could concentrate on Maura’s voice now.

“In slowly … out slowly,” Maura said.

“Maura?” Jane said, looking up at her.

Her warm smile finally brought Jane back. The brunette was sitting on the floor. Korsak, Frost, and Tommy were standing behind Maura, who was kneeling near her. Jane could hear her mother arguing with Frankie outside the door.

“What—” Jane started, but the embarrassment hit her as she realized what must have happened.

“It’s okay,” Maura said, touching her shoulder, “you just need rest, Jane. In your condition, a panic—”

“No!” Jane said, jumping to her feet.

“It’s okay, Jane—” Maura tried.

Jane didn’t listen, she pushed past the others. Suddenly filled with so much rage and shame, she could think of nothing else but getting away. Jane stormed out of the bridge, running into Frankie holding back her mother. She pushed past the two of them angrily, ignoring her mother’s questions.

Maura turned to Korsak angrily, “What happened?”

Frost interjected, “There was a news blast. We had to tell her about what the Alliance was saying about—”

“We shouldn’t have pushed her so quickly.” Korsak said mournfully, suddenly realizing how stupid they’d been. “She might be the Captain, but that doesn’t mean we should have put this on her.”

“We only told her about—” Frost tried.

“Do you have any idea what he did to her in there?!” Maura interrupted. “She didn’t even recognize me when I found her. He tortured her! He tortured her until she didn’t even remember anything else!”

“I’m sorry,” Frost said, throwing up his arms, “I didn’t know—”

“No one knows!” Maura cried. “No one knows how long it was for her in there. The unconscious mind has no sense of time. It could have been months, years to her!”

“But why did she …?” Tommy tried.

“Because she can’t remember …” Korsak realized. “She’s pretending very well, but it’s barely been two days.”

“She doesn’t remember … us?” Angela said, looking heartbroken.

Maura shook her head, “No, it’s not that she doesn’t know us. It’s … like when you know you know a word, but you can’t remember what it is. The pieces are missing—the connections are crossed. It’s called post-traumatic amnesia. It likely occurred because of both physical and psychological trauma to her brain.”

Angela looked teary-eyed. “Will she be okay? Will her memories come back?”

“There’s no way to know for certain,” Maura admitted, “but some memories seem to have come back.”

“So, what was the panic attack about?” Frost asked.

Maura tried to control the anger that was bubbling up again. They might have acted ignorantly, but they hadn’t intended to cause Jane any harm. She took a deep breath, “My guess is that whatever you told her about required her to come up with a plan very quickly, but she couldn’t sort her thoughts out. She couldn’t get her brain to work the way it used to.”

“But why would that make her—” Tommy started.

“Because she suddenly couldn’t do the one thing that makes her who she is…” Maura shook her head.

“Save the day.” Korsak sighed.

Xxx

“Of all the places, I didn’t think I’d find you here.” Maura said as she descended the ladder into Jane’s bunk.

“Why not?” Jane frowned. She stood in the middle of her bunk, looking around aimlessly.

“Because I can’t remember the last time you’ve been in here.” Maura said, approaching Jane cautiously. She wanted to give Jane her space if she needed it, but she wasn’t sure Jane even knew what she needed.

“No wonder it’s empty.” Jane said, looking at the bare bed and empty shelves.

“Actually,” Maura explained, “that’s because a lot of it was confiscated or pawned off.”

“You sold my stuff?” Jane said, looking insulted.

“No,” Maura said softly, “the Alliance did. I’m guessing you haven’t had much time to check the ship. We’re flying with just the bones.”

Jane’s eyes rolled as she smirked, “You mean with just the bare bones.”

“See,” Maura smiled, her hand on Jane’s cheek, “you’re still in there.”

Jane grasped at Maura’s hand on her face. She swallowed, a feeling of fear threatening to set in, “I don’t know if I know who I am anymore.”

“I know who you are.” Maura smiled sweetly.

“Yeah?” Jane said, pulling Maura closer.

“You’re the beautiful, brilliant, brave Captain that I love.” Maura whispered, peering up into Jane’s shimmering brown eyes.

Jane smiled brightly, breaking their gaze to lean down and kiss Maura sweetly, deeply, freely. 

[To be continued]


	29. How Hard Can It Be?

“You’re the beautiful, brilliant, brave Captain that I love.”

Jane’s heart swelled with joy at Maura’s whispered words. She gazed down into those gorgeous green eyes and saw truth there. Even if Jane couldn’t feel it, she trusted Maura in that moment—she was still Jane, she was still Captain Rizzoli. Maura’s adoring gaze made Jane believe—if only for a moment—that she was deserving of such affection. Besides, who was she to call Doctor Maura Isles a liar?

She was at a loss for words and overwhelmed with happiness, so, as Jane always did, she responded with her actions. She pressed a kiss to Maura’s soft lips and for a moment she existed only here in that room, with Maura, loved by Maura.

And that’s when the lights cut out.

Jane tensed, her heartrate skyrocketing. She felt dizzy. If she had not been holding onto Maura in that moment, she might have broken down completely.

“Jane?” Maura said, placing her hand on Jane’s chest. “It’s okay—”

“Alliance Cruiser,” Korsak’s announcement came over the intercom, “everyone hold on to your asses.”

“What the?” Jane frowned. Without even thinking, Jane dashed off to the bridge. Climbing the ladder, speeding down the corridor, climbing up the stairs—she didn’t even have to think about it. Even in the pitch blackness, Jane found she knew her ship better than ever before.

“Jane?” Maura called after her. She followed cautiously, only able to find her way because of the emergency lighting in the corridor.

“What’s going on?” Jane said, suddenly appearing at Korsak’s shoulder.

He jumped, “Damn, Rizzoli!”

“Where are they?” Jane said, scanning the darkness outside. She couldn’t even figure out where she was. She tried to figure out their coordinates by the stars, but she had no point of reference. She didn’t even know what system they were in.

“They’re not in visual range,” Frost said, pointing to the radar screen, “but they might have picked up our signal before we could cut the lights.”

“Where are we?” Jane inquired.

“That’s Lux right there,” Frost said surprised.

Korsak punched him in the shoulder, giving him an angry look.

“Oh, yeah,” Frost said awkwardly, “we’re headed for the Red Star System.”

“Lux …” Jane whispered. _I know Lux … it has … two planets?_ She thought. She couldn’t remember anything about it, but there was a sinking feeling in her gut.

“We’re going to pass within range of Persephone,” Korsak explained.

“Should we be doing that with the Alliance after us?” Maura interjected, finally catching up to Jane on the bridge.

“That’s what _I_ said!” Frost exclaimed.

“We don’t have any choice,” Korsak responded. The other option is to pass by Londonium and Osiris.”

“But what is the plan?” Jane frowned.

Korsak and Frost were quiet for a moment. It had never been on them to make the plan. Korsak had simply determined that they needed to get as far from the Alliance as possible. The Red Star System was as close as they could get to nowhere as possible. That is unless they wanted to risk things worse than the Alliance.

When no one wanted to step in, Maura spoke up, “We’ll be headed into the asteroid belt soon, yes?”

“You mean the Halo?” Frost asked. “Yeah, if we want to get to the Red Star System, we’ll have to make it through there—unless we go millions of miles out of the way.”

“I think for right now the Halo is our best bet.” Maura said.

“What are you thinking?” Korsak said curiously.

“There’s plenty of debris out there, right? Old freighters and starships?” Maura asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “it’s filled with space junk.”

“Camouflage,” Jane realized excitedly.

“Exactly.” Maura smiled.

“Okay,” Frost thought out loud, “so we hide in the Halo until it’s safe. But we’ve got a ways to go, how do we lose this cruiser?”

“We need to pull a Jane.” Korsak said breathlessly.

“Crash land on the planet?” Frankie laughed, stepping onto the bridge. He instinctively dived away from his sister, but she didn’t respond to his jab.

“No,” Korsak shook his head, “we head straight for ‘em.”

“What?” Everyone else said at once.

“Like Jane did …” Korsak said, as if it were obvious, “when she went after the shuttle.”

“It’s a miracle she didn’t crash right into that ship—” Frost tried.

“No,” Korsak said, “it wasn’t a miracle. That’s just was she does.”

“I can’t—” Jane started, grasping for Maura’s hand to ground herself. She didn’t need to break down in front of her crew a second time that day.

“It’s what a _Rizzoli_ does.” Korsak added.

“What?” Jane frowned.

Korsak looked at Frankie expectantly. Even in the dim emergency lights, it was easy to tell that he was just as confused as the rest of them. He raised his hands in defense as everyone turned and looked at him inquiringly.

“What are you talking about?” Frankie replied.

“You can do it.” Korsak insisted.

“M-me?” Frankie stuttered.

“ _Frankie_?” Jane said in disbelief.

“He’s not a bad pilot.” Maura added.

“ _Korsak_ is the pilot!” Frankie maintained. “And Frost is certainly better.”

“I don’t have the reflexes I used to have.” Korsak shrugged. “And Frost is a good co-pilot, but he’s more of a tech guy.”

“Hey!” Frost yelled, insulted.

“He’s right,” Jane admitted, patting Frost on the shoulder teasingly.

“Frankie did demonstrate remarkable piloting skills on Athens.” Maura added.

“He nearly ran us over!” Frost yelled.

“Hey,” Frankie countered, “you try landing a Firefly class starship at full speed while staying below the tree line!”

“You did that?” Jane said, shocked.

“Yeah,” Frankie shrugged. Then, he shook his head, “No. I can’t pull a stunt like Jane did. I’m not that good.”

“Sure, you can!” Jane said, slapping him on the shoulder.

Frankie stared at his sister in disbelief. Her encouragement was not something he was used to. It wasn’t that she wasn’t supportive. It was just that it seemed like he always lived in her shadow. There was no need for Frankie because anything he could do, Jane could do better. For the first time, Jane was admitting—however indirectly—that he could do something better than she could. Temporary though it was, Jane was not the best pilot on the ship, and she was willing to entertain the idea that _he_ could be.

“Whatever we do,” Frost said, pointing to the approaching ship, “we better do it soon.”

“I have an idea.” Jane said suddenly.

Xxx

“Get ready to start ‘em up quick, Vanni!” Korsak said into the microphone.

“I’m not sure how much she can handle … ” came Giovanni’s reply.

“We’ve just gotta hope she has enough.” Korsak grumbled to himself.

“Get ready to bring up the grav drive on my signal,” Jane said, staring at the Alliance cruiser slowly approaching.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t just try to outrun them?” Frankie said nervously.

“I did the math,” Frost said, “we won’t have the fuel for a long-term pursuit.”

“You ‘did the math,’” Frankie mocked, “like you did with the dynamite?”

“That was you?!” Jane and Maura said together.

“How was I supposed to know the fence was already rigged with explosives?!” Frost shouted indignantly.

“It was rigged with explosives?” Jane frowned. She shook her head, “Never mind, we don’t have the time.” She turned to Frankie, “Let them think we’re stranded. We’ll surrender and comply with their orders. As soon as we get close to docking range, Giovanni will start the engines. You need to put her into full gear the moment he does.”

“But that will—” Frankie started.

The radio transmission clicked on, “ _Unidentified starship, respond.”_

“We don’t have time to argue, Frankie.” Jane said, “Just _trust me_.”

“ _I repeat, Unidentified starship, respond._ ”

“This is Vince Korsak, Captain of … the ship.” Korsak tried.

“Real smooth.” Frankie groaned.

“ _By order of the Union of Allied Planets, you are ordered to identify yourselves.”_

“This is Vince Korsak, Captain of the _Firefly._ ”

There was a brief silence. Then, “A firefly-class starship named ‘Firefly’?”

“Very original,” Frost mocked. Korsak slapped him upside the head irritably.

“Yes,” he responded to the cruiser, “we’re dead in the water. Reserve power only. Awful happy to see ya. Could use with some help right about now.”

Again silence. Meanwhile, the cruiser was getting ever closer. The crew on the bridge waited anxiously for a response, an order, anything.

Finally, “You are ordered to dock for immediate inspection.”

A collective sigh sounded.

“Okay,” Jane said, siding up to her brother, “it should take about 3 seconds for the grav-drive to power up enough to angle her correctly. You need to wait as long as possible before you kick in the drive. As soon as you arc over, you need to put her in full gear. Gun straight across and fly her like your ass is on fire.”

Frankie gulped, “This really sounds like something you should be doing—”

“You can do this Frankie,” Jane said, looking him dead in the eyes. “I know you can.”

“But—how?” Frankie stuttered.

Jane smiled, “Because you’re a Rizzoli, Frankie.” Frankie still looked uncertain, so Jane added, “Besides, Maura says you’re a decent pilot. You calling her a liar?”

Frankie didn’t look very reassured, but he turned back to the helm anyway. “Alright, Giovanni,” Frost said into the intercom, “fire her up.”

“Firefly,” the radio sounded, “Cut your engines immediately!”

“Jane, I can’t do—” Frankie tried.

“You have to—”

“But—”

“Too late!” Jane shouted, shoving the engine into drive, “Pull up!”

“Hold on to something!” Korsak shouted as Frankie yanked the helm, the Serenity’s bow coming within meters of the docking bay.

“Now!” Jane shouted the moment they cleared the top of the cruiser’s bow.

There was a garbled shout over the intercom as Giovanni shifted the grave drive into full power. Simultaneously, Frankie shifted the gear to maximum, hollering excitedly as they shot across the horizonal surface of the Alliance flagship at top speed. They cleared it surface within seconds, hurtling towards the Halo with all they had.

The bridge erupted in cheers. Jane smacked her brother on the back, then shook him by the shoulders. “You did it!”

“I did it,” Frankie said in awe.

“We’re not out of the clear yet,” Frost said. “As soon as we break past Lux’s gravity, we have to cut the engines. We’ll have to drift into the Halo. If we’re lucky, we won’t run into to any more Alliance cruisers on the way.”

“Knock on wood,” Korsak said, teasingly knocking on Frankie’s head.

But they were lucky—Jane thought maybe too lucky—and they lost the cruiser. That in and of itself was not improbable, a firefly’s grav-engine made it particularly fast. What Jane couldn’t understand was why no reinforcements or assistance was called from Persephone. Even at top speed, the Serenity would not be able to outrun any forces already in the direction they were headed. For some reason, however, the Alliance forces there seemed to have something else to worry about.

Xxx

A couple hours later, after they had all but cut the engines and had started their drift into the Halo, the crew finally started to relax. Jane took her leave from the bridge, leaving the guys to talk over the logistics. In truth, all the excitement had taken the little energy Jane had been working with.

Maura found her standing in the canteen, staring at the kitchen. At first the doctor worried that Jane had become disoriented, but then Jane turned and asked with indignation, “What the hell happened to this kitchen?”

“We didn’t have a lot of time to stock up,” Maura explained shyly.

“And this table?” Jane pointed irritably. “This is not our table. And for that matter, where is the couch?”

Jane spun around, eyeing the living area with annoyance. “None of this is the same. Seriously, Maura, is my memory that bad? Have I gone completely—”

“No!” Maura said, stopping her. She held Jane at the shoulders, if only to stop her spinning. She looked up at her reassuringly, though a bit apologetically too, “You’re not going mad. We had to replace a lot of things. Well, what we could replace in a couple days. There wasn’t much left by the time I—by the time we found it.”

“ _Her_ ,” Jane corrected. “Serenity is a _she._ ”

“Like I’ve said before, ships don’t have gender—”

Jane stopped her with a finger to her lips, “Don’t let her hear you say that!” She smirked brightly.

“ _Jane_!” Maura complained.

Jane laughed lightly. She looked into those hazel eyes and for a moment she forgot about everything but that smile. _I love you so much,_ Jane thought, _‘I love you.’ How hard can it be to just say it?_ But she lost her nerve.

“You hungry, Janey?” Angela said, spotting the two of them standing in the kitchen.

Jane blushed and stepped back. _Why am I embarrassed_? Jane thought. “No … um … Maura?”

“You should really eat, Jane. You need to keep your strength up.” Maura said, her smile fading away as she slipped into doctor mode. “And we should really do a check-up.”

“I don’t have to go to the infirmary again, do I?” Jane said anxiously.

Maura shook her head, “No, I’ll go get my medical bag.” Jane nodded, but Maura lingered there.

“What?” Jane said.

Maura nodded in the direction of Jane’s mother. Angela was standing off in the corner of the kitchen, fiddling with things awkwardly. Under her breath Maura said, “Go make nice.”

“Really?” Jane whined.

“Yes!” Maura whispered harshly.

“What about you?” Jane complained. “You kicked her out.”

“She’s _your_ mother.” Maura said, pushing her in Angela’s direction.

“Fine.” Jane grumbled.

Jane awkwardly walked up to her mother. Not sure of what to say. She tried looking back at Maura for direction, but she had disappeared. When Jane turned back around, her mother was staring at her.

“Hi…” Jane said uncomfortably, scratching the back of her head.

“Yes …” Angela said, seeming just as uncomfortable.

“I’m—” they both said at once. They both laughed nervously.

Jane didn’t like interactions like these. She’d much rather act like nothing happened and move on, but Maura seemed very determined for her to smooth things over with her mother. _Probably because she’s too scared to herself,_ Jane thought.

“Look, Ma…” Jane started, she almost chickened out, but then it occurred to her that she hadn’t really thought about what it was like for her mother to be waiting around, wondering if she would ever come back. Maura had been devastated, surely her mother had been miserable too.

Suddenly, Angela leapt forward, pulling her into a bear hug. “I’m sorry, Janey!” she cried, squeezing her even harder.

“Ma,” Jane coughed, barely able to breathe, “it’s okay.”

Jane stood stock still as her mother held her. Angela was not one to apologize. She usually insisted she was right, or, if that wouldn’t work, she would passively-aggressively torment her until Jane gave in. Her mother apologizing was not what Jane expected at all.

“I was so worried about you,” Angela said, in tears. “All this time I didn’t know if I would ever see you again—”

Jane patted her mother’s hair, letting out a sigh as the older woman finally released her. Angela looked up at her daughter teary-eyed. For a moment, Jane expected her to suddenly grow angry again. Sometimes she did that. Jane would think she was done being angry and then she’d just explode.

When she didn’t, and Jane started to feel awkward under her gaze, Jane sighed, “I’m sorry too, Ma.”

“Oh, Janey!” Angela sobbed again, pulling her into another bear hug.

At that moment Maura returned with her medical bag. She seemed just as shocked as Jane did about the current situation.

“ _Help me!_ ” Jane mouthed to her desperately.

“Angela?” Maura said softly.

“Maura?” Angela said, finally releasing her daughter completely. Jane could finally breathe again. Then she leapt at Maura instead. The honey blond dropped her bag as she was practically tackled by the eldest Rizzoli. Angela cried as she squeezed Maura tightly, “I’m sorry.”

Maura looked at Jane, expectantly. Jane just shrugged. She had no idea what was going on either.

“It’s okay, Angela,” Maura said, rubbing her shoulder sympathetically.

Finally, Angela stepped back. Maura took the opportunity to say, “I’m sorry too. About the way I spoke to you earlier.”

“No,” Angela insisted, “I’m sorry I barged in.”

Angela sighed, wiping her tears away. After a deep breath, she smiled at the two of them. A look of pure joy took over her face and she looked like she was going to cry again.

_Oh no,_ Jane thought.

“I’m just so happy for you two.” Angela said excitedly, grabbing them both and pulling them into a hug. “So in love!”

“Ma!” Jane complained, escaping her mother’s grasp. She was blushing profusely. She was suddenly transported back to her school days when her mother would get so excited any time a boy paid her any attention. Her mother always seemed to make such a big deal about things and then they would fall apart, breaking her mother’s heart on top of her own.

_But Maura’s different_ , Jane thought.

Maura was looking at her inquisitively, almost anxiously. Jane had complained, almost instinctively. She wondered if Maura read too much into that. First, Maura had told her she loved her, and she hadn’t said it back. Then, when Jane had the moment, she had chickened out. Still, Jane thought, _she has to know, right?_

Jane wasn’t good with words. She never had been. She’d done decently in school—probably would have done a lot better if she actually tried—but she never felt comfortable putting her feelings into words. They never came out right—they just got all jumbled up.

So, when Jane couldn’t think of what to say, she went with what she hoped was the next best thing: she grabbed Maura’s hand, right there in front of her mother. She interlaced her fingers with Maura’s and smiled up at her expectant mother, “Thanks, Ma.”

She watched Maura’s face for her reaction. The look of utter contentment on Maura’s face was worth all the embarrassment Jane’s mother could bestow upon her.

“My two little love birds!” Angela cried, pulling them in for another hug.

“Ma!” Jane protested.

Angela stepped back to look between them both again. “And I promise,” Angela nodded, “I’ll give you guys your space from now on. You know … so you two can _be alone._ ”

“Oh my god, Ma!” Jane groaned, turning beet red.

Even Maura blushed a little, “That’s very nice of you, Angela.”

And just like that, Angela turned on her heel saying, “Alright, who’s hungry?”

[To be continued]


	30. You Can't Take the Sky From Me

“We can’t just float here indefinitely!” Frost insisted.

“What do you suggest we do?” Korsak countered, “We don’t have the fuel to reach Dyton even if we wanted to risk landing there!”

“We’re going to run out of supplies if we stay here.” Frankie stated.

“Damn, things were easier when Jane just told us what to do.” Frost complained.

“We can’t rely on her to settle every little dispute!” Korsak grunted.

“Why not?” Frost said, “She’s not broken, ya know. You saw her plan out that escape a couple weeks ago!”

“Wait,” Frankie interjected, “that was only two weeks ago?”

Korsak pulled up the star chart on the navigation screen, “Huh, so it was.”

“God damn,” Frankie groaned, “I’m going mad! We’ve been floating here _forever_!”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” Frost agreed. “We need to do _something_.”

Xxx

Somehow her mother’s “approval” had gotten into Jane’s head. She didn’t know how, but suddenly she was now overly conscious of her mother’s proximity. The ship seemed to be a thousand times smaller. And Angela had taken to making a face every time Maura and Jane were within a meter of each other—as if they were the cutest couple her mother could imagine.

Maura didn’t seem to understand no matter how Jane tried to explain it to her. The doctor said Jane’s mother was “adorably supportive,” but to Jane, it just made her overthink everything she said or did around Maura. And it didn’t stop when they were “alone” in Maura’s shuttle or Jane’s bunk. It was like her mother was in her head. Maura, however, saw her “mental” block as a symptom of the trauma she endured at the hands of Hoyt.

Deep down, Jane knew the truth was that she was scared, scared of being hurt, but mostly scared of hurting Maura. Despite the neglect Maura had described about her childhood, Maura had the sweetest heart of anyone Jane had ever met. Maura cared deeply, keeping her heart on her sleeve even when it was obvious that it had been broken more than once.

Jane wasn’t that strong. She shut out anyone who tried to get close. It was the only way for her to hold on. Jane had been broken long before she met Maura. And she only felt more fractured now. Dare she risk fracturing Maura too?

She stared out the window at the stars spread across the blackness of space. Her mind wandered to the freckles on Maura’s chest. Lux shining in the distance reminded her of the light in Maura’s eyes as she looked up at her adoringly. The smell of flowers lingered about the room, bringing Jane back to that night on Regina when. Maura had first laid in her arms and looked up at the stars.

It had been those memories that had lingered the longest when Jane had nothing but the darkness. It was Maura’s voice that whispered to her in her bleakest moments. As the old song went, “You can’t take the sky from me.” And when Hoyt had taken even that from her, Maura was there—her memory lingered long after all the others. She had been her sky.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Maura said curiously, slipping her hands around Jane’s shoulders.

Jane smiled over her shoulder, “Just looking at the stars.”

Jane had been sitting in the pilot seat of Maura’s shuttle for the past twenty minutes or so. Her feet were propped up on the control panel and she was leaning back in Maura’s chair as if she owned the place. Frankly, Maura didn’t mind; it was nice to see Jane finally starting to relax, but she worried that now that Jane seemed to be recovering physically that she might start to grow “restless for the sky,” as her mother had called it.

Maura leaned in closer, tucking back Jane’s wild raven locks and whispering into her ear, “I missed you last night…”

Jane closed her eyes. _How does she do that?_ Jane wondered as a shiver went down her spine. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from groaning.

“I—I’m sorry,” Jane said unsteadily as Maura peppered kisses down her neck, her soft hands slipping into her shirt teasingly. “I had to cover for Korsak. He’s been keeping watch every night for the past six days.”

“You didn’t come back this morning,” Maura said, her voice still soft, sultry, her fingers slipping over the cup of Jane’s bra.

“I didn’t want to disturb you.” Jane shivered, “You—you looked so peaceful.”

The brunette could feel moisture pool between her legs as Maura sucked on her pulse point and kneaded her breast. As soon as an audible moan escaped Jane’s lips, she knew she was done for. Maura’s lips met hers as soon as she turned her head, and though the angle was awkward, Jane reveled in the softness of Maura’s lips for as long as she could stand. And when Maura broke away, Jane almost felt drunk with need.

“Where’re you—?” Jane tried when Maura pulled away, but she was interrupted by the wonderful surprise of Maura climbing into her lap and straddling her hips. She was now face to face with Maura’s breasts. “Oh …”

“You know …” Maura whispered softly, with just a hint of flirtatiousness, “I’m trying very hard to be patient…”

Jane’s eyes were on the constellation of freckles on Maura’s chest. She was barely resisting the urge to kiss them. She knew better, but Jane couldn’t help herself when she asked the obvious question that Maura’s tone implied, “But?”

When Maura’s lips connected with hers again, and Jane lost every semblance of reserve she had left. Her hands slipped around Maura’s waist to her ass. The honey blond groaned, shifting her hips forward. She threw her head back as Jane’s moved her mouth to her chest.

“I—” Maura moaned, “I’m so frustrated.”

“Mm, hm?” Jane said, barely hearing her as she moved her hand up Maura’s shirt to cup her breast. She squeezed eagerly and Maura shivered, bucking her hips.

“Jane,” Maura huffed in her ear.

“Yes?” Jane muttered distractedly as she pressed kisses to the top of Maura’s breasts.

“Jane.” Maura said a bit more firmly, pushing her back so she could look in her russet eyes. Maura bit her lip as she noticed Jane’s eyes were dark, her face flushed, her lips swollen. She had to consciously resist kissing her. “I understand if you still want to wait. It’s just that—”

Maura almost yelped as Jane suddenly slipped her hands under her thighs and lifted her up. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane’s waist as the brunette stood, carrying her—a little unsteadily—out into the living room. Maura smiled down at Jane, a little shocked at her strength. Apparently, playing street ball with the guys down in the cargo bay had done more than enough make Jane sweaty and Maura embarrassingly aroused.

“Jane,” Maura said uneasily as Jane stumbled around the couch, “you don’t have to—”

“No more waiting.” Jane said, her voice husky, demanding.

Maura was about to mention that she only meant that Jane didn’t have to carry her when they suddenly fell back onto the couch. Jane landed on top of her, face first into her breasts, but the brunette recovered quickly, climbing atop Maura. She kissed her hungrily, greedily. Jane’s hands went up her neck, into her hair.

The honey blond bucked her hips as Jane positioned herself between her legs, shifting forward. Maura moaned softly with each press of Jane’s hips against hers. Jane panted quietly in her ear as she pressed wet kisses to her neck and jaw. Maura groaned at the very little pressure she could get in this position. After weeks of aching, and a very long five months of loneliness before that, Maura felt as if she would burst if Jane didn’t touch her soon. Taking care of herself had not provided the relief she yearned for.

“Please,” Maura whined.

Jane stopped, “What’s wrong?”

Maura looked up at her pleadingly, “Touch me.”

“I’m trying…” Jane said, shifting awkwardly, unable to push herself up properly, “but this couch is making it very difficult.”

“Take me to bed.” Maura said, her voice impossibly low.

Jane was on her feet in seconds. When she bent to pick up Maura, the honey blond stopped her, “No, I didn’t mean literally.”

The brunette laughed lightly, “Thank god. I’m not sure if we would have made it there.”

Maura stood, grasping Jane by the collar of her button-up shirt. “ _Come_ with me.”

“Did you just?” Jane smirked.

Maura nodded, walking backward as she slowly unbuttoned Jane’s shirt. Jane followed her eagerly. Jane bit her lip as Maura slipped the shirt from her shoulders, tracing her fingers lightly down her arms. As they slipped past the curtains around Maura’s bedroom, Jane went for her belt.

Maura stopped her, tugging her forward by the buckle, “Let me.”

Jane gulped, her eyes locked on Maura’s as she slowly undid the buckle. The brunette was already impossibly wet, but somehow the possessiveness in Maura’s dark eyes made her ten times more so. _Fuck_ , Jane thought, _she is so god damn hot._

Jane kicked off her boots just as Maura pulled the belt from Jane’s pants. She stepped out of them as they fell the floor. She practically tore her undershirt off before Maura could stop her. All she could think about was all the layers Maura was still wearing. All that skin she wanted to see, touch, taste.

Before Maura could protest, Jane’s hands were sliding around her waist. The brunette kissed her again with eagerness and passion, her restraint gone entirely. Jane’s hands moved quickly up Maura’s back to her bra. She had it unclasped before Maura could break the kiss to lift her shirt.

Maura stood there, at her bedside, watching Jane look at her. Jane’s eyes poured over her. The brunette stood in wonder at the vision in front of her. Maura was the most beautiful night sky she had ever seen. Freckles showered her porcelain skin. Her silky hair framed her blushing face.

“You’re so …” Jane couldn’t find a word that fit how gorgeous Maura was.

For a moment, Maura waivered. She had been under a lover’s gaze before, but she had never felt so vulnerable. A brief moment of doubt hit her in the pit of her stomach. She had already fallen so hard for Jane—harder than anyone else, even Ian—what would she do if Jane ever broke her heart? Could she survive it?

Jane stepped forward. She was woman of action, so when she failed to find the words, she decided to show Maura instead. With one hand on Maura’s hip and the other on her chest, Jane looked deep into her eyes. _I love you so much_ , Jane thought, trying to convey it in her eyes, _so much it scares me._

Suddenly, the lights went dark. They both sighed loudly.

“Not again …” Jane groaned.

“Fuck,” Maura cursed under her breath.

Jane waited with agitation for the call from the bridge. Nothing came.

“Maybe it’s just—”

“Shh!” Jane said harshly.

“If it was Alliance, wouldn’t Vince—”

Jane covered Maura’s mouth with her palm. Maura couldn’t see Jane, but she could feel her hand shaking. Barely audible, Jane whispered, “There’s only one reason Korsak wouldn’t signal us after going dark.”

Maura tried to remove Jane’s hand from her mouth to ask her what she was talking about, but she grasped tighter. “Maura,” Jane barely breathed, “don’t make a sound. I’m begging you. _Please_.”

Slowly, and with great difficulty, Jane gathered their clothes. Hastily, she put on her pants and button up shirt. She couldn’t find anything else. Reluctantly, Maura followed her lead, though she could only hear the shuffle of Jane’s clothes to determine what she was doing. Her heart began to beat wildly as she sensed Jane’s fear.

“Wake Tommy,” Jane uttered under her breath. “I’ll find Ma. _Don’t_ make a sound.”

”Jane?” Maura said fearfully.

“Just meet us on the bridge.” Jane whispered.

Maura thought Jane had snuck off, but then she turned and kissed her quite hard. Had Maura not been so frightened at the time, she might have wondered if it was a goodbye kiss.

Xxx

“Reavers?” Tommy whispered as he and Maura joined the rest of the crew on the bridge.

There was only a bit of starlight to show their faces—even the emergency lighting was cut—but Frost and Korsak nodded in confirmation.

“Revears?” Giovanni asked, whispering a bit too loud.

“Shh!” Angela breathed harshly.

“I thought they were just old-wives’ tales,” Giovanni said under his breath.

“What are reavers?” Maura muttered.

“Monsters,” Tommy replied. “The stuff of nightmares.”

“They make Hoyt seem like a _saint_.” Jane confirmed.

Maura was doubtful that there were monsters in space, but she also knew that Jane would not make the comparison to Hoyt lightly. Whatever was in that spaceship floating off the bow was nothing good. The ship looked as if it hadn’t been repaired in decades. She looked down at Frost’s monitor, which was picking up high emissions of radiation. If anyone was on that ship, they were very sick and were only getting worse.

Maura was about to ask why they were all so certain this ship held any danger aside from possible explosion when she spotted something unusual about the ship’s hull.

“What’s on the bow of the ship?” Maura whispered.

“Corpses.” Korsak uttered.

When Maura looked confused, Jane replied, “Of their victims. They keep them as trophies.”

“What do we do?” Maura said, going pale.

“Pray they haven’t spotted us,” Jane whispered, turning to Tommy, Frankie, and Giovanni. “Get everyone a weapon, quickly. _Quietly._ ”

“It won’t do much good,” Frankie sighed uneasily.

“Just do it.” Jane whispered harshly.

“Why are we whispering?” Maura asked, “They can’t …”

Jane and the others ignored her, continuing in hushed voices.

“How much fuel do we have left?” Jane asked.

“Not enough to outrun them,” Frost said, “not at this distance.”

“Have they shown any sign of changing course?” said Jane.

Korsak shook his head, “No, but they did reduce speed as they approached the Halo.”

“What do we do?” Frost said, looking expectantly at Jane.

Jane was quiet. Her mind was a blank. _Don’t panic,_ Jane thought, _just don’t panic. Think. Think._ She could feel her thoughts spiraling. Then, Maura grabbed her hand. She took a deep breath in through her nose. _Just breathe,_ she thought, focusing on Maura’s fingers interlaced with hers.

She didn’t have time for a panic attack right now. Of course, she didn’t exactly get the choice when they happened to come along. She had been doing well with the breathing exercises Maura had her practicing, but sometimes she had an attack just because she was trying so hard not to. Like the other day when she had to do a spacewalk to help repair some damage from an asteroid collision. She had been moving towards the airlock when her hand had slipped. She went floating off. She tried to breathe, but the darkness started to overtake her. Even with Maura’s voice in her ear, reassuring her, she struggled to focus on the tether tying her to the ship.

Maura softly squeezing her hand, brought Jane back to the bridge, and an idea popped into her head. “What’s the condition of the other shuttle?”

“It’s flyable,” Korsak nodded, “but there’s not much fuel left.”

“Jane,” Maura threatened, “don’t you dare go off again—”

“Frost,” Jane said, “how much dynamite do we have left?”

“About 25 kilograms.”

“Wait,” Angela interrupted, “I thought you said you tossed it!”

“ _Twenty-five kilograms of TNT?_!” Frost said indignantly. “Do you know what we had to go through to get that?”

“Explosives were never part of the pl—” Maura started.

“We don’t have time for this,” Jane interrupted. “Frost, get the TNT—and take Giovanni.”

“Giovanni?”

“Just do it,” Jane ordered. “And meet me at the port shuttle.”

“Jane,” Maura said, desperately, grabbing at her arm, “what are you planning? Please tell me you’re not running off to save the day again. I don’t know if I can—”

Jane turned to Maura. It was hard to catch her eyes in the dark, but she hoped Maura could hear the sincerity in her voice, “Maur, I’m never leaving you again.” She sealed her promise with a quick but passionate kiss. And in that moment Jane knew, with as much certainty as she had when she found the _Serenity_ , that she had never loved anything or anyone the way she loved Maura Isles.

[To be continued]


	31. Timing It Right

They had to work quickly, which wasn’t exactly easy when they had to be so quiet. Of course, all were at least vaguely aware that the reavers would not be able to hear them through the void of space, but that did not change the fact that all of them, even reasonable, logically inclined Maura Isles, were terrified beyond words. Frankly, Maura had no reason to believe that such things existed, but that didn’t stop her heart from racing as Korsak made the necessary preparations from the helm.

“I don’t understand,” Maura whispered, “who’s flying that ship out there?”

“Not _who_ ,” Giovanni said as he handed Maura a rifle, “ _what_.”

Maura inspected the gun. She hadn’t handled one since Regina, and even that had been Jane’s pistol. She wasn’t much worried about using one—she was a fairly good shot—so much as she was concerned about the use of firearms in enclosed spaces. _Especially with dynamite on board,_ she thought.

“What do you mean, Giovanni?” Maura frowned. “What’s on that ship?”

“Reavers,” he simply said.

“What are reavers?” she asked.

Korsak responded, “Men. Men who live on the fringes space—who’ve lost their humanity.”

“Reavers ain’t men.” Giovanni insisted. “They’re animals.”

“Animals?” Maura scowled, looking between the two of them.

Korsak didn’t respond. He turned to Giovanni, “You take the helm. I’m going to go help Jane. The sooner we get that shuttle ready, the sooner we can lure them away.”

Maura followed Korsak as best she could. He walked at a fast pace, practically running down the catwalk to the port shuttle. Maura wished someone would just tell her what the hell they were planning. Korsak and Jane’s abilities to read each other were sometimes hard to believe. _If I didn’t know any better, I’d think they could read each other’s minds,_ Maura thought.

Frankie and Frost were carefully loading bundles of TNT into the shuttle while Jane was preparing the engines. Korsak went to help Jane, “We’re going to need a fuse.”

“I’m still working on that,” Jane said checking the auto-pilot settings. She turned to Maura, “What are you doing here?”

“When is someone going to tell me what the _hell_ is going on?” Maura said, struggling not to raise her voice.

“We’re going to lure them away,” Jane muttered, taking Maura by the arm. She led Maura off the shuttle. “We can’t let them take the ship.”

“What?” Maura breathed; Jane’s fear was contagious. “What happens if they take the ship?”

“If they take the ship, they'll kills us off one by one, eat our flesh, and sew our skins into their clothing” Frankie said as he stepped out behind them, “and if we're very, very lucky, they'll do it in that order."

Maura turned deathly pale.

“We placed the dynamite in the engine access panels,” Frost explained. “The engines will explode almost immediately. If we can time her right, it’ll blow their engines too. They’re flying with no radiation containment. It’ll work to our advantage.”

“But won’t the radiation hit us as well?” Maura gasped.

“That’s why we have to time it right.” Jane said, thinking frantically. She turned to Frost, “We don’t have any detonation caps?”

“Nothing remote,” he said, shaking his head.

“We’ll have to rig the airlock.”

“Do you think they’ll bother boarding such a small shuttle?”

“They must be hungry … to wonder this close to Alliance-controlled space.”

“Does the Alliance know about these people?” Maura interrupted.

“They deny the legitimacy of the stories,” Jane said, “but if they’re willing to let Hoyt get away with what he did, then I don’t see letting the border planets being ravaged by reavers to be too much of a stretch.”

“So, she’s set to max speed,” Korsak said. “As soon as I release the docking clamps, the autopilot will engage.”

“Alright,” Jane nodded, “Frost, you rig it up. Korsak, you get ready at the bridge. Send Giovanni to the engine room. We need to prepare to ride that wave the hell out of this junk yard.”

“Jane,” Maura stopped her, “what if there are more of them out there? We already know we don’t have the fuel to outrun them.”

“We can’t just sit here, Maura,” Jane said. “Camouflage or not, we’re running out of supplies. We just gotta hope we make it to Dyton in one piece. We’ll figure that out _after_ we get the hell away from here.”

Maura nodded uneasily. She was more of a plan-every-possible-detail kind of person, but she trusted Jane—they all trusted Jane. Besides, they didn’t seem to have much of a choice.

“What do you need me to do?”

“Find Ma. Pack up our supplies onto your shuttle. If they get on board, there’s no point in trying to fight them off—we abandon ship.”

Xxx

Maura and Angela wordlessly packed up the kitchen. There weren’t many supplies left. They had already been talking about rationing what they had left. The only thing they had enough of was water—that, at least, had been easy to come by before they had left Persephone. But even that would run out eventually.

The only thing they couldn’t ration was air. The crew had found that out the hard way when they had escaped on Maura’s shuttle the first time. This time, Maura wasn’t taking any chances. While she and Angela were packing up rations, she had instructed Tommy and Frankie to remove as much furniture as possible from the shuttle. Of course, this process was not an easy one.

Meanwhile, Jane was busy helping Giovanni in the engine room. “Are you sure she can handle it?” she asked, eyeing his legs sticking out from under the engine. He seemed to know what he was talking about, but she didn’t really understand how he was explaining it—and this was _Giovanni_.

“Yeah,” he said, his voice muffled underneath the engine, “I’ve been rigging up babies like these for races for years.”

“Wait,” Jane said, “ _Races?_ As in ‘street races’?”

“Yah,” he said, climbing out from under the engine and opening a service panel, “back on Shadow.”

“Isn’t that _illegal_?” Jane laughed.

“You’re one to talk,” he smiled.

Jane shrugged, “Nah, I just thought you’d gone legit. Until you joined us, that is.”

“Legit don’t pay much. Besides,” he winked, “this is way more fun.”

“Dodging the Alliance and escaping _reavers?_ ”

“What can I say? I’m a man of adventure.”

Back on the bridge, Korsak and Frost double-checked to make sure everything was prepared. Frost kept an eye on the monitor, “They’re getting awfully close. Aren’t they ready yet?”

“It’s not like she can just use the intercom,” Korsak grunted.

“Could they really pick up on that?” Frost said.

“I’d rather not risk—”

“We’re ready,” Jane said, panting. She had run all the way from the back of the ship. _Radio silence is really inconvenient_ , she thought. “As soon as you release the shuttle and they change course, start up the engines. We’ve got enough cover from that asteroid that they shouldn’t notice us at first. When they go to board the shuttle, we’ll have to set off at full speed to get out of the worst of the radiation. Whatever you do, _do not_ engage the grav-drive until you get word from Giovanni. If you do, the reavers won’t be the only ones going up in a ball of flames.”

Korsak simply nodded.

Jane turned to Frost, still trying to recover her breathing, “You run this time.”

Begrudgingly, Frost sprinted off, stealthily as possible.

“You okay?” Korsak questioned.

“Let’s just say this wasn’t the excitement I had hoped for today,” Jane said, sitting in the co-pilot’s seat. “You ready to do this?”

“Not even close,” he retorted, “but are we ever? I’ll release the port shuttle.”

“Now’s the time to say your prayers,” Jane muttered as they watched the carcass-adorned spacecraft drift by.

“They’re changing course.” Korsak whispered.

“Wait …” Jane said, “not yet.”

They waited with bated breath. Everything seemed to slow down. The ship crept closer to the speeding shuttle. Korsak’s hand hovered over the controls. The reaver ship was within meters of the shuttle.

Suddenly, the shuttle exploded.

“Go!” Jane yelled.

Thankfully, Korsak’s instincts were as quick as Jane’s. He engaged the engine, shifting into high gear as they rocketed out from behind the asteroid. He had her in full gear within seconds.

“We won’t outrun—” said Korsak as a flash of light erupted from the ship off the starboard side.

Jane slammed the intercom, “Vanni go!”

“What—” Korsak tried.

Suddenly, Serenity hurtled forward even faster, but they knew that the wave of radiation would hit them any second.

“No!” Jane said, grabbing Korsak’s hand. His brain knew better, but the instinct to go into grav-drive was hard to control. “Not yet.”

“We can’t outrun—”

“We _have to_.”

“She ain’t going to make it much longer,” Giovanni shouted.

“Are you sure the radiation shields—”

The ship was then abruptly tossed forward again, this time significantly faster. The whole ship shook. Jane held on to the control panel desperately as she heard things falling and crashing behind her. A scream echoed down the hallway from the canteen. Korsak cursed under his breath.

A few moments later when the shaking lessened some, Jane shouted, “Now!”

Korsak and Giovanni engaged the grav-drive immediately. They sped forward even faster than before.

“We can’t keep this up for long.”

“Only as long as we can. We’ll have to coast the rest of the way.”

Xxx

They were forced to cut the main engines half an hour later. The rest of the fuel would have to be saved to keep the ship’s life support running for the next five to six days it would take to reach the Red Star System. They had that much time to figure out what the hell they would do when they got there. Greenleaf was the closest planet, but as an Alliance planet, it was not their first choice for a landing. It’s moon, Dyton, was closer but much more densely populated.

“Jane!” Maura said, running into her arms in the canteen.

Jane squeezed her close, kissing her forehead gratefully. “You’re okay?”

Maura smiled up at her, “I’m fine. Angela and I got tossed around a bit, but we’re fine.”

“Did you finish packing the supplies?” Jane said, still holding onto her. She had struggled not to think about all the horrible things those reavers would do to Maura and her family.

Maura hugged Jane back enthusiastically. She had wanted to trust that Jane wouldn’t go off again, but her track record said otherwise. It was easy to trust Jane with her life; what Maura did not trust was that Jane would think about her own life.

“Mostly,” Maura said, her hand on Jane’s shoulder, “I still don’t understand why you want us to keep it in there. We escaped them, right?”

“We have no idea what we’ll run into on our way. We need an escape plan.”

“I’m not sure how far my shuttle could get us …”

“Trust me, it’d be better to suffocate on your shuttle than be stuck on this ship with reavers.”

Xxx

Later that night, Maura found Jane sitting at the helm. She was looking up at the stars again. Her eyes were on a tiny red star, dead ahead. It wasn’t the brightest star in the Verse, but it stood out from the rest as it was their only hope for survival.

“I seem to be having déjà vu.” Maura said, her hands on Jane’s shoulders.

“Huh?” Jane said sleepily.

“Didn’t you cover for Korsak last night?” Maura said, massaging Jane’s shoulders.

“I’m just covering for a bit,” Jane said, rolling her shoulders. She sighed as Maura pressed into the knots there.

“Your shift was over three hours ago,” Maura said softly in her ear.

“Mmhm,” Jane mumbled. She was fairly sure that Maura’s hands were having the exact opposite of her intended effect.

“You should get some sleep,” Maura said softly in her ear.

“I’m fine …” Jane yawned.

“Let me rephrase that,” Maura said, stepping in front of her, “You’re going to go to sleep. Tommy’s coming to cover the bridge.”

Jane let Maura pull her up by the arms, but she continued to protest, “Tommy? He can’t pilot—”

“A wonderful thing, autopilot,” Tommy laughed as he stepped onto the bridge. “Get some sleep, sis. You look like shit.”

Jane smacked her brother’s shoulder, “Hey!”

Tommy plopped into the pilot’s seat and smirked at his sister, waggling his eyebrows, “Go get some _sleep_.”

“Ew,” Jane complained as Maura led her off by the hand, “Don’t be gross Tommy.”

“I don’t see what’s so gross about getting sleep,” Maura said, still dragging her along.

“No,” Jane shook her head, “he was implying that we were going to…”

“ _Oh,_ ” Maura said, stopping in the hall, “he was implying we were going to have sex.”

Jane blushed, “Shh.” They were standing right above crew quarters.

“Is the thought of sex with me shameful?” Maura said, looking a bit hurt.

“No!” Jane whispered, wishing Maura would lower her voice, “Of course not.”

“You said it was gross.” Maura frowned.

“Maura,” Jane said, her hands on the honey blonde’s hips, “ _you_ are not gross. I am not ashamed to be with you. It’s just—I’m a private person. And Tommy’s _my brother_.”

Maura placed her hands on Jane’s chest, looking up into her eyes, “You’re sure?”

“Yes, Maura,” Jane said, her forehead on Maura’s, “I’m _very much_ okay with the idea of sex with you.”

“It’s just that—” Maura tried.

“I want the moment to be right.” Jane admitted. She lifted her eyes so that she could look Maura in those gorgeous green eyes. A yawn escaped her mouth, though she tried to hold it in.

Maura smiled softly, “You’ll need some rest before that.”

“Sorry,” Jane smiled. “Are you going back to your shuttle then?”

“There’s not much room in there now,” Maura stated.

“I forgot about that, sorry.” Jane grimaced.

“The only thing they couldn’t get out was the bed.”

“It’s a nice bed.”

“It’s covered in boxes at the moment.”

“Well,” Jane said pulling Maura closer, “my bunk ain’t much, but I’m sure we can squeeze into my bed.”

Maura smiled, “Can I bring some of my stuff over?”

Jane laughed, “What, are you moving in?”

“Like you haven’t practically lived in my shuttle this whole time.”

Xxx

Jane awoke the next morning to the smell of Maura’s hair. The honey blond was asleep with her head on Jane’s shoulder. Jane was stiff, and her head hurt. Her bed was not the luxurious queen size of Maura’s shuttle—it wasn’t nearly as soft either. To be truthful, it was barely more than a cot.

Maura was breathing softly. Jane couldn’t feel her arm at all, but if she moved it, Maura would certainly wake up. And she was so beautiful when asleep. Even with bed hair and a little drool. _Especially so_ , Jane thought.

She looked around her bunk. “Some of my stuff” had turned into quite a few things. A pile of clothes sat on her chair, a box of jewelry was open on the shelf, several bags in the corner, one of Maura’s blankets lay atop them on the bed. And that was just what Jane could see. Based on the number of trips Maura had made, there was a lot more stuff currently out of Jane’s line of sight.

“Hm,” Maura hummed softly as she awoke.

“Morning,” Jane sighed as Maura lifted her head from Jane’s chest. “Sleep well?”

Jane shifted unto her side, facing Maura. The honey blond smiled, “Well enough.”

“So,” Jane said, tucking the hair behind Maura’s ear, “did you finish moving in? I must have dozed off.”

“I’m sorry,” Maura said, looking shy, “is it too much?”

“No, of course not.” Jane said leaning forward giving Maura a soft kiss. “I love you in my space.”

Maura smiled at her brightly. Jane searched those hazel eyes. The brunette was overwhelmed by the feeling in her chest as she did so. And instead of overthinking it, instead of waiting for the perfect moment, Jane just let the words slip out.

“I love _you_.”

[To be continued]


	32. The Serenity Family

“I love _you_.”

It just slipped out of Jane’s mouth so easily. As if it were a given. As if she said it every day. And she meant it.

Maura looked back at her with a bright smile. Jane didn’t think she had ever seen Maura so overjoyed. Jane grinned back. Seeing Maura so happy made her heart flutter, and the thought that she had caused that joy made it even better.

“I love you, too.” Maura beamed.

“I should have said it sooner,” Jane whispered, breaking her gaze guiltily. “I know you were worried when I didn’t say it back.”

Maura touched her palm to Jane’s cheek. When the brunette looked at her, she spoke softly, earnestly, “Jane, I know you love me.” She rubbed her thumb lovingly over Jane’s cheek as she spoke, “I’ll admit. I was anxious at first because sometimes you’re so hard to read. But I’ve come to realize that you speak in ways other than with your voice.”

Jane’s brow furrowed.

Maura tucked some of Jane’s wild hair behind her ear, “You don’t say things. You _do_ things. You act. If you tell someone you’re going to do something, you don’t have to say, ‘I promise;’ it’s a given. When you care for someone, you take care of them. Like how you take extra shifts on the bridge, even when you’re exhausted. Or how you put your family’s lives before your own. You push your brothers into doing more than they think they can handle because you know that they are stronger than they think. You act like you’re invincible so that others feel like there’s hope in the darkest of moments.”

Jane was lost in those hazel eyes as Maura spoke. Tears welled, but she refused to let them fall. She sighed and tried to stay in this moment with Maura. She had never wanted time to stop so much since that night on Regina as they looked up at the stars. She wanted a thousand more times like these.

And when Maura stopped talking, Jane pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She memorized the taste and feel of her lips, the softness of her hair through her fingers, the sound of her breathy sighs, the saltiness of the tears that snuck down Jane’s cheeks and onto Maura’s lips.

A banging came from the hatch above, “Breakfast is ready!”

Jane sighed, burying her nose in Maura’s neck.

“Hey! You two lovebirds hear me?” Tommy yelled, banging again.

Jane looked at Maura, whispering so her brother wouldn’t hear her, “Do we have to?”

“You should really eat something,” Maura said, “You didn’t have dinner last night.”

“I’m not that hungry.” Jane said. A growl from her stomach betrayed her.

Maura laughed, “You need to keep your strength up. You’re still healing, you know.”

“What do you mean,” she smirked, raising her arm and flexing her bicep, “look at these guns. I’ve never been stronger.”

Played along, squeezing Jane’s arm and raising a brow, “Very nice. I imagine you can use them quite effectively.”

Jane smirked when Maura gave her a suggestive look, “We could test that hypothesis.”

Maura giggled.

“I can hear you two flirting down there!” Tommy shouted.

“Go away!” Jane shouted back.

“As much as I’d like to,” Tommy groaned, “Ma told me if I didn’t get you to the table, she was going to make me take Frankie’s turn cleaning the waste reclamation tank.”

“We’re busy!” Jane yelled before leaning in and kissing Maura again.

“Janey!” Tommy whined. “ _Come on_!”

“We should really have some mercy on him …” Maura reasoned.

“Do we _have to_?” Jane pouted.

“We’ll be up in a minute!” Maura shouted.

“Thank _god_!” Tommy said before walking off.

Xxx

Jane sat across from Maura at the breakfast table. Normally, she would have sat at the head of the table with Maura on her left, but she didn’t trust herself so close to her. Maura kept eyeing her as they ate. It wasn’t a big meal, just some rehydrated protein and some sort of starchy casserole that tasted vaguely like potatoes—they didn’t have a lot of options left when it came to meals.

Tommy and Frankie sat at the other end of the table. The two were bickering over the chores that had to be done while they scarfed down their food. _They haven’t changed a bit,_ Jane smiled. Their mother returned from taking a plate of food to Frost on the bridge, smacking both Rizzoli boys for “causing a ruckus!” Korsak sat awkwardly at the head of the table since Maura was in his usual seat. He gave Jane a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

Giovanni sat next to Tommy, his eyes on Maura and Jane at the other side of the table. “How’s it going, ladies?” he said suggestively as he took a giant bite out of his food.

Jane rolled her eyes. Giovanni might be useful, but he was unbearably annoying most of the time. Maura smiled politely but didn’t respond. She had learned not to encourage his behavior.

Tommy smacked Giovanni upside the head, “Cut it out man. Not cool.”

“What?” Giovanni complained, rubbing the back of his head. “I was just saying good morning.”

“Uh huh,” Tommy and Frankie said together, chewing loudly as they turned back to their meals.

“We’re making good time,” Korsak said as a way of making conversation.

“Does that mean I can stop rationing the food?” Angela said hopefully, “You guys always look so hungry.” She ruffled Tommy’s hair as she sat down.

“Ma!” Tommy grunted, pushing her hand away.

“Your portions have been very generous,” Maura reassured. “In my opinion, I believe the crew is quite healthy. Well, _most_ of the crew that is.” Maura eyed Jane at the last part.

“What?” Jane shot back, poking her food with her fork, “I’m eating, okay?”

“Good,” Maura winked, “you need to keep up your strength.”

Jane tried not to choke on her water as Maura reached under the table with her foot and ran it up her calf. The brunette looked at her indignantly, but Maura only smiled innocently. Thankfully, Korsak interjected before Jane had a chance to curse under her breath.

“What I meant was,” Korsak said, “that we need to figure out a what we’re gonna do when we get there.”

“Get where?” Giovanni asked, his mouth still half full of food.

“Manners!” Angela scolded. “I swear, none of you have any table manners!”

Korsak ignored Giovanni’s question. “Greenleaf isn’t exactly the kind of place we want to find ourselves with the Alliance on our trail, but I don’t think we have any choice.”

“What about Dyton?” Jane asked, eyeing Maura out of the corner of her eye. Maura looked sheepish for a moment, but that didn’t stop her from continuing to distract Jane a few minutes later.

“It might be a better pick.” Korsak nodded. “But then again, we might run in to some of Badger’s folk there.”

“He’d have them sell us out the moment he got word of us landing there.” Frankie grumbled.

“There is a lot of wilderness on Greenleaf,” Maura pointed out. “It’d be easy to lay down there.”

Jane smirked, “I think you mean ‘lay low.’” She couldn’t help but blush a little at Maura’s adorable shy smile. Then Jane felt Maura’s foot on her leg again and she blushed some more.

Korsak continued, determined to ignore the two of them. “I don’t know. There’s a lot of black-market stuff going on. We don’t really need to go _seeking out_ trouble.”

“You know the Alliance doesn’t give two shits about what goes down on Rim planets like Greenleaf.” Frankie said, dodging his mother’s hand for “language!”

“But Paddy Doyle does.” Jane said, watching for Maura’s response. She wasn’t sure how she would feel with her bringing him up again, but it needed to be discussed. Maura frowned at Jane but didn’t say anything, so Jane added, “A lot of his black-market connections run through this system.”

“I thought we determined that he was working with the Alliance.” Frankie replied.

“Yeah,” Tommy added, “he’s the one who sent those officers away when we were leaving the hospital, remember?”

“There could be a reason the blatant drug smuggling gets ignored by the Alliance …” Jane said, still watching Maura out of the corner of her eye. The honey blond looked agitated. Jane had the feeling that she had been holding on to the hope that Paddy was really a good person in disguise. Jane couldn’t really blame her. She had always hoped her own father would turn out to be a better man than he had always proved to be.

“But what motive could he have?” Korsak asked.

“Money,” Maura pointed out, looking somber. “Black market medicine is probably the biggest industry on the Border planets. If he’s in control of the supply, he’s stands to make a better profit.”

“I think his connections in the Alliance go a lot deeper than we think.” Jane said, looking a little guilty. She should have told Maura about her suspicions sooner, but she just hadn’t found the opportunity.

“What are you talking about?” Frankie said.

“The Alliance cruiser,” Jane said, looking down the table at her brother, “the one that chased after me? Doyle was in command of that ship.”

“What?!” said practically the whole table at once.

“I heard him on the radio,” Jane said, only glancing back at Maura briefly, “when they were in pursuit.”

“Why didn’t you—” Maura started, looking hurt.

“I only just remembered a few days ago.” Jane said, reaching out for her hand across the table. “I meant to tell you but …”

“Well,” Korsak interrupted, “then Greenleaf probably isn’t the best—”

All of a sudden, Maura stood, wordlessly leaving the table.

“Maura!” Jane called after her. She followed her out of the canteen and into the hallway. “Maura, I’m sorry.”

The honey blond turned suddenly. Jane stopped dead, throwing up her hands defensively. She expected at least a verbal assault. Maura did look angry, but there were tears in her eyes too.

Jane softened, “I’m sorry, I—”

“I’m not mad at you,” Maura said, her jaw tight, “I’m mad at myself.”

Jane pulled her close. Maura softened some, but she didn’t cry—that was how Jane knew it was especially bad. She ran her hand over Maura’s hair, kissing her head. She waited for Maura to explain, as she usually did.

“I let myself believe he might…” she stepped back, looking into Jane’s eyes sorrowfully, “I don’t know… that he might actually be a decent person. He’s said he’s trying to protect me… I can’t believe I let myself excuse…” She couldn’t even finish her thought.

Jane looked down at her sympathetically. She couldn’t make herself share any more. What use would it be to tell Maura what Frankie had told her about Paddy killing that officer at the Ariopolis facility? ‘Anything to protect her,’ he had said. Apparently, that included executing witnesses.

“What was he doing on that cruiser?” Maura whispered, more to herself than to Jane.

“I’m not sure,” Jane admitted, “but it sounded like he was in charge.”

“I don’t understand.” Maura shook her head. “What is he after? What is his relationship with my—with … Constance?”

Jane gave her a sympathetic look, “Maura we don’t know that he’s telling the truth. That woman isn’t necessarily your—”

“You’ve seen her picture, Jane.” Maura shook her head. “Her facial structure, her eyes. The chances that she’s not related to me are … ”

Jane nodded, “Okay. That doesn’t make Constance any less of a mother—”

“Is she though?” Maura said angrily. “Her and my father… we were never really a family. Not like yours. Not like a normal family.”

“Oh, Maura,” Jane said softly, trying to hold her, but Maura stepped back. “The Rizzoli’s are just _one_ family,” Jane insisted. “And we’re hardly normal. I wouldn’t use us as the standard—”

“Even _this crew_ makes a better family than the Isles,” Maura yelled, pointing down the hall towards the canteen where the Serenity crew sat together sharing a meal—something they had been doing almost daily for the past two weeks. “My family was rarely on the same _planet_ no less the same room! They sent me off to boarding school in a different system the first moment they had a chance …”

Maura paused, seemingly out of breath. Jane’s heart ached for the look of loss in Maura’s eyes. She knew that bringing up Paddy Doyle would be difficult. What she hadn’t realized was just how much. All this time Maura had been worrying about taking care of Jane, she hadn’t stopped to take care of herself. Not knowing so much about her own past must have been eating at her.

“I’m sorry …” Jane said softly.

Maura looked at her, confused. “It’s not your fault—”

“No,” Jane shook her head, “I mean, I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you the way you’ve been here for me. All this stuff going on with Hoyt and the Hands of Blue. I haven’t considered how you’ve been struggling too.”

“Jane,” she replied, taking her hand, “you’ve been lovely. You’ve _all_ been lovely. I’ve just struggled to understand the little bits and pieces I’ve been given. I don’t even know who my family is—”

“Yes, you do.”

“What?”

“Your family,” Jane said, squeezing her hand, “you know who they are. They’re right here on this ship, in that canteen.”

“Jane,” Maura whispered, bewildered.

“There’s Ma,” Jane smiled. “She’s kind of overbearing, but deep down everyone knows she does it because she loves us. And there’s Tommy and Frankie. Tommy likes to make trouble and place the blame on Frankie. And you know Ma will believe her baby boy.”

Maura couldn’t help but smile.

“And there’s Korsak,” Jane continued. “He’s like the quiet, angry looking uncle who secretly has a soft spot for everyone. Frost is like our cousin or something. He’s a giant nerd, but we wouldn’t get anywhere without him. And even Giovanni’s kind of been adopted—like the displaced neighbor kid.”

“And you?” the honey blond smiled, enjoying Jane’s extended metaphor.

“Yeah,” Jane smiled, “well I’m the one that has to save the day, remember?”

Maura raised a brow, “You had better not any time soon.”

Jane put her hands onto Maura’s hips. “Then there’s you,” Jane beamed. “You’re the most important of all.”

“Is that so?” Maura said with an amused expression.

“Yes,” Jane nodded, “you’re the voice of reason. The glue that keeps us together.

“More like stitches you up when you go and do something stupid,” Maura rolled her eyes.

“ _Exactly_ ,” Jane smirked, leaning close.

“You’re lucky you’re so gorgeous.” Maura grinned, pulling Jane into a kiss.

“Yeah,” Jane said, leaning back to just look at Maura’s smiling face. She winked, “Right back at ya.”

Maura smirked back, “And you said you weren’t any good with words.”

Jane shrugged, “What can I say, I’ve had a good teacher.”

“I have other things I can teach you, by the way.” Maura said, subtly biting her lip.

“Maura!” came a shout.

_Yep, right about time for that,_ Jane thought exhaustedly.

“Maura! Jane! Come quick!” Angela called from the canteen.

They dashed back down the hall to find Korsak keeled over. Angela was at his side, holding a bin. The rest of the table stood, looking in horror.

“What happened?” Maura said, running to him.

“I don’t know. He just—” Angela tried. The rest of the crew looked away as Korsak got sick again.

“He said he felt dizzy.” Tommy explained, as Maura touched Korsak’s head, then felt his pulse. “Then he just spewed—”

“Tommy!” Jane and Frankie yelled simultaneously.

“What?” Tommy complained, “He did.”

“Jane,” Maura said, turning to her, “go get my medical bag. It’s in your bunk.”

Jane nodded and ran off without another word. Maura turned to Angela, “What did he eat?”

“Same as everybody el—” Korsak tried but was hit with another wave of nausea.

Everyone stepped away from the table frantically.

Angela looked indignant, “I _do not_ serve spoiled food—”

Maura ignored her, attempting to ask Korsak, “And to drink?”

“Jus—” he paused, then tried again. “Just water.”

“Here,” Jane said, handing Maura her bag. Her equipment was somewhat rudimentary, but it would do for now. She hadn’t had a chance to restock the medical equipment since they’d been hiding out in the Halo.

“Tommy, Frankie,” Maura ordered, “go get the stretcher. I’ll likely have to put him on an I.V. to keep him hydrated.”

When Tommy and Frankie just started at her in shock, Jane shouted at them, “Go! Do as she says!” The two ran off immediately.

“What can I do?” Angela said worriedly.

“Prepare the infirmary.” Maura directed. “Make sure the bed is prepped. I.V. bags, syringes, antibiotics …”

“What is it?” Angela said anxiously.

“Ma, just go.” Jane said. “Giovanni, go get that food from Frost. Don’t let him—”

“I don’t think it’s the food.” Maura said, listening carefully with the stethoscope. It was a lot harder with so much movement around her.

“What is it?” Jane said eagerly.

“Nausea, vomiting, dizziness…” Maura thought aloud, “low blood pressure … Korsak, have you had any headaches, weakness, fatigue?”

He simply nodded.

“What’s going on?” Tommy said as he and his brother returned with the cot. “Is he going to be okay?”

Maura didn’t answer. Instead, she gestured at Giovanni, “help them get him to the infirmary.”

“It’s okay, I can—” Korsak started, only to stumble forward.

“No,” Maura said, guiding him to the stretcher, “you should rest.”

As soon as the four of them were out of earshot, Jane turned to Maura. “What is it, Maura? I know you know more than you’re saying.”

“I don’t know for sure …”

“But?”

“He has all the common symptoms of acute radiation syndrome.”

“Radiation sickness??”

Maura nodded solemnly, “And without the proper medical treatment, he’s going to get _very sick._ We all will.”

“ _All_ of us?”

“It could take hours or days, but we were all exposed to that radiation blast. If we don’t get treatment fast, we’re aren’t going to make it very far.”

[To be continue]


	33. How Do I Fix This?

“Are you sure?” Angela said frantically.

“I can make a reasonable assumption, yes.” Maura said as Tommy and Frankie helped Korsak into the bed in the infirmary. “But once the rest of us start showing symptoms—”

“Wait,” Giovanni interrupted, “the rest of us are going to get sick?”

“Again,” Maura said anxiously, “I don’t know for certain—”

“But you believe—” Frankie tried.

“Guys!” Jane said loudly, “Leave Maura be!”

Everyone stepped back.

“Maura is going to take care of Korsak here,” Jane said, gesturing to the honey-blond busy injecting an I.V. “Meanwhile, we’re going to take care of the rest.” She turned to Maura, “What is it you need?”

“Angela’s prepared most of what I need.” Maura said, “I soon as I have Vince settled here, I’ll need to screen the rest of you for symptoms.”

“What about the source?” Frankie asked.

“Source?” Tommy and Angela replied.

“Of the radiation,” Frankie said, as if it were obvious.

“The blast, of course.” Jane said, just putting the pieces together. “We didn’t outrun it.”

“If that were true,” Maura said, removing her gloves, “we would probably not have survived at all.”

“Wait—” Giovanni interrupted, “what about the radiation shields? We should have been protected.”

“True,” Jane acknowledged, “but they’re only so strong. That blast was more than we would normally encounter, especially at such a high concentration.”

“But why is Korsak the only one that’s sick?” Frankie frowned.

“He’s just the first to exhibit symptoms,” Maura explained. “Acute radiation syndrome can cause nausea and vomiting within minutes, hours or even days, depending on the level of exposure. I’m not sure why Vince was effected first, but all of us are likely to show symptoms based on how much we were exposed.”

“Well,” Giovanni added excitedly, “the radiation shields would be thickest around the gravity engine, right? That means less radiation coming in!”

“It wouldn’t work that way,” Maura shook her head, “the shields protect the ship from the reactor’s radiation, not radiation from outside the ship. For that we depend on the radiation shields built into the ship’s structure, like in the bulkheads.”

“Those would be weakest at points of entry, right? Where structural integrity is the weakest?” Tommy pointed out.

Jane raised a brow, apparently her little brother had finally started paying attention when she had been teaching him about the ship. She smiled, giving him a proud nod. Then, it finally clicked in her brain—her face going pale.

“What is it?” Maura said, concerned.

“The bridge.” Jane gulped.

“What about it?” Angela said worriedly.

“The viewing shields on the bridge,” Frankie said, looking horrified, “they were compromised…”

“What?” Maura said with an accusatory tone. “What do you mean? I thought you told me all the safety checks had been made when we left Perseph—”

“I forgot about it—” Frankie tried.

“Forgot?!” Maura and Angela yelled at the same time.

“This isn’t his fault.” Jane interrupted, stepping in front of her brother. “I’m the one that made that call. Back on Regina.”

“On Regina?” Maura frowned.

Jane looked repentant, “We had to replace a lot of material after that crash. Many of the parts are not replaceable—Serenity’s such an old boat after all. We had to settle for less than optimal materials when replacing the forward viewing shields …”

Maura looked at her with the most enraged expression Jane could imagine, “You put us all in danger just so we could—”

“No!” Jane pleaded, “They would have been safe under normal circumstances. And they were only supposed to be a temporary fix—” Jane was interrupted by Maura suddenly turning and sprinting down the hall. “Where are you—?”

“There could be residual radiation!” Maura shouted back.

“Frost!” Jane and Frankie said together. They both bolted after Maura, headed for the bridge.

They found him slumped over at the helm. He was conscious, but only groaned in response. Tommy, Frankie, and Giovanni helped carry him out, not bothering to wait for the stretcher that Angela had gone back to retrieve.

“Get him to the infirmary, quickly.” Maura instructed. She turned to Jane, who was closing and locking both sets of airlock doors. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Of the crew, you probably spend the most time on the bridge. How do you feel?”

“I feel fine.” Jane said. She pointed down the hall, “Just go take care of Frost.”

Maura paused briefly, her brow furrowing. “Really?”

“Yes, Maura,” Jane insisted, “I’m fine. Just go take care of my crew members.”

Jane wasn’t sure why she lied. It just sort of came out of her mouth before she could stop herself, but she was the Captain; she needed to be strong, to be the coolheaded one in what would inevitably turn into another crisis. And as Maura turned, Jane could almost believe that the headache and dizziness she’d been experiencing that morning were nothing more than exhaustion.

This morning she had blamed it on the hunger. Later she blamed it on the way Maura was teasing her in front of the crew. But the headache was no longer a dull ache, and the dizziness was making it hard to focus on walking back through the canteen towards the infirmary. Still, she steeled her jaw, clenched her fist, and made her way back to the crew to figure out what the hell they were going to do.

She took a deep breath, steadying herself against the wall. For a few moments she was convinced she had beat the nausea. She managed to climb down the access ladder to the infirmary with ease. As soon as her boots hit the floor, however, her stomach churned. She burst into a passenger dorm, throwing up in the sink.

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Maura was trying to address Ma Rizzoli’s barrage of questions.

“Is there a cure?” Angela asked desperately as she wiped Frost’s forehead with a cool cloth.

“There are experimental drugs, yes.” Maura nodded.

“Then all we need is to get the medicine—” Angela started.

Maura shook her head, “It’s not that simple. These treatments are with medicines made with very rare and expensive ingredients—the kind that are closely monitored by the Alliance.”

“So, there’s nothing we can do?” Angela said, on the verge of tears.

“There are things we can do,” Maura insisted. “We can limit further exposure and treat the symptoms. Then, if we make it to Greenleaf—”

“ _If_?” Angela cried.

“Ma,” Frankie said softly, holding her.

“There has to be something else we can do.” Giovanni said exhaustedly.

“There is.” Jane interrupted.

The brunette stood in the doorway to the infirmary, leaning on the doorframe. Maura immediately noticed she looked pale, unsteady, but she didn’t say anything. She had suspected Jane wasn’t being entirely truthful but calling her out on it here would not solve anything—and it would only upset Angela further.

“What?” Frankie and Giovanni said expectantly.

“You all get the hell off this ship,” Jane grunted, “that’s what.”

“ _You all_?” Maura said indignantly. “You mean us and not you. No! No way. I told you, you’re not doing that again. You—”

“The shuttle will get you there quicker.” Jane interrupted. “You have enough fuel to get to Dyton. Fuel up there, then make your way to—” Jane wavered. The room spun for a moment and a wave of nausea hit her right in the gut.

“Jane?” Tommy said, frowning.

“I’m fine,” Jane said, shaking her head and swallowing the feeling of her stomach contents rising. “Someone has to fly this boat to safety. That someone is going to be me.”

“Like hell it is!” Maura said fiercely.

“Maura,” Jane tried to explain, “we _need_ Serenity. We can’t outrun the Alliance without—”

“I’ll do it.” Frankie interrupted, stepping forward.

“What?” Jane and Angela replied simultaneously.

“I’ll stay here on Serenity.” Frankie nodded, “I can do it. I don’t have any symptoms yet. I’ll fly her to Greenleaf. I’ll hide on the northern continent. There’s less—”

“No.” Jane shook her head. “No way. This is my ship. I am staying—”

She wavered forward. Maura shouted. Her brothers leapt forward to catch her. Everything went dark.

Xxx

Jane awoke sometime later. She wasn’t sure how long she had been out, but she was clearly no longer in the infirmary. She blinked, looking around. A groan escaped her lips as the throbbing returned to her head.

“Lie still.” Maura whispered.

“Where am I?” Jane grunted. “Wait, why are we in your—” Jane sat bolt upright. _Big mistake_ , Jane thought as the room spun violently around her.

“Jane,” Maura said, pressing her down into a lying position, which didn’t take much convincing, “you need rest.”

“Why are we in your shuttle?” Jane groaned. She turned to see Korsak lying a few feet from her on the bed. When she looked back, Maura had disappeared. Her mother was in her place.

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Angela said angrily.

“Maura’s the doctor—”

Angela slapped her shoulder.

“Ow!” Jane complained, “Ma!”

“How _dare_ you try to pull another stunt like that!” she scolded.

“I didn’t _do_ anything!” Jane grumbled.

“Yeah,” Angela mumbled, sitting back on the chair next to the bedside, “but you _tried_.”

Jane sighed, turning away. In truth, she was upset with herself too. No matter the promises she had made, she couldn’t stop the instinct to put herself in the face of danger. It just made sense. She could save them, so she should be the one to do it. Still, she could tell that just like her mother, Maura did not see it that way.

The brunette looked to the other side of the room. Frost was lying on a cot made on top of a pile of boxes. Maura was attending to him. He seemed to be conscious; they were speaking softly. Giovanni was barely visible in the pilot’s seat. Jane could not see anyone else.

“Where are Tommy and Frankie?” Jane said, turning back to her mother anxiously.

Angela shook her head, “They stayed on the ship.” She did not look happy. In fact, she looked absolutely livid, but Jane could sense there was more. Her mother’s face was flush, her skin damp. Jane didn’t need to ask; she already knew she had a fever. _A fever means infection,_ Jane thought.

She reached out for her mother’s hand. Angela reluctantly took it. “They’ll meet us there, Ma.”

She looked as if she was about to cry, but she only shook her head.

“They’re Rizzoli’s, remember?” Jane smiled. “Rizzoli’s survive.”

Xxx

Maura would not speak to her. That was how Jane knew she was especially mad at her. She acted cool and calm, treating the others, but she did not check on Jane again. Instead, she changed Korsak’s I.V., gave Angela another injection of antibiotics, and changed the cool compress on Frost’s head.

Jane had to settle for waiting on answers because no one else seemed up for talking either. Giovanni didn’t leave the pilot’s seat and Korsak only groaned and turned over. Angela struggled to sit up in her chair.

“Here,” Jane said, straining to sit up, “Ma, come lay down.”

“Jane.” Maura said behind her.

“I’ll lay on the floor, okay?” Jane said, looking at her pleadingly. When Maura simply turned away, Jane helped her mother onto the bed. There wasn’t much space on the floor, with all the supply boxes stacked against the wall, but Jane did as she had said.

Xxx

Jane awoke to Maura kneeling next to her. She was moving Jane’s head onto a pillow. A blanket was draped over her. A cool compress was on her forehead.

“I’m going to give you some antibiotics.” Maura stated quietly. She used a syringe to give Jane an injection. She didn’t look Jane in the eye. She stood up to walk away.

“Maura,” Jane said, “I’m sorry.”

The honey blond only paused for a moment. “I know,” she acknowledged. Still, Maura did not look at her. She went to check on Angela and Korsak.

Xxx

Jane woke up later to the shuttle shaking underneath her. Startled, she sat up. She looked to the others, but it seemed they were all asleep. She couldn’t see Maura.

“We’ll have to risk it.” Maura said from the other side of the curtain. She was talking to Giovanni in the pilot’s seat. “We need a hospital.”

“Got ya, Boss.” Giovanni replied.

Maura didn’t voice a response. When she came out into the main room, Jane looked at her questioningly. Maura simply said, “We’re entering Dyton’s atmosphere.”

“What’s the plan?” Jane said, leaning against the bed for support.

“We go to a hospital.” Maura said flatly. “We hope they can help us before we get caught.”

“Maura,” Jane said imploringly. “I’m—”

“Don’t.” Maura replied exhaustedly. “Just don’t.”

Jane’s heart dropped. She knew Maura was angry and exhausted, but she wished she would talk to her. _How do I fix this?_ Jane thought brokenheartedly. _How do I change who I am? How do I ignore the instinct to put her life above my own?_

With great difficulty, Jane lifted herself up. Maura went to stop her, but Jane waved her away, “I’m just going to talk to Vanni. I’ll sit down, I promise.”

Maura didn’t look pleased, but she didn’t stop her.

Jane made her way to the pilot’s room, using the wall to prop herself up. When she reached the curtain, she pulled it back to reveal the bright red sunshine rising over the curve of Dyton’s surface. Giovanni was concentrated on the controls, but Jane could tell he was not feeling well either. He looked as if he was going to be sick.

Jane patted him on the shoulder, “Head to the east side of the colony.”

“Huh?” Giovanni muttered, “Why?”

“Badger’s folk live there.”

“What?! I thought you said his folk would give us up in a heartbeat!”

“Not if we can offer something better.”

“What’s that?”

“A bargaining chip.”

“An access card? Wait, is that a bullet hole?”

“Just do as I say, okay?”

“Okay, but I sure as hell hope you know what you’re doing.”

[To be continued]


	34. Blatant Lies and Pure Guesswork

They landed on the outskirts of the East Colony sometime later. Giovanni went to fixing up and fueling the shuttle, while Jane and Angela went through their supplies. They didn’t have anything in the way of money, so they would have to determine what they could barter. Maura cared for Korsak and Frost, who seemed to have the worst of it. Frost felt well enough to sit up on the bed. Korsak had done little more than sleep and occasionally moan the whole trip, but the sunshine peering into the shuttle from the doorway seemed to inspire him to prop his head up on a pillow.

“I’m awful thankful to you, Maura.” He smiled, speaking hoarsely. The doctor helped him drink some water.

“Don’t mention it, Vince,” Maura responded, trying a weak smile.

“You should take care of yourself, too.” Frost added.

She nodded appreciatively, “I’ll be fine for now. I’ve been taking the same treatments as you.”

“Yeah,” Jane added, “but you haven’t slept this whole time.”

“You don’t know that.” Maura replied, turning away from her, avoiding eye contact.

“I know _you._ ” Jane said, reaching out for her hand.

Jane’s heart sank when Maura pulled away. The Doctor turned to Angela. “How are you feeling?”

The eldest Rizzoli sighed, “I’ve been better to be honest, but I’ll manage.”

“Are you able to watch over Barry and Vince for a while?” Maura asked. “I’m going to go with Jane.”

“What?” Angela and Jane said at once.

Maura still did not look at Jane. She simply told Angela, “She’ll need help finding the right medicine. Besides, Giovanni needs to stay here to prepare the shuttle. We won’t be able to stay here in the colony for long.”

“Maura?” Jane said pleadingly.

“I’ll meet you outside Jane.” Maura said in her direction. When Jane looked as if she was going to protest, Maura added, “Please wait for me out there.”

“Are you ever going to talk to her again?” Angela said sorrowfully as soon as Jane had stepped out.

“I just spoke to her—”

“You know what I mean.” Angela interrupted.

“I’m sure I will at some point.” Maura shrugged her shoulders, then, more quietly, “I hope.”

“Maura?” Angela replied, looking heartbroken. “You know she loves you more than herself.”

“She lied to me,” was all Maura could say in reply.

“I’m sure it was to protect you.”

Maura shook her head, “Anyway, I’m going into town with Jane. In the meantime, I need you to regularly check Vince’s I.V.—you remember how I showed you, right?”

“Maura,” Angela tried. When she looked adamant that she would not talk about Jane anymore, Angela sighed. “Yes, I remember. And I’ll make sure Barry keeps drinking water.”

“Not too much,” Maura cautioned. “And if he get’s any nausea, remember there’s the—”

Angela placed a hand on her arm, reassuringly, “It’s okay, Maura. Go ahead. We’ll be okay without you for a couple hours.”

Maura didn’t look very encouraged, but she had to leave them there anyway.

Xxx

“I’m not sure meeting with Badger’s cousin is really a good idea…” Maura said nervously, following behind Jane’s quick footsteps.

“I’m not either.” Jane replied, her eyes forward. They had a lot of ground to cover. Besides, the throbbing had returned to the back of her neck and she was feeling sick to her stomach. She needed to find that medicine and get back to her brothers.

“Then why are we going there?” Maura insisted.

Jane stopped. At first, Maura thought the brunette was going to turn on her angrily. Instead, she faltered and had to hold on to a fencepost for strength.

“Jane!” Maura said, reaching for her.

She put her hand out, blocking her. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not!” Maura insisted agitatedly.

“I _am_.” Jane asserted. “I’m fine because I _have_ to be. It’s who I am.”

“Jane,” Maura’s voice softened.

“We don’t have time for this…” Jane said stumbling forward. “Frankie and Tommy are waiting for me. I have to—”

“Us.”

“What?”

“Frankie and Tommy, they are waiting for _us._ ALL of us.” Maura gestured between the two of them. “We’re a _team_.”

Jane knew Maura meant more than she was saying. She meant that the two of them were supposed to be a team. _That’s what you do when you love someone, right? You resolve things together,_ Jane thought, looking into Maura’s hazel eyes for the first time in days.

“You’re right.” Jane said, hoping it could express what she didn’t have the time to say.

“So, we need to work _together._ ” Maura said, “You need to start talking to me.”

“I’m trying.”

“Then, tell me, what’s the plan?”

“That’s the problem,” Jane admitted. “I so rarely have one.”

Maura sighed; she had figured as much. “Okay, what about this time? What are you thinking?”

Jane looked around. They were still only on the outskirts of town. They were on the side of a dirt road that led into the East Colony from the farmlands on the northern side. Most of the foot traffic was ahead of them. Jane wasn’t normally one to lay out her plans, but she could really use a rest. She sat against the fence.

“Okay,” she started, “the only thing I have is the access card—the one with the Ministry files.”

“You don’t mean to give it to Joss, do you?” Maura said, looking horrified.

“Of course not,” Jane replied, “I mean … not for real.”

“Then what are you going to give him?”

“The access card.”

“But—”

“Look,” Jane interrupted, “maybe it’s better if you don’t know that bit. You’re a horrible liar.”

There was a long, awkward silence. The elephant in the room was jarring, considering the very obvious reason Maura was so pissed at her. The honey blond sighed, realizing they didn’t have time for that conversation right now.

“Okay,” she conceded, “but how do you know he’ll have access to this specific drug?”

“I don’t know for certain. But we’re—well, I’m going to act like I am certain.”

“How will that—”

“His reaction will answer the question for me. If he doesn’t have it, we’ll have to settle for whatever substitute he has.”

“There is no substitute, Jane. And there’s no guarantee this treatment will work either.”

“We have to risk it. For Frankie and Tommy. For Korsak back there. For Ma, who’s pretending she’s feeling way better than she is.” Jane paused, reaching out. “And for you, the best pretender of all.”

“I never said I wasn’t ill.” Maura said, accepting Jane’s hand.

“But you act as if you aren’t, even when I know you haven’t slept in two days.”

“Look who’s talking.” Maura said, finally looking up at Jane.

“I’m doing what I have to.”

“But you can barely walk.”

“That’s why you’re going to give me this.” Jane said, taking a syringe out of her coat pocket.

“Pure adrenaline!” Maura gasped. “No, Jane! This could bring your heartrate up dangerously high—”

“We can’t go in there looking weak. Badger’s folk, they don’t play. And they are certainly not charitable.”

“But—”

Jane squeezed her hand, “Maura, I know it’s hard to right now, but I _need_ you to trust me. We _all_ need you to. We won’t get that medicine otherwise.”

Xxx

“Well, this seems familiar,” Jane smirked, her hands in the air and several guns pointed directly at her head. _He even looks kinda like him,_ Jane thought, staring down Badger’s ratty looking cousin.

“Awful cocky,” he laughed, “for a wanted criminal with the biggest bounty in the Verse on ‘er head.”

“Only ‘cause I got something better.” Jane said, her expression unchanged. Bluffing confidence was, thankfully, one of her well-developed talents.

“Yah,” he said with a suspicious raised brow, his Cockney accent especially thick, “wha’ could tha’ be?”

Jane held up the access card she had been holding on to for eight very long years, “The Ministry of Intelligence.”

“Huh?” he said, frowning. “Wha’ you mean _the_ Ministry of Intelligence?”

“All of it. All their files. Every Parliament member’s information. Every Alliance cruiser’s manifest.”

He eyed her skeptically, “Say I believe ya. Wha’ possible motivation would ya have to offer it ta me?”

“Oh,” Jane said, shaking her head, “I’m not offering it. You’re going to buy it from me.”

“Oh, yah,” he laughed, “and why exactly would I do tha’? Ya got six guns at your ‘ead. I can take wha’ever I please.”

“Are you sure your cousin, Badger would be okay with that?”

“Wha’d he care? He left the homestead. He’ off doing business in the White Sun system. Ain’t got no interests here.”

“I’m sure he’d be rather concerned with you staining the family name, dealing with black-market drugs—smuggling right under the Alliance’s nose.”

He paused, considering her for a moment. “Nah,” he smirked, “ya bluffing. Ya don’ know nothing. We run a legi’imate operation here on the homestead.”

“Really?” Jane said, poker-faced, “are experimental treatments like contra-radium considered ‘legitimate business?’ _Rumor_ has it, the Hands of Blue have been involved in the experiments of it on Alliance prisoners.”

Maura shifted uneasily behind her. It was good Jane had not told her all of her plan. _A lot_ of it involved blatant lies, pure guesswork, and reading Joss’s very good poker-face. Maura was starting to grow itchy just pretending she believed what Jane was saying.

“’his device,” he replied, approaching her, “it tells ya all ‘his?”

“It tells me that the Alliance is already on your trail.” Jane said with a raise of her brow. “And you need something to fix that.”

He started to laugh, “Ya have no idea wha’ ya talking about.”

“Don’t believe me?” Jane said confidently, handing him the card, “Check it out for yourself.”

At first, he didn’t take it; instead, he watched her suspiciously. “Ya’d risk me just taking it from ya? What are ya a cupid stunt?”

Maura gasped. Jane already figured from the way he said it, it was a nasty insult. She brushed it off, “Oh, no I already have all the files myself. Back on my ship. What you see there is only a taste.”

He still seemed doubtful.

“Go ahead,” have your man check it. “You should find on there quite a lot about the Parliament members.”

He handed the card to a woman who came out from behind the guard to Jane’s left. “Go ‘head n’ check it,” he said. “Looks like a piece a junk, but who knows.”

A few moments passed. The room was quiet as the two stared at each other. Maura was breathing uneasily behind her. The guard to Jane’s right changed the grip on his gun. Joss’s ‘assistant’ tapped on the touch screen of an outdated info pad.

“It’s legit,” she said with surprise. “Even with a bloody bullet-hole innit.”

“Well,” he laughed, signaling his guards to lower their weapons, “it seems we just might have some business to discuss.”

Maura let out an audible sigh as the guards stepped back and Joss went to sit at his desk. He sat back in his chair, propping up his feet on the messy desk. Jane again had a strange feeling of déjà vu.

“We want your supply from Greenleaf.” Jane stated firmly.

“Ya do, don’ ya?” he chuckled. “And just how much of tha’ do ya wan’?”

“Everything from your last shipment.” Jane said. “And _all_ of your contra-radium.”

He cackled loudly. “Ya can’ be serious!”

“As a heart attack.” Jane said, thinking how ironic it was that she was battling her own racing heart at the moment.

He laughed again, “Ya sure feel entitled ta’a lot!”

“Your drug supply is a small price to pay to get the Alliance off your trail.” Jane said confidently.

“And just wha’ ya need wit’ all my contra-radium?” he smirked.

Maura wavered behind her, but Jane replied quickly, “That’s none of your concern. We have our interests, you have yours.”

He studied her for a minute. “And wha’ guaran’ee I have tha’ ya’ll hold up ya end of the ba’gain?”

“I have a passcode that unlocks the rest of the files. You give the supplies to Maura here. She loads them on our shuttle. I give you that code and I walk out of here.”

They stared each other down. He said nothing, squinting at her. Without breaking her stare, Jane tapped on her ear, “Vanni, we’re ready for that ride.”

It took a moment, but his response crackled in her ear, “On it, boss!”

“Ge’ tha supply,” Joss grunted at the man at the door.

“But boss, what about—”

“I said get it!” he shouted back.

A few tense minutes later, Joss’s man returned with a wooden crate. It was a lot smaller than Jane expected, barely a meter cubed. She looked up at Joss; he seemed to read her expression.

“I’s na wise ta move ta much at a time. I’m sure ya understan’.” He smirked.

“Check it,” Jane said to Maura.

The honey blond looked through the crate. Several black cases were arranged in a pile of packing straw. She opened the first two, before finding the contra-radium in the third.

“It’s here,” she said nervously. She didn’t like the way the guard was looking at her with his hand on his pistol.

“Take it back to the shuttle.” Jane said, without looking at her. She eyed Joss, “I’m sure this lovely man of yours will help her?”

He gestured for his man to do so and then looked back at Jane, “Now the access code.”

“Only after I get confirmation that she’s safely on my vessel with the goods.”

“Na,” he shook his head, “ya give me ta code, or my man takes ta drugs _and_ ya little whore.”

Jane’s pistol was on his temple before he could even blink. She was nearly blinded with rage, but her withering strength reminded her that none of them would survive if she went and sacrificed herself to silence this piece of shit.

Giovanni sounded in her ear, “We have the supplies, but there’s uh … a problem.”

“Call him off!” Jane ordered, cocking her pistol.

He nodded to someone behind her.

“Um… never mind, I guess?” Giovanni said.

“Now,” Jane growled with her jaw clenched, “unlike you, I don’t back out on a deal.” Jane said as she backed slowly out of the room. “I’m going to give you the passcode and I’m going to leave this piece of shit establishment. If you any of your men so much as twitch in my direction, I’ll shoot your damn head off.”

He chuckled.

Before the guard to Jane’s right could even flinch, Jane shot the tattered hat right off Joss’s head. Immediately, she shouted at the guard next to her who had his weapon raised. “You get any closer and the next shot will be right between his eyes.”

“Fine!” Joss grunted. “Stand down. Just give me the damn code and get the hell out of here.”

Jane continued to back away. She knew as soon as she turned around, six men would be on her. _Damn,_ Jane thought, _I’d hoped I wouldn’t have to do this but…_

“Clementine,” she said before quickly shooting one guard in the foot. His screams distracted the others just long enough for her to bolt down the hall. As she spun around the corner, she fired another shot, this one hitting another guard in the shoulder. He fell, tripping to others that were chasing after her.

“Jane!” Maura shouted, running towards the building.

“Run!” Jane yelled, yanking her arm as she sprinted past her.

“I heard gunshots—” Maura said, another one ringing out over their heads.

“I’ll explain later,” Jane said, tearing up the hill towards the shuttle.

“What’s going—” Giovanni started, peering out from the shuttle airlock.

“Go! Go!” both women shouted.

Panting, Jane hectically closed the door behind them just as a bullet lodged in the door. She locked it firmly and shouted at Giovanni, “Get us the hell off this moon, damn it!”

[To be continued]


	35. I Knew I Loved You Then

“You gave them the passcode?!” Maura said in disbelief. “How could you give them all of that information? It’s bad enough what they already saw—”

“Calm down,” Jane tried.

“Calm down?” Maura yelled, “We were just run down and shot at!”

“Maura,” Jane tried again, reaching out to her, “I just meant that—”

Maura started hitting her shoulders, looking tearful. “You’re always going and getting yourself shot at or cut open or arrested—”

Jane wrapped her arms around her. “It’s okay. We’re okay. _I’m_ okay.”

Maura didn’t settle immediately. Half-heartedly she hit Jane again, but she was so tired. She didn’t have the energy to cry, but she did sigh and rest her head on Jane’s shoulder.

“I didn’t give him anything that he can keep.” Jane said, kissing her hair.

“Clementine?” Frost asked.

“Clementine?” Angela and Maura said together.

“Will you all stop saying it!” Jane groaned. When Maura frowned at her, she explained. “I had Frost create a self-destruct. As soon as they try to access any files with that code, it will short circuit and destroy the drive.”

“And probably their computer, too.” Frost laughed.

“But you have the files backed up, right?” Maura responded, looking at Jane expectantly.

She shook her head, “No, it was impossible. Whatever we know was what I can remember. It’s too dangerous to keep it anymore.”

“But that had everything on it, didn’t it?” Maura said. “We could have used it to uncover Doyle, the Hands of Blue, all the connections to Parliament—”

“None of that was worth your life.” Jane said, adding, “ _Any_ of our lives.

Maura and Jane shared a meaningful look. The brunette hoped she could see the remorse in her eyes. After a long silence, Maura sighed and sat down on the bed next to Korsak.

“I should start the treatments.” She said exhaustedly.

“You’re first.” Angela said, opening the container of contra-radium.

“No,” Maura shook her head, “Vince is the worst off—”

“None of us are going to get through this without a doctor to treat us.” Angela said. “I can administer the shots. You’ve taught me well enough. In the meantime, you’re going to get some much-needed rest.”

Maura was going to protest, but Angela gave her a death-stare. She backed down immediately. Shortly after Angela dispensed the medicine to Maura, she fell asleep with her head in Jane’s lap.

Xxx

Maura woke up several hours later. Somehow, she had slept through Jane moving her head onto a pillow. She turned over to see Korsak sitting up on the other side of the bed.

“Hey Doc,” Korsak smiled, “how’re you feeling?”

“Much better actually,” she smiled back. She stretched as she sat up. The pain in her head and neck was gone and so was the nausea. She saw Angela asleep on the cot next to the bed. She heard murmuring from the behind the curtain that separated the living room from the pilot’s dash. “Where are we?” she added quietly.

“We received a radio call from Serenity.” Korsak said.

“Are they okay?” Maura stood. “How far off are they?”

Korsak shook his head, “Dunno. Frost said it was a very brief message—coded.”

Maura nodded and went to talk to the others.

“What do we know?” Maura said, interrupting their low whispers.

“Maura,” Jane smiled, reaching out for her hand, “How are you feeling?”

The honey blond gave her a weak smile but stepped around the other side of Frost in the pilot’s seat. “I’m feeling better, thank you,” she said politely. She needed Jane to know that their earlier conversation was not over. Jane looked hurt but smiled back anyway.

Frost and Giovanni exchanged a confused expression, but neither said anything. Instead, Frost answered Maura’s question. “Tommy sent us an encoded message. Frankie isn’t doing well. They need that medicine asap.”

“Is that all?” Maura said, looking out the window. “How far off are they?”

“We should come into view in about ten minutes.” Jane replied.

When Maura turned to look at her, Jane felt a moment of reprieve. Maura was still upset with her, but there was light at the end of the tunnel. Jane sighed. She should have known better to think she would get off so easy. Still, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could stand Maura feeling so distant from her.

“We should get ready.” Maura said, turning to prepare her medical bag.

“Should we use the suits?” Jane asked.

Maura shook her head. “The radiation should mostly be on the outside of the ship. The only exception would be on the bridge, perhaps. I told Tommy and Frankie to wear them as a precaution. Anywhere else would only have a relatively benign amount as the shields absorbed the radiation over time.”

“That doesn’t explain why Frankie’s worse off.” Frost said.

“Knowing Frankie,” Jane sighed, “he probably refused to switch shifts with Tommy in the engine room.”

“Sounds like someone else we know.” Frost smirked.

“Shut-up,” Jane said, smacking him on the shoulder. “No one asked you.”

Xxx

“This is kind of ridiculous,” Jane said, struggling to handle the helm with the bulky gloves of the spacesuit. “Would it really hurt to just land this thing without this clown suit?”

“Not going to happen.” Maura said, sitting next to her in the co-pilot’s seat in a similar suit. “We don’t have enough contra-radium to risk it.”

“We have half a case left.”

“We’ll need multiple treatments, Jane.”

Jane shrugged, “it would just be easier is all.”

“Are you telling me you can’t land this ship?” Maura said with a raise of her brow, a smile curling her lips.

“No way.” Jane shook her head, smirking back, “Ain’t no one landing my ship but me.”

“Yeah, about that …” Maura said.

“What?”

“Well, technically, since I had to pay for her, that would make Serenity mine.”

Jane looked at her out of the corner of her eye. “You just had to bring that up again, didn’t you?”

Maura laughed.

Jane smiled back.

Xxx

Because they had to land far north of the tropical belt, it was about 15 degrees Celsius when they landed on the continent. As a precaution, they parked Serenity in a narrow valley, steering clear of any body of water or roadways. The heavy forest around the valley would hide her from all but a direct flyover. They spent a good amount of time covering her with dirt, which wouldn’t really hide her much better, but Maura said it may help absorb residual radiation. Then, with as many supplies as they could pack into the shuttle, Giovanni flew Frankie, Korsak, and Angela over the patch of woods to a spot they had chosen near a river about four kilometers south of the valley.

Tommy jumped onto the back of the ATV. “Come on guys,” he said, gesturing to Maura and Jane, “get in.”

Jane waved him off, “It’s okay. We’ll walk.”

He looked at them with a furrowed brow, “It’s a long walk.”

“We know,” Maura said, putting her hand in Jane’s.

Tommy gave his sister a wink as Frost drove off.

The brunette looked down at Maura’s hand in hers. _This is where I belong,_ she thought, _right next to her._ She smiled at the honey blond, squeezing her hand lovingly. Maura softly smiled back. They walked in silence that way for several minutes before Jane worked up the courage to speak.

“I never should have lied to you.” Jane said quietly.

At first, Maura didn’t respond. The truth was she was struggling to figure out what to say. A lot of what had upset her had to do with Jane’s instinct to jump into the line of fire. It wasn’t really fair to be mad at her for that though; it was part of who Jane was. Still, it didn’t make it any easier. Ultimately, she decided to just speak her mind.

“I guess what upset me the most is that you could.”

“Huh?”

“That you _can_ lie, but you’ve always chosen not to lie to me. I can’t remember any other time you have.”

“Not that you know of—” Jane smirked, immediately regretting it. “Sorry, we’re being serious. It’s hard for me to stay that way. I’ll be good.”

Maura stopped, smiling softly. “Part of what I love about you is that you’re always trying to make me laugh,” Maura admitted, “but you do have a habit of using it as a way to avoid difficult conversations.”

Jane peered into those gorgeous green eyes. “There’s a reason I don’t talk to people much.”

“You talk to me plenty.” Maura said, peering back.

“You know you’re different.” Jane said, tucking honey blond hair behind Maura’s ear. They shared a meaningful glance. Then, Jane leaned in, and Maura almost let her kiss her. Instead, she put her hand on Jane’s chest to stop her.

“You said you would never leave me again.” She said, her voice uneven.

“And I meant it.” Jane insisted.

“But the moment that another crisis arose…” Maura struggled.

“I know,” Jane said, her hand on Maura’s cheek, looking deep into her eyes, “but I was going to come back to you. You had to take care of the others.

Jane continued, staring deep into her eyes, “Whether we like it or not, I’m the one that does the rescuing and you’re the one that does the healing. You have your job and I have mine. Neither of us would be who we are if we didn’t put other’s lives before our own.”

Maura sighed. Part of her knew that Jane was right. On the battlefield during the war, Maura had put her life in danger countless times to help the wounded. She had even risked arrest for helping Brown Coats along with the Alliance soldiers. And she had risked everything to find Jane.

“It just seems like it’s one crisis after another,” Maura sighed.

“I’m just glad I have you to come back to each time,” Jane said, touching her forehead to Maura’s.

“Me too.” Maura said, wrapping her arms around her neck.

This time Maura let Jane kiss her. It was soft and sweet, a meaningful kiss that promised of more to come. And after another long moment in each other’s arms, they continued up the hill towards the camp.

Xxx

“Well,” Tommy grinned, “look who made up?—Or should I say made out?”

“Tommy!” Jane complained, “Cut it out.” Still, she did not let go of Maura’s hand. She wasn’t going to let her annoying baby brother bother her anymore.

The camp was in a small clearing surrounded by sparse trees. Giovanni had parked the shuttle far off, “as a precaution,” and there were a series of crude tents surrounding a campfire. Angela was busy cooking, while Tommy and Giovanni were busy unloading supplies off the ATV.

“You call these tents?” Jane said, laughing at the tarps strapped over spare metal poles, branches, and crates.

“Hey,” Tommy complained, “I did the best I could. It’s not my fault you were too busy making out with your girlfriend to help.”

Maura wrapped her arm around Jane’s. “There was very minimal kissing involved, actually” Maura smiled.

“Don’t encourage him,” Jane groaned.

Tommy raised a brow. Jane rolled her eyes at her brother. _God, why is she always so literal?_ she thought, but then she looked at that goofy smile on Maura’s face.

“Whatever,” Jane sighed, “where’s ours?”

“Your stuff’s over there.” Giovanni said, pointing to a pile of tarps, crates, rope, and some of Maura’s bags about 15 meters away.

“What, you couldn’t find a spot closer to the fire?” Jane sighed.

“We thought you’d ladies would want some privacy,” Giovanni said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh my god,” Jane groaned. “Cut it out!”

“It’s okay,” Maura said, turning to go look through their stuff, “I can make another fire. Can you set up a tent?”

“I can certainly do better than Tommy did,” Jane said, poking her togue out at her brother childishly.

Xxx

By the time they were done with dinner, it was well after dark. Almost everyone retired to their tents. Korsak and Frost took one, Tommy and Frankie fought over space in another, and Angela occupied a third. Jane and Maura went back to their tent but stayed out at the small fire Maura had made there. Jane laid some blankets on the ground near the fire as Maura added another log.

“What are you doing?” Maura asked.

“Have you seen that view?” Jane said, pointing up at the clear patch of sky above them.

Maura gasped. There were what looked like millions of stars arching over the dark sky in the gap between the trees. She had not seen such a sight since their last night on Regina so long ago. The stars were beautiful from space, but it was rare that she got such a wide view out a porthole.

“It’s beautiful,” Maura said, sitting down beside Jane and peering up at the sky. “The lack of light pollution on the northern continent makes star viewing especially easy.”

“I love that you do that.” Jane laughed.

“What?” Maura said, looking back at the brunette.

“You just _know_ stuff—so much stuff that it just spills out of you. You can’t help yourself, can you?” Jane beamed.

“Not really,” Maura chuckled, “no.”

They were quiet for a while. Jane looked back up at the stars. Her heart was overwhelming her with emotion, but she couldn’t seem to find the words to express them to Maura. The honey blond leaned against Jane’s shoulder, interlacing her fingers with Jane’s. Gently, Jane leaned back, fluffing a blanket for their pillow. Maura settled into her side, resting her head on her shoulder.

“Do you remember that night on Regina?” Jane said after a while.

“There were a lot of nights on Regina,” Maura whispered back.

“That first night we sat outside, looking up at the stars.”

“Yes, I remember. That was a lovely night.”

“I asked you if you’d ever been in love.”

“Yes. And I told you about Ian.”

“And then you asked me if I’d ever been in love.”

“You said you hadn’t.”

Jane turned to look Maura in the eyes. “That was the only other time I lied to you.”

Maura did not speak, she just peered back at Jane’s glimmering eyes. Jane tucked the hair behind Maura’s ear, speaking softly, her hand shaking, “I knew I loved you then.”

The honey blond reached out and touched Jane’s cheek, running her thumb gently over her face. “I suspected I was falling for you too,” Maura whispered. She tucked a lock of Jane’s raven hair behind her ear and leaned over to kiss her tenderly, slowly.

When Maura’s hands went into Jane’s hair, the kiss quickly grew passionate. Sighing, Jane pulled Maura on top of her. Breathy sighs escaped both their lips as Maura bit softly on Jane’s lip, sliding her tongue over it. Jane’s hands slipped to the back of Maura’s neck, pulling her closer. The honey blond shifted under the blanket, straddling Jane’s hips, pressing her body down on Jane, feeling the heat building.

Jane felt like she was catching fire. Every sound, every movement Maura made drove her desire higher. She was growing wet quickly, spreading kisses down Maura’s jaw. The honey blond, for her part, was shamefully wet already. Jane grasped desperately at her back. Jane’s hands on her sent shivers into her spine and down to her core.

Suddenly, Jane flipped them over. For a brief, frustrating moment, Maura was convinced they had been interrupted yet again. But when Jane started unbuttoning her shirt, Maura grew excited.

She reached up to help, “Here, let me—”

Jane stopped her hand, “No, you’re going to be first.”

Maura bit her lip. Jane’s commanding nature was very arousing. Still, she whispered, “I want to see you _._ Let me help.”

Jane conceded, letting Maura help her with the cumbersome buttons. Before Jane could even toss the button-up away, Maura’s hands were already on her abs. Jane wavered. Maura’s needy grasp stoked the tension growing low in her belly. Quickly, Jane pulled her undershirt over her head and tossed it to the ground.

The cold night air—or perhaps Maura’s clenching hands at her hips—caused goosebumps to rise all over her skin. Shivering, she leaned down and kissed Maura again. Jane moved quickly to remove the honey blonde’s shirt as she started to buck her hips. They kissed passionately as Jane awkwardly reached behind Maura’s back to unhook her bra.

Before Jane had removed it, Maura said, her voice low, “Shouldn’t we go into the—”

“No, I want you _now_.” Jane said simply, tossing the bra aside. Jane paused, looking down. Maura’s pale skin was soaked in moonlight. A dusting of freckles spread across her bare chest. Jane licked her lips as she looked at Maura’s pert nipples. The honey blond looked up at her adoringly.

“How are you so gorgeous?” Jane wondered aloud. Leaning down, she took Maura’s nipple into her mouth.

Maura moaned softly, arching her back, her fingers back in Jane’s raven hair. The brunette pinched her other nipple, rolling it between her fingers. She moaned again, biting her lip hard to prevent herself from getting any louder. Maura was not shy when it came to noise, but she was starting to fear that they would be interrupted. And she would _not_ survive another interruption.

“I need you to touch me.” Maura whispered desperately. “Please.”

Jane eagerly removed Maura’s skirt. As soon as she pulled it from Maura’s hips, she moved her mouth back to the honey blonde’s lips. They shared a frantic and passionate kiss as Maura reached around and removed Jane’s bra. She cupped Jane’s breasts and squeezed as Jane’s hand moved down the smooth skin of Maura’s belly.

Maura was conflicted by the desire to see Jane’s body and the overwhelming need for Jane to touch her. She settled for the feel of Jane’s breasts on hers as the brunette moved her hand down her thigh. She shivered as Jane approached where her thighs met. A groan escaped her lips as Jane’s hand left and moved to her other knee.

“Please don’t tease me anymore.” Maura managed to plead. She just needed Jane to touch her. It wouldn’t take long; she was so wet already.

Jane looked at her with dark eyes. Her face was flush, and her hair looked wilder than ever. Maura tried to keep her eyes on Jane’s, but she shivered as Jane gently slid her fingers over her underwear. Maura arched her hips upwards, seeking Jane’s touch. She could barely breathe the anticipation was so strong.

Finally, Jane slipped her hand under Maura’s underwear and into her folds. Maura covered mouth to stop a loud moan from escaping her lips. Her chest heaved, her hips bucked, she grasped desperately at Jane’s back.

“You’re so wet,” Jane whispered in awe. It turned Jane on even more to think she had caused that arousal. Moving her fingers through Maura’s folds, she leaned down and drowned Maura’s moans in a kiss as she ran her fingers over her clit. Jane marveled in the way Maura moved and moaned with every stroke of her fingers.

As Maura came, Jane broke the kiss to whisper, “I love you” in her ear.

The honey blond was only vaguely aware of Jane moving over her as she came down from her climax. She heaved breaths as Jane shifted, her mind a blur. She couldn’t remember an orgasm that intense.

Then Jane pressed her center onto Maura’s thigh. She bucked her hips as she peppered kisses up Maura’s chest and neck. Jane’s thigh was between hers, pressing against her sensitive clit with delicious pressure. Maura’s hands went to Jane’s ass, pulling her closer.

Jane shivered and moaned above her. Her center was hot and wet as she bucked her hips wildly. She kissed Maura hard as she slipped her hand between them and pressed one, then two fingers deep into Maura. She pressed into her with every buck of her hips, curling her fingers.

The honey blond arched her back and came again as Jane moaned in her ear “I love you, Maur’. I love you.”

Jane collapsed to Maura’s side as they both came down. Maura was unable to speak for a few moments. Her head dizzy, she simply looked over at Jane, who stared back at her with sleepy brown eyes. She tucked the hair behind Jane’s ears as she waited for her heartrate to settle.

“I love you too,” Maura finally said, “so much.”

Jane smiled brightly, pulling Maura closer under the blankets. Now that they had finished, Jane started to feel the cold night around her. She pressed close to Maura’s warm body, most notably her soft breasts. She was content to just fall asleep there in Maura’s arms.

But the smell of Maura’s skin started that coil of tension in her core again. Her lips moved down Maura’s neck to her collarbone. She peppered kisses across the constellations of freckles on her chest. Greedily, she took Maura’s nipple into her mouth.

“If we’re not finished,” Maura huffed, “I’d really like to touch you this time.”

Jane paused, looking at Maura ponderously. She wasn’t sure about the idea of giving up control. Lovers before had never really bothered much with her needs. And the few times they’d tried, it hadn’t been very satisfying. But the way Maura had topped her earlier had been _hot._

“I want to _taste_ you.” Maura added.

Jane gulped. The thought of Maura’s mouth on her made her mouth dry. It made her very wet somewhere else.

Maura shook her head, “It’s okay if you’re not ready—”

“No,” Jane stopped her, “it’s not that.”

“Then what?” Maura frowned.

“I just,” Jane tried, blushing, “I don’t know if I would be able to reciprocate. I’ve never—”

Maura kissed her, shifting on top of her. With knees at either of Jane’s hips, Maura hovered over her, “I don’t expect you to, if you don’t want to.”

_Oh, I want to, _Jane thought. Bringing Maura to climax with her fingers was easy enough—that at least was easily translatable. But with her mouth? That was an entirely new territory. New, scary, _exciting_ territory.

“It’s okay—” Maura said, moving back.

“No!” Jane stopped her. “I want you to.”

“If you want me to stop at any point, I will.” Maura said, a hand on Jane’s chest.

“I doubt I’ll want you to stop.” Jane admitted, biting her lip.

“Well if it’s about reciprocation,” Maura said, “I don’t expect you to—”

Jane shook her head, “It’s not about that. I just don’t know … how …”

Maura smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Well, I’m an excellent teacher.”

Jane laughed despite herself.

“What?” Maura laughed back. “It’s true.”

“It is.” Jane smiled, pulling her down into a kiss.

The kiss quickly deepened. Jane found she loved her fingers in Maura’s silky hair, even if it was a mess from their lovemaking. She was especially enthusiastic when Maura bit softly on her nipple and sucked it into her mouth. Slowly, Maura moved kisses down Jane’s stomach. Jane’s abs twitched with each press of Maura’s lips. She shivered when Maura pressed a kiss over the patch of dark hair at the apex of her thighs. She moved her lips up one thigh and then the other causing moisture to pool between Jane’s legs.

The honey blond paused, hovering in Jane’s scent. Jane groaned, but Maura waited until she looked down under the blanket at her pleadingly to dip her tongue between Jane’s folds. The brunette threw her head back, gasping and bucking her hips upward into Maura’s mouth. Maura had to hold at Jane’s thighs to keep her mouth on her center.

Jane moaned loudly as Maura took her clit into her mouth and sucked softly. Jane was shaking moments later, struggling to contain her moans under her hand as the shockwaves hit her—she had to pull Maura up they were so intense. She kissed Maura hard, tasting herself on Maura’s mouth.

Tears slipped from Jane’s eyes as she kissed her fervently. The tears only worsened as Maura pulled her into her arms and whispered, “I love you, Jane.”

Xxx

Maura awoke with the first rays of sunshine in the morning. There were birds chirping nearby. She could hear the river in the distance. The smell of smoke hung in the damp air. It wasn’t until she felt Jane’s lips on her that she realized it had not been the sunrise that had awoken her.

“You smell so good,” Jane mumbled into her neck.

“Jane,” Maura complained. The brunette’s movements were letting cold air into their cozy little bubble, “what are you doing?”

Jane sucked on the honey blonde’s pulse point. When Maura sighed breathily, Jane said, “Did you want me to stop?”

“No,” Maura admitted. She could feel the tension coiling again in her belly as Jane ran her hand over her breast. “But—” she tried, Jane’s body against hers was making it hard to concentrate, “we should get up.”

“I don’t want to leave,” Jane complained, kissing Maura’s chest, “it’s warm in here.”

The brunette was curled up against Maura’s naked figure, enveloped in the warmth of her skin, the smell of her hair. She’d never been so comfortable before—even if the ground was hard and she hadn’t slept more than a couple hours. She didn’t want to leave this moment with Maura. Who knew when they would have another?

“That doesn’t change the fact that the others are likely starting to move around the—” Maura said as she tried to peer out from the covers.

She was rudely interrupted by Jane pulling her back under the blankets and covering her mouth with a kiss. She was going to complain but then Jane slipped her tongue over her lip the way that she liked. The honey blond gave in. She moaned softly, her hands slipping into Jane’s tangled hair. The brunette hummed into her mouth as she shifted over her.

A loud cough came from a couple meters away.

Jane broke the kiss and Maura’s eyes shot open. The brunette looked absolutely exasperated, and Maura could not help but giggle. Jane pulled the covers down to toss her wild hair aside and look behind her. There was Frost staring at her, looking apologetic and uncomfortable.

“What?” she groaned.

“We—” Frost tried, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “We have a problem.”

“For fuck’s sake.” Jane complained, shifting off of Maura. “What is it now?”

“Alliance scout ships.” Frost replied.

[To be continued]


	36. The Brown Coat Problem

Jane knew it would happen. In fact, she was surprised it hadn’t already. She would be lost in a perfect moment with Maura—all the worry and chaos, Alliance and Hands of Blue, her mother’s nagging, and her brother’s bickering fading way—living in a bubble of happiness for just a few minutes before POP!—reality comes crashing inwards, knocking her off her feet.

This time the “pop” was a loud cough from Frost. The bubble was a very warm nest of blankets with a very naked Maura Isles with dark eyes, messy hair, and swollen lips. The fact that Maura giggled at her exaggerated eye roll, did not help either. Jane would much rather stay and incite the honey blonde’s intoxicating laughter some more—or other sounds, perhaps, but she knew Frost would not have put himself in such an awkward position without cause. So, Jane pulled the blanket off her head and blinked into the bright daylight. The cold swept in, aggravating the brunette even more.

“What?” she groaned.

“We—” Frost tried, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “We have a problem.”

“For fuck’s sake.” Jane complained, shifting off Maura. “What is it now?”

“Alliance scout ships.” Frost replied.

“What?!” Jane said, scrambling to find her shirt, her pants, anything. “Where?”

“Down the valley.” Frost said, spinning around and talking over his shoulder instead.

“How many?” Jane said, hopping on one leg as she tried to pull her pants up. She didn’t have time for her bra. _Where the fuck is my shirt?_ She thought frantically.

“We’re not sure,” Frost said abashedly handing Jane her button-up while he looked the other way. “The shuttle’s sensors aren’t very strong. Too much terrain to work around.”

“Are they in visual range?” Maura said, emerging from the blankets mostly clothed.

Jane blinked at her for half a moment. _Does she have practice with this?_ Jane thought.

“Not yet—” Frost started.

“Which direction?” Jane said, finally finding her holster and pistol on a rock near the tent.

“North.”

Jane looked over at the camp. The fire was only embers. Faint smoke drifted over the tents. “What about the others?”

“Giovanni and Korsak are still on the shuttle.” Frost said, leading Jane back to the camp. “Tommy and Frankie went towards the clearing to check things out on foot. Angela must still be down at the river.”

Jane took a shotgun from outside Frost’s tent. “Here,” Jane said, handing it to Maura, “go find Ma.”

Maura looked at the gun hesitantly.

“Maura,” Jane insisted, pushing it into her hands, “the warrant says _dead or alive_. And Alliance soldiers have no qualms killing Brown Coats _without_ permission.”

Reluctantly, Maura took the gun. Jane turned to Frost immediately, “Is the shuttle powered down?”

“Yes,” Frost nodded, “to avoid our signal being picked up.”

“Tell Korsak to prepare for retreat. If we have to, abandon everything. There’s no time—” She looked at Maura, who hadn’t left yet. “You need to get Ma; she’ll have no idea what’s going on.”

“What are you going to do?” Maura said as Jane slung a shotgun over her shoulder.

“I’m going down to that ravine and protecting what’s mine—however I have to.”

“Jane,” said Maura, “if you kill Alliance soldiers—”

“They’ll think twice before sending more.”

“What gives you that idea?”

“Trust me—they’ll get the message.”

With that, Jane turned to leave.

“Jane!” Maura called.

“Don’t worry.” Jane winked, “I’ll be back to finish our _conversation_.”

“Just make sure you do it in one piece.” Maura sighed.

“I love you too.” Jane said loudly over her shoulder as she ran off.

Xxx

“Finally,” Tommy sighed with exasperation as his sister joined him at the lookout, “where have you _been_?”

“I was _busy_.” Jane groaned.

“ _Busy_ , huh?” Tommy smirked.

Jane ignored him. “How many ships are there?” she asked, scanning the valley with a small pair of binoculars.

“I’ve spotted three.”

“What about Frankie? Where is he?”

Tommy pointed to the other side of the valley at about 10 o’clock. “He’s headed for the ravine. You can’t see Serenity from this spot. We don’t know if they’ve found it yet.”

“How many officers?”

“Well,” Tommy said, doing the math in his head a bit slowly, “if you assume the pilots stay on board that’s three plus … the two to the north, one up on the east hill …”

“Jeezus, you rusty or something?” Jane frowned.

“At least nine.” Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

“See?” Jane said, slapping him on the back. “That wasn’t so hard.”

“Cut it out,” he grumbled.

“Serves you right.” Jane replied.

“What are we going to do?” he said, shrugging her off.

“We’re going to have to send a message,” she said somberly.

“A message?”

“Yes.” Jane replied quickly, “what weapons did you bring?”

“Just my pistol,” he said growing concerned. “What are you planning?”

She ignored his question, “What about Frankie?”

“A pistol and a rifle.” Tommy explained, “We were going to go hunting—”

Jane didn’t let him finish, “I’ll meet up with him. Go get the others and tell them to arm up.”

“Everyone? Even Maura—and Ma?”

“Yes,” Jane nodded, “pointing across the valley. I’ll have Frankie take the north ridge. He’s a decent shot. Tell Frost to take the lookout over there.” She pointed to about four o’clock. Then, she swept her hand to their left. “Have Maura and Korsak meet me at the west outlook—tell Maura to bring her med kit. You, Giovanni, and Ma stay here. If this all goes south, you guys to the shuttle and you do whatever you can to keep those scout ships out of the air—”

“What are you going to do?”

“Look I don’t have time to explain. Go find the others. Tell them the plan—”

“What plan?”

“Have them take the positions. Once Korsak, Maura, and I make contact—”

“You’re going to _engage_ them?”

“Just listen, okay?!” she said with annoyance. “Once we make contact, you take down anyone who makes a move.”

“Take down?!”

“If you can avoid a kill shot, try it, but remember, Tommy, these folks are _hunting_ us down. They will not hesitate to make their job easier by shooting you themselves.”

“But Janey—” he tried when she moved to leave.

“You can do this Tommy,” she said, patting him on the shoulder, “I believe in you.”

With that Jane dashed down the south rim of the ridge towards the ravine. Moving quickly, her heartbeat started to race. There was a knot tightening in her chest. She knew what she was most likely going to have to do—what she would have to ask Frankie to do—that didn’t make it any easier.

It had been hard a first—when the war started. Even if the Alliance soldiers treated Brown Coats like shit, even if they hunted the Independents down like animals and practically slaughtered them in droves, it didn’t change the fact that they were fellow human beings. The average Alliance soldier only seemed to be “following orders.” Just because they were struggling to survive too, didn’t mean they were necessarily bad people.

But war left Jane and her fellow Independents with few options. Korsak was a more seasoned soldier. He had been in the war for several years before Jane joined, but he didn’t like talking about that time. Frost had been a mess the whole time. He had never wanted to join the Brown Coats—he was far too queasy for battle—but he had been swept into it like so many others. He found his talents were best used long-distance—like communications, explosives, long-range tactics. He also became a reluctant sniper. Of all the soldiers Jane knew, Frost probably had the best aim with a rifle—so long as his target was well out of eyesight.

When Jane had left the Alliance POW camp, she had hoped she was done with the killing. But try as she might, she always seemed to find herself in the middle of shootouts—mainly those involving her protecting one or more of her crew members. Still, she took no pleasure in it, which was why when she aimed a gun at someone, she had to be certain that she would hit where she aimed. So, Jane had honed her skills.

A situation like this, however, was one she had not been in for a very long time. Even in the riskiest of situations, Jane went in assuming that she could spare the lives of even the lowliest souls. Scrambling down the hill now, Jane was starting to worry that this was impossible in this case. Her and her crew were labeled terrorists now. The Alliance soldiers had absolutely no reason to do anything but shoot on them all on sight.

 _Still,_ Jane thought as she hopped down into the low end of the ravine, _there’s got to be someway to get out of this with as little damage as possible._

Xxx

“Where’s Jane?” Maura said as soon Tommy reached the camp out of breath.

Tommy took a long time to catch his breath, then, “She wants you and Korsak to meet her on the west side of the ridge.”

“What’s the plan?” Angela said, frantically.

“Do you even know how to handle that thing?” Tommy said, looking at his mother in disbelief. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her with a gun, no less a shotgun.

“Despite what you might think,” Angela quipped, “I _have_ handled a gun before. You were too young to remember, but things were a lot worse on border planets during the war.”

“The plan.” Maura reiterated.

“We are gonna surround them on the hills. We take out whoever we have to.”

“You mean ‘whomever.’” Maura replied instinctually.

“Whatever,” Tommy said dismissively. “We—”

“ _Take out_?!” Angela interrupted. “You mean … kill?”

“Ma,” Tommy said looking at her pleadingly, “they’ve been ordered to bring us in _dead_ or alive. Dead is a _lot_ easier.”

Angela was quiet for a moment. She looked down at the weapon in her hands. She had brandished a gun before but had never had to use it. That is, except for the day she chased her children’s father out of the house for the last time. Even then she had only shot at the ground near his feet. But she figured if she had found the courage to remove that toxic man from her house, she would find the courage to protect her family again—however she could manage.

Finally, she nodded at her son, “What about the others?”

“No time to explain.” Tommy said, dashing off. “Maura, find Jane. Ma, wait for me at the south lookout, the one I showed you yesterday.”

Xxx

Jane knelt behind a bolder, going through her supplies yet again. _Six shot gun shells,_ she thought, _maybe 12 rounds here … It’d be a lot easier if I knew what the others had._

The sound of footsteps behind her had her spinning around. Reflexively Jane’s cocked the pistol, pointing it in the direction of the sound, ready to fire.

“Jane!” Maura whispered, almost jumping out of her skin, gripping the shotgun against her chest with white knuckles.

Immediately, Jane sighed, lowering her weapon. She gestured for Maura to duck behind the rock for cover.

“Babe,” Jane said pulling her closer by the hand, “I’m sorry. You startled me.”

“Babe?” Maura smiled, trying not to think about how fast her heart was beating.

Jane blushed a little. “It slipped,” Jane shook her head, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Maura whispered. She wished Jane’s “slip up” hadn’t happened at such a critical moment. She would have loved to tease her about it. _Later,_ Maura thought, _hopefully, later._

Jane changed the topic, “The Serenity’s about a kilometer east, I think. Frankie’s on the north ridge. I just got back from there. There’s at least a dozen Alliance officers in the valley. Four of them are on their way towards us. They’ll have to go past Serenity to get to this side.”

“What do you plan to do?” Maura whispered as they peered down the ravine. It was about two hundred meters across here, but it was less than one hundred meters wide where they had parked the ship. It had taken quite a lot of talent and concentration on Jane’s part to get her there.

“We’re going to walk right in there and tell them to leave us the hell alone.” Jane said, pulling Maura behind her by the hand as she made her way along the rocky south ridge.

“What are you talking about?” Maura said, struggling with the gun slung over her shoulder while keeping her grip on the heavy medical bag—she might have gone a bit overboard with the supplies.

“When I give the signal,” Jane said, pointing up to the north ridge, “Frankie’s going to give a warning shot.” She pointed now to the west. “Frost’s ready to take out anyone who makes the wrong move.”

“Are you sure he’s capable—” Maura tried.

“He might be squeamish,” Jane said, “but he’s an excellent shot.” She stopped and turned around to take Maura by the shoulders. “Maura, you have to be prepared to do what it takes. If one of them even so much as raises a gun at you, you have to be prepared to shoot.”

“Jane,” Maura shook her head, “I’m a doctor, I can’t—”

“Forget your _oath_!” Jane insisted. “If these men take us, we’re not coming back. There’s something going on in the Alliance, Maura. Something more sinister than ever before. They’ve not only abandoned the people of the border planets, they’ve allowed the reavers to roam here freely. You think it’s a coincidence that no one from Persephone came after us when we escaped that Alliance cruiser?”

“No,” Maura shook her head, “I hadn’t really thought about it.”

“If the Alliance was really interested in tracking us down,” Jane said insistently, “they would have pursued us into the Halo. The gunships would have been after us in minutes. We wouldn’t have lasted a day hiding out there.”

“Then why did we—”

“We didn’t have any other options. When we lasted there more than a few days, I started to wonder why. Then when that reaver ship reached us, it all made sense.”

“What made sense?” Korsak said, appearing behind Maura’s shoulder. “Woah!” he said, raising his hands, “Jumpy much?”

Jane lowered her pistol. “Sorry, I’m anxious.”

“Understandable.” Korsak nodded, a bit surprised Jane was willing to admit it. “What were you saying about the reavers?”

“The Alliance is _letting_ them roam the border.” Jane said. “They’re letting them ‘solve’ their problem for them.”

“Their problem?” Maura frowned.

“The remaining Independents, Brown Coat sympathizers, any planet that hasn’t formally declared alliance.”

“You can’t possibly know—”

“Unlike you,” Jane interrupted, “I am willing follow my instincts. I heard stories, in the prison on Osiris. Non-Alliance cargo vessels going missing when traveling between systems, prison transfers to border planets for known Independent sympathizers, reavers becoming more prevalent along the rim. My gut tells me that the Alliance is hoping the Brown Coat problem ‘fixes itself.’”

“Jane,” Maura contended, “your _guts_ don’t talk. They can’t ‘tell’ you anything.”

Jane sighed. At the moment, Maura’s literal nature was not endearing. It was making this conversation go far longer than it needed to be.

“Anyway,” Jane said, “these soldiers were likely not _sent_ here. They were probably already in the area. The Alliance is hoping that the big bounty they put on us will attract the attention of local authorities and bounty hunters. They don’t want to risk other officer’s lives to track us down.”

“Even if we assume that’s true,” Korsak responded, “that doesn’t mean _these_ soldiers weren’t informed by the Alliance. If they’re stationed out here, they are probably already expendable.”

“That’s why we need to send a message.” Jane said.

They both looked at her expectantly.

“This ‘problem’ isn’t going away.”

[To be continued]


	37. Wouldn't Hurt to Try

“What the hell is _that?_ ” said a scruffy officer to the other two with him.

“Woah,” a short, black-haired private said in awe, “is that a _Firefly_?”

“It’s a piece of space _shit_ is what it is!” said a sandy-haired third, looking up at the ship with disgust.

“Well now,” Jane said, strolling out from behind the other side of Serenity’s starboard wing with a smirk, “is that any way to talk to a lady?”

“Hands up!” the three men shouted, raising their rifles at her.

“Easy now,” Jane said coolly, smile unwavering. She lifted her already visible hands up a bit higher to show she was playing nice. “There’s no need to be hasty.”

“Is that her?” the bearded one said to the others.

“Sure looks like her,” the private said, squinting at her suspiciously. He nodded at Jane. “Where’s the rest of your crew at?”

“Oh, they’re around …” Jane said cryptically, scanning the hills around them.

“What the fuck you talking about?” the blond said, staring at her menacingly.

“You sure have a nasty mouth on ya, don’t ya?” Jane said, shaking her head.

The foul-mouthed soldier spit at her. He turned to the private, “Tie her up.”

When the dark-haired officer moved her way, she stopped him, “Ah, ah, ah… I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“And why’s that?” the scruffy one said mockingly.

Jane pointed to either wing of the Serenity behind her, “That’s why.” Korsak stepped out from behind the portside wing, pointing a riffle at them. Maura stepped from the other side with a shotgun aimed steadily at them. It surprised the honey-blond how much easier it was to point the gun in the strangers’ faces after they had threatened Jane. Still, she _really_ did not want to be forced to use it.

The trio dropped their weapons, raising their hands in the air.

“Good,” Jane smiled, “now would you lovely officers mind telling me why you’ve come here, insulted my ship, and threatened to arrest me?”

The sandy-haired one, who Jane assumed to be the highest ranking, laughed, “As if you don’t already know.”

“Let me rephrase that,” Jane said, raising an eyebrow, “what makes you think you _can_ arrest me.”

The three of them chuckled. “You must be kidding,” the leader, a corporal, said. “There’re two dozen Alliance officers in this valley. It’s only a matter of time before we track down every member of your crew.”

“That’s funny,” Korsak said, pointing his rifle directly at him, “we only counted eleven.”

The two other officers glanced at Korsak and then back to the corporal. Their anxiousness confirmed that despite the dirty-blonde’s poker face, the Alliance search party was significantly smaller than he made it out to be.

The corporal sighed as he realized they had been made. “Doesn’t matter,” he smiled, “as soon as we don’t report in, the Sergeant and the rest will storm in here and wipe you out. You three, against all of us? Ha!”

Jane raised her pistol up to point directly in his face with a smirk, “Who said you wouldn’t be reporting in?”

All three officers frowned.

“Well?” Jane said, gesturing with her gun. “Take out your radio.”

The corporal stared her down. The others didn’t move.

“Come on now,” Korsak said, stepping forward, “all three of you.”

Slowly, they all obeyed, reaching for the radios attached to their shoulders.

“You two,” Jane said, gesturing to the privates, “hold them up nice and high.”

“What?” the black-haired one said.

“Please just do as she says.” Maura said anxiously. The suspense was wracking her nerves and she just wanted this all to be over. She was already worrying about all the injuries she was certainly going to have to treat. And she really hoped ‘injuries’ would be the only thing she had to deal with today.

The two privates raised their radios cautiously, their faces pale with fear.

“Good,” Jane said, “now Corporal, you’re going to radio your regiment. You’re going to tell them that you just took down Captain Rizzoli and one of her crew members.”

“What?” he said, confused, “Why would I—”

“Because,” Jane smirked, pointing her unarmed hand at one of the private’s radios, “if you don’t…”

Two near simultaneous gunshots rang out the moment Jane paused. The black-haired officer screamed as the radio he was holding exploded, blood erupting from his obliterated hand. The scruffy one dropped to the ground with a grunt, grabbing his face as shards of his radio had launched into his flesh. The corporal had flinched, moving to duck, but Jane’s gun at his head quickly reminded him not to move.

Maura immediately lowered her weapon, stepping forward instinctually.

“Wait,” Jane said, seeing her out of the corner of her eye.

“Jane,” Maura insisted, watching the soldier groan and curl up in pain, “he could bleed out—”

“Not until the Corporal does as I say.” Jane said firmly.

“Jane,” Maura argued indignantly, “I can’t just—”

The brunette ignored her, cocking the hammer of her pistol and staring the soldier down, “You took me and a crew member down. _Nothing else._ ”

The Corporal’s radio crackled, “Kim! Report!”

He hesitated.

She raised her hand in the air, “You’re lucky it was only his hand. Next time it could be his h—”

“We took her down,” he reported begrudgingly. “And one of her crew.”

“And the rest?” came the response.

Jane lowered her hand, shaking her head.

“No sign of them,” the Corporal said.

“I’m sending in King and Kaja. Do another sweep and check back in.”

Jane nodded.

“Yes, Sir!” the Corporal responded.

Suddenly, Maura pushed past her. She had waited long enough. Jane might be able to ignore the man’s agonized groans, but Maura could not. She had dropped her weapon and picked up her bag, rushing to help the wounded private.

“I can’t just let him bleed to death!” Maura hollered furiously.

“Korsak,” Jane shouted over her shoulder, “get them on the ship.” She turned to the soldier grasping his face, “Go! On the ship, now!”

As the others went inside the ship, Jane stood resolutely in front of Corporal Kim.

“So …” she said, lowering her weapon cautiously. “As you can probably tell, we have this valley well covered.”

He didn’t respond, just stared at her with a look of disgust and indignation.

She continued unwaveringly, “You’re going to meet up with your buddies King and Kaja and tell them you and your troop have a choice to make. Either you get your asses back on those scout ships and leave this fucking planet or—”

“Or what?” he spat, “What’re you going to do you fucking Brown Coat cunt?!”

She raised her gun again with a sigh, “Or you’re going to watch every one of your men fall.”

“Fuck you!” he said, spitting right in her face.

Jane felt her stomach churn as she wiped her face. “Damn,” she groaned, “I really wish you hadn’t done that.”

With that she lowered her gun, shooting him in the foot. He screamed, falling to the ground. She turned on her heel and walked back to the ship as he continued to moan in pain.

Xxx

“We can’t just leave him out there!” Maura yelled up at Jane as she leapt up the steps two at a time.

“We don’t have time, Maura.” Jane said, nodding at Korsak, who was already waiting at the door to the starboard shuttle airlock.

“Jane!” she shouted, enraged.

“Don’t open that door, Maura!” Jane said, turning on her. “You do and we’re dead. Besides, you already have two patients to take care of.”

Maura clenched her fists, gritting her teeth.

Jane didn’t wait for her response. From the portside shuttle bay, Jane could see far down the ravine, and if she moved back behind the curve of the ship’s hull, she would be hidden from view to anyone more than a couple hundred meters out. Korsak had a similarly advantageous viewpoint from the other side.

Looking out into the distance, Jane could make out the group of scout ships on the higher parts of the valley. Pairs were sweeping towards the north and south ridges of the ravine. She couldn’t see King or Kaja, but they had to be much closer.

She ducked back into the ship and shouted across the catwalk towards the other shuttle bay, “You see them?”

“No,” Korsak shouted back, “only the troops sweeping round. Two pairs. One at eight and another eleven o’clock.”

“Same here,” Jane said, “we’ll have to break radio silence.”

“A calculated risk.”

“You cover Frost. I’ll cover Frankie,” Jane said, jumping back outside.

Below, in the cargo bay, Maura attended to the Private’s wounded hand—or what was left of it. She was struggling to stop the bleeding, seeing as he would not keep still.

“Fuck!” he screamed, curling away from her.

“Sir,” she said calmly, “I need to stop the bleeding. Please keep still.”

Gunfire erupted outside, causing both of them to flinch. Quickly, Maura grabbed his arm, managing to hold him still long enough to tie the tourniquet around his forearm. She was about cinch it tight when she was forcefully pulled backwards by two rough hands grabbing her by the throat.

A blade went to her neck.

“Fucking Brown Coat scum,” he breathed into her ear. “I’m going to enjoy killing you.”

His breath was rotten, and his voice raspy. Maura tried to remain calm, but the sensation of the knife at her neck forced images and sensations into her consciousness. Vividly she recalled Jane staring at her fearfully. A searing pain lingered in her neck though she knew he hadn’t cut her yet. She knew she had to act, but the fear constricted her chest.

Suddenly, gunshots clanged in the airlock a few meters away. The startled soldier jumped back. Maura dived away from his blade as he tossed his hands away. She scrambled towards the shotgun a couple meters away.

Meanwhile, Jane and Korsak were busy dodging on automatic rifle fire up on top of Serenity. Frost managed to take out the two soldiers that flanked the south ridge and Frankie took out either Kaja or King, but that still left at least three more—plus two unaccounted for. No matter what Jane tried, she couldn’t get a good angle on any of them.

“There’s one on your left!” Frankie shouted in her ear. “Nine o’clock!”

Jane ducked as a shot rang out. Grabbing her left arm as a bullet grazed her.

“Jane!” Frankie shouted, “I can’t get a shot. Jane are you—”

The searing pain in her upper arm did not stop her from raising her pistol and shooting the soldier diving out from behind a tree. She clipped him in the shoulder and as he stumbled backward, she shot him right between the eyes.

In the cargo bay, Maura had scrambled to the shotgun and spun around on her pursuer. She pulled the trigger as he closed within a meter. He was dead before his body even hit the floor—little consolation to the doctor crouched at the floor. Her ears rang as she dropped the weapon to the ground. She stared at his lifeless body, her face pale and her breath caught in her chest. A moment later, as her hearing returned to her, groaning awoke her from her fear, and she returned to her patient.

“Maura?!” Jane shouted down at her.

“I’m okay.” Maura shouted back, not even looking up, “But there’s someone in the airlock.”

“There’s no way they’ll get through that lock.” Jane said, before diving back outside.

“It’s not the lock I’m worried about,” Maura muttered as repeated gunfire hit the glass window of the airlock door.

“Anyone got eyes on the missing two?” Jane called over the radio.

“There’s at least one at the cargo door.” Tommy replied. “I can’t see it from here.”

“I know about him.” Jane said anxiously, “There’s still two I haven’t spotted—”

Automatic gunfire sounded from the north ridge.

“Frankie!” Jane shouted, immediately climbing down the side of the ship.

“Korsak!” Jane called, hitting the ground with grunt as she slipped down the last few meters of Serenity’s hull. “Tommy and the others!”

As Jane sprinted across the ravine to the hills on the northern side, she heard gunfire behind her on the other ridge.

In the cargo bay, Maura had finally stopped the bleeding of the Private’s hand when Corporal Kim finally broke his way through the thick glass pane of the airlock. A bullet whizzed over her head. She dived behind a large metallic crate, pulling the soldier with her.

“Why are you helping me?” he said, sounding almost offended.

“I’m a doctor.” Maura said simply, wrapping the man’s arm in more bandages.

“But you killed _him,_ ” he said, nodding at the bloody corpse on the floor several meters away.

“He tried to kill me.”

“I would have too.”

“Well, you haven’t tried,” Maura said, looking into his pale blue eyes, “yet.”

Jane was panting before she even reached the hill. She struggled up the rocky incline as the valley went silent. No more gunfire meant it was over. What she didn’t know was who was left alive.

“Frankie!” she hollered as she reached the top of the ridge. Taking her rifle from her shoulder, she pointed it into the thick brush. A groan came from some distance into the trees. “Frankie!” she shouted again, struggling through the brush in the direction of the sound.

“J-Jane,” Frankie called, his voice strained.

“Where are you?” Jane shouted.

Suddenly, Frankie stumbled into view, his shirt covered in blood. He fell to his knees.

“No!” Jane cried, dropping her rifle and grasping at his stomach. “Frankie—”

“I’m—” he struggled, pushing her hands away.

“No, Frankie we have to—” Jane said, tears spilling from her eyes.

“It’s not mine,” he said, struggling to catch his breath.

“What?” Jane said, lifting his shirt, unwilling to believe him, but though his skin was stained with blood, there were no wounds.

“It’s his,” he said, dropping a bloody knife to the ground. He stared down at his bloody hands in shock.

True enough, Jane found a body several meters away. She returned to her brother, who still knelt on the ground, staring at his hands.

“Frankie,” Jane said, softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, “it’s okay. You were only protecting yourself.”

Xxx

By the time Jane got her brother back to the ship, Tommy was waiting at the cargo bay door. Corporal Kim was sitting just inside the airlock door, bound by the wrists and groaning about his foot—which was skillfully bandaged. The shuttle was parked just outside. As soon as Angela spotted them, she came running.

“Janey!” she cried, “Frankie!”

“We’re fine Ma.” Jane said, “He’s mostly just bruised.”

“But all the—” Angela said, stopping in front of them.

“Not his,” Jane insisted, “now go help Maura, okay?”

The honey blond was busy in the cargo bay. Of the eleven officers, three survived. There was Kim complaining near the doorway and a Private named Ocko resting on the floor near Maura. Korsak was helping another up the ramp as Jane and Frankie reached the ship.

“Jane!” Giovanni said excitedly.

“What happened to you?” Jane frowned as he approached them. He looked even more a dirty mess that usual and was holding a cold compress to his eye.

“He got coldcocked.” Tommy laughed.

“Not before I stopped him from gunning you down.” Giovanni said bitterly.

“I had him!” Tommy insisted. “You’re just lucky I didn’t shoot you on accident.”

Jane ignored them, sitting her brother down on a crate on the other side of the room. Frankie groaned as she did so.

“How you feeling?” she said, looking him over.

“Sore,” he replied, nodding to her bleeding arm. “What about you?”

“I’m fine,” she said, shaking her head. “It’s just a graze.”

“You should still have Maura look at it,” he said.

Jane wasn’t listening; instead, she was watching the honey-blond care for the third Alliance officer. From his uniform, she guessed he was the Sergeant that Kim had spoken of. It seemed he had a gunshot to the shoulder, but he was refusing to let her treat him. Jane thought about stepping in, but Maura seemed to be holding her own.

“I said,” Maura demanded, poking him near the wound, “ _sit down_.”

The brunette sighed, “I think she’s a bit busy at the moment.”

Jane sat next to her brother, running her hands through her wild hair. Now that the adrenaline was no longer pouring into her bloodstream, she started to feel the exhaustion settling in. She looked around the room. There was bloody corpse near the door, bullet shells all around their feet, and crates had been moved to create makeshift beds on the far wall of the cargo bay.

“Wait,” Jane said, looking up suddenly, “where’s Frost?”

“Jane!” Korsak shouted from outside. “Help!”

“Maura!” Jane shouted as she ran outside the door.

Korsak was practically dragging Frost towards them. For a terrifying moment Jane thought he was carrying Frost’s dead body. It wasn’t until she heard his painful groans that Jane was able to breathe again.

“What happened?” Jane said as she reached them. Frost was slung over Korsak’s shoulder. His face was bloody and his limbs mostly limp. His head hung low as he moaned. Blood was trailing behind them.

“He must have fallen,” Korsak said, his face pale with worry, “I found him at the bottom of the ridge.”

Jane went to help him when Maura pushed past her. “You shouldn’t have moved him,” she said irritably. “He could have a spinal injury.”

Tommy and Frankie ran up behind her with a stretcher.

“Lay him down,” Maura said, supporting his neck. “ _Carefully!_ ”

Maura knelt at his side, the others standing around her wordlessly as she looked him over. Jane felt a lump in her throat and tears burning in her eyes. She hadn’t seen someone so broken since the war. She was sure there was no way even Maura could save him.

The doctor checked him over as quickly as she could. He had superficial bleeding on the head and neck. His right ulna was fractured, puncturing the skin. He had numerous lacerations and contusions. What really concerned her, however, was his right calf.

“Compartment syndrome,” she observed quietly.

“What?” Jane and Korsak said.

“We need to get him to the infirmary. _Now_.” Maura said, stepping back.

“There’re no supplies in there—” Jane said as Tommy and Frankie heaved the stretcher up.

“Get them!” Maura ordered, jogging after them. “I have to perform surgery.”

Xxx

Jane was pacing outside the infirmary as she had been for the past six hours. She hadn’t left the doorway the whole time, chewing on her nails and massaging her palms as she peered in through the glass. If Maura hadn’t have kicked her out, she would probably be in there threatening Frost. _If you die Barry, I’m going to kick your ass,_ Jane thought frantically.

Maura finally stepped out, drying her washed hands on a towel. She looked utterly exhausted. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was messily tied back.

Jane turned to her, “Is he going to be okay?”

Maura sighed, “He had massive internal bleeding, fractures to the right ulna, tibia, femur, severe lacerations to the abdomen—”

Jane interrupted her, “But is he going to be okay?!”

“I don’t know,” Maura said, shaking her head. “It’s too soon to tell. He’ll need more blood transfusions, antibiotics—”

“So, we get them,” Jane insisted.

“It’s not that simple.” Maura said. “We only have a limited supply of antibiotics—”

“There’s more than enough for him in the supply from Joss.”

“I’ve got at least three other patients to treat,” Maura said, stepping around her. “I need to go check on the Sergeant.”

“Korsak?” Jane frowned. “Why?”

“No, the Alliance officer. He’ll need that bullet removed. He could get an infection—”

“Maura,” Jane said, stopping her with a tug of her hand, “he’s gone.”

“What?!” Maura yelled. “You let him die? Why didn’t you tell—”

Jane shook her head. “No. We sent all three of them away.”

“What, why?” Maura frowned. “They won’t survive without proper treatment.”

“Maura,” Jane sighed, “they’re Alliance soldiers. They can walk into any hospital in the Verse and demand treatment. There’s an Alliance outpost somewhere with better medical equipment than we could ever hope to steal from Joss.”

“But—” she tried.

“You don’t have to save everyone.” Jane said, pulling her close. She rested her forehead on Maura’s, closing her eyes. _You’re safe,_ Jane thought, _that’s all that matters._

Maura sighed, trying to relax, but the tension in her body would not ease. She had been frantically trying to patch Barry up for what seemed like days. She had finally managed to stabilize him, but he would need weeks of care if he were to survive. And he desperately needed a blood transfusion. Not to mention the others still needed her attention.

“I should check on the others…” she said with a heavy breath.

Jane kissed her forehead. “No,” she whispered, “they’re fine. Ma’s attending to them.”

“But I—” Maura protested half-heartedly.

“You did your job.” Jane said, looking down at her softly. “It’s time to take care of you right now.”

“But Frankie—”

“He’s got a bunch of bruises and cuts, but he’ll be fine. Besides, Ma said he’s sleeping.”

“Still,” Maura sighed as Jane held her, “someone should keep an eye on Vanni. He likely has a concussion.”

Angela interrupted them, “How is he?”

“Stable.” Maura said exhaustedly, looking back at Frost in the infirmary.

“Oh honey,” Angela said with concern, “you need some rest.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell her.” Jane replied.

“I can give him antibiotics, check his vitals. You get some rest now.” Angela said, patting her arm. “And don’t worry about Vanni, Tommy’s keeping an eye on him.”

Jane and Maura both raised an eyebrow.

“Okay,” Angela laughed, “I’ll have him stay in here with me. Just _go_ , get some rest.”

“Okay…” Maura sighed with fatigue.

She let Jane walk her to the canteen and sit her down on the couch in the living area.

“What are we doing in here?” Maura said.

“You know this is _way_ more comfortable than the cot in my bunk.” Jane said, plopping down beside her.

For a moment, they just sat there looking at each other. Jane smiled softly. She pulled the tie from Maura’s hair, letting her golden locks fall on her shoulders. Jane tucked the hair behind her ears and got lost in those hazel eyes.

“Hey,” Jane said after a long while.

Maura touched her cheek. “Hi.”

“You’re amazing, you know that, right?” Jane whispered, still transfixed by those gorgeous green eyes.

“You’re not so bad yourself, babe.” Maura smiled, only a hint of playfulness in her voice.

“Oh god,” Jane rolled her eyes, “you’re not going to let me live that down, are you?”

“No,” Maura shook her head, laughing softly, “I like it.”

“Really?” Jane smirked with a raise of her brow.

“Yes, babe.” Maura smirked.

Jane cringed. “Oh, please don’t.”

“Why not?” Maura said, looking hurt.

“It’s just …” Jane shrugged, unable to word it.

“It doesn’t fit, does it?” Maura said. She paused, considering her. “What about baby?”

Jane shook her head.

“Honey?”

“No.”

“Sweetie?”

“Yuck.”

“Jane!” Maura said indignantly, swatting at her arm.

“Ouch,” Jane hissed. She grabbed her arm where Maura had hit her stitches.

“What is it?” Maura frowned, reaching for Jane’s arm.

“Nothing.” Jane muttered.

Maura gave her a threatening look.

“It’s just a graze,” she relented. “I was able to patch it up just fine.”

“ _Yourself_?” Maura said in disbelief, trying to pull up Jane’s sleeve.

“And right-handed.” Jane said with a proud smile.

“Jane!” Maura said indignantly. “What were you thinking? You’re not a doctor!”

Jane shifted away from her with a smirk. “What? I did just fine! Besides, what do you think I did before you came along?”

Maura did not look amused. She grabbed Jane by the collar to stop her from pulling away. “Will you hold still?” she grumbled, trying to unbutton Jane’s shirt so she could see her wound.

“Are you trying to undress me?” Jane giggled.

“No,” Maura said with aggravation, “I’m trying to look at your—”

“If you wanted to get me naked, you only had to ask, Maura.” Jane smirked, looking up at the honey blond who was now practically on top of her.

Maura tried to stay mad, but she couldn’t help it with Jane looking at her like that—like she had delivered the cleverest line ever. Like she was absolutely irresistible. _Damn_ , Maura thought _, she is irresistible._

“What the—” Tommy said, walking into the canteen, “you know there are bunks, right?”

“Go away, Tommy.” Jane said, her eyes locked on Maura’s.

Tommy groaned and turned around, “Oh my god.”

Maura unbuttoned Jane’s shirt and pulled down her sleeve. Her glance shifted to Jane’s upper arm. There was a deep cut across her deltoid about ten centimeters long. The brunette had done a poor job of suturing it, but it was no longer bleeding.

“What’s the prognosis, Doc?” Jane smiled, catching Maura’s eyes again.

“You should have at least had Vince or your mother do it.” Maura said, a smile cracking through her resolve to remain serious. “You’re lucky you didn’t make it worse.”

“How _rude_!” Jane said with fake indignation. “I’d like you to do better on yourself with your non-dominant hand.”

“That’s exactly why you shouldn’t have done it yourself!”

“Well then, why don’t you make it better?” Jane smirked.

“What exactly is it that you want me to do?” Maura said, raising a brow suggestively.

“Kiss me and make it better?” Jane suggested with a playful smile.

“A kiss won’t heal a laceration, Jane.” Maura shook her head.

“Wouldn’t hurt to try.” Jane said, pulling her on top of her.

Maura gave in to Jane’s ridiculous request, settling on top of her and pressing her lip’s to Jane’s mouth. Jane hummed as she did so, shifting down onto the couch. Maura nestled into her, moving kisses down her neck. The honey blond slowed her movements.

“Maura?” Jane said softly.

“Mmhm…” Maura mumbled sleepily, burying her nose in Jane’s neck and wrapping arms around her. Jane was so warm, and Maura was so very tired.

The brunette sighed as she realized that Maura had drifted off to sleep. She couldn’t really be mad though; she had done the same to Maura countless times.

[To be continued]


	38. That Rizzoli Confidence

The plan had been to keep camp away from the Serenity for a couple weeks, but Frost ended up needing round-the-clock care, and leaving the ship had only been a precaution in the first place. Now, they didn’t really have much choice but to return.

Maura spent most of the next day caring for Frost. He ended up needing another surgery to stop internal bleeding, so Angela did the checkups on the others. Giovanni started to recover from his concussion but was ordered to limit his activities. Frankie ended up having two broken knuckles that Angela pointlessly bandaged—he ended up getting frustrated with being unable to use his hand and just ripped them off twenty minutes later.

Meanwhile, Korsak refused to leave Frost’s side. Maura didn’t really argue with him since he had become so weak. As a universal donor, Korsak was the only one who could donate blood for Frost’s recovery. Maura worried about the older man’s condition, but she had no other choice. Barry had simply lost too much blood, and they had no blood bank to work from.

Jane and Tommy worked on emptying out Maura’s shuttle. As the only remaining workable vessel—Serenity’s fuel tanks were all but dry by the time they had reached the planet’s surface—it would serve as their only form of long-distance transportation. The one ATV they had would not reach the nearest town—nearly 30 kilometers away—so they would have to use the shuttle instead.

It wasn’t until late that evening that Jane and Maura got another moment alone. Jane had been forced to ask her mother for help when her stitches had ripped. She had considered asking Maura, but the honey blind had been working all day and Jane was looking forward to spending time with her relaxing—not being lectured about proper medical procedures or whatever. So, she made the excuse to her mother that the honey blond was too busy and offered her a needle and suture thread.

“I’m not a surgeon!” Angela complained.

“You’ve gotta be able to do better job with two hands.” Jane whined.

“You did these _yourself_?” Angela said in disbelief.

“What?” Jane said guiltily, “Everyone else was busy. And it was just a graze.”

“That’s what you said in grade school when you split open your knee!” Angela said angrily.

“See?” Jane smiled, “No biggie.”

“Jane!” Angela yelled, “Your knee got infected and you almost lost your leg!”

“Key word being _almost_ ,” Jane pointed at her triumphantly.

Angela threw up her hands in frustration and walked away from the table.

“I’m glad it’s not just me.” Maura sighed as she walked into the canteen.

“What’re you talking about?” Jane retorted.

“That you drive mad with your---”

“Bravado?” Jane suggested with a grin.

Maura rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Obstinacy more like.”

Jane smirked as Maura approached her. “Yeah, but you still love me.”

Her mother guffawed from the kitchen, busying herself doing dishes.

Maura kissed Jane on the forehead. “You’re lucky I do,” she said, sitting down next to her. “Now show me that ‘graze’ of yours.”

Maura worked very gently, considerately, cleaning the cut with iodine. She could feel Jane’s eyes on her, but she focused on her task. Carefully, she plucked the old stitches out with some tweezers.

“Ow!” Jane hissed, pulling away.

“Hold still!” Maura complained, pulling her arm back. “Don’t be such a big baby!”

“I’m not being a baby!” Jane said indignantly, clenching her teeth as Maura continued.

“I wouldn’t have to do this if you had just waited for me to stitch it in the first place.” Maura grumbled, still not looking her in the eyes.

“Janey?” Angela muttered behind them, “Accept help? Ha!”

“I asked you, remember?” Jane retorted.

Her mother laughed, “Not before you went and messed it up yourself!”

Jane ignored her mother, catching Maura’s eyes, “I’m sorry… You were right.”

Maura looked at her with disbelief, “Are you actually admitting you were wrong?”

“I didn’t say _that_ ,” Jane argued.

“But you just said—” Maura tried.

“Can’t you just be happy with saying ‘I told you so’?”

“I never said _that._ ”

“Just say it already. We both know you want to.”

“Fine, ‘I told you so.’”

“Feel better now?” Jane smirked.

“Yes, actually,” Maura grinned. “Now hold still.”

After Maura had stitched Jane up, Angela served Maura a plate of leftovers from dinner. Jane claimed she wasn’t hungry, but as soon as her mother left them alone, she started picking at Maura’s food with a fork.

“What happened to being ‘full’?” Maura complained.

“What?” Jane countered, “Like you haven’t done the same thing to me a dozen times.”

“I have _not_.” Maura whined, pulling her plate back.

“Yeah?” Jane said, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s only been six times,” Maura admitted.

Jane laughed, “You’ve been counting?”

“I remember every moment with you.” Maura said rather matter-of-factly. “I have an excellent memory.”

Jane was touched but did not know what to say. Maura looked down at her food, stirring it absentmindedly with her fork.

“Babe?” Jane whispered, lifting her chin with a gentle touch.

Maura smiled up at her softly. Still, she looked forlorn. Finally, she took a shaky breath, “I remember every moment without you, too.” She looked into those coffee colored eyes as she remembered the pain, the emptiness. “I relive that feeling of dread every time you go running off into the line of fire.”

“Maur…” Jane whispered, heartbroken. She pressed her forehead to Maura’s, “I _love_ you. I’d _die_ for you.”

“I don’t want you to die for me.” Maura said, pulling away.

“What do you want?” Jane asked honestly.

“I want you to take care of yourself.” Maura insisted. “I want you to care about _yourself_ as much as you care for this crew.”

Jane was quiet for a while. Here they were again. All hell had broken loose, and Jane had jumped in immediately. She couldn’t kick this habit of putting her life in danger to save others, never thinking about the consequences to herself. But this time she had recruited the others for help. She had accepted that she couldn’t save her crew—her family—all on her own and had conceded that she needed their help.

“I want you to not to be so stubborn and just ask for help.” Maura added, a little less sad, but still a bit annoyed.

“I’m trying, Maur,” Jane insisted, reaching for her hands. “Do you know how hard it was for me to see you all fighting for your lives in that valley?”

Maura’s face softened as she intertwined her fingers with Jane’s. “Now you know how I feel almost every day.”

Jane quietly stared at Maura’s hands as she considered her words. She had never considered it that way. “Okay.” Jane smiled.

“Okay?” Maura frowned, looking at Jane confused.

“You’re right,” Jane nodded, “I think about you—or Ma, or Frost, or Korsak, or my bothers before I think about myself. I need to think about how that affects you.”

“No,” Maura shook her head, placing her hand on Jane’s cheek, “you need to know that your survival is just as important as ours—as _mine._ ”

Jane stared back into those hazel eyes. She smiled with teary eyes, “Before you, I don’t think I would have even considered that…”

“And now?” Maura grinned.

Jane leaned her forehead on Maura’s. Softly she whispered, “Who am I to call Maura Isles a liar?”

They sat like that for a long, quiet moment. Jane closed her eyes and breathed in the moment, trying to memorize the feeling of Maura’s hand in hers, Maura’s breath on her cheeks, Maura’s hair tickling her face. The honey blond played with Jane’s raven locks absentmindedly, sighing dreamily. The touch of her fingers at her neck made Jane sigh, a shiver running down her spine.

Jane sat up, as if suddenly remembering something. “Speaking of help, I could use some right now.”

Maura raised a brow at Jane’s unexpected smirk, “Really? With what?”

Jane leaned in really close. For a moment, Maura wondered if Jane was going make some joke with the way she was grinning at her. Then, in a deliciously low voice and with a wink she said, “I need help getting my girlfriend into bed.”

Maura bit her lip. She wanted to be upset at Jane for changing the subject so abruptly, but the brunette’s eyes were so dark. Jane licked her lips as she glanced down at Maura. The honey blond gulped; Jane had made her knees weak with just one look.

“That wasn’t really what I meant …” Maura said, her eyes darting down to Jane’s lips.

Jane grinned, leaning even closer. Maura waited expectantly for a kiss but was pleasantly surprised by Jane’s breath in her ear. Jane’s voice was sultry, “But I really _need_ _you_.” Jane slid her hand up Maura’s leg as she emphasized the last two words.

Maura shivered, as Jane pressed her lips beneath her ear. Her jaw dropped as Jane bit her softly. She was being unusually forward, and it was doing things to Maura.

“Jane…” Maura said breathily. “I shouldn’t leave Barry alone for too long…”

The brunette ignored her. Her hand slipped around Maura’s hip and squeezed her ass. “But I _miss_ you,” Jane groaned in her ear.

Jane was overwhelmed by a possessiveness of Maura. It had only been two days since they made love, but it felt like an eternity. As soon as all the chaos had settled down, Jane had started to miss Maura bodily. When she had fallen asleep on her the night before, it had eased some, but by the morning the need had returned with a vengeance. She knew now how Maura must have felt when she asked her to wait.

Maura shivered as Jane kissed at her neck, “Jane, I _want_ to but…”

“You need a break, too.” Jane reasoned, spreading her fingers up Maura’s back underneath her blouse. She smirked as Maura’s breath hitched. “Besides, he’s being watched over. What can you do that my mother can’t?”

“I should stay close.” Maura tried, Jane’s lips moving to her clavicle.

“Well…” Jane said, sitting back. Maura missed her touch immediately. The brunette sighed, “I guess I made that hot bath for nothing then.”

“What?” Maura choked.

Jane stood up, stretching, “Yeah, it’s been warming up for a while in one of the passenger dorms. I even moved your bed in there since it won’t fit anywhere else. I guess I’ll just have to enjoy it all by myself.”

“You mean the dorms right next to the infirmary?” Maura said, watching her suspiciously.

“Down the hall,” Jane nodded, “yes. Huh, what a _coincidence_.” Jane backed away from her. “Well, anyway, I guess you better get back to—”

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Maura smirked, jumping after her.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jane grinned daringly, dashing off.

Jane let Maura chase her to the passenger dorms. As soon as they stepped inside, Jane turned on her. Closing the door behind them, she forcefully pinned the honey blond against the door. Maura moaned as Jane pressed a searing kiss to her lips. All this teasing and Jane had not once kissed her properly.

The brunette almost forgot about the hot bathtub for a moment as she ravished Maura’s lips. She tugged eagerly at Maura’s hips, pressing her body flat against hers. Maura’s hands went into her hair as she pressed her tongue over Maura’s. If Jane hadn’t been thinking about Maura’s wet body in the tub for the past hour, she might have just taken her right there against the door.

She managed to step back. Maura watched her hungrily, her hair a mess and her lips swollen. Jane had already left marks on her neck, which Maura would not be happy about later, and her blouse was wrinkled where Jane had played at her back.

Maura bit her lip. The way Jane had talked to her earlier had already done her in, but now Jane was just staring at her, looking possessive. Her pupils were wide, her eyes dark. There was a flush over her tan skin.

She looked at the steaming bath behind Jane. Neither of them had had a proper bath in quite a long time. Bathing was a luxury you couldn’t often afford in space. Water was a resource you had to conserve. Instead you often had to settle for sanitation showers—a cold and unpleasant mist of sanitizing chemicals. When you were lucky, or well supplied, you could manage a quick water shower, but only luxury vessels had heated water tanks. This bath was in a large steel barrel. It was heated externally by a gas heater rigged to the bottom. Steam rose from the top in swirls. Maura could almost feel the aches melting away as she looked at it.

Jane turned off the heater. The temperature was nearly 40oC. She turned back to Maura, who had quickly crossed the room.

“Let me help you,” Maura said, slipping the brunette’s already loose button-up off her shoulders.

The brunette smiled. For all her swagger, Jane still found it thrilling when Maura was a bit forceful. She pulled Maura’s face up into a kiss, and Maura’s hands went to her belt. The honey blond got lost in that kiss for a while, forgetting what she was doing as Jane slid her tongue over her lips and spread her fingers into her hair. She had to steady herself with her hands at Jane’s hips as she sucked greedily on her lip.

“Jane,” Maura breathed as Jane moved her kisses down her jaw.

“Mmhm?” Jane mumbled as her hands slipped around Maura’s waist again.

“Undress me.” Maura commanded.

Jane smirked at her. “I thought you wanted to help me.”

“Well, you won’t hold still.” Maura countered.

“As you wish.” Jane said, pulling Maura’s blouse up over her head and tossing it to the floor.

Maura unzipped her skirt and let it fall to her feet. Then, she impatiently reached for Jane’s buckle again.

“Somebody’s eager,” Jane teased.

“If we don’t get in that tub soon, the water will turn cold.” Maura complained.

“Well,” Jane said, unbuckling her pants, “We wouldn’t want that.”

What followed was a mad dash to remove as much of each other’s clothing as possible. Jane’s undershirt and bra fell to the floor quickly. Maura had to remove her own bra as Jane’s arm was not cooperating. As Maura dropped her bra on the floor, Jane’s gaze fell on her pearled nipples. The brunette bit her lip.

“My eyes are up here, you know.” Maura laughed.

“I know.” Jane said, her eyes still very much on Maura’s chest.

“Jane.”

“Sorry,” Jane said, finally looking up into her eyes, “but you have amazing tits.”

“Really, Jane?” Maura said, sounding annoyed.

“Yes—no,” Jane struggled, looking apologetic as she pulled her close, “what I mean is you’re beautiful. _Everything_ about you is beautiful.”

Jane sat on the edge of the tub, pulling Maura close by the hips. She looked up at Maura in awe. “You’re _perfect_.”

Maura blushed, “I’d hardly say I’m perfect—”

“But you are,” Jane said. She put hand on Maura’s chest. “You’re beautiful and intelligent.” She traced lines across Maura’s freckles as she continued, “you’re kind and talented. You’re funny—especially when you’re not trying to be. I love that about you.”

Jane caught her gaze at that last part, and so she was encouraged to go on, “I love your freckles and the softness of your skin. I love the smell of your hair and the golden flecks in your eyes. I love … _you_.”

Maura looked down at her, blushing. She bit her lip as she looked down into those dark brown eyes. She saw there something pure, something strong—something perhaps undeserved. She smiled, “I love you too.”

“And I also strangely love your breasts.” Jane added.

Maura was about to complain that Jane had ruined the moment when she pulled Maura’s nipple into her mouth. Moisture pooled between her legs as Jane nibbled and sucked. Maura could not help but throw her head back. Her breath hitched as Jane’s tongue swirled around her nipple after a gentle bite.

“Jane,” Maura moaned softly. “The bath…”

Jane stood up, moving her hand between Maura’s legs as she did so. Maura shivered as Jane’s fingers pressed into the fabric of her panties. “Somebody’s already wet,” Jane smirked.

Growing impatient, Maura decided she had had enough. _Two can play at this game_ , Maura thought as she pressed a kiss to Jane’s lips vehemently. Momentarily surprised, Jane’s hands went Maura’s hips to steady herself. Maura’s hand went between Jane’s legs and into her panties. Unlike the brunette, Maura was not subtle with her movements.

“Fuck,” Maura moaned as her fingers spread through copious arousal.

Jane was about to make a snarky comment about her language when Maura ran her finger once over and around her clit. “Fuck,” Jane echoed.

Maura steadied Jane with one hand at her hip as she explored Jane’s folds with the other. Jane’s eyes were screwed shut, so she did not see Maura watching her face triumphantly. The brunette bit her lip and groaned as Maura circled her clit again.

A moment later, Maura removed her fingers from her underwear.

“Maur!” Jane whined. “Not fair.”

“The water’s getting cold.” Maura said, “Take off your underwear and get in.”

“Damn it.” Jane groaned.

Maura removed her underwear and stepped into the tub carefully. The water was still very hot, and as soon as she could ease in, she felt her sore muscles relaxing. Jane stared at her from outside the tub. There was not a lot of room left over.

“Come on …” Maura said, holding out her hand to help her in. “I’ll help you wash your back.”

“You’re going to do _that_ and then just expect me to just sit there?” Jane said indignantly.

“We’ll get back to ‘that’ in a bit,” Maura winked. “But the water won’t be warm forever.”

“Maur,” Jane complained.

Maura tugged Jane’s hand and the brunette finally gave in. Cautiously, she sat in front of Maura, who, just as she promised, began to wash her back with a washcloth. Jane relaxed into her touch as much as she could—there was not much room for her long legs, but Maura’s lips on her back made her soon forget how cramped she felt.

“This bath was supposed to be for you.” Jane whispered as Maura spread warm water over Jane’s sore muscles.

“I’m not the one who needs it.” Maura stated, running the towel down Jane’s arm.

“Are you saying that I smell?” Jane said, offended.

“No,” Maura said, “I love the way you smell.”

“Really?” Jane said, raising a brow. She tried to see Maura’s expression over her shoulder, but it was impossible for her to turn around.

“Yes,” Maura said, wetting Jane’s unruly hair, “you smell like … dust, and leather, and …”

“Dust and leather?” Jane laughed.

“Well you also smell like gardenias, but that’s only because you’re wearing my perfume.”

“I am not.”

“Jane, I _saw_ you—”

“Okay, fine. But only because it smells like you.”

Maura continued to wash Jane’s hair. The little soap Jane had found would not do for Jane’s thick locks, so she simply washed Jane’s scalp. She found Jane eventually relaxed into her touch.

“I love your hair.” Maura said as she helped Jane rinse it.

“What?” Jane said as water dripped loudly from her head.

“I said I love your hair. It’s so dark and wild.” Maura replied, pulling it back so that she could press a kiss on Jane’s shoulder. “And I love your olive skin.”

Jane sighed and leaned back into Maura’s arms.

“I love your abdominal muscles,” Maura said, her fingers spreading over Jane’s stomach. Jane stilled Maura’s hand with hers.

Maura interlaced their fingers. “And I love your hands.”

For a moment, they sat like that silently. Maura peppered kisses along Jane’s shoulder’s causing her to shiver. Suddenly, Jane stood up.

“Alright,” she said lifting Maura to her feet, “turn around.”

“What?” Maura said as Jane turned her.

“It’s your turn.” Jane said, sitting behind her now. “Hand me the soap.”

“What’s the rush?” Maura laughed. “The water’s still pretty warm.”

“Well,” Jane said in a low voice, “the sooner I get you clean, the sooner I can get you in that bed.”

Maura shivered as Jane’s hands slipped around her sides to her breasts. “Jane,” Maura started, but when Jane started tracing circles around her nipples, she lost her train of thought. She forgot about bathing entirely when Jane’s hand moved between her legs. Jane lazily played with the hair there as she kissed at the back of her neck.

Suddenly, Maura stopped her hand. With resolve she didn’t know she had, Maura sat up, “If you’re not going to help, I guess I’ll have to wash myself.”

“No,” Jane said, sitting up straight, “I’m sorry. I just got … distracted.”

Jane remained mostly focused after that. After she helped Maura wash her hair, she helped her out of the tub. She handed Maura a towel, using another to dry her own hair. The room felt cold compared to the warm bath, and Jane could see the goosebumps rising on Maura’s skin.

“Come here,” Jane said, pulling Maura close.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane, feeling a shiver overtake her. The feel of Jane’s skin on hers was delightful, and she could feel Jane’s peeked nipples against her chest. A new wave of desire sparked inside her. She pulled Jane down into a passionate kiss.

They stumbled across the room and tumbled onto the bed. Jane struggled to keep up with Maura’s fast, hungry pace, but she wasn’t complaining. She moaned softly as Maura took her nipple into her mouth and sucked. She bucked her hips as Maura’s thigh slipped between hers. She held tight to Maura’s back as she slipped her hand over her abs.

When Maura moved down, however, Jane stopped her. “No, stay here,” Jane said pleadingly. “I want to see you.”

Maura kissed her softly. “You’re so beautiful…” she whispered, dipping her fingers into Jane’s folds.

Jane’s eyes fluttered. She bucked her hips into each stroke of Maura’s hand, moaning softly. Maura watched as Jane quickly approached her climax. Jane moaned a bit louder when Maura circled her clit with her thumb.

As she brought Jane pleasure, Maura watched the way the brunette moved. A thin sheen of sweat spread over her skin as her back arched. Her breasts bounced slightly with each buck of her hips. Her nipples were hard, but Maura resisted the temptation to dip her head to Jane’s chest. Instead, she watched the muscles of her arms tense as she grasped at her desperately. With each buck of Jane’s hips, Maura marveled at the way her abs rippled.

The sounds were the most arousing part. Jane moaned despite her clear efforts to control herself, with small huffing breaths in between. The brunette’s lips parted with each stroke, whispering Maura’s name under her breath.

Finally, grasping tightly at Maura’s hips, Jane looked up into those hazel eyes. Her body stiffening as she came. Overtook with pleasurable wave after wave, Jane’s gaze faltered. Maura pressed her fingers in and elicited more—Jane moaning loudly as she did so, tears slipping from her eyes.

“I love you,” Maura said, kissing them away as Jane slowly came down from her high.

The brunette looked embarrassed as Maura kissed her cheeks. She found her chest was tight and there was a lump in her throat. She buried her face in Maura’s neck, pulling her close.

“Jane…” Maura whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Jane said, struggling to keep her voice steady.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Maura shook her head, “Crying after an organism is more common than you’d think. It’s because—”

“Maura,” Jane interrupted, “I don’t need the explanation right now.”

“What do you need?” Maura said, looking down into those coffee brown eyes that finally peered back up at her.

Jane bit her lip. Her heart was racing. She still felt so vulnerable, but Maura was looking down at her like she was her entire world. How could she repay that look? She knew how she wanted to try, but she wasn’t used to such a lack of confidence.

Suddenly, a question popped from Jane’s mouth, “Have you been with women before?”

She frowned at Jane’s seemingly random question. “Yes,” Maura nodded, settling beside her, “a few.”

Jane’s eyes widened. She wasn’t sure what she had expected.

“Sex is healthy, Jane.” Maura said. “I’ve enjoyed a number of partners before—both men and women.”

“So,” Jane said, still looking shy, “that’s how you’re so … good at it?”

“Sex is different with every partner.” Maura stated matter-of-factly. “It’s about finding what works. Sometimes two people have better …” Maura searched for a word “…chemistry.”

“So,” Jane breathed, this conversation was getting into uncomfortable territory; it was revealing far too much of her insecurities, “you and I just have good chemistry?”

“No,” Maura shook her head, her hand’s on Jane’s chest, “what I have with you is different.”

“How?” Jane said, glancing at her only briefly.

“Because I love you,” Maura said, catching her gaze, “and when we are together all I want to do is show you that.”

Jane raised a brow and with a hint of a smile said, “And the climax has nothing to do with it?”

Maura smirked back. _There’s that Rizzoli confidence,_ she thought. “An orgasm is definitely an appreciated bonus.”

“There you go,” Jane complained, “making things weird with your technical terms.”

Maura considered her for a moment. She could tell there was something Jane was avoiding by making jokes. She just wasn’t sure what it was.

“Why did you ask about my previous sexual partners?”

Jane blushed, looking away. Maura was always so forward. A lot of times it was refreshing. Sometimes it was downright off-putting.

The brunette shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.” Maura insisted.

“I guess…” Jane said, looking up at her abashedly, “… it’s never been so good before and … I worry that… I’m not…”

“That you’re not good enough?” Maura finished for her, looking utterly heartbroken.

Jane looked away again, playing with Maura’s hair. Jane wished she could deny it, but she couldn’t lie to Maura, even if she had been lying to herself. She had definitely brought Maura to climax the night before, but could it have been anything close to what she had just experienced?

“Jane,” Maura said softly, touching her cheek so she would look at her, “do you not know how amazing you’ve been? Do you even have any idea how close you’ve got me to climaxing before we even made love?”

Jane bit her lip. Her face was still flush but not from embarrassment. It was the way Maura looked at her that made her whole body come alive. Her pupils were blown wide as she licked her lips.

The honey blond leaned down to whisper hotly in Jane’s ear, “Just your arms around me make me wet. Your hands on me make shiver. God, do you have any idea how I’ve been aching for you?”

While she spoke, she pulled Jane’s arm lower. Jane groaned as her hand dipped into hot, wet folds. Maura moaned in her ear, bucking her hips.

“Jane,” Maura groaned, struggling to hold herself aloft as Jane moved her hand over her clit over and over, “Oh, Jane…”

Suddenly, Jane flipped them over. Maura groaned in protest as Jane removed her hand, but Jane’s arm was still so sore. The stiches were complaining with every move of her arm.

“Oh, Jane, please,” Maura complained.

Jane kissed her lips briefly, “Just hold on.”

She moved her lips to Maura’s breast, but the honey blonde was shamelessly whimpering, so Jane moved her mouth over Maura’s stomach and moved downwards. Maura’s abdominal muscles twitched as Jane spread wet kisses down to the apex of her thighs. Jane shifted, running her hands up Maura’s thighs. Jane couldn’t tell if she put it off tasting her because she was nervous or because Maura’s whimpering was so intoxicating.

As soon as dipped her tongue into Maura’s arousal, Jane could not think of a single reason why she had waited. Maura’s hands went to her head, pushing her closer. Her hips bucked her warm flesh into her mouth. Jane licked and sucked at Maura’s clit.

Jane explored Maura’s folds with her tongue. At first, she wasn’t sure she knew what to do, but Maura’s hands in her hair guided her in the right direction. Her breathy moans told her that Maura was more than enjoying herself. Once Jane started to lick more confidently, Maura began to shake in a way that was quickly becoming familiar. Maura’s back arched as she came into Jane’s mouth.

“Fuck…” Maura panted as Jane wiped her mouth. The honey blond was blissfully exhausted, barely able to feel her limbs.

“Was that good?” Jane smirked shyly.

“Was that—?” Maura laughed. She pulled Jane into a long, searing kiss. Then, breathless, Maura lay back. She sighed contentedly.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Jane smiled.

Maura turned, settling into Jane’s side and pulling Jane’s arm over her. The brunette pulled the sheets over them. Jane settled into her big spoon posture as Maura started to drift off.

“Yes, it was _very_ good…” Maura mumbled sleepily.

“I love you…” Jane whispered kissing the honey blonde’s shoulder, but Maura had already fallen asleep.

[To be continued]


	39. Scars and Metaphors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a long time for multiple reasons. First, I have been crazy busy with end of the year grading. Additionally, I have been struggling with the transition in focus for this story from Jane to Maura. Hopefully, what results is a heartfelt chapter that sets up the story for the many ideas I still have circling in my brain. There is still much more to come.

Jane stirred as warm lips touched her forehead. She yawned as she stretched, opening her eyes to see her beautiful girlfriend sitting next to her. The honey blond beamed down at her, brushing the hair from Jane’s face.

“Good morning darling,” she said with a bright smile.

“Hi,” Jane said sleepily. She breathed in deep through her nose, trying to wake her brain. She was not the morning person that Maura was. Jane looked up at her, a drowsy grin on her face. “How’re you doing?”

“Quite well,” Maura smiled. “Post coitus slumber is quite refreshing.”

“Ugh,” Jane said, scrunching her nose with disgust, “there you go again with the technical terms.”

“What, ‘coitus’?” Maura laughed.

Jane made an exaggerated gagging sound.

“Stop it!” Maura laughed, swatting at her.

Jane laughed back, “You stop.” She stilled Maura’s hands, looking up into her gorgeous green eyes. There was a brief silence as Jane glanced at Maura’s lips and bit her own.

“What are you doing all dressed?” Jane said, tugging at the sleeve of Maura’s blouse.

“Unlike you,” Maura said, sitting up, “I find I am most productive in the morning. Besides, I need to go check on Barry and the others.”

The brunette gave her a pouty look. “It’s so early. Why not stay in bed a bit longer?”

Maura laughed incredulously, “It’s nearly nine! Besides, I’ve already dressed.”

Jane bit her lip as she considered Maura. The honey blond was, indeed, already dressed. Her hair was down, coifed, and it looked impossibly soft. She wore light make-up that defined her features, cobalt earrings, and a silver necklace. Her skirt matched her earrings in bright blue and her white silk blouse was buttoned low.

“How do you always look like you’re about to go down the runway in a fashion show?” Jane said in wonder.

Maura blushed a bit. Sometimes just the way Jane looked at her made butterflies dance in her stomach. Of course, she _knew_ she was physically attractive. It was another thing entirely to see it in Jane’s eyes. Before she could think of a response, Jane pulled her down into a gentle kiss. Maura sighed as she leaned over the brunette, enjoying the soft touch of her lips. She lingered there even after Jane pulled away, her eyes closed.

“I knew I should have left you sleeping here.” Maura muttered under her breath. She mistakenly opened her eyes. Tempting coffee brown eyes stared up at her.

Maura tucked dark curls behind Jane’s ear. She could so easily slip into those sheets with Jane, put off the day for a just a bit longer. Angela or one of the others would have found her if she were urgently needed. _No,_ Maura insisted internally, _I have things to get done._

“Don’t look at me like that.” Maura said, sitting up.

“Like what?” Jane laughed.

Maura brushed her hair back with her fingers and took a deep breath as she tried to strengthen her resolve. “Like …” she glanced at Jane again, sighing, “like you’re just begging me to kiss you.”

Jane raised an eyebrow, “Begging you to kiss me? Why would I do that? No…” Jane winked, “I _dare_ you to kiss me.”

“Jane,” Maura complained, biting her lip.

Jane sat up, propped up on her elbows while she looked at her cheekily. Her wild raven hair was tossed over her shoulder and there was a self-assured grin on her face. The sheets were slipping down her chest, revealing delicious tan skin. The worst—or best—part was her eyes. Those chocolate colored eyes were dark, pupils blown wide. Jane licked her lips as she devoured Maura with her eyes.

“Jane …” Maura echoed, more pleadingly this time.

_Just one kiss_ , Maura thought as she leaned in.

But one kissed turned into two and then three. Maura climbed on top of her, quickly losing count. The way Jane was sighing and pulling her close was making it harder and harder to think. Jane’s hands went into her hair.

A loud clunk from the hallway broke the spell. Somehow, she managed to pull away. She heard voices from the infirmary,

Standing, Maura brushed her fingers through her hair again. “You should get up too.”

“Hm?” Jane hummed dreamily; she was still lost in the lingering feel of Maura’s lips.

“I’m sure there’s plenty for you to get done.” Maura said, taking a deep breath, “I’m sure you can distract yourself until later.”

“What happens later?” Jane smiled, sitting up excitedly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Maura winked.

“Wait,” Jane called as she left, “what happens later?”

But Maura didn’t answer, and she didn’t turn back. Jane simply had to enjoy the view as she walked away.

Xxx

“Why are we here?” Angela finally said, interrupting the long, awkward silence.

Jane had been pacing back and forth in the dining area for nearly ten minutes as the crew waited in silence. She didn’t know how to approach the topic. She had been stressing about it all day—the question nagging her from the back of her mind as she worked on the shuttle with Giovanni and Tommy, and cleaned out and organized the cargo bay, and did long overdue maintenance checks on all of Serenity’s systems. All that time and she still was no closer to an answer.

“Is something wrong with the ship?” Frankie guessed.

Giovanni shook his head, “All the checks were normal. We’re just out of fuel, that’s all.”

“Is Frost okay?” Angela asked, sounding anxious. “Or is it Korsak?”

“No, no,” Jane shook her head distractedly, “everyone’s fine. It’s just …”

“I’m here …” Maura said as she walked into the canteen. “What’s going on?”

“She’s been pacing like this for the past ten minutes.” Tommy explained, pointing at the Captain. “It’s like she’s broken.”

“Jane?” Maura said softly.

“Maur’?” she said, blinking as if waking from a dream. “What’re you …?”

For the first time Jane noticed that her crew members were watching her worriedly. _How long have I been pacing?_ Jane thought.

“Tommy asked me to come.” Maura said. “He says you seem really anxious. Are you okay?”

“Of course, babe,” Jane smiled, taking her outstretched hand. Then she remembered they were standing in front of the crew. She blushed. “I mean, I’m fine Maura. I just,” she turned to the rest of them, “I don’t know what to do.”

Jane sighed as she finally choked out the admission. She looked at them all expectantly.

“Do?” Angela frowned.

“Do about what?” Frankie said.

Jane looked at Maura, but she was equally dumbfounded. She looked at them, perplexed. How did they not know what she was talking about?

“We’re stuck here.” Jane blurted, as if it were obvious.

“Yep,” Giovanni agreed.

“We need to do something about that.” Jane said, looking at them incredulously.

“There’s not much we can do,” Giovanni shrugged.

She looked at Maura, hoping beyond hope that the one rational person on the ship would know what she’s talking about. Maura studied Jane for a while. At first, she had thought that Jane was just restless and distracted, but she was now getting the feeling that Jane’s anxiety was not just about being stranded on this planet.

“You’re not just talking about fueling the ship, are you?” Maura asked.

“Of course not!” Jane said frustratedly. “Don’t you guys understand?!”

“Understand what?” Angela replied.

Now Jane started to get really agitated. She started pacing again. This time, however, words spewed out of her mouth faster than the crew could follow.

“We’re not just marooned here on this planet.” Jane started, as she ran her hands through her hair anxiously. “We’re stranded on the Rim. The Reavers have free run over the boarder planets. The Alliance has left these colonies to die. We’ve been labeled terrorists and any reasonable person would turn us in without a second thought—if they don’t kill us first. Those scouts were only the start. We won’t be as lucky next time. We nearly lost Frost—”

“Jane,” Maura soothed, “it’s okay…”

“No!” Jane shouted, “It’s not okay! Don’t you get it? We’ll always be running because the Alliance controls everything—everyone! No matter what we do, they’ll find us. They’ll find you. And I won’t be able to protect you.”

Jane was fighting tears now, staring at a startled Maura. The crew at the table was quiet. All were shocked seeing as Jane had been so calm and collected only a short while ago. Now it seemed the Captain was breaking down.

“Jane,” Maura said touching her arm softly. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not—” Jane tried angrily, but she melted instantly into Maura’s arms.

“Perhaps it’s not,” Maura admitted softly, “but we’ll figure something out. Frost is going to be okay. We’re still here—We’re still together.”

“Oh Janey!” Angela cried, joining their hug. She pulled their shoulders tightly to her. “We’re going to be okay.”

Jane’s face turned red with embarrassment as she tried to push her mother off. “Ma,” she complained, “Okay, okay.” Frantically, she wiped the sparse tears from her face and took a deep breath. She avoided looking at the crew. Instead, she kept glancing at Maura, “I’m sorry … I just—I don’t know what to do. I _always_ know what to do.”

Maura squeezed her arm soothingly, “It’s okay. Post-traumatic stress can induce anxiety attacks—”

“I wasn’t having a panic attack.” Jane protested, growing visibly upset.

“Panic attacks are not the same thing as—” Maura shook her head. When Jane started to pull away, looking angry, she changed tactics. She switched the focus to the rest of the crew. Because even if Jane seemed to have been spiraling before, she was making valid points. The Serenity crew needed to figure out what they were going to do. They couldn’t just hide here forever. And living on the run wasn’t healthy either.

Maura turned to the crew at the table. “We’ve all been under immense amounts of stress. That takes a toll on the body and the mind. Unfortunately, it seems that we encounter one problem after another with no real reprieve.

“I think what Jane is trying to say is …” she glanced at Jane as she continued, “what we need is a plan. We need to figure out what we’re going to do _in the long term_. And since that’s not something that Jane has ever really done before, it’s difficult to imagine. All of us have been surviving one crisis after another. And you guys were going from one job to another before I even came along. I don’t know if you’ve ever had anything other than survival to rely on…”

The rest were quiet as they considered what the doctor had said. Jane looked at her in wonder. How could someone who proclaimed to never guess have read her mind so perfectly? Jane sighed as she held her hand, silently thanking her.

“You’re right,” Frankie nodded, “we need a plan. We always say that Rizzoli’s survive. But is that all? Can’t we just live?”

“But what do we _do_?” Tommy said.

“Yeah,” Giovanni agreed, “it’s not like we can go up against the _Alliance_!”

“Maybe not … but …” Maura said, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

“I know that look.” Angela grinned.

“Yeah,” Tommy smiled, “but it’s usually Jane that gets that look.”

Frankie laughed, looking at Jane, “You’ve been rubbing off on her, haven’t you?”

“Just what’s going on in that beautiful brain of yours?” Jane grinned.

“Well,” Maura pondered, “I don’t really have a plan, so much as an idea.”

“That’s a start!” Frankie said excitedly.

“It’s more than I had,” Jane laughed softly.

“So, what’s this big idea of yours?” Giovanni said excited.

“What if …” Maura said slowly, the entire room waiting with suspense, “… we were dead.”

“What?” The lot of them said, completely baffled at her anticlimactic response.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Tommy grumbled with agitation.

“No, no!” Jane shushed them. “She’s onto something.”

“Huh?” Frankie and Angela said, bewildered.

“Not actually dead, of course!” Maura explained.

“Oh!” Giovanni said as if he understood. Then, he scratched his head, “Wait, what do you mean?”

“We fake our deaths?” Jane said frowned curiously, “But how?”

“It wouldn’t be easy,” Maura admitted.

“But it’s possible?” Jane wondered.

Maura grew uneasy. “It would involve working with Doyle.”

“Are you sure he would help us?” Jane asked.

“I know he’d help me,” Maura said, looking at Jane expectantly.

“But do you trust him?” Jane insisted.

“Honestly?” Maura said, “I don’t know if we have much of a choice.”

Xxx

Late that evening Maura could not find Jane. She hadn’t seen her since the team had discussed their plan for contacting Paddy Doyle. Given the exhausted expression on Jane’s face when Maura had left to go check on Vince and Barry, she figured the brunette had gone off to bed. But Jane was neither in the passenger dorms nor in her bunk. In fact, she was nowhere in the ship whatsoever.

“Here you are,” Maura sighed with relief after she finally found Jane sitting atop of the ship looking up at the sky.

“Hey,” Jane said softly, almost dreamily. She sat up, smiling weakly at her, “What’s up?”

“I’ve been looking for you,” Maura said sitting down next to her. “I was worried.”

Jane wrapped her arms around her legs, not looking at her. “I’m sorry.”

Maura tried not to be hurt by Jane’s sudden standoffishness. It was unlike the brunette not to welcome her closer, not to reach out and grab her hand or put her arm around Maura’s shoulder. The honey blond wondered what was bothering Jane, but she wasn’t sure she was ready to talk about it. She had been hiding for a reason, even if she hadn’t intended to.

They were silent for a long time. Normally, even sitting in silence with Jane was comfortable, but this wasn’t comfortable. This silence was tense. The whole time Maura wondered if it would be more prudent to ask Jane outright what was wrong or try to ease into the subject.

“Jane,” Maura finally pleaded, “I know you don’t want to work with Doyle, but—”

“It’s not about that…” Jane sighed, glancing at Maura for the first time since the honey blond had sat down.

Cautiously, Maura reached for her hand. Thankfully, Jane didn’t pull away. She smiled briefly at her, placing her hand in Maura’s. The honey blond resisted the urge to press further. If she had learned anything about the Captain, it was that she came to things in her own time.

Instead of asking for Jane to explain herself, Maura made a simple observation, “You are deceptively complex. Sometimes I just don’t understand you.”

Jane smirked at the doctor, “I’ve stumped the genius, huh?”

“You do that quite a lot, actually.”

Jane looked away and back up at the stars, “There are scars that medicine can’t heal.”

Maura paused, considering Jane’s cryptic response. She could tell Jane wanted to talk to her about something, but perhaps she didn’t know how. Maura squeezed her hand, causing Jane to look back at her.

The honey blond smiled softly, sincerely, “Jane, I know it’s hard to be vulnerable. I know you feel you have to be this invincible captain all the time, but no one doubts your strength as you struggle with all that’s happened.”

As Maura pulled Jane’s hand to hers, Jane watched in stunned silence. Opening Jane’s palm, Maura ran her fingers over the rough scar in her left palm, examining it in the moonlight. Jane struggled not to flinch and pull away. Her scars were not something she liked pointed out or observed closely. Maura had examined them before, but in a curious, gentle way as they lay together.

Now, however, Maura looked at her palms as if she might be able to read something there that she was not able to read in Jane’s face. Jane wished she could express to Maura the pang in her heart, but she did not understand it herself. Only this morning she had been so content. She didn’t think she had ever been so happy.

“I told you last night that I love your hands,” Maura whispered, looking into Jane’s sparkling eyes as she watched the doctor in wonder, “but I didn’t tell you why.”

Jane smirked, braving a joke, “I assumed because you enjoy the way I use them.”

Maura smiled playfully back, “Yes, that’s one reason.” Then, her smile slipped away as she looked back down at Jane’s palm. She ran her thumb over the puckered flesh.

“But the main reason is how your hands tell the story of who you are.”

At this, Jane did pull away.

Maura looked up at Jane pleadingly. She tried not to be hurt by Jane’s cold expression. She knew Jane did not like her scars. Maura placed her hands in her lap, wishing Jane would look back at her, but she knew she’d have to explain herself first.

“I know your scars only remind you of the torture Hoyt put you through,” Maura said, “but that’s not all I see.” Cautiously she reached for Jane’s hands again, this time taking both of them.

Jane simply stared at Maura’s hands in hers. Tears brimmed in her eyes as Maura spoke.

“The pads of your fingers are rough and calloused because you are always using them—usually to fix something or to help someone,” Maura whispered, running her fingers over each part of Jane’s hands as she spoke of them, “and the bottom and outside of your palms are tough because of the way you hold the helm when you fly. You don’t need to hold the wheel all the time, but like you’ve said—”

“She needs someone to steady her,” Jane smiled, repeating what she had said to Maura on many occasions when she found her steering Serenity even with the autopilot engaged.

“Yes,” Maura smiled back, happy that Jane was looking at her again, relaxing into her touch. She continued her explanation, turning her hands over, softly touching Jane’s knuckles, “And the bumps here are evidence of your temper.” When Jane tensed, Maura quickly continued, “One you would never take out on anyone but yourself.”

“I’ve taken it out a few bounties…” Jane admitted shyly.

“Then, you should really learn to throw a punch properly,” Maura said matter-of-factly, “because three of these were broken and healed incorrectly.”

“Well,” Jane smirked, “I didn’t have the beautiful Dr. Isles to patch me up then.”

“I’d rather not have to patch you up at all,” Maura sighed.

“You do more than you know,” Jane said, giving her a meaningful look.

Maura smiled softly, then looked back down at Jane’s hands. She turned her hands over, looking at her palms. “These scars tell your story too, though you wish they didn’t.” She ran her thumbs over crescent shaped scar on each palm. “These are deeper and more prominent than the others. They are the remnants of a wound that went all the way through, piercing skin, muscles, tendons, even grazing the third metacarpal on your left hand.”

“You can tell all that just from a scar?”

“I can tell from close examination … and the way you hold your pistol.” Maura nodded. “It took you months, maybe even years to regain full function, didn’t it?”

“I still can’t shoot with my right hand,” Jane shrugged.

“You were ambidextrous?” Maura said, surprised.

Jane laughed, “Not really. But I was a pretty decent shot with the right hand. I spent all that time trying to regain the strength in my left hand, my right is pretty much useless when it comes to gunfights.”

“See,” Maura said, as if it were obvious, “that’s exactly what I’m talking about. After all that trauma, you’re as strong as ever. Frost told me once that you were the best shot he’d ever seen. You’ve never missed a shot you didn’t mean to.”

“I’m not sure that’s true—”

“But he still has confidence in you. We _all_ have confidence in you.”

“Maura, what are you talking about?”

Maura gently placed her hand on Jane’s chest, looking deeply into Jane’s eyes. She was struggling with how to express her thoughts to Jane. She wasn’t good with metaphors and psychology, but she knew Jane was a visual person. She needed things explained explicitly. And it was very important that Jane understand what she was trying to express.

“Your hands are like your heart.”

“A muscle that pumps oxygenated blood to my body?” the brunette smirked.

“Jane.” Maura chided, “Just listen okay. I don’t mean literally—”

“Doctor Maura Isles is talking _figuratively_?” Jane said in mock surprise.

“Jane!” the honey blond insisted, pressing on her chest, “I mean it’s like your psychology or consciousness or—”

“Soul?” Jane offered.

“If that’s what you want to call it then, yes, your soul,” she nodded.

“How?” she asked honestly.

Maura looked into her eyes again, “Because even though your hands are visibly scared, though they cause you pain, though it took years to recover full function, your hands are stronger than ever. And so are you.”

There was a long silence as they stared into each other’s eyes. Jane knew what Maura was trying to say, but she wasn’t sure she was ready to admit how broken she still was. Hoyt was gone. He was dead. She was safe; Maura was safe, but the fear—the anxiety—remained. And what was worse, now she had no singular focus to distract her from it.

Tears slipped from her eyes of their own accord, “My whole life was about finding him—making him pay. Now… now he’s gone but I feel so … empty. I feel aimless. All we do is survive. We run from one enemy to another with no purpose. And, Maura, I’m so tired of running…”

Maura pulled Jane into a hug. The brunette buried her nose into Maura’s neck and let the tears flow freely. She couldn’t fight them with Maura holding her tightly. She didn’t want to fight the ache in her heart anymore.

“You’re not weak for not knowing what to do.” Maura said, kissing Jane’s hair. “You’re not weak for being vulnerable.”

They sat like that for a long time. Jane hung tightly to Maura as she let the tears fall. Maura held her close and kissed her hair. Then, after a long steadying sigh, Jane sat up. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled at Maura weakly.

“I’m sorry…” the brunette apologized, shaking her head.

“Don’t be sorry,” Maura smiled, placing a hand on Jane’s cheek, “I love you tears and all. Besides, how many times have I cried on your shoulder?”

Jane cracked a smile, “Quite a few times. For a self-proclaimed rational person, you sure cry a lot.”

“Hey!” Maura complained, slapping Jane lightly on the shoulder.

The brunette chuckled, “I’m only teasing. And I love you too.” She leaned in for a kiss.

Maura only briefly denied her, leaning back and giving her an annoyed expression. But then Jane used her characteristically charming smile and Maura gave in. The kiss was gentle and brief—far too brief for either’s liking—but Maura had more to say.

“It’s my turn now.” Maura said.

“Huh?” Jane frowned.

“It’s my turn to face my devils, so-to-speak.”

Jane chuckled, “You mean face your demons.”

“Whatever,” Maura replied, “what I mean is … contacting Doyle … it won’t be easy for me … emotionally.”

Jane was quiet. Despite Maura’s earlier insistence that working with Doyle was absolutely necessary, she could tell that it was not something Maura looked forward to. In fact, the longer the crew had discussed the plans, the more visibly uncomfortable Maura had looked. _I should have checked on her,_ Jane thought as she slipped a hand behind Maura’s back and on her hip. She pulled her close as she waited for Maura to elaborate.

“I know so little about my true origins,” Maura admitted. “The only person who seems to hold any information is a mobster and Alliance officer with questionable connections to the Hands of Blue. The people I believed to be my parents are strangers now more than ever. I’m wondering now whether anyone in my life was ever who I thought they were.”

“Maura,” Jane said, pulling her close, “if you don’t want to contact Doyle, we can figure something else out—”

“No,” Maura insisted, intertwining her fingers with Jane’s, “I want to—I need to—face him, confront him. I need answers.” She looked into Jane’s coffee-colored eyes, “I have scars that need to heal. Even if I have to cut them open first.”

Jane smiled, “You’re being awfully metaphoric this evening.”

“What can I say,” Maura smirked back, “you’ve had a terrible influence on me.”

“And facetious!” Jane laughed.

Maura kissed her. Jane smiled into the kiss, pulling her closer. Maura pressed closer too, slipping her tongue over Jane’s parted lips. For a moment, all the tears and scars fell away. Then, Maura leaned back.

“Take me to bed,” she said softly, biting her lip.

[To be continued]


	40. Shipwrecked Part 1

“I look ridiculous.” Jane groaned, rolling her eyes as her mother fussed with the wrinkles at the sleeves of her dress.

“Only because you refuse to wear—” Angela tried.

Jane pointed angrily at her mother, “I told you. I am _not_ wearing a corset! The last time I did I nearly fainted in the desert.”

The brunette looked herself in the mirror. The person staring back at her was someone she barely recognized. She wore a light blue dress with white frills and an elaborate collar. Without a corset to round out her rather flat bust, she looked rather frumpy. And while her dark hair was pinned up and she wore light make-up, she wasn’t really pulling off the old-fashioned southern belle look.

“Well,” came an appreciative voice from the doorway, “that was also the first day we met.”

As Jane turned, her gaze landed on a blast from the past: Maura in an emerald dress, hair done up and a tight corset accentuating every curve. Of course, it wasn’t the same dress as that day on Ezra nearly a year ago. No, this dress was delicate and soft—not made for the harsh whether but intended for the pampered life of high society.

“Wow, Maura, you look gorgeous!” Angela beamed.

Maura smiled, “Thank you, Angela.” She approached Jane, whose jaw had dropped the moment the honey blond had entered the room. “What do you think?” she asked curiously.

“You …” Jane struggled, “you look …” Jane choked as Maura subtly bit her lip and came within inches of her face, “gorgeous.” _This is going to be fucking difficult,_ she cursed internally, taking a deep breath.

Maura smirked knowingly, “You’re going to blow our cover if you keep looking at me like that.”

Jane shifted uncomfortably, conscious of her mother nearby. The brunette lowered her voice so that only Maura could hear, “I don’t know if I can help it.”

The honey blond wrapped her arms around Jane’s neck and smiled, “I know honey, but you’re going to have to work on your acting skills if we’re going to pull this off.”

“Look who’s talking,” Jane laughed.

“And you’re going to have to wear a corset,” Maura added, glancing at her chest.

Jane was about to complain when Maura pressed a kiss to her lips. All thoughts were lost for a moment as Maura resisted the urge to spread her fingers into Jane’s hair—it had taken so long to tame it after all. The honey blond forced herself to step back. She looked up at a dazed Jane with a sad smile. It could be a long time until they could share such a kiss again.

Jane sighed, looking down at her. _Really fucking difficult,_ she thought.

***

**Three Weeks Later**

“Hey, Jessie! Where’re you going?”

Jane stopped midstride, rolling her eyes before turning around.

“Yes, John?” Jane said in the sweetest tone she could muster, which was difficult given the heat and the young man’s incessant attention.

The blond man sprinted to catch up with the brunette, who had been headed for the barn—the only place she ever managed to hide from her admirer. He was hansom, muscular, and young, barely in his twenties. Currently, he was sweaty and dirty, having just come from work in town, but he had on his characteristic alluring smile—one that usually caught the ladies’ attention.

“I said,” he huffed, catching up to Jane, who had resumed her brisk pace, “where’re you going?”

Reluctantly, Jane slowed down. Bolting in the other direction the moment she saw him had not worked; now her only chance was to scare him off. But how? Nothing Jane had tried before had deterred him from pursuing a woman who was both nearly 15 years older and completely disinterested.

“To the barn …” Jane said distractedly. She had been hoping to find Maura in there. The honey blond spent a lot of her free time in there with the horses. It seemed to be the only place Jane could find Maura alone aside from the rare occasion at night in the boarding house.

“What for?” John said, turning up his nose.

“To …” Jane tried. Weeks of practice and she was still struggling with this charade. She couldn’t fain interest in much of the old fashion customs for women. Frankly, aside from slowly planning their escape from this backwards town, all Jane seemed to think about was Maura: she hadn’t been acting herself as of late.

“Visit the horses again?” John finished for her, looking disappointed.

“Yes,” Jane nodded. She couldn’t think of anything else to say aside from, ‘please just get lost.’

“What is your obsession with them, anyway?” John said, as if to make conversation.

Jane stopped. She would not get time alone with Maura if he followed her into the barn. He might have focused his attentions on Jane since their arrival to town, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t noticed Maura too. The last thing she wanted was another man propositioning her girlfriend.

“I’m not obsessed.” Jane said flatly. Noticing John’s distaste for her sudden change in tone, she smiled and added politely, “My friend Maria is, and I’ve been looking for her.”

“Your _friend_?” John laughed. “The Companion?”

Jane stiffened her jaw, trying not to appear angry. It was hard when she was in an uncomfortable dress, standing in the hot summer sun, and in beyond annoying company.

“Yes,” Jane said, her voice steady if not firm, “Companions can have friends, you know. Maria has a life outside of work.”

“Jeeze,” he said, raising his hands defensively, “sorry! She just didn’t seem like the friendly type is all.”

“She is perfectly friendly,” Jane said, clenching her fist. John was being especially annoying today. “In the right company.”

“What does that mean?” John frowned, looking insulted.

_Shit_ , Jane groaned internally. She had been doing everything she could to avoid angering anyone, making any enemies. They needed to lay low for just a few more days until they had enough supplies to set off for Londonium.

“Nothing, John,” Jane shook her head, trying to calm him with a smile, “I just mean … Well, Companions get to choose their company; it kind of comes with the job.”

“You’re not keeping ‘company’ with her though. _Are_ you?” he frowned suspiciously.

“No! Of course not!” Jane insisted entirely unconvincingly. “We’re just friends.”

“Okay …” John responded, still unsure.

“Anyway …” Jane said, eager to get rid of him, “I better catch Maria before she has to meet with Tobin.”

“And by ‘meet with,’ you mean …?” he said, leaving his meaning implied by a raise of his eyebrows.

“Yes,” Jane answered reluctantly. Thinking about Maura sleeping with her brother made her stomach turn.

“Lucky bastard.”

Jane looked offended, “You should really watch your language. That is my brother you are talking about. A respected man.”

“Sure,” he shrugged nonchalantly. “Anyways, have you reconsidered my invitation?”

_And there it is_ , Jane thought. She knew he was after more than just small talk.

“Like I said before,” she said as politely as she could, “I cannot attend the festival with you.”

“But I still don’t understand why …” he said, looking slightly disappointed but mostly annoyed.

“And as I said,” she smiled with great effort, “my father simply would not allow it.”

“Fine.” He grunted, “You off-worlders are too self-important anyway.”

The young man left in a huff. Jane sighed with relief, scratching at her hair while she watched him storm off. Another curl fell from her done-up hair, but she didn’t bother to fix it. She _hated_ pinning it up, even in the heat. She’d much rather wear a ponytail. Grunting agitatedly, she headed for the barn.

Jane sighed with relief the moment she saw Maura. “There you are!”

The honey-blond was in a red gown today. It was less elaborate then the one she had worn when they “crash landed” on the planet outside town. This one was more suitable for the weather, looser, with the hem coming midway up the calf. The lower neckline made Jane bite her lip.

“What are you doing here?” Maura said in a harsh whisper, turning from the taupe horse she was brushing methodically.

“Looking for you,” Jane whispered back, feeling a bit burned by Maura’s tone.

“You know we have to be careful …” Maura said apologetically. “We already spend so much time together. The townspeople might start to talk.”

“Let them.” Jane said, approaching Maura with her arms stretched out.

Maura looked hesitant, but let Jane wrap her arms around her anyway. She melted into Jane’s arms. It had been days since they had had any time alone. The honey blond sighed and buried her nose in Jane’s neck.

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered softly.

“I’ve missed you too,” Jane sighed, kissing her hair. “I hate sleeping in my bed without you.”

“Only a few more days, right?” Maura said, looking up at her with a hopeful smile.

Jane nodded, “The shipment is coming in this week. We’ll finally be able to fuel Serenity up. We can leave here as soon as it does. Everything else is prepared.”

Maura sighed, laying her head on Jane’s shoulder. She played with the loose curls at her neck, enjoying the feeling of Jane’s arms around her. Playing the role of Tommy’s Companion was a lonely one. She slept in her own room and joined Tommy in his for a couple hours to keep up the act. She rarely got time alone with Jane in the boarding house. The matron seemed obsessed with keeping tabs on all of them.

“Tommy’s pretty good at chess,” Maura said, referring to their usual nighttime activity, “he even beat me last night.”

“Of course, he’s good,” Jane chuckled, “who do you think taught him how to play?”

“I’d much rather be playing with you, though.” Maura said, running the tips of her fingers over Jane’s pulse point, making her shiver.

“All this time apart and you want to play _chess_?” Jane mocked, raising an eyebrow suggestively as Maura looked up at her.

Maura smirked back, “Among other things.”

When Maura bit her lip, Jane could not resist dipping her head down and kissing her. Initially, Maura hesitated, but she gave in when Jane pressed her tongue over her lips. Maura’s hands went roughly into Jane’s hair as she deepened the kiss. Jane let out a contented sigh through her nose, pulling Maura up with her arms around her back.

Weeks of tension snapped in an instant. Maura stumbled backwards, causing Jane to press her hard into the wall. A low moan escaped Maura’s parted mouth as their bodies pressed close. The kiss grew needy and frantic. Both were breathing hard.

“I’ve missed you …” Jane panted, slipping her hands into Maura’s soft hair, “so much.”

“Jane …” Maura whispered, trying desperately to hold onto reason. But Jane’s eyes were so dark and her lips so soft. She hadn’t even held her hand in days for fear of rumors. And now those strong hands were grasping eagerly at her back.

“If only you weren’t a ‘Companion,’ people wouldn’t be so concerned with who you hang out with.” Jane grumbled, kissing lightly beneath her ear—Maura’s greatest weakness. “We should have come up with a different cover story. Maybe then I could make love to my girlfriend.”

Maura’s knees were growing weak, her resolve diminishing. Jane had grown increasingly jealous ever since they came into town and people started staring and whispering about her. And Jane had struggled to keep her cool when men propositioned her for her ‘services’ on multiple occasions. Normally, Maura would be turned off by such possessive behavior, but after being treated so poorly by the towns people, she longed for Jane’s sincere intentions.

Jane slipped her hands around to Maura’s front. She squeezed at Maura’s chest to no avail. Her corset covered most of the soft flesh there. Jane settled with spreading kisses over the tops of Maura’s breasts. The honey blonde’s fingers in her hair and her breathy moans encouraged her hands southward.

“Jane…” Maura moaned as Jane hiked her dress up. “We shouldn’t …”

“Shh…” Jane whispered as she moved kisses up Maura’s neck.

Jane lifted Maura’s leg over her own to create more space. She pressed her against the wall and braced herself with one hand. The honey blond groaned as Jane’s other hand slipped over her underwear. Maura’s center was hot, and her underwear was growing wet. Jane bit Maura’s neck softly, if not a bit possessively.

“Jane…” Maura moaned, grasping tightly at Jane’s tensed shoulders. Jane pressed circles over her opening through her underwear.

“Do you want me to stop?” Jane asked, praying the answer would be no.

“Please …” Maura barely breathed.

“That’s not an answer.” Jane said, massaging Maura’s clit through the thin material.

Maura shivered, bucking her hips into Jane’s hand. “Touch me.”

The brunette returned her mouth to Maura’s with a thankful kiss as she positioned her hand in Maura’s underwear. The honey blond panted heavily in Jane’s ear was she stroked up and down and around lightly at first, then increasing in pressure. She quickly fell into the rhythm of Maura’s bucking hips, teasing her opening with her middle and index fingers while she pressed over her clit with her thumb.

“Jane!” Maura grunted as Jane entered her with two fingers. “Jane … Jane …” she chanted her praise as Jane thrust in and out, curling her fingers to elicit delicious pleasure.

“Shh…” Jane whispered before drowning Maura’s moans in a passionate kiss.

Maura was quickly shaking and grasping at Jane’s shoulders as she came. The brunette continued the movement of her fingers to drag out Maura’s pleasure as long as possible. She spread reassuring kisses down Maura’s neck to her chest as she slowly recovered. Both were panting, nearly breathless.

“What the fuck?!”

Jane tensed immediately. _I knew he gave up too easily,_ she thought as she glanced into Maura’s sated eyes. The honey blonde’s expression quickly changed as she realized they had been caught by none other than John Hanson, the boarding house matron’s son.

“Shit,” Jane cursed under her breath as she stepped back from Maura, steadying the honey blond as she did so.

“I knew she was just a common whore!” John yelled fiercely. “Y’all just pass her around, don’t you?”

Jane turned on him before Maura could even reach out to stop her. She had her hand at his throat before he could even stumble backward.

“You’ll take that back if you want to save your hide!” she bellowed. She clenched her jaw rather than squeeze his throat any tighter. He grasped desperately at her wrists as the vein in her temple popped, her face red with rage. John stared resolutely into her burning eyes, but the sweat on his brow betrayed his fear.

“Jane!” Maura cried, tugging at her arm. “Don’t!”

“Fuck both of you!” he threatened.

Maura pleaded, “Jane, stop!”

Reluctantly, Jane released his throat, but she did not move away. Instead, she repeated her command. “Take it back. Apologize.”

“Fucking dykes!” he spat in her face. “Take your whore and get the fuck off my family’s land.”

“I really wish you hadn’t said that,” Jane seethed. Before John could throw his arms up to protect his face, her fist met his jaw in left hook. Blood spilled from his lip as he stumbled backwards, almost falling over a bucket.

“What the …” he muttered, shaking his head and blinking his eyes.

“I said,” Jane demanded, rolling up her sleeves, “apologize.”

“Jane!” Maura pleaded.

“Jane?” John frowned. His eyes grew wide. “Who the fuck _are_ you? The lot of you?!”

Jane wasn’t listening. She lunged at him again. He ducked her punch and dived at her. He hit her midsection, taking her down. He pinned her to the ground before she could recover herself—his first mistake.

Flashes filled Jane’s mind. She was overcome with horror and fury. As his hands came to her throat, she screamed. Startled, he hesitated for only a moment. Jane took advantage of his confusion to headbutt him as hard as she could.

His next mistake was to ignore Maura behind him. Struggling to block the frantic swings of Jane’s fists, he did not notice Maura take the large shovel from the opposite wall. With a loud whack the shovel hit him square between the shoulders. The blow caused him to collapse on top of Jane, who consequently kneed him very firmly between the legs.

With a cry Jane pushed him off. She scuttled to her feet, breathing frantically as she looked down at him. He was groaning and cursing, curled up in a ball.

“Jane!” Maura said, dropping the shovel and running to her.

“Maura?” Jane muttered with a confused expression.

“Are you okay?” Maura said, her hands going to Jane’s scuffed face.

Jane flinched, looking at Maura fearfully.

“It’s okay,” Maura said softly. “He can’t to hurt you anymore.”

Jane looked at John’s pathetic form on the ground. The horrifying flashes faded away. “Not for a while at least…” she sighed.

“You know I’m not talking about him,” Maura said, placing a hand on Jane’s cheek and observing her eyes carefully.

Jane placed her hand on Maura’s, smiling softly, “I know.”

“What do we do now?” Maura sighed, looking over at John, struggling to stand up. Her instinct was to help him, but she feared what he would do in retaliation for the injury to his groin.

“What the hell is going on in—Johnny?!” The elder matron ran to her son immediately.

“They’re …” John grunted, looking dizzy. “They’re imposters!”

He pointed accusingly at the two women as his mother looked over the bruises and scrapes on his face. She looked only briefly at Jane and Maura. “Why, them? John, really?”

“Yes!” he yelled, spitting blood onto the floor. “I don’t know who they are, but they are no respectable folk. A respectable woman wouldn’t fight like a man. I bet they don’t even have a ship out there! Or if they do, they stole it!”

“I’d imagine a man would have had more empathy regarding the male sexual organs. They are very susceptible to external dam—” Maura responded before being interrupted by the gray-haired grandmother.

“You will tell me who the hell you people are right now, or I will—” she started.

“We told you who we are.” Jane insisted, “You don’t need to know anything more.”

“She called her Jane!” John pointed accusingly at Maura, “Not Jessie!”

As the older woman approached them angrily, Jane threw her hands up pleadingly. “Look, Ma’am, we don’t want trouble.”

“You should have thought of that before you beat up my little Johnny,” she seethed.

“I did nothing except protect my friend’s honor—” Jane tried, backing away from her and in front of Maura.

“You fuck all of your _friends_?” John said, looking disgusted.

“Junior!” Mrs. Hanson yelled, calling for another of her many sons. “Junior, come quick! Bring the guns!”

“Guns?!” Jane and Maura said together.

“Really, Ma’am …” Jane tried, “There’s no reason to—”

“Call the sheriff!” John added, shouting even louder. “Bring the boys!”

“What?!” Jane yelled as three armed brothers came running into the barn. She held Maura firmly behind her. “No!”

“Jane!” Maura screamed as the confused men all aimed their guns at them. “Please, no! Mrs. Hanson, please—”

“Call the Sheriff!” Mrs. Hanson said. “These frauds beat up your brother! Junior, get the rest of the boys. Track down the lot of these so-called ‘Renards!’”

“Don’t you touch her!” Jane shouted as one of them reached for Maura’s arm. Jane was pulled away from her, kicking and screaming. “Don’t you fucking touch her! Maura! No!”

“Jane!” Maura screamed as John and his eldest brother Henry grabbed her by the shoulders. “No! Don’t hurt her! Please!”

[To be continued]


	41. Shipwrecked Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys have been waiting a long time for this update. I want you to know that I haven’t given up on this story. I’ve just been really sick—like chronically ill. I can’t promise timely updates, but please know that this story is far from over.

_“Call the Sheriff!” Mrs. Hanson said. “These frauds beat up your brother! Junior, get the rest of the boys. Track down the lot of these so-called ‘Renards!’”_

_“Don’t you touch her!” Jane shouted as one of them reached for Maura’s arm. Jane was pulled away from her, kicking and screaming. “Don’t you fucking touch her! Maura! No!”_

_“Jane!” Maura screamed as John and his eldest brother Henry grabbed her by the shoulders. “No! Don’t hurt her! Please!”_

“Shut up, you damn whore!” John spat at Maura, ripping her away from Jane as she reached for her.

“Don’t you hurt her!” Jane seethed, desperately trying to break free of two Hanson brothers' muscular grips.

“Please,” Maura tried to reason with the matron, her voice high from fear, “she was only trying to protect me. Please! Just let her go!”

“Protect you?!” John yelled indignantly, “The bitch tried to choke me!”

“Jane!” Maura fought against her captors, tugging this way and that. The two burly men struggled to keep her in place, stumbling backwards.

“Get your hands off her!” Jane screamed at them, furious tears starting to brim in her eyes. “I’ll kill you!”

“See!” John said, looking at his grandmother expectantly.

Quite suddenly, Maura thrust her shoulders up and backward into her captors. With surprised shouts, both fumbled backward into the huge workhorse behind them. The barn erupted in frantic neighs and painful shouts.

The events that followed happened in such swift succession that neither Jane nor Maura would quite remember all that happened. When Maura rather purposefully forced her two captors into the already unsettled workhorse behind them, the two released their grip to her shoulders to prevent falling beneath the panicked horse’s hooves. Maura immediately lunged forward, and, given her smaller frame, she was able to duck away from two more attackers as they attempted to capture her. One went flying past her as Maura ran right past Jane.

“Maura!” Jane hollered, still trying to fight against her own captors.

The honey blond ran towards the sandy colored horse on the other side of the barn. She was almost trampled as the frightened horse jumped up, crying loudly. Maura was barely able to grab the pistol from the holster on the saddle before two strong hands yanked her backwards by one shoulder. With the other arm, however, she was able to thrust the gun backwards as she spun, the butt of the pistol slamming directly into her attacker’s temple.

Mrs. Hanson cried as her grandson grunted and fell to the floor.

A fraction of a second later, Maura had the pistol pointed directly at Mrs. Hanson’s eldest son. He gripped Jane’s shoulder, his jaw dropping in shock. She cocked the pistol and pointed the gun at him fiercely, willing her voice to remain steady despite her heart throbbing in her ears, “Let her go! Now!”

Thomas Hanson raised his hands immediately. Jane stumbled forward.

“What are you doing?!” the matron Hanson screamed. “You can’t just let them go. They could have killed Johnny!”

Thomas looked between his mother and the pistol in Maura’s hand. Jane blinked in surprise, looking between Maura and her two captors struggling to their feet on the other side of the barn.

“Are you kidding me?” Thomas grunted. He nodded his head in Jane’s direction, “If she’s even half as good a shot as this one, she’ll shoot you and me both before ya can even blink!”

Mrs. Hanson frowned between the two women, “Who _are_ you folks?!”

Stepping close to Maura, her hand going to her shoulder protectively, Jane held her other hand out pleadingly, “Like I said, we don’t want any trouble. We’ll leave. Just let us get our things and—”

Suddenly, the sound of shouting came from outside.

“Fuck.” Jane cursed, looking panicked.

“Quick!” Maura said, tugging Jane by the arm.

As if it were nothing of consequence, Maura jumped into the saddle of the golden horse. She held her hand out, looking down at Jane expectantly.

“Hey!” Thomas and John shouted to the chorus of yelling outside. “In here!”

Gulping and clenching her jaw, Jane took Maura’s hand reluctantly. She grunted as she landed in the saddle. Before Jane could even settle behind Maura’s back, she nearly tumbled off as the horse leapt forward. Jane grasped Maura’s waist tightly, ducking as they sped out the barn and towards the hills at full gallop.

“Maura, what are—?” Jane started, holding on to the blond for dear life.

Gunfire erupted behind them. Bullets whizzed over their heads, one lodging in a tree within arm’s reach.

“You just _had_ to go and start a fight.” Maura grumbled angrily. “Here! Take your gun.”

“ _Start_ a fight?” Jane yelled, grabbing the pistol and looking back at their pursuers. She tried to aim the gun backwards, but she was reluctant to ease her grip of Maura’s torso. She was so precariously seated to begin with. She pointed vaguely in the posse’s direction and fired a few shots before adding, “ _He’s_ the one who called you a _whore!_ ”

Maura shook her head and grumbled something, but Jane couldn’t hear. All sound was drowned out by the beating of hooves and the ring of gunfire. Jane gripped Maura tightly and prayed she wouldn’t fall off before they got where they were going.

It was nearly an hour later before they lost their pursuers. It had taken a dangerously slow canter through a major thoroughfare to cover their tracts. Luckily, many of the locals were in for dinner, and the two women had managed to escape the posse by circumventing the hill and turning back towards the Hanson estate on the edge of town. Jane had been about to ask Maura where the hell she thought she was going when she took a hard right and followed the forest trail west out of town. The sun was low in the sky by the time they were able to stop to rest.

“Oh, thank god!” Jane groaned as she slipped to the ground. Her knees wobbled and her thighs were horribly sore. She never liked riding horseback—she especially didn’t like it without pants.

Maura was quiet. She tied the horse to a nearby tree, saying nothing.

“Now what the hell are we going to do?” Jane sighed, dusting off the front of her dress.

The honey blond didn’t respond.

“Maura?” Jane said, concerned. She reached for Maura’s shoulder.

“Don’t!” Maura yelled, pushing her hand away.

“What’s wrong?” the brunette blinked.

“What’s _wrong_?!” Maura shouted back, turning on her. “Your _ego_ almost got us killed!”

“My _ego_?!” Jane yelled back.

“Yes!” Maura snapped at her, “And your reckless behavior! We were _so close_ to getting out of here. Now we’re out here in the woods in the dark! We have no idea what happened to the others!”

“What am I supposed to do? Keep watching those brutes back there treat my girlfriend like a piece of trash?!” Jane hollered.

“They never touched me.” Maura countered firmly, turning away from her.

“Only because they thought you were somebody else’s _property_!”

“You know that’s not what a Companion is!”

“Yeah, but _they_ don’t! To them you’re Tommy’s property. And they’d take you the moment they got a chance!”

“You don’t know that …” Maura said, her voice quiet, but her tone still angry.

“Why do you think I asked you not to go around alone?” Jane sighed. “Tommy and I have been fighting off ‘ _offers_ ’ since we got here.”

“I’m not defenseless!” Maura retorted indignantly. “You don’t have to protect my ‘honor’ like it’s something priceless.

“Maur,” Jane sighed, reaching for her, “no one should talk about you that way—talk _to_ you that way.”

The honey blond pulled away again. She didn’t look at Jane, but Jane knew better than to push her luck. Instead Jane sighed, stepping back. “Look,” Jane said, her voice soft, her tone sincere, “I know you don’t need me to protect your honor or whatever… but it’s been hard for me to see the way they look at you—hear the way they talk about you—and not feel …”

“Jealous?” Maura offered, still not looking at her.

“No,” Jane sighed, “heartbroken.”

“What?” Maura turned, frowning at her.

Jane reached for her hand, which Maura finally let her take. She looked into those bright hazel eyes as the shadows spread over her face and the sun set on the horizon behind her. Maura’s messed hair looked even more red than usual in the fading sunlight. Jane sighed, smiling sadly at her.

“On top of having to spend the last nineteen days pretending I’m not madly in love with my girlfriend, I’ve had to bite my tongue and watch everyone in this town look at you like some short of spectacle. Like you’re some sort of prize to be won or bought.”

Gently, Jane pulled Maura closer, “I’m sorry I was so reckless. I shouldn’t have lost my temper—but it wasn’t about your honor or some need to protect you.”

When Maura frowned at her doubtfully, Jane continued resolutely. “Maura, it’s about that feeling you’ve talked about. That thought in the back of your head that maybe there was a reason you’ve always felt so different. That your parents sent you off to boarding school. That your connection to Paddy Doyle somehow says something about your character—”

Maura shook her head, “I never said—”

“Not in so many words, no,” Jane said, tugging Maura’s other hand into hers, “but just because your biological father is a gangster and a killer, doesn’t mean you’re a bad person, Maura. That you don't deserve better."”

Maura took a deep breath, sighing as she let Jane pull her into a hug. No, she had never said aloud that her biological connection to a man like Patrick Doyle worried her, but Jane seemed to have noticed her anxiety anyway.

Originally, Maura blamed the feeling on her childhood. She had spent most of it alone. She described it to Jane as “benign neglect,” but the more they learned about Paddy Doyle, the more she wondered about the reasons why she had spent so little time with her parents growing up. Most especially, she wondered why so many of her early memories didn’t seem to add up.

But Maura did not respond to Jane’s assertion. The truth was, she didn’t want talk about the things that were bothering her— _No,_ she thought, _we need to focus on getting out of this mess._ So, instead of saying anything, she wrapped her arms around Jane’s strong frame and pulled her closer.

“Just please don’t be angry with me, Maur,” Jane whispered, kissing her hair. “I can’t stand it when you’re mad with me.”

“I’m not … ” Maura shivered, “… but we should really figure out what we’re going to do.”

Reluctantly, Jane let Maura go. “I should make a fire,” she said, rubbing Maura’s shoulders. “It’s going to get pretty cold.”

“I should bring Aureum down to the river.” Maura said, untying the horse’s reins from the tree.

“Aureum?” Jane chuckled, “I thought his name was Bill.”

Maura smiled, patting the horse’s neck gently. “He’s far too beautiful to have such a common name, so I call him Aureum. It means ‘golden.’”

Jane laughed, “Let me guess, Latin?”

The honey blond smiled softly.

“You are such a nerd,” Jane chuckled, shaking her head, “Well, go take Goldie and get us some water … Just don’t go too far, okay?”

The brunette finally got a fire going by the time Maura returned about twenty minutes later. It had not been an easy task to do in the dark, but the quickly dropping temperature and the bitter wind sweeping through the trees was a strong motivator. She built the fire as big as she could dare and was huddled near the blaze when Maura returned.

Instinctively, Jane raised her pistol at the sound of someone approaching. “Maura?!”

“Yes,” Maura said softly, the fiery glow spreading onto her face, “the river isn’t too far. I was able to fill a couple canteens.”

“You had canteens?” Jane frowned, gesturing for Maura to join her by the fireside.

“And a blanket,” Maura smiled, taking it from one of the saddle bags.

“Why?” Jane chuckled, pulling Maura close and wrapping the blanket around them.

“Well,” Maura smirked, “I had hoped we could have a picnic, but then you showed up early. And we… got distracted …”

“Is that what you were doing?” Jane laughed, wrapping her arms around Maura’s back and swaying slightly as she looked down at Maura’s beautiful smile. For a moment Jane forgot about everything that had happened that evening. All she could think about was how she finally had Maura close to her.

“I had hoped we could spend some time alone, yes.” Maura nodded, looking up into dark, coffee-colored eyes. That smile still made her heart race.

Jane sighed, placing her forehead onto Maura’s, “I’ve missed you so much.”

Maura closed her eyes, sighing through her nose. “I’ve missed you too.”

They stood there quietly for a long time, neither wanting to pull away. Finally, Jane kissed Maura’s forehead, then whispered, “We should get some rest. We’ll have to figure out how to get to the others in the morning.”

The brunette sat down next to the fire, tugging Maura’s hand to join her. The ground was cold, but Jane had spread the saddle blanket for them to sit on. It might smell bad, but it was better than the dampened earth. Maura joined her, wrapping the small picnic blanket around them. Instinctively, Jane pulled Maura to her front, wrapping her arms around her and curling against her back.

“Jane, you’ll be too cold,” Maura complained as Jane tried to tuck the blanket tighter around her. “We can’t afford either of us getting hypothermia.”

“Nonsense,” Jane laughed, tucking her nose into Maura’s neck. “I’ve got this hot thing here to keep me warm.”

“Jane!” Maura yelped as the brunette squeezed her ass. She hit her hand away. “I’m being serious.”

“Sorry, babe,” Jane whispered, kissing Maura’s neck apologetically. “I’ve just missed you.”

Suddenly, Maura sat up excitedly, “That’s it!”

“What?”

“Take off your clothes.” Maura said, undoing her dress.

“Woah,” Jane smirked, “Someone’s a bit excited.”

“No,” Maura shook her head as if it were obvious. “We need to share our body heat.”

So, there Jane was, naked except for her underwear, pressed chest-to-chest with her girlfriend, huddled under a single blanket and two dirty dresses. If it hadn’t been for the bitterly cold wind at her back, she wouldn’t have been able to resist the feel of Maura’s deliciously soft skin and the smell of her soft, golden hair. And though the taste of Maura’s lips on hers was oh so sweet, all she managed to do was pull her closer as she shivered.

“I’ve missed being this close to you…” Maura whispered. “Listening to you breathe as you fall asleep.”

“Wow,” Jane laughed, “Creepy.”

“Jane.” Maura complained.

Jane smiled, tucking the hair behind Maura’s ear, “I’ve missed you too.”

Maura tugged Jane closer, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She then pressed her forehead against Jane’s with a sorrowful sigh. After a moment’s hesitation, she whispered, “You were right…”

“Maura,” Jane chuckled, “I was only joking about it being creepy.”

“No,” Maura shook her head, “not about that. About my anxiety around Doyle.”

Jane was quiet, not sure what to say.

“I just—” Maura tried. She didn’t look Jane in the eyes. She held Jane’s shoulders as if for strength. Finally, she took a breath and admitted, “I worry that I have more in common with him than I’d like—”

“Maura,” Jane said firmly, “you are nothing like him.”

“There’s something to be said about biology—” Maura started.

Jane interrupted her, grasping her shoulders firmly, forcing her to look her in the eyes. “You are _nothing_ like him. You are brilliant, beautiful, and so _kind_ —sometimes sickeningly so.”

Maura smiled briefly, but then she said, her voice even softer, heartbroken, “There’re things about me that you don’t know Jane… things I don’t understand myself… about my past.”

“So, we’ll figure them out.”

“What if—” she faltered even as Jane tugged her closer, “what if I’m not the person you think I am?”

Jane held her close for a long while. Just as Maura started to worry that Jane was starting to have doubts, Jane pulled her chin up so she was forced to look into her eyes.

“Well, then I guess I get to fall in love with you all over ag—”

A loud crack made them both flinch. In a flash, Jane dived for her pistol.

“Who’s out there?!” Jane demanded as she pointed her pistol into the darkness. She cocked the pistol, “You better speak up before I blast your fucking head off!”

[To be continued]


End file.
